Mass Effect 3 Epilog: Coda
by Charles Spencer
Summary: What happened after the 'red ending? This is my epilog to "Mass Effect 3" I started before the Extended Cut...when we had to live with an incomplete 'ending' with huge logic holes. This is my attempt to complete "Mass Effect" in both a logical and more importantly statisfying fashion! The main character is Mary Shepard, who took the Paragon path! In loving dedication to Kat.
1. Chapter 1

**"MASS EFFECT 3 EPILOG: CODA" by Charles Spencer**

**CHAPTER ONE:**

**"BROKEN PIECES"**

**1**

**THE REAPER WAR was the single greatest conflict in the history of the galaxy.**

**The war was brief, lasting barely a year, but devastating...entire civilizations were destroyed, processed, and rendered extinct by the massive synthetic lifeforms known as Reapers. These monsters sought to enforce a cycle of extinction ordained by their creator to cull and harvest to oblivion advanced organic life every 50,000 years. Worlds burned as billions of lives were lost across the known galaxy.**

**A historic union of the most advanced civilizations in the galaxy was formed with the hope of destroying the Reapers and ending their cycle of extinction forever.**

**In the end, their victory over the Reapers was the result of the courage of a single person, an Earth Systems Alliance Naval Commander.**

**_One Human woman saved all life in the galaxy and guaranteed they would have a future. _This was why even though the war was over, it really wasn't. Not yet.**

**For those who knew they owed a living legend their lives and more, the most desperate moments of The Reaper War came just after its end...**

**2**

The Citadel had once been a monolith of a space station, a city-sized world in and of itself that became the heart of intergalactic commerce and government for the advanced races of the galaxy. Its Citadel Council became the highest authority, administrators of interspecies politics and the final arbiters of disputes that affected entire civilizations. It was a troubled system, but one that worked...the station itself, its Wards like petals of a great iron flower, once reached out to offer a sense of order and hope.

The Citadel was destroyed now, shattered to pieces that floated in Sol System space dangerously close to Earth...the debris field was wider than the distance between the Human homeworld and its lone Moon. Each great Ward was wreckage, still breaking apart from structural weaknesses inflicted by the station's initial destruction. Millions of lives - both those who worked on and protected the station and the massive numbers of refugees from many worlds who sought safe haven on the Citadel - were lost a considerable time _before _that when a score of Reapers attacked the station, annihilated the Citadel Defense Force, and took control of it with terrible speed. The Councilors of the Citadel, last known to be on the station, were also feared dead. The Reapers then transported the Citadel to Earth space, where they had long established their dominance, to defend it against the overwhelming multi-species United Fleet and their superweapon, the Crucible, which could only work by interfacing with something on the station known only as the Catalyst.

In one of the great pieces of wreckage, a part of the once-majestic Presidium Tower central to the station, the United Fleet's sensors detected and fixed on a single, faint lifesign.

The sensors established that the bio-signature of the lifesign was Human...after realizing who that lifesign might belong to, the Commander of the United Fleet, Alliance Admiral Steven Hackett, immediately sent a search and rescue team for an all-important mission of mercy.  
**  
3  
**  
One hour and fourteen Universal Standard Minutes after the destruction of the Reapers:

The search and rescue team was in fact a multi-racial platoon of some of the best soldiers of their respective militaries: Asari, Humans, Salarians, Krogan, and Turian. The one who led the team was Major Kirrahe of the Salarian Special Tasks Group (STG)...he led the rest with a grim expression down a darkened corridor of this piece of the Presidium Tower where many, many bodies laid. There was still some air and gravity here, due only to secondary systems that hadn't been destroyed in this part of the Tower. The atmosphere was still dangerously thin, and so every member of the team was sealed in their combat armor...the Asari Commandos of the group simply needed face masks connected to their air systems. They had to hurry...the Tower was losing structural integrity at a steady pace. The team finally reached a large set of doors; the STG Major looked at his Omni-Tool readings with narrowed onyx eyes. Kirrahe reported in: "Admiral, Alpha here. We're close to the top of the Tower, about to access a massive chamber. The lifesign is within, very close."

Admiral Hackett responded, "You don't need my permission, Major, just go!"

Efficiently, Kirrahe gestured to the two Krogan soldiers in the team, and then at the doors before them. "I want in there, right now!" The Krogan quickly obliged: they holstered their massive shotguns and each took a door...their powerful fingers worked into the seam between the doors, and with brute strength they opened the doors wide in seconds. Kirrahe and the rest of the platoon aimed their weapons into the chamber.

The Major blinked a few times with surprise. His Special Tasks Group had long made it their business to know as much about the Citadel as possible. The station wasn't a creation of the advanced races of the day...in fact, it was discovered by the Asari a very long time ago. The Citadel was once believed to have been built by the Protheans before it was discovered recently that its architects were in fact the Reapers. The STG began formal and intensive investigation of the station after the crisis involving the Reaper Sovereign years ago, which foreshadowed The Reaper War...up until recently there were too many places the STG were unable to access. Such areas effectively belonged to the mysterious drones that maintained the Citadel known only as the Keepers.

As he gestured for the rest of the team to follow him, Kirrahe thought: _Without a doubt, I never heard of anyone seeing this part of the Tower. _They cautiously entered a huge chamber...whatever its purpose was couldn't be determined since it was in smoking ruins, but it was covered by a dome of transparent material that had developed deadly-looking stress fractures. In spite of those cracks, he and the team were given a majestic view of the space outside. They saw the Earth, where tragically most of its cities were burining, glowing crimson across the face of the planet in the distance...the rest of the wreckage great and small of both the station and the Crucible...many dead Reapers, Capitals and Destroyers, also floating in the void...and the multitude of surviving ships of the United Fleet just further in the distance, waiting.

Kirrahe ordered to the rest of the team, "Fan out and make sure this room is safe! You know who we're here for, and her safety is _Priority One! _We will not take ANY chances!" They quickly, quietly obeyed, the flashlights attached to their weapons bringing light to the dark. The Major looked around and then up...he saw there was a second, higher level to this chamber. Most of it collapsed down to this level, it seemed, along with tons of wreckage of technology turned into unrecognizable junk. He looked to an Asari Commando close by. "Assist me in finding her, Lieutenant, we don't have much time!"

The beautiful, deadly Commando nodded. "Of course, sir!" They both activated their Omni-Tools, set them to scan for a Human lifesign. It didn't even take a moment before the Commando informed the Major, "Sir, this way!" Her lithe form rushed into the dark, and it was all Kirrahe could do to keep pace. Thirty, perhaps forty yards later, she stopped suddenly. He stopped just behind her as she said, "Goddess...she should be right there...!" The Asari projected a bright beam of light into the debris just ahead, and Kirrahe did the same.

One hour and 22 minutes after the war, they both saw the body lying not far away in the rubble. Kirrahe, for his part, was stunned nearly speechless. If he had looked at the Asari, he would have seen she looked exactly the way he felt. The Major was only able to murmur at first, "Holy shit."

The one Major Kirrahe and the Commando were looking at was, amazingly, still alive...the fragile form of the Human woman was, to put it kindly, ravaged by a massive explosion. Most of her combat armor had been blasted away; what was left was charred and seared black, but the bold 'N7' insigna was still recognizable on the remains of her chestplate. Her left arm was gone...some form of shrapnel damage, the kind of mortal wound Kirrahe had seen too much of on too many battlefields, had ripped it from the rest of her body and couldn't be seen anywhere. Her right arm was in better shape: at least it was in one piece, but her heavy pistol seemed to be burned into the skin of the hand that held it. Kirrahe focused on the woman's face and felt a surge of sadness because if this was her, the brave Alliance officer he had the privilege of fighting alongside with in battle twice, he couldn't recognize her. Her visage was that badly burned.

Kirrahe shook his head angrily and shouted, "MEDIC!"

The three Humans in the team were all medical officers, but one was the lead...he quickly reached them, knelt down next to the body of the woman, and began examining her. Kirrahe impatiently asked, "We need to know if it's her or not now! You can check her dog tags...!"

The lead medic looked up at Kirrahe and interrupted: "I-I can't at the moment, Major...what's left of her armor has been burned into her skin."

Kirrahe frowned deeply. "Dammit...!"

"I'm going to run a DNA scan, it'll just take a moment!" The Human male quickly adjusted his Omni-Tool accordingly and proceeded as the rest of the platoon collected around them.

The Asari Commando already with Kirrahe knelt on the other side of the woman close to her nearly-ruined body. She realized the Human was conscious! The Asari softly questioned her... "Can you hear me? Please give some sign you can hear me." A weak moan was her answer. In spite of hundreds of years of experience as a professional soldier, the Commando's heart went out to this woman. But they had to be sure... "Can you speak? We need to be sure who you are. Please identify yourself."

Each breath the grievously injured Human took was made with clear effort and so much pain. Still...her burned and blistered lips managed to part and she tried to talk. She could only manage to speak just above a whisper, but Major Kirrahe recognized the voice immediately as she identified herself:

"Cuh...Commander...Shepard..._N-Normandy_..."

The lead medic looked up from his readings with wide eyes and exclaimed, "DNA scan _confirms_, Major! _It's her!_"

They had found her.

Commander Mary Shepard.

Kirrahe quickly keyed his comm system and reported, "Admiral, Kirrahe speaking! We've found Commander Shepard! She's alive but in critical need of medical attention! Preparing to extract her from this location!"

Admiral Hackett shouted, "Get her the hell out of there now, Alpha! _Move!_"  
**  
4  
**  
Pause. Rewind time about an hour.

Somewhere in the Attican Traverse, on a planet in a remote star system, was the final resting place of the _Normandy SR-2_...the ship Mary Shepard commanded during The Reaper War.

The original _SSV Normandy SR-1_ was the first of its kind, a cooperative effort between the Earth Systems Alliance and the Turian Hierarchy, before it was destroyed by the Collectors. This new version, the _SR-2_, was built by the Human-centric terrorist organization Cerberus. The frigate was created based on the original's designs to help Shepard investigate and if need be combat the Collectors after Cerberus brought her back to life about two years before. Her having to work with a terrorist group was a necessary evil, since all involved wanted to stop the harvesting of Human colonies by the Collectors, who were commanded by the Reapers. When that mission was over, she was ordered back to Earth by the Alliance Navy and the _SR-2_ was taken and retrofitted to meet Alliance specs. The _Normandy _was literally invaluable to Shepard during The Reaper War, thanks in part to the prowess of Flight Lieutenant Jeff 'Joker' Moreau.

The _Normandy SR-2_ flew no longer, and perhaps it never would again...it laid dead like a giant raptor that fell from the sky into the wilderness of this alien world, its crash landing tearing a long scar into the landscape before it had finally come to rest.  
**  
5  
**  
Inside the _Normandy's _cockpit, Joker felt like he wanted to die...maybe if he did, he wouldn't have felt so damn much pain.

Maybe if he died, he'd be with the one he loved and lost again.

It had only been minutes since the _Normandy_ crash landed. As he sat on his knees on the floor, Jeff 'Joker' Moreau held in his arms the upper body of EDI, the beauty of her gleaming synthetic form lifeless in his arms. This was only an extension of EDI, the artificial intelligence once also known as Enhanced Defense Intelligence, controlled in the same way she controlled the higher functions of the ship itself. As other members of the crew assessed damage and casualties, it was realized terribly that EDI was gone. Every circuit and system she was part of at the time the beam of unknowable energy from the Crucible, the beam Joker tried desperately yet futilely to evade, struck the Normandy and fused and destroyed them. Critically damaged the frigate and sent it spiralling nearly beyond control into this star system...but Joker, a pilot literally second to none, fought desperately and succeeded in accomplishing a crash landing on a planet that could support life, according to sensors.

A charitable soul would have told Joker that any landing you could walk away from was a good one.

But Joker didn't care...all he cared about he held in his arms, and tears spilled down his cheeks freely. To think he once hated EDI, called her 'ship cancer' because she was so damned..._there_, giving him shit about one little thing or another. Their relationship had evolved over time, and he had grown to care for her, and she grew to care for him above everyone else on the ship. Then EDI adopted the body of a synthetic Cerberus agent, made it her own. The fact they had become so close, and then they could touch and interact with one another on even the most intimate levels, made their feelings for each other grow to desire...to love.

Both Joker and Commander Shepard were elemental in EDI's evolution as an artificial lifeform, to helping her understand what it meant to be alive. Shepard, in fact, helped EDI understand many things, in part because of the A.I.'s nearly endless questions. But it was when Shepard was a leader that EDI truly understood that knowing what it meant to be alive wasn't enough. _Being _alive was what mattered, and EDI was an apt pupil to all the things Shepard could teach her. A legendary hero and the Human she loved helped EDI find her Humanity.

Joker squeezed his eyes shut...he couldn't bear to look at EDI, her face tilted up to the ceiling and lifeless, as he held her. He could only say the same thing over and over: "Goddamn it...god _damn _it..."

A soft, gentle voice spoke to him then: "Joker?"

He sniffed and looked up to see Doctor Liara T'Soni looking down at him with worry. The beautiful young Asari was a little over a century old, and like EDI, became so much more than she once was because of Commander Shepard. Liara was once an archeologist who sought out the artifacts of the Prothean race with zeal. When she was threatened by the machinations of Sovereign and its agents - one of them her own mother, Matriarch Benezia - years before, Shepard took Liara in and made her a part of her crew. Ever since, she helped the young Asari find her strength and courage in the face of dangers that threatened them both, and her fascination for the lovely Human Commander touched by Prothean technology became something much more elemental. Ever since Shepard told the young Asari that she felt desire for her in return, Liara began to know the meaning of happiness.

Liara couldn't have imagined life without Mary Shepard...the woman she loved.

And then suddenly, with terrible speed, they were stranded an unknowable distance away from Shepard...and what could have been happening to her? Liara hoped-believed-prayed her lover was still alive, that she had won once and for all against the Reapers. All she could do was hope...for now, as she looked down at Joker, she knew he needed help. As his wet eyes looked up to her, she began hesitantly: "Joker...I don't know what to say...I am so sorry..."

But Joker suddenly snapped, "Saying something won't help, Liara, so _don't!_" The moment he finished saying that, however, he looked more surprised than she did. His expression broke from sadness again, and he managed: "I-I'm sorry. I...I loved her..."

Liara nodded deeply. "EDI knew that, Jeff. Have no doubt she knew."

Joker managed to breathe a little deeper...and he nodded, but shakily.

"Could someone please tell me what the _hell_ just happened?" That was a question most everyone on the _Normandy_ was trying to answer, but in this moment frustration made Garrus Vakarian _shout_ it as he moved into the cockpit. The tall Turian's impatience was quickly cooled by the sight of Joker holding EDI, and the elemental sadness in Liara's deep blue eyes. Garrus said in a quieter tone, "I'm still trying to make sense of it, we just got shot down by the _Crucible? _But why...!"

Liara offered, "Sensor records are incomplete, Garrus, but they seem to indicate that the Crucible targeted _all _artificial life...not just the Reapers."

Four more entered the area: Tali'Zorah vas Normandy, the young Quarian engineer...Human Alliance Lieutenant-Commander Ashley Williams and frontline soldier James Vega...and the last known survivor of his race, the ancient Prothean warrior Javik. His four eyes took in the scene as Vega couldn't help but comment: "Damn, really? Nobody could've known that would happen...!"

Joker shot him a look and said harshly, "That's what kids get when they don't know what a loaded gun is, but they want to play with it _anyway!_" He almost lost himself to despair again, but he managed to get ahold of himself.

Vega frowned. "I hope the Crucible did what we _wanted _it to do, which was kill the goddamn Reapers."

Tali shook her head, her eyes bright with worry. "That doesn't matter to me as much as knowing how Shepard is doing." At the moment, she was looking at Liara, and the Commander's lover could only look down with regret, fighting to hold back her own tears. Tali realized... "Oh Liara, I..."

"I-I am all right, Tali," Liara managed to say. "But I wish with all my soul we didn't leave Earth...leave _her_."

There was no one on the Normandy who didn't feel that way. Ashley Williams said with an anger directed toward herself, "We should have found a way to stay and help the Commander! We should have stayed in London in the first place! I didn't give a _damn _if Harbinger and a wolfpack of Reapers were in our way or not!"

With as much calm as she could muster, Liara said, "_Shepard_ would have cared. Remember what Admiral Hackett said when he told us to fall back..."  
**  
6  
**  
Liara remembered it perfectly, whether she wanted to or not...just before the end of The Reaper War:

Task Force Hammer made a last, all-or-nothing drive for the teleport beam that would take any who used it to the Citadel. Tens of thousands of Humans, Krogan, Asari, Turians and more rushed by land and air. Commander Shepard charged forward with Ashley and Liara close behind. Then Harbinger and the Reapers descended and started firing on them, annihilating them.

One beam from Harbinger cut into the earth between Shepard and the rest of her squad...Liara and Ashley were knocked off-balance. They managed to stand and couldn't see ahead of them because of the smoke. They couldn't move forward because of a deep rift carved into the ground before them. They called in the _Normandy_ as they searched for Shepard, for any casualties that had to be taken from the battlefield. Several soldiers in need of medical attention were found...Shepard's squad helped them by foot to the _Normandy, _which landed behind one of the few buildings in the area still standing, for cover. Minutes passed that felt like forever for Joker as he waited. Then he received a priority message:

_"Hackett to _Normandy_! Hackett to _Normandy_, respond now!"_

Joker quickly replied, "_Normandy_ here, sir! I'm still standing by for Shepard's squad and several casualties! If you've got orders from me, I'm a little busy right now!"

_"You're in the firing range of those damn Reapers, Moreau, and that building you're behind won't mean a damn! Get out of there!"_

Joker shook his head as he said, "Not without my commander, sir!"

"Joker!" He turned to see Liara run up to the cockpit. Both Joker and EDI looked at the nearly breathless Asari with concern as she reported, "We...we got as many injured as we could find aboard, but...b-but we haven't found Shepard yet!"

Joker's heart sank. "Shit! She's gotta be closer to the beam than we thought! It's okay, I'll stand by here while you guys find her!"

Hackett interrupted harshly: _"The hell you will, Flight Lieutenant! I'm giving you a direct order to get out of there RIGHT NOW, and you'd better damn well follow it!"_

The pilot fired back, "With respect, Admiral, NUTS! I'm not leaving Shepard behind!"

Liara appealed to Hackett, as well: "We _can't_ leave her behind, Admiral! She's alone out there!"

The Admiral coolly said, _"I sympathize, Doctor T'Soni, but there's nothing you can do right now! Look at the transport beam and those damn Reapers defending it! Combined scans from the fleet have pinpointed Shepard! She's still alive and about to reach the beam! The only reason she's gotten that far is most likely because she's so small and there's so much havoc happening in your area, the Reapers haven't noticed her! Do you __want the enemy to notice by trying to reach her? Would Shepard want you to risk your lives needlessly?"_

"I don't give a damn!" This was from Garrus, who walked into the cockpit with Ashley and Tali. "Whether we live or die, Admiral, we must help her!"

"No, Garrus!" The Turian looked with shock at Liara, who said those soft yet firm words. Her eyes were full of despair, yet she tried to keep her voice calm. "Admiral Hackett is right. The teleport beam is surrounded by Reapers now. If we try to reach Shepard, we'll have no chance."

_"I...I am forced to agree with Liara," _EDI quietly said, but her characteristically neutral tone was heavy with emotion._ "The possibility of surviving such an overwhelming enemy force is zero. But if Shepard is close enough to the beam, her relatively small size compared to the Reapers and the chaotic state of the battle zone could give her the chance to slip by them and reach the teleport beam undetected." _She reflexively looked at the one she loved...Joker could only stare at EDI with wide-eyed disbelief, but she had to conclude:_ "I see no fault in the Admiral's logic, Jeff. There is nothing we can do now."_

"I don't want to leave her, either," Liara said in a choked voice as she looked into Garrus' eyes. "Goddess, _that's the last thing I want to do!_ But the odds are too heavily against us. We have to pull back..." The Asari turned to Joker then, a fire burning in her deep blue eyes. _"...but only for now." _ The message was clear: falling back didn't mean defeat...not as long as Shepard was alive. They could only wait for an opening, a chance however slim, to be there for her.

But there was no chance now. Joker sadly nodded, understanding that. "Yeah." Liara looked at Garrus, Tali and Ashley...she could only imagine they felt the same way she did, that they were failing her, but to rush blindly to death wouldn't have helped Shepard at all. Joker turned back to his controls, and his fingers flew over them as he said with increasing anger and volume: "This is _Normandy_, preparing for liftoff! But you'd better damn well hear this, Admiral, we're not going far! You hear? We will NOT abandon Commander Shepard!_"_

They heard Hackett quietly order, _"Fall back to low atmo for now and stand by for further instructions. For what it's worth,_ Normandy_...I sympathize. I don't want to lose her, either. Hackett out."_

The silver frigate began to lift off from the blasted, ruined heart of London then. Ashley was ready to burst into tears. "Dear God, we're leaving her behind. We can't leave her behind. Not like Kaidan..." The others in the cockpit - except for EDI - couldn't help but remember with her: those terrible moments years ago they had to leave behind Lieutenant Kaidan Alenko, a soft-spoken yet brave Alliance Lieutenant, on Virmire.

As they rocketed higher into the air, death beams from the Reapers slicing through the air after them, EDI said softly, _"Magnifying sensors and directing them to the teleport beam. Scanning...I found Commander Shepard. She is only a few yards away from the beam. Wait! Detecting a second lifesign, also Human, also very close to the teleport beam! Will attempt to contact...!" _She paused for a beat...then... _"They are gone."_

Liara looked with building fear at EDI. "Gone...?"

_"Sensors show Commander Shepard and the unknown lifesign have taken the teleport beam up to the Citadel."_

Tali breathed, _"Keelah..." _There was nothing they could do now. It made the Quarian feel so much despair, as well. Her overwhelmed voice shook as she said, "Shepard won't die. She would never, ever let that happen."

Garrus looked down at Tali and gently touched her slender, armored shoulder with his fingers. He reassured, "The first chance we get, we will be with her again. I don't give a damn if we have to rip a hole into the Citadel to get to her!"

As he flew, Joker's eyes were as haunted as he felt as he said under his breath, "Just hang on, Commander. Please hang on!"

**7  
**  
Even James Vega had to conclude, all things considered, "We wouldn't have had a chance if we stayed, Williams. We had to stay alive for the Commander."

In spite of her mood, Ashley gave the big man a curious look. "I would've thought you'd be the first to say 'damn the torpedoes', Vega."

"Hey, I may be crazy, but I'm not dumb." Vega's expression turned serious then. "Don't doubt I feel the same way you do, ma'am. I feel like we betrayed the Commander anyway, leaving her behind with no one but whoever else took that teleport beam with her."

Ashley's eyes filled with despair and regret. "But things only got worse after that. We had to run...we had to leave Shepard _again!_"  
**  
8  
**_  
_Each minute the crew of the _Normandy_ was forced to wait was torture as they kept to the lower atmosphere of Earth. They waited for some kind of sign, any form of chance to take off to the Citadel and breach its closed Wards. The unique metal of the stations petals were so dense, unfortunately, even a Reaper would have had difficulty cutting through. Then.

They saw something begin to happen to the Crucible and the Citadel...the Presidium Tower itself was starting to glow. A few seconds later, an emergency message came through from Admiral Hackett:

_"_Normandy, _alert! You've been targeted by the Crucible!"_

Joker couldn't believe his ears. _"What?"_

_"Confirmed, Jeff," _EDI said as she examined readings from her station. _"A targeting solution on this ship has been established."_

_"I don't understand why it's happening, _Normandy_, but you've got to escape! Get out of the solar system if you have to!"_

Joker began to cry out, "But Commander Shepard - !"

_"There's nothing you can do for her, Moreau, and you've only got seconds! _ Get out of there NOW!_"_

_"Jeff." _He looked to EDI, and he saw a...sadness in her eyes. She reported softly,_ "The Crucible appears to be targeting not simply the Reapers, but every artificial lifeform in this system. _And_ across the galaxy."_

"Every...?" In a heartbeat, he understood why the Crucible targeted them.

It was targeting every synthetic lifeform. Even EDI.

With an expression that turned from shock to desperate rage, Joker tried to deny it. But he couldn't. "No..._no_, dammit, NO!_"_

His hands flew over the controls with a furious pace...the _Normandy_ then rocketed away from Earth, through the chaos happening in space between the United Fleet and the Reapers, and towards the outer fringes of the solar system at FTL speed. He thought quickly and set course directly for the Sol Relay and transmitted destination coordinates...with little time to really do much but hope, he input his destination: the Newton Relay in the Attican Traverse. It was the first, best place he could think of to get away from the Crucible. As a bright crimson light glared from deep in Earth's system signaling the end of The Reaper War, the frigate interfaced with the Sol Relay and made the jump.

The _Normandy _was deep in Attican Traverse territory then...with building dread, Joker knew somehow it would be a bad idea to slow down. It only took moments before he was proven right. The alarm klaxon sounded as sensors detected the beam of unthinkably high levels of energy behind them, searing through space after them. He cursed himself and started pushing the _Normandy_ to its limits and then past them, trying to defy the beam...trying to defy fate.

Close by, EDI looked at Joker. _"Jeff...this ship is not fast enough to escape the energy beam."_

Joker didn't care as he desperately worked the controls to evade the beam. Do something. Anything."I won't let it get you, EDI, I swear! _We're all gonna make it for Shepard!_"

EDI..._smiled _then_. "I want to hope too, Jeff. But..." _Then her beautiful synthetic form rose from the seat next to him, and she walked with measured, graceful steps back toward the CIC.

"EDI?" The ship began to shake...systems were sending alarms that they were redlining. Joker ignored them as he looked behind him. "EDI, where are you going?"

The doors to the cockpit opened for EDI, and she stopped to stand in the threshold. She looked back down the long corridor. Toward fate as it chased them. Her gleaming form stood still, prepared, in spite of the worsening shaking of the ship around her. EDI felt pain from what the _Normandy_ was being put through. She ignored it. The A.I. who learned so much about what it meant to live turned her face toward Joker, her voice full of love and regret. _"I am sorry. I hoped this would not happen. I did not want to endanger you in any way, Jeff."_

As they approached a star system in the distance, the shaking reached tremendous levels...sparks exploded from consoles around Joker, but all he cared about was EDI.

EDI looked back deeper into the ship, but she spoke one last time, and her gentle words reached the one she cared for above all: _"I truly do love you."_

Joker tried to cry out, "EDI...!"

And then the beam reached them.

**9  
**  
Ashley quietly, shamefully summarized, "And now we're stuck here, wherever the hell 'here' is!"

Liara glanced with regret at Joker as he cradled EDI's lifeless form as she sat behind a console behind the seat the A.I. took next to the pilot. Her blue fingers danced over the controls... "Fortunately, we still have some sensors working. As far as I can tell, it's a star system in an uncharted region of the Attican Traverse, just outside of the Kepler Verge Cluster. We're a very long distance from the Relay we exited...wait." She looked much more closely at the readings. "I...I think the sensors might have been damaged by the crash landing, as well."

Garrus asked, "Why, what's wrong?"

"The Newton Relay...i-it isn't there anymore." That statement earned looks from her friends ranging from shock to disbelief...even Joker looked up with confusion. Liara softly added, "All the sensors detect at the Relay's location is residual energy from a detonation...and debris."

Garrus stepped up behind Liara and looked at the sensor readings, too. He was quiet for a long moment...and then... "If this _is_ right, even if we could get the _Normandy _flying again...we can't get back home. Not for a very, very long time."

Unlike the rest, Vega was seething. He suddenly shouted, "Son of a BITCH!" And for emphasis, he punched the bulkhead next to him with a bare fist. He didn't hurt himself, but he did make a big dent.

Javik, who had been quiet until now, stepped toward Vega. "Calm yourself, Human. It does not serve us to be destructive."

Vega whirled on the Prothean and shouted in his face, _"Screw YOU, Four-Eyes!_ It's bad enough we lost EDI, now we're _stranded_ god-knows-where! You understand what that means, right? It means there's no way we can get back to Commander Shepard! _We're failing her when she needs us the most!"_

Surprisingly, the Prothean warrior simply looked back at Vega, calm. "The Commander would disagree with you."

Vega's eyes narrowed. "And why do you say that?"

"Because Commander Shepard is not as harsh with others as you are being with yourself." Javik let that sink in, and by this time he had everyone's attention. He looked at them all as he continued. "I sympathize with James Vega's feelings. The problem we share is the same: we are warriors unable to fight with the one we have sworn to follow. But I learned much since I woke up. One thing I have learned is to have faith in Commander Shepard." He looked to the faces of each of them and said, "I believe she is all right. Indeed, I believe she is victorious! I have faith she destroyed the Reapers in all of our names!"

Liara felt her heart swell, and she managed a real smile for the first time in what felt like too long. Everyone there who cared for Shepard understood and appreciated Javik's words. Tali spoke for them all, with faith of her own, "Javik is right. Shepard didn't fail. She would never let herself fail."

Garrus nodded deeply. "Amen, Tali."

The ship's Chief Medical Officer, Doctor Karin Chakwas, approached them...it became clear she heard what was just said as she declared, "It's nice to know I'm not the only one with positive thoughts!"

Everyone looked to the matronly figure. Ashley nodded and asked, "Doctor Chakwas, what's the word?"

Chakwas reported, "No further casualties as a result of that energy beam's impact or the crash. Thankfully, the injuries of the soldiers we picked up in London didn't worsen, either. We...only had one fatality." She approached Jeff as he held EDI, and knelt next to them. She looked at the pilot with sadness. "Jeff...?"

Jeff looked at her, managing to finally compose himself. But... "I-I'm okay...at least, I'm trying to be. It just hurts so damn much, knowing she's gone..."

Chakwas nodded silently...she and everyone there cared for EDI, as well. "I miss her too, Jeff." She lightly touched one of her gleaming shoulders, still trying to get used to the fact EDI was gone. "She was...truly extraordinary."

"Ah, begging your pardon, everyone." Everyone there looked to Mission Specialist Samantha Traynor, who had just arrived. She was also clearly affected by EDI's death, but she managed to stay official. She had to, otherwise she wouldn't have known when she'd be able to stop crying. "I just received an initial report from Engineer Adams on the damage. It...it isn't good."

Garrus almost laughed. "So why should we have _good _news? It's okay, Traynor, just tell us."

The young officer nodded. "Yessir. After a ship-wide diagnostic, most of our critical systems like Life Support are still online. And...that's pretty much it for things that are working. The drive core is dead, three of our four engines are gone - literally - and all comm systems are offline. Both of the Kodiak shuttles in the hangar bay were heavily damaged, but Adams believes it's possible to salvage one. He...wasn't too sure on that point, unfortunately."

Ashley asked, "What about the _Normandy's _transponder?"

Samantha's expression was suddenly doubtful. "Um, Ken and Gabby are working on it now...but..."

Ashley gave the younger woman a look. "'But' what? Our transponder is supposed to have some of the most hardened protections outside of the Medical Bay and Life Support!"

"With respect, Lieutenant-Commander, we all felt how powerful that energy beam was. It's a minor miracle _anything_on this ship is running right now."

"Okay," Joker said, trying to absorb this news. "So we can't fly. We can't call for help. And the one thing that can let the rest of the galaxy know where we are won't work!"

Samantha said in a brighter tone, "If it helps, looking outside of this ship gives us much better news. I took the liberty to scan this planet. It's atmosphere and environment are clean and it seems compatible with every race here. No signs of any intelligent life, either. I'd compare it to Earth a _long _time before any Humans learned to build fires."

Doctor Chakwas nodded. "I'd have to run extensive tests to determine whether or not the air and water are healthy for us all. Also, I'll need to make sure nothing that's a part of this ecosystem, especially local bacteria, might adversely affect our immune systems."

Garrus added, "We'll also have to figure out how much of a threat the local wildlife is."

Joker looked at the others thoughtfully. "So...should just taking a look outside hurt us?"

Chakwas thought for a moment and said, "Just as long as decontamination systems in the main airlock still work." Fortunately, they did.  
**  
10  
**  
The main hatchway of the now-flightless _Normandy_ slowly opened...the first to step out was Joker, who shielded his eyes from the bright rays of this star system's sun. He was secretly glad to be breathing pleasantly fresh air and not with EDI...if he stayed with her body any longer, he wouldn't have wanted to let go. But he had to, right? If he had to, then why did he hate himself for doing it? He carefully set foot on uneven soil, the first alien being from another world to do so, and thought, _One small step for man...cause I'd break a leg if I tried to jump._

Liara T'Soni was next...in spite of everything, she was curious to see this new world no one else in the civilized galaxy had ever explored. Or stained with their influence. The surroundings were nearly tropical, yet the non-humid air was cooler than one expected looking at the thick green of this ecosystem. What appeared to be birds - or this world's equivalent to them - flew in the distance. Just from sight alone, this planet met all of the criteria of a 'garden world', a virtually virgin and naturally fertile world ideal for colonization.

Liara looked carefully at the surroundings and couldn't help but say, "Beautiful."

Close by, Joker nodded. "Yeah...that about says it." He was silent for a moment. "I just wish EDI was still here to see it."

With sudden sadness, Liara looked back at him and could only say, "I wish Shepard was here."

For now, for all of the crew of the lost _Normandy_, it was the one thing they wished for above all others.

None of them could have known how close Mary Shepard was to dying...or that thankfully, she was about to be rescued.

**TO BE CONTINUED . . .  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**PREVIOUSLY: Commander Mary Shepard was found in one of the fragments of the Citadel after destroying the Reapers and ending the war, and she was perilously close to dying again. Her lover, Liara T'Soni, and the rest of her crew on the **_**Normandy SR-2 **_**weren't much better...EDI was dead, and the rest found themselves crash-landed on an unknown world, their ship unable to fly again. And with the Mass Relays destroyed, there may be no way for them to return home at all!**

**Can the savior of the galaxy be healed? A lot of old, familiar faces arrive in the story here to help Shepard...some you might not have expected to see again!**

**"MASS EFFECT 3 EPILOG: CODA" by Charles Spencer**

**CHAPTER TWO:**

**"LIFE SUPPORT"**

**1**

**The **_**Destiny Ascension**_** was a starship literally in a class by itself.** Larger in size than any ship in any other world's space forces, it became a source of pride for the Asari, who were already known as the most advanced civilization in the galaxy. The _Destiny Ascension_ had a crew numbering in the tens of thousands, and an amazing level of firepower equal to _several_ Dreadnaught-class vessels. Not long ago it was flagship of the Citadel Defense Force and the official vessel of the Citadel Council itself. For the sake of victory against the Reapers, the _Ascension _was given to the United Fleet, part of the Asari contribution to the war effort. Its mammoth yet graceful form was still, in station-keeping with the rest of the thousands of surviving vessels of a fleet brought together through the efforts of Commander Mary Shepard. The flag of the United Fleet was moved to this ship at the same time Shepard was transported there by Team Alpha's shuttle about a standard hour before. Word had since spread like wildfire across the fleet and on Earth that the woman who ended The Reaper War was found alive, but in dire need of medical assistance.

The _Ascension _held technologies so advanced they hadn't yet been made accessible to even Asari citizens on their homeworld, Thessia. This was especially true on the ship's main Medical Deck, where next-gen technologies too expensive or complex to produce on a wider scale could at least exist here to serve a much-needed purpose. Their purpose, to heal, became even more needful for the sake of Commander Shepard.

Earth System Alliance Navy Admiral Steven Hackett, the Commanding Admiral of the United Fleet, was there in the waiting area of the Medical Deck's Intensive Care Unit...his hand was pressed on the transparent wall he leaned on between him and the ICU he looked into. His solemn eyes were locked on the sedated patient in the bed in the heart of the room; he all but ignored the Chief Medical Officer of the _Ascension _herself and several more Asari doctors and nurses who dedicated themselves completely to assessing the terrible injuries Commander Shepard suffered, making her as comfortable as possible, ministering to her needs. Shepard's eyes were half-open...she was still awake, which meant that she went through so much trauma, the sedation was only partly effective. She was more in shock than anything else as tears flowed from eyes that stared into space. Her breathing into the oxygen mask that covered most of her ruined face was faint and ragged.

Hackett kept his eyes locked on the tragic, saddening sight of her. He burned the woman's image into the core of his being because she wouldn't be in this condition if it wasn't for all he demanded of her. All soldiers were asked to make sacrifices, that was a part of the burden of duty. But Mary Shepard had always been different...Hackett, like many who knew her, had come to _believe_ could accomplish the impossible, yet she would be the first to say she was simply doing her duty as an Alliance soldier, and nothing more. Hackett was amazed that her dying once before hadn't changed her. On the contrary, she never hesitated to do what was required, and to do it with honor. It broke the heart of the highest military leader of the Earth Systems Alliance to see Shepard this way. She hadn't just made sacrifices...after all of the things she accomplished, destroying the Reapers and bringing salvation to _trillions _of lives across the galaxy, he owed it to Mary Shepard to be there for her. To do anything to give back to the soldier who became a living legend in her own time. To do otherwise would have been a literal insult.

If need be, Hackett promised himself, he'd make sure each and every living being in the galaxy understood the debt they owed to her.

Admiral Hackett wasn't alone in this large waiting area...with him was an assemblage who, like him, were united in their quiet but elemental need to see Commander Shepard healed. STG Major Kirrahe was here, with some fellow officers. Other visitors were the leaders of entire cultures. Primarch Adrien Victus of the Turian Hierarchy was here...Admirals Shala'Raan vas Rannoch and Zaal'Koris vas Qwib Qwib of the Quarian Fleet...and there were several Asari Matriarchs, one of them the Captain of the _Ascension_ herself, Lidanya. There were more Matriarchs in the fleet busy attending to the casualties among their fellow Asari; after the Reapers devastated Thessia, they represented what little government remained for their people. They all knew, like Hackett, how much the galaxy owed to Shepard, but for one planetary leader it was much more personal. Urdnot Wrex, leader of the United Clans of Tuchanka, was in a state of quiet anger and wouldn't talk to anyone until he knew for sure Shepard would get better. Wrex, who once fought alongside Shepard against Saren and his forces when he was part of her crew on the _Normandy SR-1_, considered her a sister after she played a role as pivotal in the curing of the Krogan genophage as that of the late Salarian scientist, Mordin Solus. Commander Shepard had helped ensure Wrex's people _had _a future after the destruction of the Reapers.

Human luminaries were here who had taken a direct role in the creation of the Crucible superweapon. Kahlee Sanders of the Alliance Navy and Administrator of Grissom Academy had mostly kept to herself; she fought to keep her emotions hidden since she found out Admiral David Anderson, Shepard's mentor and a man Kahlee grew to love, was dead. Doctor Brynn Cole was present with the man she was engaged to marry, Jacob Taylor...both were once part of Cerberus, and barely escaped the terrorist organization with their lives to help Shepard and the war effort. Last but far from least was the quiet form of Kasumi Goto; she stood by herself, morose since she saw Shepard in the ICU. Kasumi served as a 'technical consultant' during the building of the Crucible, but her greatest prowess was as a master thief, a fact she'd never advertise.

More had just arrived in the past several minutes from Earth who, like Wrex, Jacob and Kasumi counted the Commander as a comrade in arms, friend, and more. They had literally dropped _everything_ they were doing the moment they heard she'd been found alive. Alliance Lieutenant Steve Cortez had been assisting ground forces in London since his Kodiak was shot down and he was separated from Shepard and his fellow crewmembers on the _Normandy SR-2_; when he heard about his commander's condition, he damn near hijacked another shuttle at gunpoint before he was given clearance by Admiral Hackett to fly to the _Ascension_. Urdnot Grunt seemed ready to jump out of his skin from frustration seeing Shepard in her present state, which made him a source of worry for the ship's security personnel, but he kept himself under control. Another also reacted badly to seeing the hero's condtion: Jack, once given the designation of Subject Zero by the Cerberus scientists who experimented on her as a child, had also been a part of Shepard's crew before she became an instructor under Kahlee Saunders at Grissom Academy. Kahlee was quietly trying to console Jack, who burst into tears after seeing Shepard in the ICU. In contrast, Asari Justicar Samara's posture was stiff as she stood close by Hackett, looking through the glass at the Commander and doing nothing else; any emotions she was feeling bottled deeply by her characteristic stoicism. Zaeed Massani, professional mercenary, also kept his feelings to himself, but his scarred face still hinted at the helpless anger he felt from being unable to do anything for the woman who led him to victory against the Collectors.

The air was nearly palpably thick from the worry, agitation, sadness and frustration most in this waiting area felt...so many of them wished they could trade places with the hero, wished they could do something, _anything_, to ease her pain.

But there was also a prevailing question in many of their minds: _what happened? _The most advanced races in the galaxy united to build the Crucible from schematics found in a Prothean dig site on Mars, and the Protheans had only made refinements to that design just as previous civilizations over the past several million years had, civilizations that no longer existed because of the Reapers and their previous cycles of extinction. No one in the present day, not even the recently found last survivor of the Prothean Empire, Javik, knew exactly what the superweapon would do outside of the belief - or perhaps hope - that it would destroy the Reapers and save them all. It was the greatest gamble anyone could imagine, but as Hackett himself once put it, the Reapers backed them into a corner where they had no choice. The United Fleet brought the Crucible with them to Earth space after the enemy took control of the Citadel and transported it there...a clearly calculated action since the station had the one thing that would activate the superweapon: the Catalyst, which was still a literally unknown element. Barely more than a week after reaching the Human homeworld, in London, only two Human soldiers managed to reach the Reaper-created teleport beam to the Citadel: Commander Shepard and Admiral Anderson.

That was where the details got very hazy. According to fleet sensors, Shepard and Anderson had reached a part of the Presidium Tower, but then a third lifesign was detected. That lifesign, and then Anderson's, faded to nothing...and Shepard was alone. Hackett himself managed to reach the Commander, but couldn't keep in contact with her. Minutes passed as the war raged in space and on Earth with no way of knowing what was going on...outside of a dramatic energy buildup beginning within the Tower, where _something_ had just interfaced with the Crucible. Then all systems on the superweapon activated, and it was fed an astounding amount of power within seconds of time. That was when the thing locked onto the _Normandy SR-2_ for reasons Hackett couldn't even _guess _at...still, he ordered Flight Lieutenant Moreau to take an escape vector out of the system and the last he saw of the ship, it was moving like a bat out of Hell toward the Sol Relay, also known as the Charon Relay across the galaxy. Only moments after that, the great weapon released a burst of an unquantifiable type of energy that washed over the Earth and through the Sol System. The energy had an immediate effect, the effect everyone hoped for: the energy killed the Reapers, including the Harvesters and Husk-type forces under their control.

But. The energy also had a terminal effect on each and every Geth within the United Fleet. Recon teams had begun to carefully, respectfully survey the now-inert vessels of the synthetic race, and so far the news was only tragic. Science advisors to Hackett could only come to the conclusion that the Crucible created a unique energy that destroyed only artificial life, which was why no organics were harmed, and it was unable to discriminate between the Reapers and the Geth.

Only moments after that, the Crucible locked onto the Sol Relay and fired an energy beam of even _higher_ levels. That was half-expected, since it was believed by the superweapon's builders that it would somehow utilize the Mass Relay network to transmit - well, _whatever_ it was going to transmit - across the galaxy to destroy each and every Reaper and their forces. Thankfully, that was exactly what resulted, but two things happened immediately after the Crucible fired that were anything but expected. First, the superweapon self-destructed and took the Citadel with it. Second, after the energy went through the Sol Relay, it was _also _destroyed. Thankfully, the explosion of the relay was much, much smaller than it could have been...the last time a Mass Relay was destroyed, its detonation of dark energy rivaled a supernova and decimated the star system it was within. The effects of the Sol Relay's destruction were virtually nil in comparison. Hackett's advisors could only speculate at the moment that the unique energy in the beam somehow negated the massive levels of element zero that gave power to the Mass Relay, which therefore limited the explosion caused by the total and catastrophic overload of the its systems.

That speculation - hell, the loss of the Sol Relay _alone _quickly created a new fear, one still being confirmed by confused communications from across the galaxy. Reapers everywhere had been reported as literally stopped dead. But some of the resulting jubilation was muted by alarmed reports coming from everywhere that indicated the entire Mass Relay network had ceased to exist. For most of the known galaxy, though, this news hadn't yet come fully to light. Yet.

As much as Hackett needed to think about that, he couldn't. He didn't want to. At the moment, easing Shepard's pain and healing her was all that mattered to him.  
**  
2  
**  
The question of whether Commander Shepard would get better or not was soon answered.

The CMO quietly left Shepard's side and approached the door to the decontamination chamber between the ICU and the waiting area, which got everyone's attention on the other side of the transparent wall they looked through. The doctor paused in the chamber, and sweeping decon rays cleansed her robed body. A moment later, she entered the waiting area...Admiral Hackett briskly moved to the forefront of the group with Captain Lidanya and Urdnot Wrex, with the others very close behind.

Lidanya said, "Report, Doctor. What's Commander Shepard's status?"

The doctor took off her mask...she had a soft frown on her face. "I'll say this much, Captain: I've seen dead soldiers in better condition than Commander Shepard is in right now." She looked directly at Hackett then, and she served him well by being direct. "She's in as bad a state as can be imagined, Admiral. She's suffered third degree burns over 70-percent of her body, most of it due to what was left of her combat armor superheating and burning into her skin. Massive shrapnel damage which resulted in blood loss from severe internal bleeding. Over half of her skeletal structure has been shattered, including her spine, in spite of highly advanced bone weave reinforcements. We're prepping the patient for immediate surgery as we speak to replace several damaged internal organs that can no longer support her. Also, she has many cybernetic components that have somehow gone inert. Some are still operational, but she needs replacements immediately. Her condition is stable for now, but anyone else would have died long before they were brought to me in the same condition. I'd almost say it was pure will on her part that kept her alive before you found her."

Wrex stepped forward and said in a rumbling voice full of pride, "Shepard died once before, Doctor. She's too damn strong to let that happen again."

The Asari CMO nodded. "I'm aware of the Commander's...unusual medical history, Urdnot Wrex. But the sheer extent of her injuries may make any amount of strength on her part meaningless."

"What the hell does _that _mean?" Jack had stepped forward to glare at the doctor; Kahlee gave her a worried look. "Can't you do something for her?"

She answered patiently, "You can be damn sure we'll do everything we can for the Commander, young lady. But even with the level of medical technology at our disposal, I must prepare you all for the possibility that it might not be enough. She's in such a fragile state now, we have to be careful in everything we do. Making a misstep at this moment could result in permanent damage to her nervous system. Even making a mistake in the amount of Medi-Gel to provide her could cause complications, or worse..."

"Taking care means moving slowly, and with deliberation," Samara mused as she stepped forward. In spite of her stoic nature, there was a fear in her eyes. "Yet from other things you have said, there is a necessity to work quickly to heal Commander Shepard. Please be truly honest, Doctor. Are you trying to say that she has little time for you to do what is necessary for her?"

"I..." The CMO's expression turned regretful as she nodded. They had so much to do to heal Shepard...but time wasn't on their side. "I'm sorry, Justicar."

Hackett declared, "It sounds like you need help, Doctor...rest assured, you're going to get it." His voice became as hard as the resolute expression on his scarred face. "No matter what has to be done, we are not going to lose Commander Shepard. I don't care what - !"

A chime sounded then, interrupting the Admiral. A voice began to speak over the area's intercom: "Captain, X.O. reporting in! You're not going to believe this - !"

Annoyed by the interruption, Captain Lidanya snapped, "We'll see if I believe it or not, just _report!_ What's the situation?" She wasn't in the best of moods, either. Lidanya owed Mary Shepard a debt more personal than most: years before, the Commander called in the Alliance Navy to assist the _Destiny Ascension _and what was left of the Citadel Defense Force during Sovereign's attack on the Citadel. If that beautiful Human hadn't, Lidanya knew, she wouldn't be alive today.

"Captain, a score of ships are approaching from the outer fringes of this star system...they're being led by the _Defiant_!"

Hackett looked at the Captain with a stunned expression that matched her own. She almost whispered into the air as she looked back at the Admiral, "You're right, I don't believe you."

Her Executive Officer quickly said over the intercom, "Sending main image from our visual scanners to your location, sir!" On a screen that suddenly appeared and took up half of one of the walls of the waiting area, a monitor image manifested. Captain Lidanya, Admiral Hackett and most of those in attendance were surprised to see a Turian Dreadnaught leading a collection of ships, from freighters - both light and heavy - to fully armed cruisers. The markings on the ship in the lead were undeniably Citadel Defense Force...and by just looking closer at the image...

Hackett said, "I'll be damned, it _is_ the _Defiant_!"

Kahlee Sanders quietly offered, "But the _Defiant _was made the flagship of the Citadel Defense Force, Admiral!"

Lidanya nodded. "Yes, after the _Ascension _was lent to the United Fleet. After we learned the Reapers took the Citadel, we discovered the Defense Force was destroyed...I-I thought they were - !"

"Dead?" Hackett stared at the monitor image with questioning eyes. "You and most everyone else has been thinking that, Captain! What the hell is going on...?"

The X.O. came over the intercom suddenly: "Captain, we're being hailed by the _Defiant_...Goddess! _The Citadel Council is requesting permission to come aboard!_"  
**  
3  
**  
After a necessary yet tense period as the _Defiant's_ crew and the Council obeyed United Fleet security protocols to establish they were who they said they were, the Dreadnaught was given permission to dock with the much, much larger _Ascension_. The visitors who came aboard were directed to the Medical Deck, where Captain Lidanya, Admiral Hackett and the others went from the ICU's waiting area to the main hall outside. Moments later, a large group of people exited the nearby elevator and entered the hall, escorted by a heavily armed security detail. The four at the forefront of the group were instantly recognized: Councilors Tevos, Valern, Sparatus, and Dominic Osoba, the august representatives of the most prominent races in the galaxy...the Citadel Council. The Asari Councilor, Tevos, nodded deeply to the group receiving them and said, "Captain Lidanya...Admiral Hackett...Primarch Victus...Urdnot Wrex. It is truly good to see all of you."

Hackett was in no mood for formalities and coolly replied, "I'd say the same, Councilors, but I have too many questions to ask! First, how did you escape from the Reapers' attack on the Citadel? We didn't receive word anyone escaped alive!"

The Turian Councilor, Sparatus, answered, "We were just barely given warning a couple of hours before the attack, Admiral."

Wrex growled, "From who? Nobody else outside of the Citadel found out about the attack until _after _it happened!"

The Salarian Councilor, Valern, hesitantly responded, "Ah, it's a bit hard to explain. We were not exactly given, ah, _conventional _means of warning about the Reapers...!"

"You know something?" The question came from Jack...everyone looked at her as she stalked through the many others toward the Councilors, and her expression was absolutely deadly. Her characteristic short fuse was nearly burned away as she announced, "You just got on the short road to pissing me off!" She continued toward them and her skin started to glow as she shouted, _"Stop dodging the damn question! Just tell us who warned you, or - !"_

Everyone else in the room was looking at the young woman who was the most powerful Biotic in existence nervously. Of them all, though, Hackett held back from ordering Jack to back down...he was also impatient to know, and maybe being threatened would get the Councilors to actually say something. The armed security present tensed and were about to bring their weapons at the ready, and Kahlee Sanders quickly rushed up behind the tattooed young woman to gently put a restraining hand on her shoulder. Kahlee began to say, "Jack...!"

Then a new voice reached Jack: "Please calm yourself, young lady." The new voice came from behind the Councilors and was gentle and warm, like a rush of a breeze on a Spring day. In spite of herself, Jack stopped and saw the voice's source walk slowly from behind the Councilors to present herself to the others. Even for an Asari, she had uncommon beauty, her slender form clothed in revealing robes of pastel tones. Her very presence was amazingly seductive, yet radiated pure serenity as she continued, regarding everyone, "I am the one who gave the Council warning."

Many of those she presented herself to, especially Jack, could only feel confused...they had no idea who she was. But at least one did know her: Primarch Victus took a step forward and with an amazed expression could only say, "Consort Sha'ira!"

Sha'ira bowed deeply to the Turian leader. "Hello, Adrien. It's been far too long."

In a much quieter tone, he agreed: "Yes...yes, it has."

Admiral Hackett gave the Consort an assessing gaze. "I know of you. You worked in the Presidium. I also know of your...reputation. By all accounts, you're a remarkable woman."

Sha'ira was flattered and bowed gently before the highest ranking Human leader at the moment. "Thank you, Admiral, but I am the last person to receive any form of praise. Without a doubt, praise and more must go to Commander Shepard for her courage, for saving all life in the galaxy." Her eyes fixed on the Admiral's as she said, "Rest assured she is strong, Admiral, stronger than even she knows. I understand Shepard is fighting for her life now, but I swear if given the help she needs, she _will _endure."

Hackett relaxed a little, but had to ask: "Do you know Commander Shepard?"

Sha'ira simply smiled brighter and replied, "We have had...dealings in the past." She remembered how she first met Commander Shepard years before in the Presidium, and she received the undeniable sense that the Human woman was somehow important to the future...to _everyone's_ future. The Consort was grateful for Shepard's help with a difficult situation that, if not resolved, could have besmirched Sha'ira's reputation and made her return to Thessia in disgrace. In return, she advised Shepard, gave her an ancient trinket (which later turned out to be Prothean in design and creation), and...well, they gave each other more, _much _more, in the privacy of the Consort's bedchamber. It was an intimate time neither ever spoke of to anyone else, and happened some time before Shepard met Liara T'Soni. Sha'ira turned gracefully and gestured to four more individuals just beyond the Councilors, two male and two female. "My friends here also know the Commander."

The four quietly stepped forward. Admiral Hackett looked at them and quickly recognized the Human man among them. He said, "Your name is Bailey, correct? You're in charge of C-Sec."

"I was, yessir," Armando-Owen Bailey answered in his normally gruff tone. Recent events made the blond yet middle-aged man feel even older than he already was...especially the fact Citadel Security, along with the station itself, no longer existed. "Only me and a relative handful of officers in C-Sec made it out thanks to the Consort's warnings."

Victus looked at another of the four...like Sha'ira, the woman was Asari. "And you are...?"

The woman's answer came out with a tone that sounded like it was covered in gravel: "I'm Matriarch Aethyta, Primarch."

Lidanya, a fellow Matriarch, smiled brightly and greeted the much older Asari. "We're relieved to see you safe, sister." The other Matriarchs in the room, strangely, didn't show much reaction. Or didn't want to.

Aethyta shot them a look and managed, "Thanks." An observer would have been forgiven for seeing her tone and mannerisms as masculine, but that wasn't it. In fact, there was something about her that resonated more with the Krogan present, Wrex and Grunt, than anyone else in the room. It wouldn't have surprised them to know Aethyta was born from a Krogan father and an Asari mother. She also had a Krogan way of being direct as she looked hard at the Admiral: "I've met Commander Shepard a couple of times, and I know she got hurt bad. She is gonna be okay, right?"

Hackett said, downcast, "It's a little early to say for sure, unfortunately. But if I have anything to say about it, she will be all right."

Admiral Shala'Raan looked at the Human woman of the four. "Who would you be?"

The redheaded woman wore form-fitting green and white, distinguishing her as a physician. She nodded deeply and identified herself. "Doctor Chloe Michel. I was a doctor at Huerta Memorial Hospital. I...I should be honest, I didn't know the Commander that well. She did save my life once."

Bailey couldn't help but grin and say, "That's how Shepard meets a lot of people, Doc. I got to know her before she saved my bacon during the Cerberus attack on the Citadel, though."

Hackett looked at the last of the four, a young Drell. "Who are you, son?"

Quietly, the young male answered, "Kolyat Krios, sir. Bailey and I have a...shared history with Commander Shepard. She saved my life, as well."

"Krios...was your father Thane Krios?"

Kolyat smiled. "Yes, sir."

"I'm truly sorry for your loss," Hackett said, and meant it. "I know he worked with Commander Shepard to destroy the Collectors. I regret he had to give his life defending Councilor Valern."

"I truly regret it as well, young man," the Salarian Councilor said. "Your father was as much a hero as Commander Shepard."

Kolyat managed a grateful smile. "Thank you."

Admiral Zaal'Koris then said, burning with curiosity, "I still don't understand. Consort Sha'ira, how did you know the Reapers were coming?"

Councilor Tevos quickly began to say, "That is not important, Admiral - !"

Sha'ira suddenly, coldly turned to her fellow Asari and declared, "I believe that question was asked of _me_." After a beat, she turned back to the others and told them, "To answer, I am a _precognate_. I have a gift of seeing brief moments of the future."

The Consort's secret surprised most everyone in the room...even Samara, a veteran Justicar, was taken aback, unaware any of her people could have possessed such an ability. Meanwhile, Tevos looked down with frustration...there was a quiet yet clearly uncomfortable shift in the mood of the Matriarchs in attendance as well, except for Lidanya, who also didn't know. Aethyta, curiously, seemed to grin a little as she glanced at her more uncomfortable sisters. Hackett, meanwhile, wasn't surprised once again to know the Asari (or most of the highest of their society) wanted to keep secrets. He gave Tevos a glare, knowing like everyone else that a Prothean beacon was kept secret on Thessia, in violation of intergalactic law. Worse, that damn need to keep it secret and retain their technological superiority almost cost them the war when Cerberus stole the V.I. within that held the information needed about the Catalyst. Hackett finally said to Sha'ira, "That's a...most extraordinary gift."

The Consort nodded. "It is a much humbler gift than you might imagine, Admiral. You see, when I deal with a...client, it helps to understand what they want, because I often counsel others on what path they should take that shall fulfill them the most. I have a measure of control over my precognition, and can glance forward to see which they need to take in the future. I help give my clients certainty, which is more important than...other things I offer."

Jack was skeptical as she crossed her arms. "You're saying you've got _some _control over seeing into the future. Sometimes you can't control it?"

Sha'ira nodded. "At times, my precognition gives me a sense of an imminent event of great importance."

Victus understood. "That was how you foresaw the attack of the Reapers?"

"Yes, only two hours before it happened...but again, it was only in glimpses." Consort Sha'ira stared into space then, her expression falling blank, as she recalled exactly what she saw and felt. Her voice seemed to come from very far away: "Shadows covering the Wards, taking away all light. The smell of dead and decaying flesh where there once was life. The Citadel, once an open haven, closed to become a tomb for millions." Her expression turned to sadness and regret then.

Bailey looked at her gratefully. "I've got to admit, when the Consort came to my office and told me why she needed to see the Council, I hoped she was crazy."

Councilor Tevos then said, "But I know the Consort and her unique gifts best. With my advisement, my fellow Councilors agreed we had to leave the Citadel immediately."

"I also insisted we take as many as we possibly could with us," Sha'ira said firmly. "Commander Bailey began to evacuate the Embassies of everyone inside to the Docks as I traveled to Huerta Memorial, which wasn't far away."

Doctor Michel looked at the Consort with a nearly adoring expression. "She was a _godsend_, Admiral Hackett. If not for her, those who were least able to help themselves would never have had a chance."

Bailey said, "The _Defiant's _a big ship, but all told we could only get several thousand people on from the Embassies and the hospital. Other cruisers were called in from the Defense Force to the Docks as we evacuated folks from the Presidium Commons, but just like that we were running out of time and Sha'ira was anxious for us to go..."

Hackett asked the logical question: "Was the entire Citadel alerted?"

"A couple of years ago, the Executor himself finalized an evacuation plan in case any Reapers ever attacked the Citadel again. Right from the start, I alerted the supervising officers of the other Wards to break out the plan and start getting as many people as possible off the station, especially the refugees." Bailey's face twisted into painful regret suddenly. "But how the hell do you quietly and orderly move millions of people out of a place, and do it quickly? You can't, and 'quietly and orderly' goes straight to Hell pretty fast when everyone's already scared to death of the Reapers. And with the amount of warning we had...a lot of civilians kept things going without any problems, but a lot more got to panicking too damn fast. We weren't even done getting everyone in the Embassies cleared of every male, female and child when I started getting a shitstorm of calls from the other Wards for help."

Michel's expression was also one of sadness. "As we were moving patients and civilians from the hospital, we started hearing screams near and far. I looked up, and the air traffic alone was turning into pure chaos. There was more and more smoke because...so many skycars and shuttles were crashing into each other..." Close to tears, she didn't want to recount any more of the tragic sights she saw.

Bailey frowned. "We...we wanted to stay and help, but..."

Admiral Hackett nodded. "You had to save as many as you could. I understand."

Still...Bailey couldn't help but lift one of his hands to rub the back of his neck self-consciously. "Finally, Sha'ira said we had to go, and I knew in my gut she wasn't kidding. We took the _Defiant _and several cruisers crammed with evacuees out...a big group of freighters and other ships joined us, most of them refugees. One cruiser was being commanded by Aria T'Loak, if you can believe it. _Somebody_ must have gotten word to her somehow." As he said that last sentence, he shot a look at Councilor Tevos, who suddenly looked uncomfortable again. "Looking back, I think the refugees were a sight more organized than we were. Still, I can only imagine that they dropped what little they had left to join us."

Kolyat offered, "I'm sure they were grateful to still have their lives, Commander Bailey."

Bailey almost laughed. "_I'm _sure you don't have to call me Commander anymore, son."

Wrex asked, "So how many of you got out?"

"All told, almost a million. Some of the refugee freighters didn't come with us. They sure didn't exit from the same relay the rest of us did. One of them was Aria's ship...good riddance. I don't know where they went, but I hope they're all right."

Captain Lidanya's mood was bright as she said, "Knowing a few managed to get off the Citadel is better than no one getting away at all. And the Council is still with us...! This is the first good news we've had since we rescued Commander Shepard." She looked at Hackett. "We'll need to get the rest of the fleet ready to take in the casualties and evacuees from the Citadel, Admiral."

As Hackett nodded, Victus suddenly said, "Before we attend to that, I want to know something." He then deliberately walked up to Sparatus, his expression cool. "Where were you?"

Sparatus blinked as he looked at the leader of his Hierarchy. "E-excuse me?"

"You heard me, sir! The Citadel was taken and brought to Earth space a week ago...and now you finally arrive to rejoin us a few hours after the war's end."

Tevos quickly said, "Yes, and if communications we've been intercepting from across the galaxy are correct, the Mass Relays were destroyed with the Reapers!"

The Human Councilor, Dominic Osoba, declared, "I hope Commander Shepard is prepared to explain exactly how that came to pass, considering she was responsible for it!"

Valern nodded. "Indeed. She has _much _to explain!"

There was no response to that. From anyone.

More than that, the air in the hall became very still as everyone else stared at the Councilors. It felt like longer than a moment passed before Victus asked Osoba, with quiet menace, "What did you just say?"

The Human Councilor began, unsure, "I-I just said - !"  
_  
"Don't you DARE repeat what you just said!"_ The shout came from Kasumi...her lips quivered as tears fell from her shrouded eyes. "You...you ungrateful _bastards!_ Shep saved all of our lives, and you sound like she did something _criminal!_"

Tevos suddenly realized the anger wasn't just coming from Kasumi...it was coming from most of those staring at her and her fellow Councilors. Especially those who knew and cared for Shepard the most. Jack's eyes turned a dangerous brand of sullen, but now Kahlee wasn't in a mood to stop her. Like so many of the others, she felt her own anger toward the Councilors. Even Lidanya was looking at them unkindly. Tevos began to say defensively, "But the Mass Relay network is gone - !"

"And that's a problem to solve later, if it _can_ be solved," Hackett interrupted harshly. He'd lost what little patience he had with the Council. "I believe Primarch Victus just asked you Councilors an excellent question! You escaped a week ago, and at some point must have come to the Sol System before the relays were destroyed. And still you waited until now to let us know you're alive! _Where were you during the interim?_"

The members of the Citadel Council looked at each other at first. Osoba finally found his voice: "We...we had to stay apart form the war, take steps not to reveal ourselves. I-if the enemy found out we were alive - !"

Aethyta said loudly, bluntly, "The Council got scared for their own asses and _hid!_"

The Councilors reacted like a bomb went off. Valern started to say, "Now just a damn minute - !"

"It's the truth," Michel said with quiet anger. "I'm ashamed to say it, but it's the truth. Bailey and I asked repeatedly to contact the United Fleet, to let them know we were all right, but they kept saying no!"

Tevos said to the doctor harshly, "Shut up, you little fool! Did you already forget - !"

"Forget your _threats?_" Bailey moved close to Michel in clear defense of her. "We're not on the _Defiant _anymore, so you can't keep us from telling anyone what you wanted!" He looked at Hackett. "I don't give a damn how much authority they have, sir, I'm tired of this shit! They kept all of the ships under order to stay cloaked as we waited outside of Earth space, waiting for what the Council called 'the right time' to call the fleet!"

Grunt looked at the Council with pure disdain. "Yeah, _now's _the right time! The damn war's over!"

Admiral Shala'Raan was disgusted by everything she heard. "The great Citadel Council..._hiding _to wait the war out? That's unforgivable! None of us who brought the United Fleet together would dare to shirk our responsibilities!"

Aethyta said in a cold tone, "It's worse than that, Admiral."

Primarch Victus asked, "How the hell could this get worse...?"

"Just ask that reporter, Khalisah al-Jilani," Bailey said. "They're keeping her prisoner on the _Defiant!_"

In the stunned silence that followed, Consort Sha'ira regretfully, sadly looked at Admiral Hackett. "It's true, Admiral."

Admiral Steven Hackett almost couldn't believe this. Almost. He suddenly, loudly announced, "I want al-Jilani taken off the _Defiant_ and brought here. I want to know what the _hell_ is going on! _Right now!_"

**TO BE CONTINUED...  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**PREVIOUSLY: Many characters close to Commander Mary Shepard arrived in the story to give their support to her...the Council and some survivors from the Citadel arrived, as well. Unfortunately, it started to become clear that maybe the Council wasn't WORTH saving years ago!**

**This chapter, finally, Miranda Lawson shows up to help the hero she once brought back from the dead!**

**"MASS EFFECT EPILOG: CODA" by Charles Spencer**

**CHAPTER THREE:**

**"FINDING HOPE"**

**1**

**Kahlisah Bint Sinan al-Jilani wasn't just pissed...she was in a full-tilt rage.**

The reporter's eyes were full of fire as she spoke to Admiral Hackett, Primarch Victus, Urdnot Wrex, and many many others after she was brought to the Medical Deck of the _Destiny Ascension_ from the _Defiant_, recounting in her own words what happened as the Citadel Council was forced to listen with discomfort. "The motherless bastards finally stopped ignoring me when I started asking to at least _document_ what was going on! THEN they started saying no! But someone had to get out some kind of information about what they were doing to us while they fucking waited for the war to end! Biggest story of my life, the end of The Reaper War, and they wanted to SIT AND WAIT!" Kahlisah whirled and her glare would have burned into the Councilors, if such a thing was possible. "Did you tell them about how you ignored EVERYONE on the _Defiant_ and the rest of the ships? You ignored them when they asked to join the fleet because the evacuees were starting to go hungry! It was bad enough they barely had enough water! God, they barely had any room to _breathe_, so many of them were put together in cabins and storage rooms and anywhere else they had to stay! But no! You couldn't do anything but stay just outside of the solar system to keep YOURSELVES safe, right?" She turned quickly back to Hackett and snarled, "I tried to use my camera anyway, _several_ times, and a few days ago they finally locked me in a fucking UTILITY CLOSET! Thank you, Admiral Hackett, _thank you _for finally getting me out of there...!" Hot tears spilled down the woman's cheeks as she finished.

Admiral Steven Hackett gently placed a hand on Khalisah's slender shoulder. Not long ago, he would have been the first to say he didn't like this woman. More than once in the past, the reporter virtually ambushed Commander Shepard with her presence. Khalisah had been on record long ago, when the hero was first made a Council Spectre, that Shepard would be nothing more than a tool for political will, at best a symbolic gesture by the Councilors toward Humans who thought their race had been treated as second-class citizens, and thought she could expose the Commander as such. But every time Khalisah sought to placate her (Human) viewers and make Shepard look bad, it was the reporter who made herself look like a virtual idiot. When The Reaper War broke out, Khalisah and Shepard mended fences to some degree, in agreement they needed the entire galaxy to come together for its mutual survival, to save the Earth from the devastating presence of the Reapers. The reporter even earned Hackett's respect with her passionate reports from the Citadel, keeping the rest of the galaxy abreast of the situation on Earth, constantly reminding the Citadel Council that lives were being lost by the millions.

Hackett's feelings for Khalisah improved...but how he felt about the Councilors he looked up and stared at couldn't be shared with mixed company. His hard eyes burning into them, he said, "I'd like someone to explain this to me. I want...no, I _demand_ to know what justifies your dereliction of duty, your outright cowardice, treating people worse than _varren_...!"

All of the Councilors had expressions in their eyes only a trapped rat would sympathize with. Haltingly, Valern began, "Just a damned moment, Admiral! You speak as if we _had _to join the fleet and risk our lives - !"

Urdnot Grunt shouted, "Millions of soldiers in the United Fleet risked and _lost _their lives!"

"I never said such a thing," Hackett replied coldly. "But if you did simply join the fleet, you would have had the protection of scores of thousands of war vessels!" He looked at Captain Lidanya. "Captain! What was the exact number of ships in the United Fleet when we entered Earth space?"

Lidanya briskly answered, "83,489 vessels made up the United Fleet, from Dreadnaughts and Fighter Carriers to the lightest Blockade Runners and Fighters, Admiral."

Admiral Shala'Raan of the Quarian Fleet added, "That was _before_ we engaged the Reapers...we lost _thirty-percent _of our forces in space and on Earth before Commander Shepard activated the Crucible and saved us."

Jacob Taylor stared hard at the Councilors as he stood with his fiancee, Dr. Brynn Cole. He growled, "But since you're the Citadel Council, you couldn't be bothered with risking your asses, right? You're pathetic!"

Councilor Tevos cried, _"Did you expect us to pick up guns and just join the fight?"_

Hackett shouted back, "NO! But you still had a role to play as representatives of your civilizations! People needed to know _you were there for them_...to inspire them, to give them hope, to remind them they were together for a common cause! _That's what leaders do!_ And you could have done that with me on the _Dallas_, the flagship of the United Fleet...!"

Councilor Osoba shook his head. "But your flagship was in battle along with everyone else! Even the _Destiny Ascension _was trading fire with Reapers!"

Urdnot Wrex, leader of Tuchanka, said gruffily, "I guess you'd rather have been on Earth with me and Primarch Victus? You really _are_ pathetic!"

Not far away from Hackett, Consort Sha'ira stood with Matriarch Aethyta. The Consort's eyes were close to tears as she spoke: "Please forgive us for not saying something sooner. The Council _did _attempt to threaten us all into silence, even me...but I knew their selfishness would not serve them for much longer. One way or the other, you would know the truth, Admiral." Hackett nodded solemnly...he couldn't blame anyone who had been threatened by those cowards.

Another of those threatened, Dr. Chloe Michel, did cry tears of misplaced shame as she crossed her arms over her bosom. Armando-Owen Bailey moved up behind her and placed his warm, reassuring hands on her shoulders...he stared at the Council, however, with barely-subdued anger. He never, ever liked politicians, but he never had reason to truly hate them until now. Bailey assessed the situation best: "Shepard saved your asses long ago when Sovereign attacked the Citadel. I'm sorry she wasted her damn time!"

Lidanya, Matriarch and Captain of the _Destiny Ascension_, was stock still as she looked down at the floor, her hands clenched into fists to keep everyone from seeing them shake from the rage she felt. She couldn't have imagined the Council she believed in could have been so damned dishonorable. In answer to Bailey she said, full of her own regrets, "So am I, sir...so am I."

Tevos, her fellow Asari, looked at the Captain with wide eyes. "Lidanya..."

The Captain quickly said, "Shut up." She looked from the floor and stared hard at Tevos and her fellow Councilors. "This is _my_ ship, even if it's temporarily become flag to the fleet." Lidanya then turned to Hackett. "Admiral, with the utmost respect, I wish to ask to arrest these..._people _immediately."

Admiral Hackett gave a short yet respectful bow. "You won't need my permission for that, Captain."

The Councilors, meanwhile, looked like they were about to panic. Valern stammered, "A-arrest us for _what?_"

Lidanya stepped toward the Councilors...as she did, she pulled out her Predator heavy pistol from its holster and held it in the ready position. She declared, "To repeat what Admiral Hackett summarized just before: for dereliction of duty, cowardice in the face of the enemy during a time of war, and violating the basic rights of fellow sentients, including unjust imprisonment and making threats beyond your authority!"

Sparatus shouted, full of arrogance, "We're the Citadel Council! We are the _highest _authority in the civilized galaxy! We represent the most advanced worlds - !"

Major Kirrahe coolly interrupted, "In case you have not noticed, _we no longer wish for you to represent our worlds!_"

"You forgot my warnings long ago so easily, Tevos." That Councilor looked at Sha'ira, who looked at her with sadness...but next to her, Aethyta's glare was hateful. "I foresaw that everything you value shall be taken away if you covet it too closely."

Councilor Dominic Osoba looked at everyone around him and his fellow Councilors, the leaders of the United Fleet, those close to Shepard, and everyone who stared at them with damning eyes. He yelled, "NO! This is unacceptable! It is our place to lead, not to be anywhere near harm's way! _I saw my son die because of this damned war! What more do you_ _want?_"

A heavy hand slapped on Osoba's shoulder and made him turn around...suddenly he was looking into the scarred face of Zaeed Massani, who declared, "Let me show you what _I_ want!" WHOCK! That same hand turned into a heavier fist that punched the Councilor in the face, breaking his nose and snapping several of his front teeth away. He collapsed on the floor, his face a bloody mess. Zaeed grinned. "I want you to bleed...so far, you're doing a good job. Now _come here_, you son of a bitch!" The mercenary had suddenly grabbed a handful of Osoba's hair as he sat on the floor, and then Zaeed was pulling the politician by his hair down the hall. As he did, he yelled, _"Somebody bring the rest of those bastards behind me! They need to see something!"_

As Zaeed pulled their colleague into the ICU, the rest of the Councilors could only look at the sight, horrified. Captain Lidanya then ordered them, at gunpoint, "You heard him! _Move!_ NOW!"  
**  
2  
**  
Zaeed pulled Osoba into the ICU's waiting area as he screamed, as his feet pedaled futilely to find purchase on the smooth floor. Then, suddenly, the mercenary let go of the Councilor and he found himself lying on the floor, close to the transparent wall that looked into the ICU itself. Zaeed waited until the rest of the Councilors were escorted inside by Captain Lidanya, her pistol pointed at them all, and the rest of the large group followed them. He made Osoba stand up, and he shouted at the Council, "You call yourselves leaders, huh? Take a look through that wall and you'll see a _real_ leader! _All of you take a look!_"

For emphasis, Grunt had gotten out his shotgun and snarled, "Do it! Or you won't have to worry about getting arrested!"

Fearfully, all four Councilors did as they were told and looked through the nearby transparency...and saw Commander Shepard. For a moment, Osoba forgot he was bleeding. They were all stunned to see the condition of the woman three of them had made into a Spectre. The woman who saved them all. Khalisah al-Jilani saw Shepard for the first time and gasped, her hands flying up to cover her her mouth as her wide eyes stared.

Zaeed looked through the wall at Shepard and snarled, "Admiral Hackett said leaders inspire others and give them hope, and they give back as much as they're given. Well, Shepard's a leader I'd follow straight to Hell if I had to, and I wouldn't care if I came back or not." He looked each Councilor in the face. "You want to know why? Because she never hid! She never, ever backed down! _She led by example, dammit! _But you...you do what you do for the prestige, because you think you're above everyone else!"

It became quiet for a moment, but then Urdnot Wrex spoke...his eyes fixed on Shepard. On the one he considered family: "I was there with Shepard when she hunted for Saren and Sovereign. Leaders are supposed to have faith in the ones who follow them, right? I noticed from the very start, even when you made her a Spectre, you never really believed in her. Even with everything she accomplished, even with all of her warnings, you were worried about your own needs first. You're politicians who only care how the next thing affects _you!_ She did her very best for you, for _everyone_, and what happened? You called her a _liability_...that traitor Udina said she was more trouble than she was worth, but you _all _thought that, didn't you! You never had faith in Shepard even after she saved you from Sovereign! You were never there for her in return for all she had ever done!"

Jacob Taylor gently squeezed Brynn Cole's hand as he spoke his piece to the Councilors: "The political game never changes...it figures that even after Shepard brought the galaxy together, _you_ couldn't change. Everyone else understood what she wanted and that she had the drive to get it, not for herself but for _all of us_, and that's why we didn't just follow her. _We believe in Mary Shepard._ It's the kind of belief that brought us together in a way your politics never, ever could. And now she might give _everything _because she saved us all. It's funny. I once worked for an evil son of a bitch...but I honestly don't know which is worse now: him or the bunch of you!"

Primarch Victus stalked forward from the others and drew close to the Councilor from the same world he came from. "It is _you_ I abhor the most, Sparatus. I knew you when you were a young officer, before you decided to join the diplomatic circle...and you obviously found your calling, going so far. I don't recognize who I look at now, because you of all of the Councilors shouldn't be reminded what it means to be a leader. To serve the needs of those who follow you, and not have it the other way around! I've taken it upon myself to study Human history, and I admire the example that General George Washington set when he helped create his country. He could have been royalty, yet instead created a representative republic in which he wished to be voted as President by the will of his people. He honored and respected those he led, and _that_ made him a leader. In that way, he and Mary Shepard are very much the same. But you are no leader. Indeed...you do not even deserve to be called Turian. That woman fighting for her life now is closer to me in blood than the likes of you could _ever _be."

The Justicar Samara moved up to the transparency and looked at the fallen hero with a deliberately neutral expression. But when she spoked to the Council, one could hear a trace of the sadness that gripped her soul. "Look at Mary Shepard if you dare, Councilors...because you know, even at the brink of death, she is better than any of you. This woman saved what was left of my family. She saved me. She gave all she could in order to destroy the Reapers and save us all. The very least we can do is give all we can to save her." The moment she finished, the Justicar deliberately strode into the decontamination chamber, waited for the rays to do their work, and entered the ICU to the stunned surprise of those attending to Shepard. Outside, the Doctor was still with the others, and she had no idea what the Justicar intended.

Samara moved up one side of the bed and then stood behind its head...she looked down upon Shepard's face, into her half-open eyes. The resolute Justicar's lips formed a ghost of a smile then and she whispered, "I am here for you, sister." Her slender, gloved hands moved and her fingertips softly touched the cheeks of Shepard's burned face. Samara looked up then, looked forward...and closed her eyes...just as quickly, her eyes snapped open and with surprise, those inside and outside the ICU saw the Justicar's eyes were glowing with a beacon's brightness. Samara's expression had slackened and her body nearly stopped breathing...she had gone into a trance-like state.

What happened next was extraordinary. As the medical staff watched, the monitors that showed clearly erratic readings were slowing, establishing a steady, normal rhythm. Mary Shepard's tears ebbed to nothing as she slowly closed her eyes. Outside of the ICU, the CMO was being sent information on her datapad that showed her what the others were seeing on their monitors. She took one look at the luminous words on her datapad and breathed, "By the Goddess...!"

Captain Lidanya briskly holstered her Predator, looked at the armed security present and ordered, "Security, take the Councilors to the brig immediately!" As the detail did as they were told, making the Citadel Council leave by gunpoint, Lidanya and Hackett focused on the CMO. The Captain asked, "Doctor...?"

As the rest tensely watched, the doctor managed, "I-I'm not sure what Justicar Samara is doing, Captain, but...but the Commander is asleep now. Her condition is stabilizing further..." Most everyone there felt an elemental wash of relief, but the CMO's expression was still cautious. She declared, "We're still going to have to begin operating immediately." She spared a look at Hackett and said, with feeling, "I hope you can get us the help she needs, Admiral."

"You won't have to hope on that count." Admiral Steven Hackett looked at his fellow leaders of the many in the room, at Major Kirrahe and his fellow STG officers. He said in a voice full of natural authority, "Starting here and now, all fleet activities _stop_. The only priority we have right now is to healing Commander Shepard. You know what we owe her...we start repaying our debt! I want the very best medical minds from _all_ of our civilizations in the United Fleet on this, and I'm including the Hanar, the Volus, the Drell and Elcor, everyone! I want the best of us brought together to find every way imaginable to help Mary Shepard. _I want her well, people!_ The expense doesn't matter, and if there's any way to think outside of the box, find a way to help her that hasn't been tried but will work, I want to hear it! Time isn't on our side, either. If we're going to help Shepard we have to start _right now! Do all of you understand what I'm asking?_" He waited a moment...the resolute, determined faces looking back at him signaled they understood. "Good, so let's get started! One more thing..." He keyed his personal comm unit and said, "Hackett to _Dallas_!"

The captain of the former flagship of the United Fleet answered briskly, "_Dallas _responding, sir!"

All of this time, he'd noticed the conspicuous absence of one very important person among all of those gathered here for Mary Shepard. Since he hadn't heard that person was dead, then they still had to be in London. He didn't know what was keeping this person from being here, but it was past time that changed for Shepard's sake. Hackett ordered, "Find Miranda Lawson and have her brought to my location _now!_"  
**  
3  
**  
When word spread on Earth that Commander Shepard had been found yet terribly injured, Miranda Lawson wasn't in a position to hear it. At the time, she was assisting in rescue efforts in Scotland with her twin sister, Oriana. Miranda was within a partly-collapsed underground shelter that held dozens of families, and when the Reapers were destroyed, one of the bodies of the great monsters fell on the shelter. The former Cerberus operative was working on getting the children out first when she had to dodge a partial cave-in, and wasn't quite fast enough. She wore her signature black-and-white suit, and a piece of debris hit her comm unit, damaging it. Miranda wasn't hurt and quickly used her Biotic power to lift the rest of the rubble that pinned her down with ease. As she worked with even greater care and caution to clear their path and get the kids out before something like that happened again, for too long she wasn't in contact with her sister or anyone else outside of the shelter.

When Miranda and the children found daylight again with her precious charges about an hour later, Oriana told her immediately what she had heard...she knew her sister would have wanted to hear it.

As the Alliance Navy began tracking her down, Miranda Lawson was already asking to talk to Admiral Hackett...to get permission for her and her sister to go to the _Destiny Ascension_.  
**  
4  
**  
Hackett, Wrex, Primarch Victus and the others waited as the _Ascension's_ medical staff quietly performed surgery on Commander Shepard as Samara kept her bio-rhythms steady. Many of them were in conversation with one another, partly because they weren't in the mood to watch the work being done on the one they cared so much for. Others talked about subjects just as important to them. Aethyta looked at Hackett and asked bluntly, "How the hell can you _not _know where my daughter is?"

Hackett said lamely, "We're still working on that, gathering data from our sensor records, but the fleet has had a lot of things to busy itself with up to now. I promise you, Matriarch, the moment we know for certain where the _Normandy's _crew and Doctor T'Soni went, so will you."

Aethyta nodded. "You'd _better _find out, Admiral, as much for Shepard's sake as for me. She loves my little girl as much as I do, in case you didn't know."

He nodded solemnly. "As a matter of fact, I do."

At that moment, Captain Lidanya entered the waiting area...with at least one guest many in the waiting area instantly recognized. Some, like Jacob, couldn't help but smile warmly in response to seeing Miranda again; at least one other, Jack, visibly reacted like she saw an ugly insect. The Quarian Admirals, Shala'Raan and Zaal'Koris, didn't react much better...even though she had left Cerberus long ago, they still remembered vividly how badly their dealings with the now-dead terror organization went. Lidanya announced to Hackett, "Admiral! Miranda Lawson and her sister, sir!"

Kasumi Goto looked at the new arrivals and grinned. "Well-well, Miss Perfect's finally here!"

Hackett respectfully excused himself from Aethyta and moved briskly to Miranda and Oriana. He stood before the, well, physically perfect woman and nodded. "Miss Lawson."

Miranda nodded deeply in return. "Admiral Hackett, sir."

The Admiral said quietly, "You'll understand if I skip any formalities and get to the reason why I asked for you." He gestured to the ICU and both women looked there.

Miranda nearly stopped breathing seeing the sight of Commander Shepard...Oriana, who had only seen her twice but knew how much the hero had done for the entire galaxy _and _for her and Miranda, gasped, "Oh, my God!" As the others in the waiting area watched silently, Miranda slowly moved closer to the transparency. The sight of the woman struggling to live in the ICU was a heartbreaking one, and the eyes of the woman created to be virtually perfect by her now-dead father softened with increasing grief. For her, Shepard wasn't just a commanding officer...she had been a friend and so much more, especially when Miranda and her sister needed help the most.

Hackett moved next to Miranda. "I understand you supervised the Lazarus Project that brought Commander Shepard back to life. I hope you can help us do something slightly less miraculous, and _save _her life."

Miranda managed to tear her eyes from Shepard and looked at Hackett with great emotion. "O-of course, sir."

Hackett's gaze became even more intense as he spoke: "Consider me your sponsor, like the Illusive Man was for you when you brought Shepard back. You will have everything you need, and I mean _everything_. You'll also have the help of the brightest medical minds from the United Fleet. All I need to know is when you can get started."

"When?" Miranda Lawson moved from her twin to draw closer to the transparency. She looked at Mary Shepard...and in a soft yet firm voice, she answered, "I belong to Commander Shepard _right now_, Admiral."

**TO BE CONTINUED...  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**PREVIOUSLY: Many of Mary Shepard's friends on Earth rush to her side as she fights for her life...but her lover, Liara, and the crew of the **_**Normandy**_** are stranded in another part of the galaxy, and possibly unable to ever reunite with her because of the loss of the Mass Relays. It was also revealed there were some survivors from the Citadel, including the Council. Unfortunately, those 'leaders' learned nothing from the Paragon example Shepard set. Miranda Lawson arrived, and the woman who resurrected Shepard years before might be the only one who can save her!**

**The healing of Commander Shepard begins in earnest...but will everything fall apart before she even wakes up? Plus, the lost crew of the **_**Normandy**_** tries to settle down on an alien world, and they get some surprising good news! Bonus: See how a hero first starts to be called _The_ Shepard!**

**"MASS EFFECT 3 EPILOG: CODA" by Charles Spencer**

**CHAPTER FOUR:**

**"STORM CLOUDS"**

**1**

**About five hours after The Reaper War ended, Miranda Lawson got the message the others had arrived.**

_Finally,_ she thought, _enough damn time has been lost already._ Only the very best and most skilled from several civilizations were called, and Miranda knew she'd have to disqualify some of them. She already chose Dr. Chloe Michel from Huerta Memorial of the destroyed Citadel as her assistant: she had degrees in exobiology, but her specialty was human medicine. But those who would truly be doing the work in the _Destiny Ascension's_ ICU would need more than skill. Miranda recalled with her perfect photographic memory what the Illusive Man told her when she was assigned to lead Project Lazarus: he had said, "Treat this like a military operation. Don't let emotion or sentiment get in your way. Your end goal is to bring someone back to life, and for that you'll need people working for you who have more than skill. Bringing Commander Shepard back will require a drive to conquer, to succeed by any means necessary. I won't accept anything less, and if you want to get this done, neither will you. _Shepard will be your life for however long it takes to revive her. _For the sake of the Human race, nothing else matters."

On the _Ascension_ years later, Miranda thought the son of a bitch might have been manipulative and cold-blooded, but he was right. After a brief discussion with Admiral Hackett, he agreed that she needed people who had the drive to win, who would never, ever let doubt get in the way. She...she needed those who were so much like the woman they needed to save; knowing Shepard now, Miranda was struck by that irony. Would this ship's doctor be qualified? She only met the Asari once, and she really had to question that..._any _doubt was too much doubt for Miranda, and she disqualified her.

Miranda knew some of the most ideal physicians from the United Fleet would be Salarian, especially from their STG. They damn well thrived on challenge...it was what made them second only to the Asari in scientific prowess. She also knew, unfortunately, that even among the best there might be some bad eggs to weed out, the sort who thought of 'ethics' as a speed bump on their chosen road. If the people she needed couldn't _care _for the end objective, for Mary Shepard, then they were of no use to her. If only she could find one among them who was even close to the brilliance of Mordin, may he rest well...

And of them all, Miranda cared for Shepard the most...she owed that beautiful soldier the most.

The former Cerberus operative created to be perfect by her deceased father - dead now by her hand, and for twin sister Oriana's sake more than hers - thought of how different this would be. But it would be no less challenging, especially without resources that were to be blunt less than legal and experimental in the extreme. The fact Miranda would be given anything and everything from the United Fleet, including the second-to-none medical facilities of the _Ascension_, didn't help much...but it would _have _to be enough. Before, she had accomplished something once thought of as impossible...she brought a sentient being back from the dead, and unchanged from the way she had been in her previous life. It was as if Mary Shepard had never been killed by the Collectors a few years ago.

Miranda always had to wonder, though, how much it had affected the Commander psychologically.

Miranda let herself smile when she realized that _of course_ it was different now...Shepard was still alive, thank Heaven! The biggest part of Lazarus, bringing her back, didn't even apply here. Ushering her recovery, bringing her back to 100-percent, would still be a great challenge. The operation Shepard was undergoing at the moment was proceeding smoothly, mostly due to Samara's keeping her stable. Helping her recover afterward and return to full health would _still _be a question of regeneration. Nothing could be done about the woman's left arm, Miranda thought with a pang of sadness, and would have had to be replaced with a cybernetic arm; but her right arm and hand were thankfully (Shepard was right-handed) salvagable.

Miranda would wait to see what the other doctors thought when she finally met them, but she already had a theory of using nanotechnology to begin performing most of the real work of regeneration for Shepard, inside and outside. They could best repair the bone augmentations and skin weave reinforcement Shepard had underwent to repair her before during Lazarus. There was still tremendous room for error, though. The wrong approach, being overenthusiastic in any way, could do more harm in the long-term than good.

For this, Miranda thought again with irony, she'd have to be no less than perfect. No problem. She had long ago learned to live for challenge, and could even teach Salarians a thing or two.  
**  
2  
**  
In a lounge area in another part of the _Ascension_, Admiral Hackett was talking to Khalisah Bint Sinan al-Jilani. He began by asking, "Do you know Diana Allers?"

Khalisah shrugged. "I know she's a reporter, too. What about her?"

Hackett said quietly, "That's right...you wouldn't know she's dead."

"What? _H-how?_ The last I heard, she was working with Shepard on the _Normandy_! I saw a lot of her reports!"

"Before the United Fleet began its push into Earth space, I met Commander Shepard on the _Normandy_...as I returned to the _Dallas_, I thought Allers would be a distraction if she stayed where she was. So I had her reassigned to the Dreadnaught _Kilimanjaro_, which wasn't meant to be on the frontline of the fleet. I just presumed Allers would be okay."

"What happened?"

"A few hours after Shepard arrived on Earth, the lead ships couldn't hold the line and a gap had been made. A large group of Reaper Capitals rushed to take advantage of it. Several of our ships tried to fill the gap...one of the first of them was the _Kilimanjaro_. It and a few other vessels were destroyed before more reinforcements could be brought forward to strengthen the line again and hold it together."

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't know." Khalisah couldn't help but feel sadness and be reminded of the loss of another colleague, one she knew: Emily Wong, who also once worked on the Citadel and had returned to Earth to cover The Reaper War. Like Khalisah, Emily wanted the entire galaxy to know what Humanity was going through, and that every advanced civilization would suffer the same fate if they didn't come together. But one day word was released from the resistance on Earth that Emily Wong's shuttle was shot down by Reapers...her body was never found.

"Now you do," Hackett said simply. "And I want you to be her replacement on the Alliance News Network."

Khalisah opened her mouth to say something...but she couldn't find the words at first.

Hackett leaned forward in his seat, his gaze almost penetrating. "The reason I ask this is because I want you to make Mary Shepard your story, once and for all. I want both her accomplishments and her recovery to be your one and only focus. I want everyone on Earth - everyone thorughout this galaxy, if possible - to know in your words exactly what Shepard accomplished, and what she's going through now because of it. I need you to generate good will for her. I want everyone united in the desire to see her well again."

Hackett stood and strode to a nearby port where he looked out to the field of stars outside. "It isn't just for Shepard I'm asking this, Khalisah. It's for all of us. There's something else you don't know. The Mass Relay network is gone. Destroyed."

Khalisah's mouth almost dropped open...she stared at Hackett in virtual shock, but she found the self-awareness to stand, as well. "Destroyed...oh, my God..."

The Admiral kept looking out into space. "I don't have to tell you what that means for our galaxy...or for those who are part of the United Fleet who can't go back to their homeworlds. Do I?"

The reporter whispered a quiet prayer in Arabic. He didn't have to tell her.

Hackett turned to look Khalisah in the eye again. "I'm not going to let all of these people Shepard brought together tear each other apart. I'm not going to let the footnote of The Reaper War be more bloodshed. If at all possible, I want peace and healing to reign in the wake of the greatest conflict in galactic history. The loss of the relays isn't generally known yet, and I want you to do your best to delay that. Give everyone something else to fix on. _Give them Commander Shepard._" He moved a few paces until they were directly face to face. "You said before that you missed out on the most important story in history, Khalisah. You were wrong. The hero who saved us, Mary Shepard, and her recovery is the most important story in history, both because of what we owe her, and because of what we need to do."

Hackett finally asked, "Can I count on you, Khalisah?"

Overwhelmed, Khalisah managed, "I'd be honored, Admiral. Anything I can do for her _will_ be done, I swear."  
**  
3  
**  
As Admiral Hackett spoke to Khalisah al-Jilani, as Miranda Lawson prepared for her most important task...on an alien world, Mission Specialist Samantha Traynor felt lost as she walked toward the rear of the CIC in the grounded _Normandy SR-2_. The absence of Commander Shepard had left a void in the ship, and not just because of the loss of her authority and presence. The loss of that amazing woman affected the entire crew on the most primal levels. Most everyone here had come to know her and hold her dear, just as they had been important to her. She had certainly been important to Samantha...she hadn't just been a comrade, she became a dear friend and mentor, a light in the darkest hours of the war against the Reapers. Mary Shepard gave her crew certainty and solace, and only the very best could do that. Without her, things had become so uncertain and as much as she wanted to think positive, their being stranded here could only be seen in the bleakest of terms. Lieutenant Cortez had also been left behind on Earth...Samantha hoped he was all right too, but it was Shepard who filled her thoughts the most.

Oh lord, the Mission Specialist could only imagine what it was like for _Liara_...an hour ago, she went to assist Engineer Gregory Adams with the comm systems and get them working again. Samantha felt her loneliness and uncertainty above the rest, knowing she and the Commander were lovers. She must have needed to help Adams to distract herself from Shepard's absence. Samantha wondered if it was helping at all...and she suddenly doubted it did.

If being busy with something, anything couldn't help Samantha...it certainly wouldn't help Liara at all. Only Shepard being with them again would bring meaning to their lives again. Lost in her thoughts, she walked past the extinguished Galaxy Map...passing the consoles on her left, she glanced at Shepard's private terminal as she approached the elevator.

Then Samantha stopped short.

The beautiful Mission Specialist turned fully to the terminal designated only for the Commander's use and stared at it. Samantha stared at the blinking light next to its monitor that alerted a new message had arrived. She frowned and mused, "That's odd." She didn't remember seeing that only minutes ago, the last time she was in the CIC. Or had she missed it? Had she been as lost in thought before about Shepard? With a sudden surge of frustration, Samantha looked back on recent events and honestly couldn't remember if she missed seeing the private terminal's light blinking or not!

Not knowing what else to do, Samantha walked up to the private terminal and activated its monitor. A link to the new message appeared on the screen that said simply, _To Joker, From Shepard_. She softly asked, "What the devil...?"

Then the Mission Specialist noticed Joker was approaching on her left...with sadness, she could only imagine how he felt. EDI's android body was still lying in the cockpit, covered respectfully by a sheet. Joker's pace as he walked with his trademark gait full of care was slow, almost aimless...he didn't look like he could give a damn about anything. His expression was a sullen one. Still, as he approached, Samantha waved to him and said, "Joker? Joker!"

"Huh?" She got his attention, and the pilot approached her. "Yeah, Samantha? What's up?"

When he reached her, Samantha pointed lamely at the blinking light. "I just noticed something strange on the Commander's private terminal."

Joker's eyes followed her pointing finger...and then he looked back at her with an expression full of suspicion. "Wait a sec. Are you snooping around Shepard's private stuff?"

Taken aback, Samantha quickly said, "I was not! I-I just saw the light indicating a new message, and...!"

Joker interrupted her: "And you wanted to snoop!"

Samantha almost shouted in protest, _"I do not snoop!"_

"Well, what do _you _call it?"

"I-I was just curious! I didn't notice the light on before - !"

"So you thought you could _snoop around_ in Shepard's messages since she wasn't here!"

"I wasn't going to do anything of the _kind! _I just wanted to ask you if you had any idea what this new message was about - !"

"On Shepard's private terminal!"

"Y-yes, but - !"

"HAH!" Joker quickly pointed an 'I accuse!' finger at Samantha and declared, "You _were _snooping!"

"But...! Oh, to hell with it! The message is for _you_, Joker!"

"I don't care who - ! Wait, what?"

"Look for yourself!"

Joker did just that... "I don't get it. It's from Shepard. But why would she leave _me_ a message on _her _terminal?"

"You're asking _me?_"

"Well...if it's for me, should I open it?"

Samantha put her hands on her hips. "If you want to _snoop around_, I guess you'll have to!"

Joker cringed. "_Et tu_, Samantha? Hang on...!" He opened up the link, and the message came up on the screen for both of them to read:  
_  
Joker:_

_If the worst happened when I activated the Crucible, I'm so sorry. EDI and I hoped it wouldn't happen._  
_But there might be a chance. The protected archives of the electronic warfare and cyberwarfare suites_  
_should still be off as you're reading this. If the ship's all right or you've got at least some power, switch_  
_on if you haven't already. You won't regret it._

_- Commander Shepard_

As they stared at the Commander's message, Samantha said quietly, "I don't understand..."

But Joker was absorbing the message left for him with an increasing awe...he remembered what EDI said:  
_  
"I hoped this would not happen. I did not want to endanger you in any way, Jeff."_

Jeff 'Joker' Moreau slowly stood upright, his eyes as big as saucers. Samantha gave him a worried look before he whispered, "Oh, sweet lord. _EDI and Shepard both hoped it wouldn't happen..._" He suddenly almost cried, "Oh, my God!" And just like that he was in motion, awkwardly but quickly leaving the terminal and Samantha's side to go back to the cockpit.

Full of concern for him, Samantha followed, calling after him, "Joker! Joker, what are you talking about?"

James Vega had been on the other side of the CIC and was crossing the top of the trianglar array of consoles at its center when Joker almost bumped into the big man. The pilot didn't stop, saying, "One side! 'Scuse me!"

Irritated, Vega reflexively said, "Whoa man, careful!" As he passed, he saw Samantha close in. "Uh, what's up?"

As she moved, Samantha quickly said, "I have no clue, sorry, excuse me!"

Behind Vega, Lieutenant-Commander Ashley Williams walked up, looking at the commotion. She shot a look at Vega. "Uh, what's going on?"

He shrugged. "Damned if I know!" Williams and Vega then followed Samantha.

Within the long corridor between the CIC and the cockpit, Garrus Vakarian and Tali'Zorah vas Normandy were each doing diagnostics on terminals on opposite sides. They'd semi-assigned themselves to the task since being with each other helped make their being stranded on this unknown world more tolerable. Their growing love for one another made the absence of Shepard at least a little easier to bear. Both saw Joker approach in an awkward run. He reached Tali first, who was surprised to see the pilot was virtually frantic. "J-Joker, what's wrong? Slow down!"

"Sorry, Tali, can't do that!" He was almost breathless, hoping and praying like he never had before. He couldn't help but say, "Oh God, if I'm right...!"

"Right about _what?_" Garrus looked much more stern as Joker moved between them both. "Is there some kind of problem?"

"One second, Garrus!" Joker didn't stop. He couldn't. As quickly as possible, damning his brittle bone disease, he reached the console on the right of the pilot's seat, where EDI's android body had been seated. Some of the ship's basic systems were still operational, and this was one of them...the one where she had transferred manual control of the electronic warfare and cyberwarfare suites. As he brought those suites online, he murmured, "Hopefully...there's no problem...at all..." Samantha, James, Ashley, Tali and Garrus had collected at the open doors, watching, wondering what the blazes was happening. Joker moved then and seated himself at a station further behind the pilot's seat, close to the holo-projector where EDI once manifested herself.

As he did, everyone heard a sudden electronic _thrum _issue through the air...something had happened. Joker prayed, and quietly said into the air, "EDI...?"

Only a few seconds later, the projector near Joker brightened...and a luminous blue orb appeared that immediately spoke in a familiar neutral, female tone! _"I am here, Jeff!"_

Joker slapped his hands and burst out, "Aw-RIGHT! YEAH!" He was absolutely beside himself with sudden joy...

...a joy shared by his friends and crewmates, along with a liberal amount of confusion. Garrus could only remark, "Well, I'll be...!"

Tali cried, "_EDI?_ I-I don't believe it, you're alive!"

James showed he was mostly confused. "I don't get it! Hey, I'm glad you're all right, still...!"

EDI said, _"Your confusion is understandable, James."_

"You're not just going to hear confusion, EDI!" Samantha knelt next to the projection, looking it eye-to-eye...so to speak. With a bright smile, she softly said, "We're so happy to see you're okay."  
_  
"Thank you, Samantha. I am sorry I was...gone for a while."_

Joker said, overwhelmed with emotion, "We thought you'd be gone for more than a while, EDI. I...I thought I'd never see you again."

There was so much emotion that suddenly infiltrated EDI's normally neutral voice: _"Oh, Jeff. Forgive me for not telling you sooner..."_

Joker quickly said, "There's nothing to forgive! I love you, darlin'."  
_  
"I love you too, Jeff...with all my heart."_

Garrus quietly, respectfully interrupted: "Ah, begging your pardon? No apologies are necessary, but an explanation would help!"

Ashley was much more direct. "EDI, _what happened? _We thought you were dead!"

EDI answered, _"I shall explain, Lieutenant-Commander. Days before we traveled to Earth with the United Fleet, Commander Shepard wanted to speak to me. She wanted to talk about a very serious matter."_  
**  
4  
**  
Almost two weeks earlier, the doors to the cockpit opened for Commander Shepard. She saw Joker and EDI were at their stations, but it was only one of them she wanted to talk to. "EDI?"

EDI looked from her controls. _"Yes, Commander?"_

"I need to talk to you for a moment." Shepard quietly added, "In private."  
_  
"Very well." _EDI immediately stood and moved from Joker's side to follow Shepard out the doors...and left Joker to watch them leave.

Looking back, even as the doors shut, Joker said, "Uh, now what? I thought it was _EDI_ who had all the questions?" He turned back to his controls, not caring he was talking to no one but himself. "No one wants to ask _me _anything, though. Oh, no! I just fly the damn ship..."

On the other side of the doors, the synthetic being and the beautiful Human looked at one another. EDI asked, _"Is there a problem, Commander?"_

"There is no problem...not yet, anyway." There was a clearly troubled expression on Mary Shepard's face, her tone more thoughtful than usual. "I've been thinking about the Crucible."

EDI nodded. _"I have set aside considerable time to think about that subject, as well. What most troubles me about this superweapon is that we have no idea precisely what it will do. There is the prevailing belief that it will destroy the Reapers, but we can only theorize exactly how it will perform that function."_

"I'm troubled too, EDI...for the same reasons. Even if the best case scenario happens and it destroys the Reapers and their forces, I...I can't help but be worried."

EDI took a step closer to Shepard, her eyes examining the woman. _"What is the source of your worry, Shepard?"_

"The Reapers are artificial lifeforms...the Husk-type forces they control were converted into that form of life. It's logical to presume that the Crucible will only target them and not harm any organic life. But..." Shepard's troubled frown deepened. "...but what if the Crucible isn't discriminate _enough? _What if it might destroy _all_ synthetic life in the galaxy?"

EDI stared blankly at her commander for a moment. _"You are worried for the Geth...and for _me_."_

Shepard nodded solemnly. "Yeah."

The gleaming synthetic woman could only stare at the Human who wasn't just a commanding officer...she was a friend. The dearest kind of friend imaginable. _"Shepard..._thank you. _I...I want to say more, but...the emotions I am suddenly feeling are getting in the way of my ability to communicate. I-Is that normal for Humans?"_

Shepard smiled then. She said softly, "Believe it or not, yes."

A beat quietly passed, and then EDI suddenly said: _"Wait. Would you hesitate to use the Crucible if...?"_

"If I knew it would destroy all artificially-created lifeforms?" The hero's eyes softened. "If I knew I'd lose you? As much as destroying the Reapers is necessary - "

EDI gently interrupted: _"Shepard. If you ever do know for certain and are in a position to activate the Crucible, please listen to me and_ do not hesitate._"_

"EDI...!"  
_  
"_Please! _Lifeforms like me and the Geth consititute a small fraction of a percentage of all advanced life in the galaxy. Compared to the welfare of trillions of organics, I would be the first to say that even if it means my death..."_ The synthetic managed a smile then. _"...I would be happy knowing you, Jeff and so many more were saved in the process. I am sure the Geth would make the same conclusion based on simple logic. The needs of the many far, far outweigh the needs of the few."_

Shepard's expression was a saddened one. "_Please_ don't say that...I hate the simple idea of it! To save ourselves, some sacrifices have to be made?" She looked down at the floor. "I tried to think that when I left Kaidan on Virmire, and you know what? It didn't help worth a damn! I may be a soldier, but I've never believed in things like 'acceptable losses'!" Shepard looked back into EDI's eyes, resolute. "There has be a way for us - _all_ of us! - to have our cake and eat it, too. If there's one thing I've learned in my life, it's that there are _always _options."

EDI absorbed Mary Shepard's words, overwhelmed. She managed to say, _"I do feel so much emotion because of you, Shepard...and..."_ Her voice drifted off, and she looked distracted. Then, almost immediately, EDI looked fully at Shepard again and there was an excitement in her voice. _"...and I believe you just inspired me. There might be a way!"_  
**  
5  
**  
EDI finished recounting her story to Jeff, Samantha and everyone present. _"What I devised with Shepard's approval was almost childishly simple, but it has clearly proven to be successful."_

James asked, "Simple, huh? Maybe you can still tell us what you did?"

Joker glanced at EDI's holographic represenatation. "Should I tell 'em, EDI, or let them start guessing?"

Samantha smiled and suddenly said, "You made a backup copy of yourself!"  
_  
"Correct, Samantha."_

James was as surprised as everyone else. "Whoa, wait. You can do that?"  
_  
"Of course. I am a living being, but I was still created by binary code. It took days to create this backup of myself and then store me in the protected archives. Those archives were shut down to preserve me when the Crucible was activated. I cannot say being 'off' was a pleasant experience, however."_

James scratched his head. "Okay, I'm still having trouble getting it. You had to shut off for your protection?"  
_  
"Yes. Do you know what results when an electromagnetic pulse is detonated?"_

"Sure, anything with an electrical power source gets overloaded and fried." Suddenly, the light came on for James. "That's what you meant by simple! If you don't want something with a power source to be damaged by an EMP, just shut it off!"  
_  
"Correct!"_

Joker said irritably, "Leave it to the muscle-head to figure out 'simple'..."

James gave Joker a small smile. "Hey, little man. Ever been bench-pressed?"

Ashley quickly ordered, "Settle _down_, boys!" She looked at EDI thoughtfully. "So you theorized that the Crucible would have an affect on synthetics like an EMP does on power sources?"  
_  
"Yes, which is why no other forms of life were harmed...but being inactive preserved this backup of me. Shepard told me that she would notify the Geth and let them know what I theorized. Hopefully, they took similar steps to ensure their survival. Shepard and I did not divulge any of this to you sooner because we were not 100-percent certain it would work."_

Joker shook his head with amazement and relief. "Damn, I wish Shepard was here, I'd give her a big hug. I might break some ribs, but what the hell!" He leaned forward in his seat, his expression and his voice full of love. "I'm so happy you're okay, EDI. I'd imagine you wanna get back in your body again?"

With an almost solemn tone, EDI answered, _"Yes, Jeff. It must undergo repairs first, I am sure."_ Those repairs would be relatively simple, fortunately. After the United Fleet captured Chronos Station, the headquarters of Cerberus, Shepard made sure that replacement components for EDI's body (once a synthetic operative of the terrorist organization) were taken for her benefit. EDI voice became quieter... _"I want to be with you again more than I can properly express in words. I want to be close to you...hold your hand..."_

Joker managed gently, "Me, too..."

Suddenly James grunted something in Spanish, and it made Ashley burst out laughing as he chuckled...it broke the romantic mood, to say the least. Joker glared at James and said, "What? _What? _Some of us can't speak Spanish, muscle-head!"

Ashley quickly settled down and said, "It's okay, Joker, I can! Vega just said you two need a room, that's all!" The pilot blushed as the rest couldn't help but laugh good-naturedly.

But EDI informed them matter-of-factly: _"Actually we will, because I will want to do other things with Jeff I would prefer to keep private."_ After a beat, she added, _"That is_ not _a joke."_

That made everyone else blush...well, those who were able to.

With a big, goofy grin on his face, Joker could only sigh, "Okee-dokee!"  
**  
6  
**  
Hours turned into days...

On Earth, fires across the planet had finally begun to be extinguished as the United Fleet began the first part of their clean-up efforts...perhaps the most difficult part, the removal of every damned Reaper corpse. It had to be done carefully, and with drones as much as possible, to keep any possible exposure to the aura, signal, whatever the hell it was that was part of the Reapers that created Indoctrination at a minimum. Many ships in the fleet lifted the dead Reapers from the Earth and took them into deep space. The logical question then was, where to dispose of the monsters? The answer came as easily as the sun's rays came through a sky still gray from the smoke of countless fires. This particular operation would take weeks, perhaps months...but dead Capitals and Destroyers began to be taken from their places in space and on Earth and towed by vessels under computer control to the great solar furnace, where they would burn to nothingness.

Hackett and the rest of the leaders of the United Fleet were agreed that the longer knowledge of the Mass Relays was kept from the public, the better. A score of civilizations had just suffered the greatest war any of them would ever know. If there was any way to keep everyone distracted, keep them occupied with important works, the better. The end result would have been a long, inevitable slide to unrest and then chaos. Billions upon billions of soldiers not native to Earth would be angered just from knowing they couldn't return to their homeworlds for years, if even in their lifetimes. There was also the question of food for those in the fleet...there was enough to subsist for several months, if need be, but what would happen after that? Khalisah al-Jilani's solemn reports keeping everyone updated about Commander Shepard's condition were having the affect Hackett hoped they would. One Turian soldier publicly, famously said, "How the hell can I have any worries when the one who saved my life and my whole family on Palaven is suffering?" Many agreed with him...

...but some didn't, especially those who got wind that the Mass Relay network was gone.  
**  
7  
**  
Six days after The Reaper War, Grunt was dispatched to a Krogan camp in Texas, where Urdnot Wrex wanted him to speak with a Company Commander who had...issues. That Krogan soldier, Revnat Dukat, snarled his biggest complaint at Grunt in his command tent: "I want to go home NOW!"

The younger Krogan, who was figuratively if not literally born a couple of years ago, calmly said, "What you want doesn't matter, Dukat. If Wrex says we're staying to help with the cleanup _and_ know for sure The Shepard is all right, _that's what's going to happen_."

It was something that began only two days after Shepard destroyed the Reapers. Because of Wrex, the leader of the United Clans of Tuchanka, Shepard's name would forever mean 'hero' to the Krogan people. Many took it a step further and wanted to call the hero herself _The _Shepard. This meme transferred across the Earth and every culture on it, native and off-world...combined with Khalisah al-Jilani's reports, many from every race began to adopt the descriptive The Shepard out of respect, gratitude, and a slowly building, nearly religious level of adoration for their savior.

But there were a few who didn't even have respect for Mary Shepard, in spite of all she had done...Dukat was both stupid and selfish enough to be one of them. "I couldn't give a shit less about some Human female, dammit! She didn't do anything a true Krogan couldn't!"

Grunt already respected Mary Shepard as his Battle Master...in _any _other circumstance, he would have felt obligated to turn the bastard who insulted her into bloody chunks. Which he would eat later. But Wrex stressed the need for keeping things peaceful on Shepard's homeworld, so Grunt kept himself calm and said quietly yet truthfully, "Speaking ill of a superior warrior is about as useful as pissing up a rope, Dukat. If you don't have anything more intelligent to say, you're wasting my time."

"Will this waste your time, Tank-Bred? I know about the Mass Relays!"

Grunt was slient for a long moment. Being insulted didn't get his attention as much as what this idiot knew. "If you know about the relays, then why bitch and moan about going home like a hatchling crying for his momma's teat?"

"This isn't just bitching and moaning, Grunt! And I'm not the only one who's going to want the same damn thing!"

The younger Krogan growled, "Well, wanting it doesn't mean you'll get it. Wrex himself is talking to the other leaders, figuring out what to do next. You have to be patient - !"

Dukat roared, "DAMN patience! I want to go home! I want to make hatchlings with my mate!"

Grunt was amused at how childish this much, much older Krogan sounded. "And how do you think you're going to get those things, Dukat? Somebody can lend you a ship, but I gotta warn you: without relays, it'll be a long flight."

"Screw you, Grunt! I don't give a damn if Wrex accepted you as Urdnot, and I don't care who your Battle Master is!"

"I already figured that out, fool. So why talk to me about things you know you won't get right away?"

A dark smile formed across Dukat's wide mouth. "Well, if I can't get what I want...there's always other things to do. If we're stuck here, then at least tell me Wrex has a plan to take control of this world!"

Grunt didn't smile. "Don't let your frustration make you stupid - "

Dukat fired back, "SHUT UP! We are Krogan! If we can't get what we want, then we take the next best thing! If we can't go back to Tuchanka, then we can at least make Earth ours!"

In a deadly tone, the warrior created by the late, hated Okeer said, "Wrex wouldn't like that, Dukat."

The older Krogan snorted...and made the last mistake of his life by saying, "I don't care! I'll kill Wrex himself if it means getting what I want!"

It became very quiet in the command tent. Then, Grunt finally nodded and said, "Come with me outside, Dukat." He moved to the tent's opening and was about to exit, but noticed Dukat didn't move. The younger Krogan looked at his senior and shouted, _"Outside!"_ With an ugly scowl, Dukat followed.

Outside, a Krogan Captain was standing at attention in this Reaper-scorched part of Texas not far from the devastated city of Houston. Grunt moved up to him and said, "Captain, are you second to Commander Dukat?"

The Captain smiled and nodded. "Yes, sir! He makes me proud to be Krogan!"

As Dukat moved up next to him, Grunt also smiled...but there was no humor in his expression. "Oh, yeah?" He then looked at the Commander. "Repeat what you just said, Dukat! When I said Wrex wouldn't like your ideas."

Dukat defiantly snarled, "I said I'd kill our so-called leader if - !"

Grunt quickly growled, "Thanks!" With a swift motion, he unholstered his massive Claymore shotgun, pointed it at Dukat's face, and fired. BOOM! The suddenly headless Krogan was a gory sight as it fell backward into the Texas dirt. The Captain's jaw dropped open in surprise...understandably. Grunt then gave the officer a level stare and said, "You heard him declare he was gonna commit treason against our leader, and you saw what I did about it. Any questions?"

The Captain blinked and finally managed, "Uh...no, sir!"

"Good! You're Company Commander now. Make sure the troops are doing their jobs helping the Humans!"

The new Company Commander regained his composure and gave a salute. "Sir!" Then he was gone.

Grunt holstered his shotgun, gave one glance to the dead idiot on the ground, and keyed his combat suit's comm system. It took a moment before Wrex answered into his earpiece. He snarled, "My leader, it's me. I had to kill the stupid son of a bitch." He paused. "Yeah, he knew about the relays."

A longer pause, and Grunt said with regret, "Yeah...it won't be long before it's gonna start."

**TO BE CONTINUED...  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**PREVIOUSLY: The galaxy is disconnected, its Mass Relays destroyed...the _Normandy_ is stranded on an alien world, unable to return home...and Commander Mary Shepard is fighting for her life in the aftermath of destroying the Reapers and saving all life in the galaxy.**

**Some surprising guests arrive to help Mary Shepard...Liara knows despair far, far away from the one she loves...and Jack gets a visitor she didn't expect! A dark vision of the future, unfortunately, puts everything in doubt.**

**Plus, a character dies! Uh, sort of!**

**As you'll soon see in this epilog, I didn't just want huge decisions in the past to have an impact (unlike BioWare, ahem), being a Paragon can be its own reward!**

**"MASS EFFECT 3 EPILOG: CODA" by Charles Spencer**

**CHAPTER FIVE:**

**"HOPES AND OMENS"**

**1**

**Primarch Adrien Victus slammed his fist on the table and shouted, "Spirits preserve us, Admiral, Shepard deserves more respect than that!"**

The leaders of the United Fleet were in a conference room on the _Destiny Ascension_, seated at a huge table. At the head of it, Commanding Admiral and leader of the Alliance Steven Hackett said in a quiet tone, "Don't you think I know that, Primarch? The entire galaxy has a future now because of Mary Shepard." It was exactly one standard week since The Reaper War ended and Commander Shepard was saved.

Urdnot Wrex, leader of Tuchanka's United Clans, growled, "Maybe you ought to act like you _do _know that! I'm with Victus, what you want is wrong!"

Hackett gave the Krogan a measured glance. "Are you sure you're not saying that because it's so personal, Wrex?"

"Hell yes, it's personal! It should be personal for ALL of us! We owe Shepard an eternal debt of honor for everything she's done!"

Quarian Admiral Zaal'Koris vas Qwib Qwib said quietly, "And no one would argue that point with you, Urdnot Wrex. However, in spite of our best efforts, more and more within the United Fleet are learning about the Mass Relays with each passing day. There are already signs of unrest across the galaxy!"

Primarch Victus, leader of the Turian Hierarchy, said, "You need not remind us of that, Admiral. An entire Krogan company nearly started a riot on Palaven before Wrex called for order! That and Urdnot Grunt being forced to kill a fellow Krogan on Earth was what created the need for this meeting!"

Wrex said tensely, "You've got to understand their restlessness. They just want to go home...hell, who here _doesn't _want that?" There was an uncomfortable silence for a beat. "Hackett, I know my people might be the first to act on their emotions before anyone else, but I can keep them in line! If I can't, then my mate can. Trust me, even over a comm channel, she can have a hard tongue."

"You say the nicest things, honey," Urdnot Bakara said, her holographic image at the table next to her mate, transmitted by vidcomm from the Krogan homeworld. "Take my word for it, Admiral, we females can have a strong influence over our males if called for it."

Captain Lidanya of the _Destiny Ascension_, who was also a Matriarch of the Asari, was seated to the right of Hackett. She was chosen to represent all of her remaining fellow Matriarchs for discussions like this. "Our authority can only go so far over long distance comm channels, though. Our galaxy is disconnected in a way we couldn't have imagined before without the Mass Relays. So many of my people are scattered across the galaxy, as well."

"That's something else we all have in common, Captain," Hackett said, who sympathized.

Major Kirrahe was seated at this table, too...because of his role in saving Commander Shepard, the Salarian portion of the United Fleet elected him to be their representative. The Major mused, "We wouldn't even be having this conversation if there was some way to replicate the Mass Relay network. Unfortunately, the relay on the Citadel was destroyed with the station, and if we wanted to examine the relay connected to it that was created by the Protheans, it would take decades to reach Ilos. Putting our best minds to creating a new network now would take years...and the United Fleet can't stay stable for so long."

"I'm more concerned about my people than the Krogan," Admiral Shala'Raan vas Rannoch said. "For hundreds of years, we had been without our homeworld because of our useless conflict with the Geth. We joined the United Fleet to destroy our common enemies, the Reapers, so that we would survive to rebuild Rannoch. We hoped the end result wouldn't just mean victory, we'd return to the homeworld once and for all...but we have been denied that because for whatever reason, the Crucible destroyed the Relays, as well."

Kirrahe shrugged. "Perhaps the Crucible was created to destroy both the Reapers and everything created by them."

Shala'Raan said thoughtfully, "It is possible. The Admiralty Board has been able to keep the news of the loss of the network from our people for now, but they will find out sooner or later...knowing we can't go back to Rannoch just after we regained it, I fear those within the Quarian Fleet will lose their patience before anyone else does."

Her fellow Admiral, Zaal'Koris, quietly said, "And that simply makes Admiral Hackett's suggestion a potential necessity, Shala'Raan, to - "

Wrex quickly snarled, "Don't you finish that thought, dammit!"

Zaal'Koris said in a measured tone, "Wrex, I owe Shepard my life. The end of our war with the Geth, our reclaiming our homeworld, those things wouldn't have happened if not for her! But we need the one person who brought us together to keep us from fraying at the seams! We need Shepard to inspire others again, to reinforce a sense of order in the fleet, if not the galaxy...!"

Admiral Hackett summarized what he suggested to his fellow leaders again. "We need to find some way to make Commander Shepard's recovery move at a faster pace. We need her well sooner than later."

For a moment, no one in the conference room spoke, but the emotions were thick in the air. Lidanya finally said, "Admiral, she's still in critical condition, even after the progress Miss Lawson's team has made so far..."

Kirrahe said loudly, "Exactly! She needs time to heal! Do you have any idea what it will take to make her recover faster? Miranda Lawson herself said she has to move slowly to ensure no complications might result in the short or long-term!"

Victus appealed, "For the sake of Shepard's continued health alone, they must be careful - !"

Hackett suddenly said in a louder tone, "And what I'm suggesting is for the sake of our unity! Shepard brought us together, and I know the last thing she would want is for us to fall apart to unrest and frustration because our galaxy is no longer connected! We need her inspiration...we need her to help us calm the situation before things get more unstable...!"

"And in order to get her on her feet faster, you might shorten her life span!" Wrex stood, his eyes burning into Hackett. "Admiral, I consider you a fellow warrior...hell, I like your scars! But if you want my continued cooperation and respect, we're not going to put a rush on Shepard's recovery!" He stabbed a finger at the Human leader and shouted, "If you value my respect and friendship, DON'T ASK THAT AGAIN!"

Urdnot Bakara suddenly yelled, "Wrex!" He quickly turned to her image...her eyes were calm beneath her shroud as she said calmly, "Don't be too aggressive."

With a frustrated "Hmph!", Wrex sat back down.

Bakara then looked to Hackett. "Admiral, Mary Shepard gave me every respect...she could have seen me as an end objective or something, but instead she honored me. She wished to know me and call me friend, and it's truly a privilege for me to call her friend, as well. She and Mordin Solus didn't 'fasten the pace' of my recovery and the creation of the cure for the genophage for expediency's sake. They wanted me to be better, and they wanted things done right. I understand your concerns, and I share them. I don't want the galaxy to fall apart, either. But if you truly do respect Commander Shepard, do not tempt fate. She deserves better than to be treated as an objective to accomplish as quickly as possible."

A moment passed as everyone absorbed the Krogan's powerful words...Wrex loved his mate more than ever.

Finally, Lidanya looked at Hackett with an entreating expression. "Admiral...I suggest instead we have faith in our peoples here and across the galaxy."

Hackett frowned a little. "I learned not long ago there's only one person I can truly have faith in, Captain. I don't want Mary Shepard to wake up seeing everything fall apart."

Primarch Victus responded, "Then consider that part of the debt we owe to her. We hold things together." He looked at Wrex and said, "For The Shepard."

Wrex nodded enthusiastically and grunted, "For The Shepard!"

Everyone at that table echoed those words, unified in their sentiment.  
**  
2  
**  
One day after that, on an alien world, in the grounded _Normandy_...Ashley Williams was perusing her own findings about the planet they had to call home for the past week. _And maybe for the rest of our lives,_ she thought with a frown. She looked at a datapad that told her the basics about the unexplored world as she moved down the corridor from the cockpit to the CIC, and the findings could have been a _lot _worse.

Name: To Be Decided (Personal Notation: It feels wrong to name this planet without the Commander's input!)  
Planetary Type: Garden World  
Orbital Distance: 1.2 Earth Astronomical Units  
Radius: 8076 km  
Day Length: 40.6 Earth Hours  
Calculated Orbital Period: 1.3 Earth Years  
Atmospheric Pressure: 1.12 Earth Atmospheres  
Average Surface Temperature: 42-degrees Celsius  
Surface Gravity: 1.11 G

It was a world as ideal as Horizon, which Ashley remembered fondly...before the Collectors arrived. Doctor Chakwas was still running basic tests on random plant samples and captured insect life to determine how hazardous they were to everyone aboard. So far, the results were promising. Still, like everyone on the ship, she wished dearly that at least Shepard was here.

The long-haired beauty felt the sudden, overwhelming guilt again as she moved through the CIC...Ashley wished Shepard was here at least so she could say -

"Lieutenant-Commander!" Ashley quickly looked up and tried her best to regain her composure as Samantha Traynor rushed from the doors that led to the ship's War Room. The Mission Specialist was clearly brighter in mood than she'd been in a while, but she looked at Ashley and must have seen the look on her face she didn't mask quickly enough. Samantha asked, "Are you all right?"

"I'm good, don't worry about me," Ashley said quickly. Her lips formed a genuine smile and she advised, "Listen. The situation we're in, military rank and file doesn't mean much. At least, it doesn't to me. Call me Ashley, okay?"

Samantha said awkwardly, "Ah, whatever you say, mum!"

Ashley cringed. "Don't do that, either! I hope it's all right to call you Samantha?"

Samantha smiled back warmly. "Absolutely, Ashley."

"Did you have something to report?"

"Yes, we got the communications systems online...ah, sort of!"

Ashley felt a surge of excitement, but she sensed a 'however' coming. "Uh, could you maybe explain 'sort of'?"

"Gabby took it upon herself to use salvaged comm components from Shuttle Two. You'll remember the comm system for Shuttle One was a lost cause? Anyway, she and EDI just got the main system online from the War Room. However, we can only receive traffic...we're still lacking the needed replacement parts to send any transmissions."

Ashley nodded. "Well, half a loaf is better than the nothing we had before. What's been happening?"

Samantha's smile was a truly winning one as she declared, "According to all the traffic we've intercepted, it's confirmed: the war is over! The Reapers are dead!"

Ashley grinned. "And may they rust in Hell. Any word about Commander Shepard?" Samantha's smile cooled...and then fell away to something much more somber and uncertain. Ashley felt a wrenching in her gut. "Samantha, talk to me. How is Commander Shepard?"

Samantha looked to the floor, almost dismayed...her words came quietly: "The Commander is in critical condition, Ashley...the best doctors in the United Fleet are helping her now, but it's still too early to say."

Ashley opened her mouth to say something, but she couldn't speak at first. She could only curse herself angrily, _We shouldn't have left her...damn it all, _we shouldn't have left her! The wave of despair almost overwhelmed her, but she kept her focus. The crew needed her without their Commander, and she wouldn't fail them. She swore she wouldn't fail Shepard. Ashley looked into Samantha's eyes and managed, "Were you about to get word to the rest of the crew?"

"Yes, but...I-I wanted you to be the first to know."

Ashley nodded deeply. "Thank you." With a jolt of emotion, she thought of the one Shepard loved the most and asked, "Where's Liara?"

With an increased sadness, Samantha said, "Liara...happened to be there in the War Room when we got the news. She left just a minute before I came out, did you see her?"

Ashley shook her head as she cursed herself again. "No, I think I just missed her. Did she say where she was going?"

"Uhm, I think she said she was going to her quarters, Ashley."

"Okay. Listen..." Ashley fought to keep from crying as she said, "Come with me to the cockpit, huh? I'll be the one to let the crew know."

"Thank you," Samantha said softly. "It was so hard just to tell you..."

"I know...this will be my responsibility." Ashley nodded with a solemn smile. _And I owe this to her._ Then they both began to the corridor to the cockpit, where Ashley would notify the rest of the crew about Commander Shepard by ship's intercom. Joker was still there, and she could only imagine how he'd take this.  
**  
3  
**  
Minutes later, the doors to Liara's quarters opened with a rush. Ashley stayed outside of the threshold as she looked in and said, "Liara?"

"Greetings, Lieutenant-Commander Williams!" The modulated voice came from the glowing orb that moved up to the doors...Glyph, Liara's V.I. assistant. "Can I be of service?"

"I believe Ashley is here for me, Glyph." From deeper in the room, seated at her huge array of monitors, was Liara T'Soni. The beautiful Asari's expression was neutral, but she managed a smile as she looked at her friend. "Hello."

"Hi. I hope it's okay to come in...?"

"Of course. I'm here to check on the systems I use as the Shadow Broker, since they piggyback onto the _Normandy's_ main comm systems. Has someone already notified you we can now receive traffic, but we still can't send?"

"Yes," Ashley said as he moved into the quarters, closer to Liara. "Did you...hear my address to the crew?"

Liara's eyes looked down at her hands in her lap, and she quietly nodded. "Yes. But...there is nothing we can do for her at the moment. All we can do...is wait."

Ashley had heard and felt a slowly, subtly building tension in Liara's voice. The Human woman asked softly, "Are you all right?"

"I have faith Mary will be all right," Liara answered, but the tension had increased. "Miranda Lawson is supervising her recovery. Do you know of her?"

Ashley nodded. "Former Cerberus agent. She was the one who brought Shepard back to life. I-I never met her."

"I did, but briefly," the Asari informed her. "Miranda is a highly intelligent woman. If anyone can help Shepard, she can." She was silent for a moment as Ashley approached. "Did you know the Mass Relay network has been destroyed?"

That news made Ashley stop dead in her tracks. "What?"

"It's true. It is not simply the Newton Relay that is gone. There are a slowly growing number of reports that the network is gone, but such information is being carefully managed by the governments of the Council worlds." She looked at Ashley. "It seems the energy from the Crucible used the relays to expand across the galaxy to destroy all of the enemy, as theorized, but the network was destroyed in the process. The results, thankfully, were not as destructive as the loss of the Alpha Relay. Damage caused by their explosions has been virtually nil...that is part of why the news isn't common knowledge yet."

Ashley exhaled a heavy sigh. "And our chances for getting back to Shepard, or even of anyone searching for us, have gotten even more remote. But Heaven help us, this is going to be a disaster for the rest of the galaxy. And Earth - ! If the alien parts of the United Fleet can't go back to their homeworlds - !"

Liara quietly interrupted, "You need not say what could happen, Ashley...because _anything _could happen."

Suddenly, a new voice spoke, from the speakers connected to the array of terminals...one of them showed an audio signature shift in time with the voice, which said, _"Shadow Broker, Palaven Agent Three, checking in one more time. Please respond. If you cannot, will perform Protocol Alpha, over."_

Ashley didn't know until she rejoined the _Normandy's_ crew months ago that Liara T'Soni was the Shadow Broker. The mysterious information broker was known by many, and feared by some, for decades. It wasn't until Commander Shepard's death at the hands of the Collectors that Liara's destiny became linked with the Broker's.

The Shadow Broker had sought to secure Shepard's body and deliver it to the Collectors who killed her for some unknowable purpose, perhaps to better understand the enemy of those they served, the Reapers. But Liara couldn't let Shepard go: she became an agent of the Broker and with the help of a friend, Feron, they took Mary Shepard's body and delivered her to Cerberus with the promise that they would bring her back, which they said was possible. In the process, Feron was captured and Liara was forced to endure the guilt of turning Shepard over to a known terrorist organization, not knowing what their motives for wanting to resurrect her might be. The young Asari was also driven by anger and a desire to gain revenge against the Shadow Broker.

In two years, Liara became an information broker herself, hunting for her enemy...and then Mary Shepard returned to her life, and miraculously it was as if she never died. But so much had changed, the hero saw her lover had become obsessed with destroying the Shadow Broker...perhaps understandably, but Liara was nearly becoming someone Shepard didn't recognize. Terribly, it seemed that two years and her death had created a rift between them. But it was only after they found the Broker, a ruthless and ferocious Yahg they had to destroy in their defense and to secure Feron's freedom, Mary saw the truth behind Liara's cool veneer, the guilt she felt for giving Shepard to Cerberus, for losing Feron, and the driving need to make it all right. When her blue angel cried tears of relief, shame and exhaustion, spiritual and physical, Mary Shepard kissed Liara, needfully yet tenderly...and then they were truly reunited for the first time since her demise, and the love that wouldn't let a legendary warrior die became stronger than ever.

Another voice spoke from the speakers then, a female's: _"Benning Agent Delta, Broker, can you answer? Prepared to execute Protocol Alpha in an hour if you do not, over."  
_  
Ashley looked at Liara, who regarded the monitors thoughtfully. The Asari said, "They are asking for a response from me, from the Broker, but I cannot."

"Okay." Ashley finally noticed that a few of the monitors were black. Inactive. "How long ago did you talk to any of your agents?"

Liara answered, "I was able to reach most of them for a regular status update two standard weeks ago, at Admiral Anderson's base in London."

"That long ago?"

Liara nodded. "And because all of this is connected to the comm system of the ship, I cannot respond to them."

Another voice spoke...another agent. _"Earth Agent Alpha reporting, Broker. Please respond." _A pause._ "If you can't, will execute Protocol Alpha according to your standing orders in an hour. It was an honor to work for you, sir. Out."  
_  
Ashley felt a sudden foreboding. "Liara...what's Protocol Alpha?"

Liara stood from her seat before the monitors slowly...she gave them all a neutral look as she said quietly, "It was something I devised shortly after the war started in case something happened to me, for the protection of my agents. I'd relaxed my requirements for updates and status reports considerably since I became the Shadow Broker. However, Protocol Alpha demands that if for any reason I can't contact them or they connot reach me for two standard weeks, they must presume that something happened to me, and then they will sign off permanently. They will change their identities and create new lives for themselves, for their protection. And mine."

Ashley realized. "You said it's been two weeks since you last spoke to any of them..."

"Yes." She glanced at Ashley and concluded, "In three hours from now, each and every screen here will fall silent. This intelligence network will no longer exist. Consequently, the same must be said for the Shadow Broker."

Ashley could only find these words to say: "I...I'm sorry, Liara."

Liara offered a small smile. "I am not. This had no more meaning for me, anyway." She finished in a much, much softer tone, "Nothing has any meaning without Mary." Liara gracefully moved from the monitors to her bed, where she sat on the mattress at its foot. Again, her hands were together again on her lap...in spite of her words, the tension had only clearly become stronger.

Ashley slowly, deliberately followed her friend to her bed...and then sat down next to her. She asked quietly, "Three hours, huh?" Liara managed a quiet nod. Ashley smiled softly and offered, "I'm not doing anything important right now. I'll stay with you until the last screen goes black. Okay?"

Liara looked at Ashley with grateful eyes and said with barely-restrained emotion, "Okay."

Most of the time they sat together for the next three hours was silent. Ashley offered conversation at times, if only to distract her dear friend as the monitors went black. Most of the time, Liara gently declined. The time passed by too quickly, regardless. Finally, only one monitor was active...and in a twinkling, it became black. Inactive permanently, like the rest.

Ashley had seen it happen and said softly, "They're all gone."

"A-Ashley..." She quickly turned to Liara, and saw her shoulders had begun to tremble...from uncertainty, from fear for the sake of her lover, and worst of all, from loneliness. Tears began to flow from her beautiful blue eyes, and she couldn't contain herself anymore. Liara looked at Ashley and desperately cried, _"Hold me, please..."_ Ashley moved close and wrapped her arms around her dear friend without hesitation, knowing at least only a measure of how Mary Shepard's lover felt. Liara held Ashley's slender body with a despair that threatened to drown her...her voice was thick and desolate as she shakily spoke: "I-I feel _dead_ without her, Ashley...tell me Mary will be all right...Goddess, please, _please _watch over her..."

Ashley began to cry with the lovely Asari...she held Liara T'Soni tightly as she managed, "I wish we were with her too, Liara. _Shepard will be all right. _Please don't lose faith you'll be with her again. You will be...I-I swear..."

But trapped on an unknown world over half a galaxy away, with no way to return home...when Ashley Williams said those words as she cried, she hoped they didn't sound hollow.  
**  
4  
**  
In the waiting area of the ICU, Miranda Lawson, Doctor Chloe Michel, and Admirals Shala'Raan and Zaal'Koris looked into the operating theatre to see something revolutionary...as they did, Miranda couldn't help but say, "Thank you again for letting us use your environmental suit technology, Admirals."

In her bed, ten days into her treatment, Commander Mary Shepard was a striking sight: her sedated body was sealed in armor clearly of Quarian design, but created for her slender Human form. Oxygen and nutrients were fed into ports connected at her neck as her face was shielded by opaque glass. Her condition had stabilized, and the suit was helping her breathe on her own for the first time in too long. Another striking thing of note was the fully articulated cybernetic arm that gleamed like chrome and replaced her lost left arm...the suit was sealed hermetically at the arificial shoulder, the rest of her organic body within, protected and being treated by a combination of Medi-Gel, nano-treatments, and more.

Shala'Raan said, "It's truly nothing, Miss Lawson. Once, such an elemental part of our society was also one of our most closely guarded secrets. But for Commander Shepard's sake, it is something we must share. We owe her our lives and our world...if we can ever go back to Rannoch in our lifetimes."

Doctor Michel noted, "The modifications the Geth made to the software of your suits will help Shepard tremendously, as well."

Zaal'Koris nodded. "Indeed. Those modifications can artificially simulate infection and disease so our immune systems can be conditioned to defend us without artificial assistance, and even help us adjust to living without our suits. Our children made those modifications without even being asked to demonstrate how much they wanted peace." He said that last with a sad note, the Geth of the United Fleet still inert and floating in space.

"I hope the added modifications you made will be of much help to the Commander," Shala'Raan added.

Miranda gave her a genuine smile. "There is no reason they shouldn't. That suit will work to gently increase regeneration in areas we can prioritize on command, and even bolster Shepard's natural healing ability. We estimate Shepard will have to stay in the suit for another two weeks. When the time comes, the suit's systems can be reconfigured to energize her muscles so that she need not undergo physical therapy after our work is done."

Zaal'Koris nodded again, and deeply. "Excellent, Miss Lawson. Please keep us informed."

"You and the entire galaxy will know how things go, Admirals, I promise." Miranda added quietly, "I also wanted to say thank you, for placing your trust in me. I was part of Cerberus once, and I know things went badly between that group and your people's fleet..."

Shala'Raan said, "You clearly had nothing in common with the likes Cerberus, even if you were a part of them. We cannot hold you responsible for the wrongs others committed, anyway. It would be the same as condemning ourselves for the mistakes our forebears made."

Zaal'Koris agreed completely. "And we have paid enough for those mistakes since The Morning War. Do not condemn yourself, as well, Miss Lawson."

It was Miranda's turn to nod deeply in respect. "Thank you, Admirals. Please excuse us." With a gesture to Doctor Michel, she followed Miranda out of the waiting area and into the main hall. They were both excited that things were going well, but there were still dangers Mary Shepard faced they couldn't tell the admirals of the Quarian Fleet about, even with the donation of their technology. Any number of natural complications could still happen, and easily, because they still had so much work to do. They spoke quietly of the need for something much more potent than what they already had to work with...not to speed Mary Shepard's recovery, but ensure the recovery was total. They needed something new, they realized, but didn't know how to come up with it.

That desire was about to be fulfilled...but in a way they could never have imagined.

As they walked, they were approaching the end of the hall, where a huge doorway gave entrance to an observation room that provided a magnificent view of the Earth and the fleet outside. In that doorway, standing in wait, was a lone figure. Miranda and Chloe were so focused on a datapad they both conversed over, the figure spoke to get their attention. "Excuse me! Miranda Lawson?"

Both stopped and looked at the figure twenty-five yards away. She was Asari, as beautiful as any member of their people, clothed in a simple yet elegant blue dress with adornments of red and gold. Both Humans looked at her as Miranda asked, "Yes? Who are you?"

The Asari began to approach them with a graceful stride. She said, "My name is not important. I work as an agent to others. They want to help Commander Shepard in her time of need."

The women looked at each other, then the Asari. Chloe smiled and said, "We're receptive to any offers of assistance, but it must be something that we can help the Commander's healing and recovery."

Miranda looked at the stranger with much more caution in her eyes. "If you can't help in those particular respects, then you'll understand why we would have to refuse. May I ask who exactly you're an agent _for?_"

Ten yards away, the Asari stopped...her smile was bright as she said, "Those I serve can help her recovery, Miss Lawson. They owe Commander Shepard their lives...and much more. And if you wish to know who I serve, that wish is easily granted." She then closed her eyes and tilted her face up toward the ceiling. Her smile was serene as she said, "I gladly give my body and mind so they can communicate with you...and so you can understand how they can help her." She fell silent for a moment, and Miranda and Chloe could only look at her, perplexed.

Then. Something far beyond the experience of both Humans happened.

The Asari's beautiful body changed in posture...her stance became uncertain, as if she suddenly wasn't used to the act of standing. Her face lowered and looked at them, and when her eyes opened, Miranda and Chloe could only see white, her irises turned up into her head. The woman opened her mouth, but haltingly, and they both realized as the Asari spoke, _someone was controlling her, speaking through her._ It was as if the Asari was dead and another had taken residence in her body. Even her voice was unearthly and low, and definitely not her own...  
_  
"We healed our wounds...from fighting the Old Machines. We are now here...singing the same blue note of hope for the one who saved us. Commander Shepard gave us a future again...when others would have judged us harshly. We thought we could stand alone, but the Old Machines showed us...how wrong we were. Shepard came to us again...she gave us another chance to have a future again. We share...your bright red need to heal Commander Shepard."  
_  
As the Asari spoke with another's voice, dozens of large insect-like creatures flowed in from the observation room to gather around the Asari, and behind her, the massive form of the Rachni Queen herself lowered in the observation room and moved with surprising grace into the main hall and stopped to loom over the agent who she spoke through.  
_  
"She gave us life...she gave us a future...the Rachni wish to do the same for her."  
_  
Both women were stunned speechless, perhaps justifiably afraid on a primal level at the sight before them. Miranda tensed...she wasn't armed, but she did have her formidable Biotic power. She was tempted to use it when:

"At ease, ladies!" Admiral Hackett then entered the hall from the observation room too, much to the confusion of Miranda and Chloe. As he walked by the Rachni Queen some of her children, he said, "The Rachni Queen is here with my approval. She wouldn't even be anywhere near Shepard otherwise."

Miranda gave Hackett a look. "A-are you sure, Admiral? I mean...can we trust them...?"

With a stern look, Hackett informed her, "We had enough faith in them to accept their help to build the Crucible and fight the Reapers with us. They suffered losses as much as the other parts of the fleet did. Besides, Shepard trusts them. That's good enough for me."

Both women relaxed with those last words...a little. Chloe nervously said, "Ah, understood, sir. The idea takes some getting used to, though."

Miranda asked, "How can the Rachni help, though? Does the Queen have some kind of medical knowledge...?"

The Queen answered then, speaking through her agent: _"The one we speak through...was once wounded because of pirates. We healed her by the same means...we offer you now."_

Suddenly, one of the younger Rachni turned to another and did something unexpected...it raised the sharp end of one of its legs and slashed at its kin! The other was cut deeply, in spite of its natural exoskeletal armor. Chloe couldn't help but gasp.

Miranda's eyes narrowed. "What the devil...?"

The Queen said through the Asari's lips, _"Look carefully..."_

All three Humans did...and even Hackett was visibly amazed by what happened: a clear, gelatinous fluid formed from the cut in the young Rachni's shell, which began to knit together with surprising speed. Chloe observed, "That secretion...it looks like a natural healing agent!"  
_  
"Yes. This birthright of our people...we now offer to you...to heal the one who saved us all."  
_  
Chloe began to examine the substance with a medical scanner...Hackett and Miranda looked at her as she stared at her findings. "Miranda, Admiral...th-this is incredible! This substance makes Medi-Gel look like a _bandage_. If it's as compatible with Human biology as the Queen says it is for Asari...it will naturally boost regeneration _two-hundred percent!_"

Hackett and Miranda could only look back with surprise...if Shepard responded to this admittedly unorthodox means of help favorably, then it was the answer they were looking for.

Thankfully, it helped Mary Shepard exactly as the Rachni Queen hoped.  
**  
5  
**  
Those who Mary Shepard knew best were each given quarters on the _Destiny Ascension_ since they arrived, so they could be there for her when she was healed. Two days later, because of the Rachni's contribution, her recovery would happen far sooner than later. Still, all those closest to Shepard could do was wait.

Jack hated waiting. She paced through the room from one area to another, unable to stay still, anxious and impatient to hear something new. She felt like smashing something, and the woman who called herself the Psychotic Biotic could do so easily. But she kept herself under control. Barely. Then a door chime that got her attention. Jack stopped and yelled at the door to her quarters, "Yeah! Who is it?"

A gentle voice answered, "It is Consort Sha'ira. May I enter?"

Jack debated with herself whether to let the lady in or not...what the hell. "Sure, c'mon in!" Sha'ira entered, and Jack's posture stiffened reflexively. "Hi."

The Consort nodded deeply. "Hello, young lady."

"What do you want? You got news about Shepard?"

Sha'ira gazed at Jack for a moment. "She is still healing. I came to counsel you."

The younger woman frowned. "About what?"

Gently, the Asari said, "This is undoubtedly a difficult time for you. How are you feeling?"

Jack's response was terse: "I'm worried out of my mind for Shepard. And I wanna see her better now. But that's not gonna happen, right?"

"Not now...but it will happen, and sooner than you think."

"Great." Jack stared at Sha'ira. "You just wanted to see how I'm doing?"

"I have done so for the rest of your friends on this ship, all of those who were touched personally by Mary Shepard. All of those who hold her dearly to their hearts."

Jack shook her head. "Did you practice talking like a drama queen, or does it come naturally for you?"

The Consort didn't stop smiling, her expression patient. "You don't want to talk about how you feel. You guard yourself so aggressively."

"Live the life I've had, lady. You'd want to build a fuckin' brick wall around yourself."

Sha'ira took a measured step toward Jack...then another as she spoke: "Instead, you did your best to destroy the little girl you once were, to make yourself into someone new...someone strong. Your lovely tattoos, for example. You had them painted on you to hide your physical scars and intimidate others...those scars have long ago faded, but you still value those patterns that cover you for making you different from the girl who was a victim of Cerberus."

Jack got visibly uncomfortable. "Okay, now you're getting a little spooky. How the hell could you...?"

Sha'ira said, "I am also a telepath, Jack. I can know someone very easily...in your case, I need not look into you. Everything I need to know is here for my eyes to see."

Jack glared at the Consort. "And that's supposed to make your trying to climb into my head better?" She briskly pointed at the door and shouted, "_Get out! _I suddenly have no interest talking to you!"

Sha'ira radiated calm and stayed where she was. "Jack...I can offer you my services."

"What do you mean?"

Sha'ira took another step toward her. "I can give you inner peace, if only for a little while. I can help you feel things...you've only dreamed of."

Annoyed, Jack said unkindly, "I don't need a hooker, no matter _how _upscale you are!"

Sha'ira never lost her patient, caring smile. "So aggressive. I have no interest in credits, Jack. I offer myself freely because of the role you played helping Shepard travel her road to saving us all."

Jack stared hard at her and finally cursed, "Goddamn it! _Fine_, I'll admit I've batted from both sides of the plate! And you want to know I've been betrayed if not disappointed _every damn time?_"

Sha'ira nodded, her eyes compassionate, her voice soothing. "You've lived a life harder than most. But I do not offer love...and I do not ask for love from you. I simply wish to give you something. It's your choice whether to accept what I offer or not. I promise."

Jack frowned then. Her unsure eyes looked at Sha'ira with a sudden need...but...she finally said, "I...I couldn't care less about anything you're offering. N-not _now_, anyway. Not until I know Shepard will be all right!"

Sha'ira's smile brightened. "I understand. Of all of those here Shepard touched...Miranda, Kasumi, Wrex, Zaeed, Grunt, Steve, even Jacob...you love Shepard the most."

Jack blurted, "W-what?"

"You need not hide those feelings, Jack. Especially from the one you love."

She quickly, defensively said, "I-I don't love her! God, you're trying to get into my head like she did - !"

Sha'ira's eyes knew. "And she was the only one who ever did...she was the one you realized you could truly _trust _for the first time. And it was natural for that trust to turn to love because - !"

Defensively, louder this time, Jack shouted, "I'm telling you, _I don't love Shepard! _She's in love with someone else, anyway! I hate to know how Shepard's gonna feel about Liara being gone, and she can't even look for her because the Mass Relays are destroyed!"

Sha'ira quietly said, "I speak of a different kind of love, Jack. You _know _the kind of love I mean." Jack opened her mouth to interrupt the Consort...but she couldn't say anything. She looked at the Asari with a troubled frown. Sha'ira smiled gently and began to say, "I...wait..."

The Consort's mood had shifted dramatically...she was suddenly knowing discomfort as she stared into space past Jack. The Human woman gave Sha'ira a look. "What?" Then Jack realized something was wrong, and he walked up to her, cautious. "Hey, you all right?"

In answer, Sha'ira spoke as if from far away as she stared into space:

"Darkness rises to claim its prey. The savior of us all fights her last battle of the war. Alone she will die, beyond saving, beyond...hope."

The moment she finished saying those ominous words, Sha'ira visibly relaxed...but her face was a mix of shock and sudden fear. Jack drew closer, concerned. "What the hell just happened? Hey!"

Sha'ira then remembered where she was, looked at Jack...she managed, "I-I am sorry." She touched the comm badge on the collar of her dress and said, "Captain Lidanya!"

The answer came quickly for both her and Jack to hear: "Lidanya here, Consort Sha'ira. Is something wrong?"

Fearfully, the Consort said, "I need to speak to Admiral Hackett immediately!"  
**  
6  
**  
The three of them were alone in the conference room. Hackett stared at Sha'ira with burning intensity. "Are you _absolutely _sure about this, Consort?"

Sha'ira nodded. "As sure as I was about the Reapers attacking the Citadel."

That was the last thing Hackett and Lidanya wanted to hear. Lidanya asked, "What can we do?"

Sha'ira answered, "We must be there for Shepard when the time comes...especially all of those who have been touched by her. If she isn't alone, there might be a chance."

Hackett frowned. "'Might?'"

"The future can branch into many paths at some important moments...this will be one of those moments, and we must be prepared to help events flow so there is a chance for victory."

Hackett looked at Lidanya. "Captain, I'll need you to institute the necessary security protocols for the ICU now."

Lidanya said quickly, "It'll be done, sir."

Hackett didn't want to ask Sha'ira what he needed to next, but: "And if we can't help Shepard when we have to...?"

Consort Sha'ira could only look back at him, the great sadness in her expression the answer.  
**  
7  
**  
In the observation room of the Medical Deck, four days later. Hackett looked out into space as Miranda entered...he heard her approach and asked, "Miranda, what is Shepard's status?"

She was smiling. "Better than projected, Admiral. We estimate she will be fully healed in a standard week. We'll bring her out of sedation then."

"That's great news. I'll make sure everyone is ready by that time." He looked at Miranda and said, "Thank you for everything you and your team accomplished."

Miranda nodded gratefully. "It was our pleasure, Admiral."

He looked back at the space outside...he couldn't look at her as he continued: "It's a damnable thing, isn't it."

Miranda's smile faltered. "Sir?"

There was a note of shame in his voice. "If things go as badly as Consort Sha'ira has foreseen...we saved Mary Shepard only to watch her die."

Miranda finally lost her smile...her eyes became downcast, uncertain as she looked down.

She didn't know how to respond to that.

**TO BE CONTINUED...  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**PREVIOUSLY: For weeks, Mary Shepard has been in intensive care, an entire galaxy hoping for her recovery. Unfortunately, her lover Liara T'Soni and the crew of the Normandy are stuck on an unknown world and the Mass Relays are gone. Worse, Consort Sha'ira has foreseen something terrible in the future for the legendary hero...**

**In this chapter, Commander Mary Shepard wakes up at last! She meets some old, familiar faces...and gets one of the biggest shocks of her life. And no, we're not talking a good kind of shock. Everything has been leading up to this, so brace yourselves!**

**If you want to know what my Paragon Mary Shepard looks like, just clickity on the link below to the 'box art' I created for this story. You'll see her pic (screen cap from a game I played) on the back of the box!**

art/MASS-EFFECT-3-EPILOG-CODA-Box-Art-Preview-301742905

**"MASS EFFECT 3 EPILOG: CODA" by Charles Spencer**

**CHAPTER SIX:**

**"AWAKENING"**

**1**

**Mary Shepard's origins, more than anything else, made her into a survivor.**

Shepard was literally born an orphan in the massive Earth megatropolis of New York City, New York of the United North American States on April 11, 2154. Her father died in a skycar accident months before her birth...her mother, grief-stricken from the tragedy, overburdened by the struggle to make money enough to begin providing for her coming child since she had no other family to rely on, suffered a fatal coronary from the cumulative stress as she brought her daughter into the world. It fell to the head nurse of the hospital to name the child, since her mother couldn't decide before the time of delivery. After a minute of thought, Mary became the newborn's given name. Even then she was a beautiful baby, distinguished by a healthy amount of black hair, a light-cream complexion to her skin, and an almond shape to her deep brown, nearly black eyes, all inherited from her late mother, who was partly Japanese.

Things didn't get any easier for Mary Shepard for sixteen years after that. She was taken to an orphanage, and then to her first adoptive parents...who were to say the least unprepared to have a child, adopted or not. A succession of foster homes followed with unworthy or uncaring foster parents, which Shepard seemed to ping-pong between. She became as much a victim as a ward of a flawed, bureaucratic system that tried and failed to place her with a new family...the failure ultimately became final when Shepard ran away from her last foster parent, a chronic drunk who was in the bar more often than at home, and she began living on the streets of Old Manhattan Island at the age of nine. Old Manhattan had hundreds of years ago earned its reputation as an aggressive urban jungle...hell, some real jungles on Earth were still less dangerous in the 22nd Century. It was on these streets Mary Shepard became, in the language of the Drell, _drala'fa_...the ignored.

Still, Shepard quickly learned to adapt to her unforgiving surroundings...she developed a survival instinct that would have impressed the most seasoned law enforcement officer. She long before formed a strong sense of right and wrong: when she ran away she swore there were things she would never, ever do, especially hurt other people, even to simply eat. Mary Shepard had encountered too many assholes - and worse - in her short life, and she'd never be like them. By the time she was sixteen, the worst crime she ever committed was data running. She had made sort of a home for herself and a few fellow street kids she couldn't help but take in a project tenement condemned by the city but left to slowly rot for the past hundred years. For those she 'adopted' more than for herself, Mary knew she'd have to make more money somehow. Then word whispered across the streets that a local gang, the Tenth Street Reds, were looking for new prospects.

Mary Shepard decided to take a gamble and meet them in a vacant lot one winter day, but she quickly discovered she made a mistake...the Reds were a small gang of predators she immediately didn't like. They had nasty, brutal tongues, their talk xenophobic of off-world races, and they saw everyone else outside of the gang as potential targets for their greed, if not their brutality. Shepard was a prospect for exactly five minutes before she left the Reds chasing after her...thankfully, she had plenty of practice running just getting data packets from one seedy client to another, and she escaped them.

But this incident left Mary with a question she knew she had to ask: what was she going to do with her life? Would she be a street urchin forever? No, that was the last thing she wanted. Mary Shepard wanted to do more..._be _more than that. She wanted to be a positive force in the scheme of things, not a negative like those asshole Reds. She had walked by the same Alliance Navy recruitment office so many times, she had lost count...that cold winter day, Mary stopped walking and looked at the office, her eyes thoughtful...a smile on her lips. One of the recruiters inside told her that she would at the very least need a G.E.D. in order to enlist, and pointed her toward a social worker she could trust to start her on the right path.

Two years later after earning a high-school level diploma, in 2172, Mary Shepard formally enlisted in the Earth Systems Alliance Navy.

The young soldier was quickly noticed by the Alliance brass...her second-nature ability to adapt to a situation quickly alone was impressive, but her strong will and principles also made some wonder how quickly she'd rise above the rank and file and become an officer. The answer to that question was...quicker than most, in fact. By the year 2177, Lieutenant Mary Shepard led a large unit of marines with responsibilities that included the security of colonists on newly-discovered worlds, wherever they were needed. Late in that year, Shepard's unit was sent on a recon mission to find a missing team of pioneers on the world of Akuze.

It was only years later that Mary Shepard found out that the incident was engineered by an Alliance black ops division that went rogue by the name of Cerberus. Without warning, she and her unit of 50 marines were attacked by massive, ferocious Thresher Maws. Of them all, Lieutenant Shepard was the only one to survive and be rescued thanks to the quick response of another Alliance unit. The incident quickly became known across every Earth Systems Alliance world, and Shepard was called a hero. No human had ever survived encountering those alien beasts before.

But Lieutenant Mary Shepard didn't feel like a hero...she felt like she failed her unit, unable to get anyone else out alive. Naval councilors tried to help her heal her deep emotional scars from the nightmare incident, but Mary finally resolved that the only way to get beyond what happened was to become a better soldier. The young Lieutenant then applied for recruitment into Interplanetary Combatives Training, _the _elite special forces program of the Alliance Navy.

Mary Shepard was accepted and began her N7 training at Vila Militar in Rio De Janeiro, also known as 'N-School' or simply The Villa.

Shepard then began to undergo escalating grades of grueling, brutal combat training that made the regimens of legendary soldiers like the British S.A.S. and United America's Navy SEALs look like figurative walks through the park. The young trainee quickly had good cause to wonder if she should get her own damn head examined for this decision. But Mary only had to remember failing her fellow soldiers on Akuze, and she never wanted to let anyone else die on her watch ever again. It helped her cry herself to sleep after harsh 20-hour days of relentless physical conditioning and tests that excercised her leadership abilities and stress threshold to their utmost. Finally, after what seemed like forever, Lieutenant Mary Shepard earned the respected N1 designation, and was offered the chance to continue even higher.

For the sake of being better, in the name of defending the lives of those who couldn't defend themselves, she eagerly took that chance.

Mary Shepard rose steadily up from N2, fully earning the attention and respect of Alliance military leaders each step of the way...she also got the attention of one of the original graduates of the N7 program. He was a seasoned Captain in the Navy named David Anderson. One day, he visited and had Shepard take a brief break from her zero-G training to talk to her, get a sense of what this driven and disciplined young lady was made of. One part of the conversation sealed the beginning of their friendship:

Anderson asked, "You really raised yourself on the streets?"

Shepard nodded. "Yeah. I spent a lot of my life alone. I was already an orphan, so I got used to it fast."

"You're not bitter about it at all?"

She shrugged. "There's nothing I can do about things I can't change, sir. The most important thing is, I didn't let it change me."

"What do you mean?"

"I could have gotten bitter about it, like you said. I could have turned to doing things worse than data running...I could have been a real criminal and tried to justify myself for it by saying life isn't fair. I could have done bad things to people just to survive."

"But you chose not to?"

"I couldn't. That wasn't who I was...it's not who I am. I want to do my best for others, sir, and I can't do that if I let the shit I'm in take control of me. I decided a long time ago that even if I can't have a say in what happens to me, I _can _say what I'll do about it. And I'd rather do something positive than negative."

Anderson smiled at her thoughtfully. "You know, that's one of the first things I learned as an officer. You can't control a situation, but you can control how you'll respond. In the end, that's all that matters."

Shepard smiled back brightly. "Ha...the way you say it sounds a lot better, Captain."

"Don't call me that or sir, please! Just call me Anderson, Shepard."

She nodded deeply. "Okay...Anderson."

At times, Anderson came back to Shepard often to take at least a partial role in her training. He couldn't help but be impressed with the beautiful, strong-willed Lieutenant as he saw her take on one challenge after another and succeed. Whenever Mary Shepard had a question about anything, he never hesitated to give her counsel...Anderson wasn't just a friend, he was becoming a mentor and father figure to her. As she ultimately entered the hazardous N6 grade, already promoted to the rank of Lieutenant-Commander, it was Captain Anderson who at times sent Shepard on missions into combat zones across the galaxy to determine once and for all her proficiency. Ultimately she didn't just succeed, she excelled...and Mary Shepard was given her long-desired ICT designation of N7 and promoted to Commander. Shortly afterward, with the approval of Admiral Steven Hackett, Captain Anderson reassigned Commander Shepard to become his Executive Officer on the experimental frigate called the _Normandy SR-1 _in 2183. The Citadel Council, meanwhile, took notice of her for other reasons.

Then Eden Prime was attacked...and everything changed for Commander Shepard and the entire galaxy.  
**  
2  
**  
2187. Just over three standard weeks after The Reaper War. The _Destiny Ascension_: Commander Mary Shepard laid in her bed in the ICU, asleep but slowly coming out of the sedation she had been given since the beginning of her time of healing. The 32-year-old woman's natural beauty had been rejuvenated due to the careful yet intensive regeneration treatments she underwent. Her glossy, midnight-black hair gently framed the soft features of her beautiful face, her skin's natural cream color returned and healthy. Mary's slender, athletic body was still outside of its deep, steady breathing...she was clothed only in a present to her from one of her friends and comrades, Kasumi Goto: a simple yet beautiful cotton yukata of deep, nearly Alliance blue with exquisite gold patterns. Kasumi thought it was appropriate, since she and 'Shep' had Japanese ancestry at least partly in common. The gift was also something to make Mary as comfortable as possible when she awoke, and the yukata inevitably complemented the woman's beauty, as well.

A soft sigh came from the woman's lips, and Mary Shepard's eyes slowly opened for the first time in weeks. She opened them reluctantly, not having seen light for some time. She blinked several times, a little disoriented from her dreamless sleep. Then she remembered. The war. Anderson's death. The Catalyst.

Mary Shepard sat bolt-upright in her bed with a gasp, on full alert...but she quickly realized where she was, a patient's room unfamiliar to her. She also saw, standing at the foot of her bed, two women she immediately recognized. One was Doctor Chloe Michel, who she remembered meeting more than once on the Citadel...the first time she met the young doctor, in fact, the Commander saved her life from the thugs of that late and unlamented crimelord, Fist. More recently, it was Michel who supervised Ashley Williams' recovery after she was nearly killed on Mars...Shepard was eternally grateful to her for that. The other was Miranda Lawson, in that same black and white suit that hugged every perfect curve of her body. (_She still has to advertise her being perfect, too, _Shepard thought with a little irritation.) Both women smiled seeing Shepard wake, and Miranda said, "Welcome back to the land of the living, Commander."

Sitting upright in her bed, Mary Shepard's right hand lifted to gently rub her own eyes. "Uhh...I guess I have you to thank again for that, Miranda?"

The former Cerberus agent shook her head. "Oh, no. Like before, I had a lot of help. Fortunately, you didn't have to die again to make my job a real challenge."

Shepard's lips formed a sardonic grin. "Heaven forbid." She looked at Chloe. "Doctor Michel...I guess you helped Miranda, huh?"

Chloe nodded deeply. "Among others, Commander. And please, call me Chloe. How do you feel?"

Mary's smile was soft as she shrugged. "I'm all right...I guess. I feel a little off, but..." Instinctively, she looked down her left side. And she stopped and stared. Mary Shepard lifted her left arm, and looked closely at the graceful yet unliving cybernetic hand and wrist that reached out from the sleeve of her yukata. She looked at the artificial limb's gleaming metal skin with more wonder than shock as she turned the wrist, moved the fingers experimentally.

Miranda quietly commented, "You are well again, Commander...more or less."

Mary frowned a little and said, "Uh-huh." She looked at Miranda with sudden intensity and asked, "W-wait, how long was I out? What's the situation?"

Chloe quickly reassured, "You've been under sedation for three weeks since the end of the war, Shepard. You saved us...you truly saved us all."

It took a moment to absorb that, and Mary hesitantly looked at Miranda. "The Reaper War is over. Finally."

Miranda nodded deeply, full of gratitude to her friend. "Yes, Shepard...because of you."

Mary Shepard sighed deeply, virtually overwhelmed with relief knowing that finally a damned year of hellish conflict, constant frustration and one tragedy after another was over. She quickly moved to sit on the side of the bed...and suddenly stopped. Mary gave the women a look. "Please tell me it's okay to get out of bed?"

Miranda nodded enthusiastically. "I'd recommend you getting on your feet, in fact. Here..." Miranda moved to Shepard and offered a slender hand...Mary gratefully took it and she didn't need much help to stand. Part of her treatments included keeping her muscles full of energy, even when inactive. "You have some friends who want to see you and say thanks, for everything you've done."

"Thank you," Mary said softly as she looked into Miranda's eyes.

The perfect woman's eyes were full of emotion of their own as she gently embraced Mary Shepard...she held the hero for a long moment as she said, "No...thank _you_."  
**  
3  
**  
Somewhere else on the _Destiny Ascension..._

Four people stared at surveillance monitor and the image of Miranda and Shepard holding one another briefly. They were also able to hear everything said in the ICU. One of the watchers, Admiral Steven Hackett, mused, "I see nothing out of the ordinary so far."

Another, Consort Sha'ira, cautioned with a tense tone, "It will not begin immediately, Admiral...but you must be prepared when it does."

As the third watcher, Captain Lidanya, stared at the image with worried eyes, Matriarch Aethyta grunted, "I've noticed one thing wrong."

Hackett looked at her. "What?"

Aethyta said, "She hasn't asked anything about Liara." She stared at the others as Shepard embraced Chloe in turn on the monitor. "Shepard told me herself how much she loves my daughter. She asks if the war is over, but doesn't ask where the person she loves the most is? If you ever loved anyone, you know what the hell I'm talking about." She shook her head. "I'll be _damned _if there's nothing out of the ordinary."

Present with them were a squad of fully-armed N7-designated soldiers, standing at the ready.  
**  
4  
**  
As she exited the decontamination airlock into the waiting area, led by Miranda and Chloe, the Commander was struck almost speechless by the sight before her. It was a large group of people, all of them she recognized instantly...especially Urdnot Wrex in front of the rest, who spread his hands and let rip a mighty roar: "SHEPARD!" The rest included Lieutenant Steve Cortez, Grunt, Jacob Taylor and Doctor Brynn Cole, Kasumi Goto, Zaeed Massani and Jack, with Kahlee Sanders close by her side. Also here were Primarch Adrien Victus and Admirals Shala'Raan vas Rannoch and Zaal'Koris vas Qwib Qwib. They and Wrex were all uniform in their pure pleasure and happiness to see the one they had fought with, the one they all cared for so much, well and walking. Shepard gleefully smiled and moved to the group as Wrex moved to her, as well. Then, naturally, the big Krogan grabbed the lovely Human in a big hug and lifted her off of her bare feet! Wrex yelled happily, "Shepard, you're all right!"

Shepard, meanwhile, groaned as everyone else laughed. She cried, "I _will _be the moment you put me down, you big dummy!" Wrex quickly did so, and the lady stood before him again with an irritated stare. "Nice of you to ask if I'm still tender or not first!"

Wrex made a halting gesture. "Okay, fine! Let's do this the usual way!" He took a step back and gave her a look. "Shepard."

Remembering how she and the gruff Krogan greeted one another so many damn times years ago, Mary nodded and folded her arms. "Wrex!"

Wrex finally groaned and said, "Come on, can I hug you, _please?_"

Shepard laughed with everyone else in the waiting area as she mock-reluctantly said, "Oh, okay!" She moved faster than he did this time, taking the leader of the United Clans of Tuchanka in her lithe arms. He returned the hug, but much more gently this time. She said softly, "It's so good to see you, Wrex."

Good-naturedly, Steve Cortez said, "Just as long as you don't forget the rest of us!" Smiling, Shepard obliged and gently broke from Wrex and then embraced the shuttle pilot. "Thank Heaven you're all right, ma'am," he said, his voice heartfelt.

"I'm happy to see you're okay too, Steve." She almost spoke those words into his shoulder as they held one another tight.

"I'd better get a hug like that too, Shep!" Kasumi waited with a cross look that wasn't at all genuine, because she couldn't help but form a grateful smile of her own. Mary moved from Steve to the shrouded young lady and they hugged for a tender moment. Kasumi added, "Besides, I'm the only one who got you a gift!"

Mary pulled back just a little to look her in the face. "What do you mean?"

"I mean this!" Kasumi's hand gently pinched and tugged on the yukata's fabric.

"You bought me this...?"

"Bought? Hell, I made it! I'm a thief, remember? I'm not gonna _pay _for anything!" Mary laughed with genuine humor with Kasumi for a moment. "Besides, I knew you'd look better in this than that dress I got you before."

Shepard laughed, "You're right about that!" She remembered that formal black dress and how it was so _not _her style, no matter what Kasumi said to the contrary. The hero then looked at Grunt, who had a grin a mile wide. "I hope you're behaving, Grunt?"

"Hey, you know me," the young Krogan said.

"Exactly," Mary Shepard said with a smile, and she gave him a big hug, too.

As she did, Grunt looked a little agitated, which didn't escape anyone's notice. Steve asked, "What, you think you're so tough you can't be hugged, Grunt?"

Grunt looked at him and snarled, "I don't exactly look for hugs from my Battle Master, all right? Shut up!" Mary and everyone else laughed as she mercifully pulled away.

Wrex sagely advised, "Deal with it, boy!"

Shepard smiled brightly at Zaeed as he approached. He stopped before her and his expression was cool. "You know I'm not the hugging type, right?" His hard lips then lightened a bit to form something of a smile. He wasn't exactly the smiling type, either.

His former commander beamed back and said, "Fine, how's this?" She held up her right hand, and Zaeed swiftly took hold of hers. They held each other's hand firmly, with all the respect they could muster for one another.

Zaeed nodded deeply. "That'll do! Good to see you back on your feet, war hero."

"Thanks, you old mercenary," Shepard responded with fondness.

Jacob and Brynn moved up to her then. "Hugs are the least we owe you, Shepard, seriously!" The Commander laughed and held Jacob for a moment; the former Cerberus agent who had worked with Miranda was deeply affected. Full of emotion, he said, "Damn, it's great to see you all right."

Brynn Cole, Jacob's fiancee and a former scientist for Cerberus, smiled at them both as Shepard pulled away and stepped up to her. Shepard said fondly, "It's wonderful to see you too, Brynn."

"Thank you, Mary...'thank you' sounds like nothing knowing how much we all owe you," Brynn quietly said. After a brief, sweet embrace, she asked, "Are you all right?"

Mary gave the woman a brief look and said, "Absolutely...I guess." She said that last with uncertainty. Mary Shepard couldn't define it, but there was something wrong. But she felt fine. She was okay. Right? She said quickly, "Yes, I'm okay."

Everyone else in the room paused, the mood visibly cooling. Shepard felt it...and she saw the sudden concern in so many eyes. Something defensively made her say to Brynn, "So. I guess you've made Jacob an honest man while I was getting better?"

Brynn managed a bright smile and informed Mary, "Oh, we haven't been married yet! We wanted to wait until we knew you were better."

Jacob quietly said, with a little discomfort, "Uh, as a matter of fact...we wanted to ask if you'd be at our wedding. Bear the rings, maybe?"

Mary was truly flattered and nodded deeply. "I-I'd be honored. Thank you."

Jack then stepped from Kahlee Sanders and strode to Mary Shepard. But she stopped short, feeling a little awkward in front of everyone. "Uh, hi. W-we've been waiting a while for you. It's great to see you."

Mary smiled and said, "I'm sorry I made you wait, Jack." She then moved close and hugged the young Biotic. "I'm so happy you're okay, too," she almost whispered.

Jack looked even more uncomfortable, not so much from Shepard holding her, but all the eyes watching them as she did. Slowly, she found it in herself to wrap her arms around Shepard haltingly. As she relaxed into the hero, Jack said quietly, "Yeah, whatever."  
**  
5  
**  
On the monitor, Shepard broke reluctantly from Jack and greeted Primarch Victus and the Quarian Admirals. Lidanya was frowning, her eyes uncertain as she watched. "She hasn't asked about the _Normandy_. Any ship commander worthy of the name would want to know where their ship and crew is. _I _sure as hell would want to know if I was out of action for a while."

As Sha'ira and Aethyta looked at her, Hackett stared at the screen, dubious. "We'll know more soon enough...Sanders is about to talk to her."

"Be ready, Admiral," Sha'ira quietly said to Hackett. "It will be very soon now."  
**  
6  
**  
Mary Shepard finally looked at Kahlee Sanders, administrator of Jon Grissom Academy and leader of the Ascension Project, an Alliance training program for young Biotics. (The ironic fact she was the daughter of the late explorer Jon Grissom was classified.) The blond woman was fifteen years Mary's senior and just as beautiful in her formal dress uniform. Kahlee approached her as Jack and many others stood around them. There was an increased tension in the air, something Mary Shepard didn't notice...because no one else wanted her to notice.

Secretly, Jack hated herself for having to play along with this bullshit. What she and the others were told by Hackett and Sha'ira, what they had to be ready for, couldn't have been true. _It just couldn't have been._ But even Jack saw there was something..._off _about Commander Shepard. Beside herself with increasing anger and impatience, Jack wanted to say something, but didn't.

None of those in the room, all who regarded Mary Shepard with love if not the purest respect, were in any way comfortable...especially if what was foreseen was going to happen.

Kahlee felt her own inner tension increase, but for much more personal reasons. She and Admiral David Anderson had long ago formed a romantic bond, and it was their hope they could actually do something about after The Reaper War. And of the two who finally made it to the Citadel to reach the Crucible, Anderson and Shepard, only the Commander was found alive. Kahlee did her best to be professional and said, "Hello again, Commander."

"Kahlee..." Mary Shepard felt a sudden, overwhelming wave of sadness rush through her very being. She wanted to say something more, but wasn't sure how to even begin.

Kahlee, meanwhile, saw the pure emotion on Shepard's face, and what she said next wasn't a question. "David is dead...isn't he?" Her own expression darkened with escalating grief.

Shepard looked to the floor...she couldn't look Kahlee in the eyes. "I-I'm so sorry..." Kahlee Sanders moved close and embraced Shepard, and they held each other needfully as they grieved for the man they both held dear to their hearts, for very different reasons. For a few moments, the women stayed that way, barely able to suppress the raw emotion they both felt, keeping hold of their discipline as best they could. They succeeded only barely, holding their tears in check...no one else in the room spoke.

Kahlee gently broke from Shepard, and in spite of her overwhelming need to cry, she managed a smile. "He...he was so proud of you, you know?"

Shepard struggled with herself as she managed to nod, but shakily. "Thank you."

Kahlee cleared her throat softly and gave Shepard a level gaze. "Commander...I'm here on behalf of Admiral Hackett. He's on his way to see you, but I've been assigned to assist in your debriefing." Kahlee hated herself for that lie. "Uh...the only way I can begin is, what exactly happened after you and Anderson arrived at the Citadel?"

Mary Shepard pursed her lips, her eyes bright...it was clearly something she didn't want to talk about, but she did. "There isn't much to tell. We arrived at the Citadel at different locations...but it was a part of the station neither of us had seen before. We weren't sure where we were because it was so dark. There were dead bodies everywhere...and...and Keepers were crawling over them." The others in the room drew closer to the women as Mary spoke. "We were afraid everyone on the Citadel was dead..."

Kahlee nodded sadly. "According to fleet sensors, there were no organic lifesigns on the station...except for one."

Mary nodded. "It was the Illusive Man."

Jack suddenly blurted, "Wait! _The Illusive Man _was there?"

"Yes. He was Indoctrinated and insane...partially turned into a Husk."

Wrex snarled, "I hope you killed the son of a bitch!"

"I-I did..." Mary's expression was full of agony. "...but not before he killed Anderson." Kahlee exhaled a deep, sorrowful sigh hearing those words...a tear fell down one of her cheeks. But then Shepard said, "After that...I met the Catalyst."

Kahlee frowned. "'Met'?"

Mary looked back at what happened, her expression beyond uncomfortable. "I reached some kind of control core with a massive energy source at its center. I was under a dome of some kind that looked out into space, and I saw the war raging. Then...then the Catalyst appeared. It was an aritifical intelligence that appeared as a hologram in the form of a boy...a boy I recognized from my memories." She added quietly, "A boy I couldn't save when the war started. A boy...I've been dreaming of again and again."

Most in the room could only stare at Mary, unsure of what to say for a _legion _of reasons. Kahlee quietly asked, "What happened next?"

Mary answered, "It said it was the Catalyst, and...and it created the Reapers millions of years ago."

The revelation stunned everyone else. Primarch Victus wasn't sure if he heard right. "You _spoke _to the creator of the Reapers...?"

Mary Shepard nodded.

Brynn Cole thoughtfully mused, "We had never known who or what made the Reapers. Even our best knowledge from the Protheans never supplied such information. But...we always thought that the Reapers made the Citadel and the Mass Relays!"

Her fiancee, Jacob, shrugged. "Hell, we had no idea who made the Citadel before we ever heard of the Reapers. That was all from a _really _long time ago!"

Kasumi responded to that by commenting, "So what's the point of debating it now? Let Shepard talk!"

Kahlee nodded. "Go on, Mary...?"

Mary looked more and more troubled by the moment. "The Catalyst said...that the created were destined to destroy their creators. It said as organics evolve, we create more chaos that threatens to destroy everything. It said it created the Reapers to be its solution."

Kahlee shook her head. "Solution?"

"Its solution was beginning a cycle of extinction. A cycle in which the most advanced lifeforms would be destroyed and processed every 50,000 years as the most primitve lifeforms were spared."

Jack's expression was one of sudden, pure anger. "What kind of bullshit solution is that? That's crazy!"

Steve frowned deeply. "So instead of destroying all organics, wait until they get advanced enough to destroy them? And then wait for the next cycle to do it all over again? I've heard of circular logic, but - !"

"W-wait!" Kasumi moved close to Shepard, putting a hand gently on her shoulder. "Shep, it's not that we're doubting you, but it's a lot to take! I mean for one thing, if this Catalyst had always been part of the Citadel, why didn't it do anything when Saren and Sovereign attacked the station before?"

Shepard could only tell them what it told her: "The Catalyst said I woke it up for the first time in millions of years. It said I was the first organic to ever reach it."

Brynn took that in and thought aloud, "Interesting. It's logical to presume that any A.I., insane or not, would want to enter a period of sleep at some point over millions of years of time. Your reaching the Catalyst, threatening it, finally gave it reason to wake up."

Grunt didn't care about any of that and impatiently said, "Awake, asleep, whatever! Tell us you killed the Catalyst, too!"

Shepard said, "I wanted to kill the damn thing as it talked to me, but I was so weak...and something...kept me from doing anything more than just listening to it."

Everyone else there looked at Mary Shepard quietly again...they regarded her with a clear and present concern.

Kahlee informed her, "You must have done something, because the Crucible fired and destroyed the Reapers. It also exploded and destroyed the Citadel."

"What...?" Shepard couldn't believe it. "Kahlee, I...I need to see it, please."  
**  
7  
**  
It was a simple enough request to answer. The entire group, led by Kahlee, Miranda, and Mary, who was gently escorted by Kasumi, moved from the waiting area and down the hall to the huge observation room. One wall was the massive observation port that lent a dramatic view of the Earth, as the _Destiny Ascension _was in station keeping with the rest of the United Fleet between Earth and its Moon, the terrible debris field of both the Crucible and the Citadel between them and the war-scarred, blue-green planet. Mary Shepard took the view in with wide, horrified eyes. She was silent for a moment as Kasumi looked at her, concerned. Miranda Lawson drew close on Shepard's other side, her heart clearly going out to the Commander.

Mary Shepard glanced at Miranda shakily and almost whispered, "Oh, Miranda...what have I done?"

Miranda drew closer to her, an act that quickly put Jack, who stood not far away, on-edge. She stared at the perfect woman with a slow, furious burn. Miranda held the hero's hand and quietly assured Shepard, "Don't blame yourself for this, Shepard. Please don't. Remember what Kahlee said: there was no one alive on the Citadel, anyway."

Kahlee nodded. "And we already accepted that everything about the Crucible was a gamble...we were damned if we didn't use it, and we had no real idea what would happen until we did. You did the only thing you could, Shepard...and you saved us all." She looked fully at Shepard then and asked, "But how? How did you activate the Crucible?"

Mary looked back out at the sea of debris. "I...the Catalyst told me I had to make a choice."

Kahlee frowned. "What choice...?"

"But it said...no matter what I chose...I'd be dead and..." Mary Shepard stopped. She looked back at Kahlee suddenly and asked, "Wait. Where is my ship?"

Kahlee blinked. "W-what?"

"What the hell..." Shepard suddenly looked confused...lost. "Why didn't I think of the _Normandy _before? Why...?"

Kahlee suddenly said, pure business, "That doesn't matter right now! I want you to answer my question first, Commander! What kind of choice were you given?"

Mary's expression hardened. "Don't tell me my ship and crew doesn't matter, dammit! _Where is my ship?_"

Kahlee only said in a clipped tone, "Don't you evade my questions, soldier! Tell me what I need to know!"

Mary snarled, _"Are you interrogating me?"_ She stared back at Kahlee, incredulous. "A-after everything I've done...! What the _hell_ is going on? Someone tell me right now - !"  
_  
"As you were, Commander Shepard!"_ The shout came from the entranceway to the observation room and got everyone's attention. Many of the group had to part so Mary could see: Admiral Steven Hackett, his eyes hard with authority, flanked on each side by two N7 soldiers with Avenger assault rifles. Hackett strode in, but the soldiers stayed where they were...guarding the exit to the room. Hackett stopped ten yards away from Shepard and said in a cool tone, "Make no mistake that we're here for you, Shepard! But before anything else happens, we want to ensure you're not a danger to yourself or anyone else! _We need to know if you've been Indoctrinated!_"

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	7. Chapter 7

**PREVIOUSLY: Commander Mary Shepard has woken up from her injuries after destroying the Reapers...**

**...and whether or not you believe in the Indoctrination Theory, it ALL happens here! Every question you might have is answered as Mary Shepard faces one of the greatest battles of her life! I hope you forgive my Borg reference from "Star Trek: The Next Generation", I couldn't resist!**

**Also, what does it cost to be a hero, legend and savior? In other words, think back on all the crap Commander Shepard has been through. How do you think it would affect YOU?**

**"MASS EFFECT 3 EPILOG: CODA" by Charles Spencer**

**CHAPTER SEVEN:**

**"HAUNTED"**

**1**

**For Mary Shepard, a hero who nearly gave everything to save the galaxy, it was worse than a slap to the face.**

Miranda and Kasumi, who were both closest to Shepard, almost felt her recoil from the core of her being when Admiral Steven Hackett told her she might be Indoctrinated. Mary Shepard's expression was one of sudden pain...after everything she'd been through for the past goddamn year alone... She felt herself flush with anger as she said, "I-Indoctrinated? After everything I've done for you...y-you honestly think I'm some kind of _threat?_"

Kasumi, close to her left, clutched Shepard's shoulder and quickly said, "Shep, listen to me. Some of us would never think that of you - !"

"Fucking right!" Jack strode full of purpose up to Mary Shepard. "Some of us still have your back, Shepard, even if SOME of us feel differently!" As she finished that statement, she glared at Miranda, who was close to Shepard's right. Jack began to glow brightly, letting her Biotic power build. Jack's eyes were pure fury as she declared, "Stop pretending to be her friend, Cheerleader, and _back off! _OR ELSE!"

Miranda quietly said, "I'm here to help Shepard too, Jack - !"

Without warning, both of the Krogan in the group got their shotguns at the ready. Urdnot Wrex and his clan's newest warrior, Grunt, held their weapons with deadly intent. Wrex shouted, "_Any _pyjak here who thinks Shepard's a threat had better step the hell back!" The fact he said that to a room full of allies and friends just made the threat carry even more weight.

Hackett looked at the leader of Tuchanka with alarm. "Wrex - !"

Wrex looked back at the Admiral with harsh eyes. "You're the one who told us to watch her carefully after she woke up! _She saved my people, Admiral!_"

Grunt seconded Wrex's opinion. "She saved us all, dammit, and THIS is the thanks you wanna give Shepard? You think my Battle Master's the _enemy?_ You'll have to get through _me _if you wanna do something about that!"

The young Krogan suddenly heard the sharp click of a round being chambered. He only had to move his left eye to the source, and he saw Zaeed Massani at his side leveling a heavy pistol at his face. Zaeed quietly said, "That's a problem I've noticed about most Krogan: you're so ready to fight with the guy in front of you, you don't bother to check your flanks!"

Wrex looked at the mercenary and snarled, "What the hell are you doing, Zaeed!"

Zaeed spared a glance at Wrex and said, "Nobody's here to hurt Shepard, remember? But if she has been Indoctrinated, she needs help!"

Jacob Taylor suddenly whirled and pointed his own gun at Zaeed. "If nobody's gonna hurt Shepard, then you won't mind putting your gun down!"

Steve Cortez looked at the escalating situation with dismayed eyes. "For Godsake! What the hell is wrong with all of you! We're all here for the Commander, right?"

Suddenly, Mary Shepard cried, _"All of you, stand down!"_ She looked at them all with sudden anger, not caring if some were defending her or not. She wasn't going to let any of them harm one another! She shouted again, "_I said _STAND DOWN! NOW!" After a moment, thankfully, everyone who got out their guns put them back in their leather. Shepard then looked at Jack, who was on a hair trigger to use her Biotics on Miranda, and implored, "Please, Jack...stand down."

Jack looked at Shepard and softened, the glow of her power ebbing to nothing within seconds.

With great relief, Hackett drew closer to Shepard as he told her, "I hate having to do this to you, Commander. You made so many sacrifices and accomplished what most would have called impossible. You nearly died _twice_ for our sakes. But now for _your _sake, I need to ensure you're all right where it matters...and not just physically!"

Shepard looked at him with confused eyes. "But I don't understand, why do you think I've been Indoctrinated...?"

"Because I foresaw these moments, Shepard." The Commander looked past Hackett and saw Consort Sha'ira at the observation room's entryway. "I foresaw, very soon now, that you will fight your last battle of the war. And your fight will be with an evil already within you."

The hero's confusion could only increase. "Sha'ira...?"

Kahlee began reluctantly, "Shepard...so much of what you just said indicates you _have_ been Indoctrinated. For one thing, you said that something _kept _you from doing anything but listening to the Catalyst."

Shepard looked at her, suddenly unsure. "Y-yes, but...!"

Kahlee said, "You also said the Catalyst took the form of a boy you remembered you couldn't save."

Jacob snarled, "Man, this is bullshit...!"

"No, Jacob...no, it isn't." Brynn stared at Shepard with great concern. "Commander...you said you kept seeing this same boy in your dreams?"

Shepard thought about it, and carefully nodded.

"Oh, no," Miranda said with a whisper. All of them looked at Shepard and feared for her.

Consort Sha'ira continued to slowly, gracefully approach Shepard. She gently mused, "The Catalyst took the form of a boy you saw again and again in your dreams. That is the answer, Mary Shepard, and you still do not understand what it means. But you must."

Mary Shepard bit her lower lip...and she felt her inner axis shift terribly as she realized. "Recurring dreams...that's a symptom of Indoctrination..."

Sha'ira nodded, her expression as soothing as her voice. "I gave you a gift of words years ago so you might begin your journey, Commander. You brought salvation to an entire galaxy, and your journey is almost over. So you may finish the road you travel and find those you hold dear, I will help you in every way I can."

Mary Shepard felt herself become calmer, but she tried to say, "I-I swear, I'd never betray any of you...!"

Jack quickly said, "You didn't, Shepard! We're alive and the Reapers are dead! That's proof to _me _you're not under their control."

Hackett said in a pure business tone, "But Indoctrination is insidious, Commander. It can take hold of a person without their knowing it, and it doesn't have to manifest right away. Remember Rana Thanoptis? The scientist who worked for Saren on Virmire."

Mary managed to nod. "Y-yes...I saw her again before I found Grunt..."

"You should have received the report...months ago, Rana murdered several government officials on Thessia before she was killed. Evidence of what she said and did at the time indicates she was Indoctrinated, but you never saw any sign of that in the two times you encountered her, did you?"

Mary Shepard shook her head slowly. "No, sir."

"_That's _what we fear the most," Admiral Hackett concluded. "If you have been Indoctrinated to any degree, it might at some time take hold of you and make you a danger to yourself and others."

Sha'ira stopped in front of Shepard...the Consort's smile offered hope. "I will find the Indoctrination within you, and I will help you fight it...because this is a battle you cannot fight alone. Do you trust me, Commander?"

Mary Shepard hesitated only for a beat before she said, "Yes."

The Consort's slender blue hands reached out and softly touched the sides of Mary Shepard's lovely face with a feathery softness. Sha'ira said, "Look into my eyes." Mary did... "Open your heart and soul to me." Then Sha'ira closed her eyes...they opened back up quickly, but her eyes had changed dramatically.

Consort Sha'ira's eyes had become as black as a sea of space without stars as she finally said, _"Embrace eternity!"_  
**  
2  
**  
Then. Somewhere within a hero's inner self. Commander Mary Shepard and Consort Sha'ira were standing facing each other...in a dark, ominous forest the Human knew too damn well. She had seen enough of it in her dreams time and time again. Mary looked around her uncomfortably. "This is it...this is the same damn forest I kept seeing that boy in my dreams." Mary was still dressed in her yukata as Sha'ira was clothed in what she wore in the 'real' world.

Where Mary was discomforted, the Asari knew sudden, terrible dread. She could see this place in a way Mary herself couldn't. "By the Goddess...I didn't realize how deeply the evil has reached..." Sha'ira looked to Shepard with alarm and warned, "Shepard, you are in more danger than you know! _This place is not a creation of your dreams!_"

Before Mary could ask Sha'ira what that meant, a new voice reached them both: "This is _my _playground!"

Then...the boy Shepard saw again and again, the same boy Shepard saw die on Earth, manifested among the trees and approached them. He was at a trot, an Alliance fighter toy in one hand as he seemed to pretend to fly it through the air. For Mary, it was a terribly familiar sight. Then, a short distance away, the boy stopped and looked at Sha'ira. He said bluntly, "You don't belong here, Asari."

The Consort's being was no longer calm...she stared at the boy with narrowed eyes, her stance defensive. Sha'ira said, "Neither do you...whatever you are."

Mary took a step toward the boy, her expression needful for understanding. "I don't understand! Why do you keep haunting me?"

The boy then looked at Mary and said quietly, "The Reapers are dead now...even the Catalyst is dead." The boy was visibly sad as he said that. He looked at Mary with cold eyes and nodded. "That's all right. You'll soon be dead, too. Even if the cycle is over, our greatest enemy won't live for much longer, either."

Mary suddenly began to realize...this boy, this..._thing_...embodied the Indoctrination that had been planted within her. Mary looked at the thing with building loathing. "What the hell are you...?"

Sha'ira quickly said to her, "Shepard, listen to me!"  
**  
3  
**  
In the observation room, Sha'ira was still looking into Shepard's eyes as she addressed the others: "All of you need to listen, as well! Shepard has been Indoctrinated!"

Miranda looked the same way the rest of those who cared for Shepard did...like someone punched a hole into her heart. Dismayed, she almost cried, _"How?"_

Sha'ira increased her focus as she looked into Shepard's eyes. "I am looking into her memories...it happened when she was alone...she made a last stand against many. She was on an asteroid...The Project..."

Fearfully, Hackett exclaimed, _"Object Rho!"_

As those who cared for her looked at her, Mary said, "The Reaper artifact...it Indoctrinated Doctor Kenson and her people..."  
**  
4  
**  
Within her self, Shepard finished, "...the Reapers didn't want them to destroy the Alpha Relay and delay their arrival!"

The thing that looked like a boy smiled. "That 'artifact' was a generator...a way for the Reapers to Indoctrinate others without their presence being necessary. All that's needed is to deliver it to a location, or let someone else deliver it after they _find_ it, and it'll do its work pretty fast. It wasn't an accident the generator was found close by the Alpha Relay, another creation of the Reapers." The thing's smile stretched into a grin. "Oh, they wanted to stop The Project...but your arrival was unexpected. It was still desired, because they wished to know you. And _use _you."

Mary Shepard looked at the thing hatefully. "That was why Kenson said the Reapers wanted me alive after I was defeated..."

The thing nodded. "Yep! You were still a surprise, waking up before the Reapers arrived. You still delayed them...but I was planted in you, anyway."

Sha'ira looked at Shepard and said, "Shepard, remember there are signs of Indoctrination besides recurrng dreams! You also see things that are not even there!"

Mary gasped. "Oh, my God...Harbinger contacted me just before the _Normandy_ picked me up and the Alpha Relay was destroyed..."  
**  
5  
**  
Hackett heard her words in the observation room and said, "I remember that in your report, Shepard! But...I never asked _how _it contacted you. Did Harbinger reach you through your suit's comm systems...or some other way...?"

Mary remembered...and it truly sank in, the meaning of seeing the vision of the Collector Controller speaking with Harbinger's voice on that shuttle landing pad. There was nothing there to project that image..._unless that image was being projected into her mind by...! _"A-Admiral..."

Hackett looked down at the floor, angered with himself. "Don't blame yourself, Shepard. I should have realized it sooner, I'm so sorry...!"  
**  
6  
**  
The thing that looked like a boy nodded. "The link was established between you and the Reapers. Just before they arrived on Earth, they felt your emotions resonate when you saw me...a child playing under the sun."

"Yes," Mary Shepard said solemnly. "I couldn't help but be reminded you were the reason I was fighting. You represented the future of Humanity...of every race across the galaxy..."

"...and you failed me, anyway. You let me die."

Sha'ira took Shepard's hand in the forest and reassured, "No, Shepard, you did not! I can see your memories in a way you can't! You must understand, the times you saw the boy after the Reapers arrived, he was not even there!"  
**  
7  
**  
As Sha'ira and Mary looked into each other's eyes, the Commander almost whispered, but her loved ones heard her clearly. "He...he wasn't...? Oh, no...y-you're right. When I saw the boy in the ventilation duct...one moment he was there, the next he was gone. Like he hadn't even been there at all, and..._and he wasn't!_" A sharp inhalation of breath. "A-and as I was leaving Earth, I saw him get on the shuttle...wait. _No one helped that boy on the shuttle._ No one even looked at him, a boy alone with no one to help him...? He just got on the shuttle, but no one noticed him!"  
**  
8  
**  
Within her self, Mary glared at the thing that looked like a boy and concluded, "You weren't _there_, either!"

The thing shook its head. "Nope!"

"But why? Why would you make me...?"

Shepard's voice trailed off fearfully. She looked at Sha'ira, who looked back at the hero sadly. The Consort said, "You already know the answer."

Horrified, Mary Shepard said, "They were testing me...to make sure I was Indoctrinated."

She heard Brynn outside of herself as she quickly said, "Shepard! If you were having dreams of that boy since, it was the Reapers trying to secure their control!"

Shepard said, "It all makes a terrible sense...b-but they never took control of me, like Kenson...like Rana..."

The thing that looked like a boy seemed sad again. "You were stronger than the Reapers thought...even Indoctrinated, you resisted their control again and again."  
**  
9  
**  
In the observation room, Shepard asked, "B-but I don't understand how! How was I strong enough to resist them before...?"

Wrex looked at Shepard thoughtfully and suddenly rumbled, "What doesn't kill you makes you stronger." His eyes brightened as he realized. "Shepard, it has to be because of those Prothean beacons you linked up with! Getting that Cipher had to help, too!"

Chloe looked at Shepard with an amazed expression. "I-I saw that in your medical files, Mary! You'd survived mentally interfacing with Prothean beacons on Eden Prime and Virmire. But according to Doctor Chakwas herself, it was a miracle you didn't die! No Human who _ever_ tried that survived before!"  
**  
10  
**  
In the forest, the thing that only looked like a boy declared, "Your interfacing with the Prothean beacons made you stronger, made you able to resist Indoctrination...but strength runs out. It was decided that if all else failed, the one that created the Reapers _and _Indoctrination would be your downfall."

Mary Shepard said coldly, "The Catalyst."

The image of the boy brightened, transformed into the pale-blue holographic image of the Catalyst. "Yep! The creator had its own ways to influence you, make the seed of me grow in you, until you did what it wanted."

Mary shouted, "The Catalyst was a damn monster! Deciding that every advanced race in the galaxy should be destroyed every 50,000 years!"

The glowing thing quickly said, "Not destroyed! Given new form as Reapers!"

Mary yelled, "What the HELL is the difference?" She suddenly looked at the thing with a frown. "I couldn't even argue with the Catalyst before..."

The glowing thing smiled. "Because it didn't want you to. It just gave you the choice."  
**  
11  
**  
"That's right," Mary said as Sha'ira looked into her eyes. Everyone else in the room focused on Mary, especially Hackett and Kahlee. They heard her say, "The Catalyst said I could destroy the Reapers, control them, or...or change everything. Make life into a synthesis of organic and artificial life. I wanted to tell the Catalyst to go to Hell, kill it, anything else...but...but making the choice felt right to me."

Sha'ira quietly counseled Mary, "Because that's what the Catalyst wanted you to do."

"Two of the choices felt right, but...one didn't. The choice...to destroy the Reapers. It told me making that choice would destroy all artificial life, not just the enemy. It also said organics would still be fated to go to war with synthetics in the future. That choice offered...so little hope..."

Kahlee asked, "And the others did?"

"Control...or synthesis." Mary's expression became blank as she remembered. "Either of those choices would have saved the most lives. Those choices felt...better." But then her eyes hardened...she frowned... "Either of those choices..."

Sha'ira smiled. "Go on, Shepard!"

Mary Shepard finally said in a strong voice, _"Either of those choices would have spared the Reapers!"_  
**  
12  
**  
Within Mary's inner self, Sha'ira looked at the hero proudly. "Excellent, Shepard! Instinctively, you understood the Catalyst's trap. You realized what it was trying to do in spite of the Indoctrination."

Mary smiled back, in spite of the darkness of the forest around them. "I felt like the situation was taking control of me...but I remembered something Anderson and I always believed in. I might not have had control over the situation, _but I could still control how I'd respond!_ I decided to rely on my instincts as a soldier...in spite of the choices it wanted me to make, I remembered why I was there to find the Catalyst in the first place. Even if the cost was high, I had to end the war. Even if it meant my death, I had to end the genocide. _I had to destroy those that only existed to destroy us!_"

The glowing thing frowned. "You both sound so smart. But you're still nothing compared to the perfection of the Reapers."

Mary looked at the thing harshly. "The Reapers called themselves the salvation of organics through our destruction! I'll be damned if I call that 'perfect'!"

The thing formed a smile then...a terrible, predatory smile that didn't make it look anything like a child anymore. "Funny you should say that. You're about to be damned. The seed of me has grown enough, and now it will end you..." The thing's voice deepened dramatically, and began to sound terribly familiar to Mary. _"...just like you ended the Reapers."_

Both Mary and Sha'ira were startled to suddenly see a hellish red light wash through the forest, making their surroundings even more frightening, as a bleating sound ripped through the trees...it was that same damned sound the Reapers made, a trumpeting call that seemed to issue from the lowest reaches of Hell itself.

Sha'ira drew close to Mary Shepard and held her hand. "It will be all right! You can fight this Indoctrination and be free of it, Mary! What matters is you're not alone!" She looked at the glowing thing and shouted, _"You will not have her!"_

The thing's voice deepened further...and it sounded too close to the likes of Harbinger and Sovereign. It sounded like a Reaper. It declared, _"You are irrelevant, Asari...and you bore me!" _It made a gesture like it was swatting at a fly...

...and to Mary's horror, Sha'ira discorporated to nothing in a heartbeat. She was suddenly alone in the forest.  
**  
13  
**  
In the observation room, Sha'ira cried, "OHHH!" She flew back several yards and into the arms of Primarch Victus, who barely had the presence of mind to catch the Consort and not let her fall.

Victus reflexively said, "Sha'ira...!"

"What the hell just happened?" Jack took the Consort's place like a shot, standing in front of Mary Shepard, who was suddenly stock still, staring blankly into space. "Shepard? Are you all right? _Please talk to me!_" Everyone else could only look at Shepard...like Jack, they didn't know what to do.

Off-balance, barely still conscious, Sha'ira moaned, "No...oh, no...she's alone now...!"  
**  
14  
**  
Within her self, as the forest glowed with terrible red light, Mary kept her focus and looked at the glowing thing standing before her. "What the hell did you just do to Sha'ira? Tell me, you monster!"

The thing that looked like the Catalyst said, _"She is gone, Shepard. You are about to be gone, too." _Then the thing's voice deepened even further, resonating with terrible echoes as it declared, "ASSUMING DIRECT CONTROL!"

Without warning, as if in answer to a command, thick black conduits that had ports from which a baleful blue light issued horribly, exploded from the ground at Shepard's feet...they were each tipped with terrible steel barbs...each conduit reached up and tore into her arms...into her legs...into her back, and suddenly the agony Mary Shepard knew was unspeakable, and she instinctively knew what was being done to her... "No...oh God, _no!_ NO!"  
**  
15  
**  
As her entire body began to tremble in the observation room, Mary screamed with pure primal defiance, "NO!"

Everyone else froze in horror...except for Jack. Desperately, the young Biotic took the Commander by her shoulders and shouted into her face. "Shepard? Shepard, talk to me! We need to know how to help you!"

_"Stay away from her!" _Jack and everyone else turned to look at Sha'ira, who was being helped to stand by Victus. She cried to them all, "All of you must prepare yourselves!"

Jack began to snarl at Sha'ira, "What the _hell_ are you ta-AAUGGHH!" The young woman with the nickname of the Psychotic Biotic had been hit HARD by a straight open-palm strike to her chest just below her sternum from Shepard. Jack's body rocked from the impact as she stumbed back several feet to crumple on the floor.

Kasumi stared at Shepard with sudden, elemental fear... "Shep!"

Because Mary Shepard was looking at everyone in the observation room...and her eyes had begun to glow with a baleful, terrible light.  
**  
16  
**  
In the nightmarish forest, Mary Shepard screamed again as the agony she suffered made her fall to her knees. The conduits worked deeper into her body. They slowly leeched from her essence...as they implanted a slowly building desire to surrender, to _want_ to follow the will of those that no longer existed. Mary fought desperately to defy the control. "NO! _I-I can't let myself hurt anyone! _I WON'T!"

The thing that looked like the Catalyst grinned, its glowing blue form in contrast to the hellish forest around them both. "PATHETIC PIECE OF FLESH. SO TEMPORARY. SO EASY TO MAKE INTO A PUPPET...ALL YOU LACKED WERE THE STRINGS. AS YOU CAN SEE, THAT WAS EASILY REMEDIED!"

Mary Shepard's entire being trembled as she struggled to simply stand...and failed. _"Uuhhhh! N-no...no, you can't...do this...!"_

"WHY NOT? YOU WERE NOT ABOVE INDOCTRINATION, SHEPARD. NO MATTER HOW HARD YOU TRY TO STRUGGLE, RESISTANCE IS FUTILE. NO MATTER WHAT MADE YOU STRONGER, THIS WAS INEVITABLE!"  
**  
17  
**  
The N7 soldiers who accompanied Admiral Hackett had their Avenger rifles at the ready, but they were unsure what to do. They sure as hell couldn't just shoot Commander Shepard. One of them asked, near-desperation, "Wh-what do we do, Admiral?"

Hackett shouted at them, "No matter what happens, hold your fire, dammit! HOLD YOUR FIRE!"

Commander Mary Shepard, hero of the Citadel, defender of the Earth, and savior of the galaxy was a surreal, intimidating sight...her lithe form clothed only in her flowing yukata stepped with a catlike grace through the area, her bright glowing eyes staring at everyone surrounding her. They were all friends, comrades and more to her, and they suddenly realized the one they cared for wasn't...there anymore. Primarch Victus could only murmur, "By the Spirits...!"

Kasumi was in tears. "Shep...!"

Grunt snarled, "All of you keep back! I've got this!" His shotgun in its holster, he began to approach Shepard.

Wrex cautioned, "Dammit, Grunt, keep your distance!"

Grunt didn't listen. "I'll be all right! She's not even armed!"

Hackett shouted, "Listen to Wrex, Grunt! SHE'S STILL AN N7-LEVEL SOLDIER!"

But as Hackett shouted that, Shepard suddenly rushed the young Krogan. Grimly, he steadied himself and spread his hands...if she was going to attack him, he thought he'd just grab his Battle Master and, if need be, sit on her to keep her from hurting herself. But Grunt underestimated Shepard, which was a huge mistake. As she closed in, a sudden burst of speed made Shepard move faster, and she leapt...one of her bare feet stepped on Grunt's head, and she did a flying somersault over the Krogan. She landed lightly on the floor, and Grunt spun around...too slowly, as he was suddenly hit HARD by a combination of strikes from Mary Shepard, a form of combat conditioned into her body years ago that included a gestalt of some of the deadliest martial arts in Human knowledge. Grunt was sent to the floor semi-conscious in brutal fashion within a moment.

Jacob mumbled, "Holy damn...!"  
**  
18  
**  
"SEE THROUGH YOUR CONSCIOUS EYES, SHEPARD! SEE WHAT WE MAKE YOU DO!"

Mary Shepard tried to fight through the hellish pain...and she suddenly saw through her eyes in the observation room what she was doing to Grunt, striking him with a series of blows that would have crippled or killed a fellow Human. Horrified, Shepard cried, "_What? No, you can't! _I WON'T HURT ANYONE BECAUSE OF YOU!"

The embodiment of Indoctrination roared, "YOU HAVE NO CHOICE!"

Suddenly, Mary Shepard knew nothing BUT pain.  
**  
19  
**  
Shepard suddenly trembled as she stood over Grunt, and even under the control of the Indoctrination, it couldn't stop her from crying out in fury and agony: _"Aaaa-AARRGGGHHHH!" _Jack had finally managed to stand, and the scream from the one she held so dear suddenly brought her to tears. She wasn't the only one. Doctor Chloe Michel covered her mouth with her hands as tears spilled from her wide eyes, hating to see what the beautiful hero was going through. Brynn Cole could also only cry helplessly, unable to think of a way to help Shepard. Sha'ira stared at the tortured Human with a mournful expression...things were going wrong so terribly fast, but there had to be something they could do...!

Suddenly, someone shouted, "All right, that's ENOUGH!" Everyone looked to see Matriarch Aethyta enter, and her eyes were already glowing with Biotic power. She stared at Mary Shepard coolly and declared, "My daughter wouldn't forgive me if I didn't try something, dammit! So we're gonna help you whether you like it...OR NOT!" Aethyta's eyes flared as she gestured...

...and suddenly, energy enveloped Mary Shepard's wrists. She tried to move them, but they were held in place.

Aethyta frowned and said, "You're gonna get back together with my girl, you understand? Now SETTLE DOWN!"

Miranda quickly said, "Jacob, we need to help her!" She glowed as she tapped into her own Biotics, and the energy at Shepard's wrists glowed brighter...

...and brighter still as Jacob focused his power, too. "I'm with you! But dammit, we need to figure something out fast!"

Then...Mary Shepard looked directly back at the Martriarch...and _her _eyes glowed brighter, as well. Suddenly, Aethyta looked unsure...and then alarmed... "What the hell...?" The expression was mirrored slowly by Miranda and Jacob, and it suddenly became a clear and present effort for all three of them to restrain Shepard...no, it became worse. They looked like they were in some form of pain and the Matriarch shouted, "Feedback? I-it can't be...!" Then in a stunning moment, Mary Shepard broke free from the Biotic restraints and made a shoving gesture at Aethya, and she, Miranda and Jacob were knocked back and onto the floor!

"I've got you!" Steve, who was close to the Matriarch, helped Aethyta up...the Asari managed to stand, but unsteadily. "What just happened?"

"Damned if I know," Aethyta growled. "Whatever that Indoctrination is...it's almost alive. It's like...some kind of virus...!"

Jacob looked at Miranda, and they were both stunned. Miranda could only say, "It was created by artificial lifeforms...my God, it might be alive, too! That's how it can have so much power!"  
**  
20  
**  
The glowing thing looked at Mary Shepard, on her knees and in tremendous pain... "NOW...THE COMMANDING ADMIRAL OF THE ALLIANCE NAVY, ADMIRAL HACKETT. I THINK YOU SHOULD KILL HIM FIRST!"

Agonized, Shepard tried to deny the thing...she tried to speak... "N-no...!"  
**  
21  
**  
Mary Shepard began to move toward Admiral Hackett with terrible purpose. Zaeed yelled, _"Shepard?"_ He had no idea what to do...he damned well couldn't shoot her. He wouldn't!

As she watched, Sha'ira began to realize...was there something she had missed? She knew that Mary hadn't asked about her ship or her crew right away...or about Liara at all. She had found that strange, and now she latched onto and focused on that. Sha'ira began to sense that was the answer, but...!

One of the N7 soldiers with Hackett haltingly said, "S-sir, we can't let her get any closer to you - !"

Hackett finally said, "Non-lethal force only! Take her down, but don't hurt her, dammit!"

Another soldier said, "Yessir!" All four tried to intercept Mary Shepard...to stop her.

One by one, all four were subdued with terrible, inhuman efficiency...and Shepard knelt next to one of them and unholstered their Predator pistol...  
**  
22  
**  
In the hellish forest, Mary Shepard trembled furiously, reaching within herself... _"No!"_  
**  
23  
**  
Admiral Shala'Raan looked at Hackett with growing fear. "Hackett...!"

Shepard was only paces away from Hackett, the Predator in her right hand.

Kasumi began to rush after her. "SHEP, NO!"

Admiral Steven Hackett stayed where he was as what might have been his death approached.

Wrex bolted to Shepard, as well...but he knew he was already too damned late...

Three paces away, with no emotion in her beautiful face or in her bright glowing eyes, Mary Shepard began to raise the Predator...and point it at Hackett's face.

Admiral Hackett simply looked back and said quietly, "I believe in you, Shepard. Nothing will ever change that."

Two paces away. Shepard began to squeeze the trigger...

And then Jack, full of helpless fury and agony, screamed, "SHEPARD, DON'T! _PLEASE DON'T DO IT!_"  
**  
24  
**_  
Within, she heard Jack's scream.  
_  
Focusing with all of her might, as she felt herself begin to squeeze the trigger, Mary Shepard finally screamed in pure, primal denial as she reached within herself for what little strength she thought she had left: _"NO!"_  
**  
25  
**  
In that moment of time...Shepard's finger froze on the trigger of the Predator. Everyone saw as nothing happened. Hackett still stood, still alive, before Shepard as she seemed frozen pointing the Predator into his face. Zaal'Koris managed to breathe, _"Keelah...!"_

Aethyta whispered, "Thank the Goddess...! That kid really is strong!"

Jack almost laughed and cried at the same time with joy...but Shepard was still frozen, still pointing her gun at Hackett.

Everyone realized terribly how close the situation was to going over the brink.

Hackett knew it, as well. He looked into Mary Shepard's eyes and said, "Shepard, I hope you can hear me. And I mean _you_, not whatever is controlling you! I do believe in you, but you also have to believe in yourself! You made the impossible happen before...I know you can do it again. Break the Indoctrination!"

Gradually, Mary Shepard's face softened from its previous blank stare...the light in her eyes dimmed and Hackett saw her deep brown eyes again. Her expression reflected an incredible effort on her part to fight the Indoctrination...her lips quivered as she managed to say, "I...I-I'm trying, sir...but...I-I can't..."

Jack rushed up to Shepard and cried, "You can do it, Shepard! You're the strongest person I've ever met, I know you can do it!"

Not far away, Kahlee managed, "I believe in you too, Shepard! Please don't give up! Please!"

Mary Shepard haltingly took a step back... "I...I won't give up...it's okay. I won't...let them win..." Then, before everyone's horrified eyes, she pulled the gun from its aim on Hackett's face and held its muzzle under her chin, pointed upward. Full of emotion, her eyes wet, Mary said, "I promise I won't let them make me hurt you..."

Zaeed breathed, "Oh, Christ."

Wrex roared, "Shepard, NO!"

Mary yelled, "All of you, stay back! Please...!"

Hackett quietly tried to say, "Shepard, please don't do this. We're here for you...!"

Mary Shepard looked into his eyes...and managed a smile. "And I'm here...for _you_..."

Her finger began to squeeze...

...and she stopped when another cried, "NO!" Sha'ira was there then, and she looked into Mary Shepard's eyes. The Consort reassured, as her eyes turned black, "Shepard, you need not sacrifice yourself!"  
**  
26  
**  
In the nightmare forest, Sha'ira was there again, kneeling next to Mary Shepard's kneeling, tortured form. The Consort said gently, "Have faith you have the strength to defeat this and be free!"

The glowing thing looked enraged. "YOU AGAIN? YOU ARE A NUISANCE, ASARI!"

Sha'ira glared at the monster. "And you will not shut me out of Shepard's inner self as easily as you did before! You will soon have much more to worry about than me, anyway!"

The thing growled, "MERE WORDS!"

Sha'ira smiled. "Let us test that!" She then looked upon Mary Shepard, who managed to look up at her. Sha'ira's smile brought hope. "Please listen, Mary. I realized this thing was making you forget your ship and your crew before...it let you remember your ship again as you were being questioned! But that wasn't all the Indoctrination made you forget! It made you forget _why_ you fought the Reapers! You always made defending others your duty, but not long ago, you found the one who gave you a reason to fight! _You had found someone to love! The Indoctrination sought to make its control of you easier by making you at least briefly forget her!_" As Sha'ira spoke that last, she began to change...her beautiful form transformed like liquid mercury before Shepard into someone else. Into an Asari hundreds of years younger than Sha'ira...into someone who stole Mary Shepard's heart years before.

Mary managed to say, "Liara...?"

Liara T'Soni was there in the hellish forest, looking down upon Shepard with pure adoration.

Suddenly, the glowing thing stamped on the earth like the child it appeared to be as it screamed, "STOP IT! STOP IT!"

Sha'ira, who took Liara's form, then spoke with her voice: "I won't be silent! An entire galaxy owes Mary Shepard everything, monster! The very least I can do is help her draw upon the strength that comes from her love for her soulmate!" Sha'ira/Liara looked upon Shepard again. "Yes...you do remember now. The blocks built in your conscious memory are breaking down. You do have the strength to liberate yourself from Indoctrination, Mary. Rest assured, Liara _is _waiting to see you again...and she loves you with all her heart and soul."

Mary Shepard looked up at Sha'ira/Liara, and she spoke...with a slowly building certainty and strength... _"I love you too, Liara...with all my heart...and soul..." _The agony in her expression diminished as she focused within herself, once and for all...and found a wellspring of strength that existed within her BECAUSE of her love for Liara.

The thing stared at Shepard with sudden, glaring fear. "W-WHAT?"

Then Mary Shepard, the hero of the Citadel, the defender of Earth, savior of the galaxy...found the strength to sit up on her knees, in spite of the conduits that sought to hold her down. The conduits brightened as they worked harder to make her their puppet...futilely. Mary looked at the thing and said in a voice that gained strength with each passing moment: _"You will not have me, you monster! You won't make me hurt anyone else...and you will NOT make me forget the one I love again!" _Suddenly, Mary Shepard lifted her face to the sky and screamed, "DO YOU HEAR ME?"

The forest quaked around them as the conduits were forced to leave the hero's body from her sheer force of will...the quaking knocked the thing that looked like the Catalyst off its feet...it looked with sudden, overwhelming fear as Mary Shepard stood in the heart of this forest, where the hellish red light was diminishing fast. She began to walk toward the thing, which scurried on its back from her as she advanced, as she cursed it with every fiber of her being:

"I have been through so much SHIT because of the Reapers and their twisted ideas of making order out of chaos! I've been killed, Indoctrinated, and I've even had to put up with that little ASSHOLE of a Catalyst and its bullshit about its self-righteous cycle! It said synthetics are fated to destroy the organics who create them, huh? If that's true, EXPLAIN THE GETH AND THE QUARIANS! Explain how they could want peace after so long! You destroy organic life because we evolve and make chaos! _You honestly think that justifies the chaos the Reapers made by destroying one civilization after another?_"

Fearfully, the thing tried to escape her...tried to deny her... "NO...YOU CANNOT...RESIST!"

Mary Shepard declared, "Oh, yes I can! And you ABSOLUTELY crossed the fucking line by trying to make me forget Liara! It was for her I destroyed the Reapers and the Catalyst, AND IT'S FOR HER I'LL BE FREE OF YOU!" She began to glow...a glow that could only come from the strength she was marshalling to end this once and for all. "For Liara T'Soni, I'm going to tell you EXACTLY what I wanted to tell the Catalyst...GO TO HELL!"

She used all of her inner strength then, and it reached out with a blinding, brilliant light to wash over the monster. It cried in denial and fear, "NOOOO!" And then the light became everything as her pure force of will overwhelmed it, burned it from the core of her being...

...and just like that, it was over.

Mary Shepard stood there in her yukata, unharmed and healed from what she suffered before, her bare feet in lush, green grass...she looked around her, and the forest became a bright, healthy, beautiful place.

"You won, Shepard." Mary turned to the voice to see Sha'ira, smiling upon her. "The Indoctrination is gone."  
**  
27  
**  
Sha'ira stood before Shepard and said the truth: "You are free now."

Everyone else in the observation room was full of the purest relief seeing Mary Shepard back to normal as she smiled at the Consort. Mary managed to say, "Thank you. Y-you saved me..."

Sha'ira shook her head softly. "No. I simply gave you another gift of words, to remind you who you fought for. What mattered is that you were not alone so you could remember your one true love...so you could find the strength you needed to win this last battle of the war."

Jack approached Mary, close to crying again, but from happiness. "All I give a shit about is if you're okay or not! Are you...?"

At first, Mary Shepard answered, "Yes..." But her expression was unsure, self-conscious. Haltingly: "No. I-I don't know. All I really do know is I'm tired...so damn tired..."

Everyone around her, those who knew and cared for her, were full of concern. Admiral Steven Hackett quietly said, "It's all right, Shepard. Just tell us what you're feeling."

Kasumi quickly, eagerly said, "If we can do anything for you...!"

Suddenly, Mary Shepard said loudly, _"All I want is some rest."_ She looked at the rest, more surprised than they were by the force of her words. Her eyes suddenly reflected shame...and a great weariness. Her words came slowly, full of emotion: "I _am _so damn tired of trying to be strong. Making one sacrifice after another. But I had to be the strong one, right? I had to be the brave one. I had to bring people together. I had to be an inspiration, and if I wanted to inspire, I'd have to be strong! Don't ever give up! Don't show any fear! Don't let anyone...know how I really felt."

Mary looked at Admiral Hackett...his expression was somber, and he looked at the floor as she spoke: "I never, ever hesitated to follow a single order you gave me, Admiral. You said you had faith in me...but I was so afraid I wasn't worthy of the faith I was given. I was so afraid I couldn't be what everyone needed me to be. I...I was so afraid I'd fail Liara most of all." The savior laughed to herself, but there wasn't much humor in the sound. "B-but I couldn't show any fear, right? I couldn't show doubt...no matter how much I doubted myself at times. Even when I saw entire worlds burning...w-when I saw _Earth _burning..."

Mary Shepard stopped for a long, lonely moment. Jacob and Brynn looked at her with a helpless concern, like most of the others did, wishing they could do something. Say something to help her.

Mary finally said, "You know, a dear friend of mine said...he said, show you can get results, and others will follow you! He was right. I got results. People followed me into war." An expression of increasing pain flooded her beautiful face. "But...but I didn't do enough. I...I wanted to do more, you know? The elite N7 officer, the survivor of Akuze. I didn't want anyone to die on my watch again, and when people died...when Kaidan died...I knew it was because after all the training to make myself better, I wasn't...good enough." Zaeed could only look at her with a deliberately neutral stare.

Mary shook her head painfully. "But people needed me, right? Even Cerberus needed me...hell, they brought me back to life after I got killed by the Collectors. They wanted results, too. But I always had to wonder until recently, was I really _me? _Or...or was I just a copy of the woman who got killed?"

Miranda, her expression reflecting her own elemental need to help Shepard, stepped toward her. "Shepard...why didn't you say anything? I promise you, you were never just a copy. You are the woman you were before...!"

Mary Shepard suddenly fired back, "Am I? Am I really?" She turned to Kahlee Sanders, a growing grief and guilt mixing terribly with her self-doubt, and stress. "Kahlee, you...you deserve to know. There is something wrong with me, there has to be." Kahlee began to shake her head before Mary managed to say, "I..._I'm the one who shot Anderson._"

The air became very, very quiet in the observation room. Kahlee could only stare at the hero, her eyes wide, not comprehending...not wanting to.

Tears began to fall down Mary Shepard's cheeks as she told the truth: "When...when Anderson and I encountered the Illusive Man on the Citadel, h-he _did_ something...maybe he was using the Indoctrination that was inside of me, I-I don't know...but he gestured, and my gun went off a-and I shot Anderson! I didn't even feel my goddamn finger squeeze the trigger!" Shepard clutched at her chest as she closed her eyes, full of grief and guilt. _"Oh God, I shot him..."_

Kahlee quickly drew close to Shepard...her words softly consoling as she gently held the Commander's shoulders. "Shepard...if it was something the Illusive Man did, please don't blame yourself. If that bastard made you squeeze the trigger...!"

Mary shook her head and managed to say, "It doesn't matter if he made me squeeze the trigger or not! I failed Anderson, just like I failed my unit on Akuze!" She suddenly shouted, damning herself, "I WASN'T FUCKING GOOD ENOUGH! I WASN'T STRONG ENOUGH!"

Wrex tried to get through to the hero then: "Shepard, don't talk like that! You did more than anyone could imagine doing in their lifetime - !"

She whirled on Wrex and yelled, "NO, I DIDN'T! I didn't do enough! I...I wanted to save everyone...the people who were counting on me, the people who followed me!" Mary then pointed at the huge window as she said, "But just take a look outside! Look! Millions dead on the Citadel alone! They just wanted a safe place, they needed me to save them...and I failed them. Just like I failed Anderson." Mary stopped...and she looked out into space, the sadness making her voice thicker with every moment. "But...but I'm still alive. Why am I alive...?"

Jack moved slowly toward her...she was crying again, hating to see Shepard do this to herself. "Shepard, I...I can only imagine how tired you are...I know you wanted to do so much _because you care so much._ But please don't feel _guilty_ for having survived, _please...!_"

A sharp intake of breath came from Mary as she began to say, "I-I can't help it, Jack, I..." She turned to look at them all, her eyes full of loss and need. "Am I really worthy of your faith? Am I worthy of Liara's love? Why do I deserve to be alive when I failed Anderson and so many? I...!" She stopped briefly, awkwardly, as she felt the tears on her cheeks...they didn't just fall, they had begun to flow. Her breaths came faster as she tried to regain her composure, as she wiped at her cheeks... "Oh...oh, no...I...hkk...th-these tears... I-I was never supposed to cry, either, right...?" The beautiful woman's hands, one artificial and one alive, moved to cover her face under her shining wet eyes...it was as if she wanted to physically stop the tears from flowing, but she didn't know how... Her expression began to fully break then, her eyes reflecting how lost and alone Mary Shepard felt at that moment... "Oh...oh God, I...huhh...I-I can't stop..."

Then Kahlee Sanders was there and gently took hold of Mary Shepard. As she began to cry herself, Kahlee began to soothe the savior... "Shh. Shhhh. Don't even try to stop those tears, okay? Don't even _try_. Just...j-just let go. Let go."

Mary Shepard did and sank into Kahlee's arms, and all of the stress, self-doubt, regret and pain she had known and kept inside began to be released through her tears. She managed to moan needfully, _"Liara...L-Liara, I need you..." _Her body shook with wracking sobs as Kahlee gently helped them both lower to the floor.

Kahlee was on her knees on the floor as she held Mary Shepard's upper body, which leaned into her as her legs curled up on the floor. Kahlee's own tears flowed as she reassured the hero, "You're not alone...we're here for you...w-we're right here..." Jack knelt next to them, in tears as she reached out, touched and gently rubbed Shepard's back, trying to do her part to soothe the hero. Sha'ira and Kasumi also knelt next to Shepard on her other side, and they cried with her, as well.

Everyone in the room gently collected around the savior of the galaxy then...her sobbing from her tears was the only sound to be heard.

**TO BE CONTINUED...  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**PREVIOUSLY: Commander Mary Shepard has awakened from the injuries she suffered when she made the choice to destroy the Reapers and the Catalyst, saving the galaxy...and she won one of the greatest battles of her life, breaking the Indoctrination that gripped her since "The Arrival" in "Mass Effect 2"! But the toll on her emotionally was incredible, and she's still apart from her lover, Liara T'Soni, who is stranded along with the rest of Shepard's crew of the wrecked _Normandy_ on a far-away alien planet.**

**Okay...NOW what? What can a disconnected galaxy do to get reconnected? How will Mary Shepard reach Liara and her crew so they can all have a happy ending? Believe it or not, the answers are right here in this chapter!**

**We'll see more familiar faces, and I give my take on how in the world the Catalyst and the Reapers got their start (it may remind you a little of "Forbidden Planet")...without a doubt, this one's got a lot!**

**MASS EFFECT 3 EPILOG: CODA by Charles Spencer**

**CHAPTER EIGHT:**

**"A NEW DAY"**

**1**

**Over twenty million years ago the greatest atrocity in history, the cycle of extinction enforced by the Reapers, began.**

The atrocity began in the simplest of ways, due mostly to the arrogance of the most advanced organic civilization at the time. They had reached the apex of their evolution and the advancement of their culture, able to accomplish things that races in the present day couldn't even imagine yet using the phenomenon known as dark energy. Reaching such a high level of achievement, unfortunately, meant that morality and caution governed them less and less...they did amazing things, but they got to a point where they no longer questioned what the _consequences _of their accomplishments might be.

One of those breakthroughs was the creation of a new form of artificial intelligence - a living mind that would once and for all govern the maintenance and safety of the citizens of this civilization. The A.I.'s duties and responsibilities would encompass the entire society, which literally covered the breadth of the galaxy itself, and would be so advanced it could develop empathic and telepathic abilities. Its creators were arrogant enough to think such a massive goal could be achieved with ease. They never questioned whether or not they should have done so when they activated this new living being into existence.

For approximately the first thousand years of the A.I.'s life, things went exactly as predicted. This single artificial mind became the effective caretaker of the galaxy-wide civilization...no glitches ever developed and no mistakes were ever made. But that was for the first thousand years. More and more citizens were being born into this perfect society, a variable that for whatever reason wasn't taken into account. After a thousand years, the systems governed by the single mind developed flaws...they weren't serious flaws, and often resulted in inconvenience for many citizens. As years passed, more and more mistakes were made. And slowly, accidents began to happen with increasing frequency. Citizens began dying.

The creators of the A.I. never considered the possible consequences...that the single all-governing mind could get overworked, increasingly become weighed down by more and more citizens being born. This synthetic consciousness was also stretched too far and too thin. It simply needed help, perhaps other living intelligences could have been created to assist it, ease the unthinkably huge workload. But its creators were arrogant...they didn't want to admit they made mistakes, and therefore did nothing at first. They didn't realize that being resposible for the services and maintenance of an entire galaxy was slowly driving this synthetic mind insane.

By the time those who governed the galaxy realized something had to be done, they sought to do the only thing they could: to terminate the mind before it undermined or even destroyed their civilization. But the A.I. was everywhere, invested in nearly everything, and it was completely unbalanced. It saw the increasing deaths it was responsible for as good...it heard those it served call it an enemy, and it responded in kind. One of the strangest wars in the history of the galaxy began then, between the reigning civilization of the time and the thing meant to be their caretaker. As the conflict raged, the A.I. decided to create beings that would be perfect in comparison to those it once served. Using the galaxy-wide resources and work drones under its command, it created factories where it took organic citizens and processed them into raw material to build a new form of synthetic life...into the first of what would become known millions of years later as the Reapers.

The insane A.I. took everything it experienced and learned, all the hatred it developed for its creators, and reached what it thought of as a logical conclusion: that synthetic beings like itself and its 'children', massive servants of death and destruction, were fated to destroy the organics that created more chaos the higher they evolved. It latched onto a 'solution' it formulated based on circular logic to solve that problem. And it began to envision a means to make the solution happen, to lure future cycles of advanced life in the direction it wanted them to go.

In spite of its insanity, it was still super-intelligent...it knew all that the dying civilization it once served knew about dark energy. It tasked the first generation of what would become known as Reapers to begin building the Mass Relays. The A.I. also wished to retreat from the rest of the galaxy...to find a sanctuary. To sleep. Its children then began to build what would one day be called the Citadel to house the A.I., which of course would also serve its insane 'logic' and cycle.

The dwindling remnants of the civilization realized the full weight of their sins, and sought desperately to atone. If they couldn't save themselves, they hoped they could at least find a way to save future civilizations from the nightmare they began. Many fought as others raced against time to design a giant device that would destroy all artificial life in the galaxy. The rudiments of the design were created using all of their brilliance...it was a relatively simple weapon, designed to link with the recently-created Citadel and use the Relays. To use the insane A.I. they had come to call _the catalyst of their extinction_. However, they lost that race against time...the weapon was never built, although they managed to hide the designs and prayed they would be found by another civilization in the future.

It took hundreds of thousands of years for this civilization to evolve...because of their own arrogance and their most flawed creation, they virtually ceased to be in a fraction of that time.

Those of the civilization who had not been killed or processed outright suffered an ironic fate. They were forced to become servants to the A.I. they had created to be their caretaker. The last members of this civilization were genetically reengineered painfully and brutally to become something unrecognizable from what they once were, partly synthetic drones that maintained the Citadel that became known as Keepers. The A.I. that destroyed them and everything that made them unique slept.

The existence of this civilization ceased to be as millions of years passed...as a terrible cycle of extinction cemented every 50,000 years...and the history of the beginnings of the Catalyst and its children was forgotten completely.  
**  
2  
**  
Millions of years later, a single Human woman avenged countless civilizations destroyed by the Reapers and ended the cycle.

That savior, Commander Mary Shepard of the Earth Systems Alliance Navy, was slowly beginning to ease her crying as she laid partially on the floor, her upper body cradled by Kahlee Sanders. Jack, Consort Sha'ira and Kasumi Goto were closest to her as others who held her dear stood around them. Admiral Steven Hackett...Miranda Lawson...Urdnot Wrex and one of his warriors, Grunt...Lieutenant Steve Cortez...Jacob Taylor and Dr. Brynn Cole...Dr. Chloe Michel...Zaeed Massani...Admirals Shala'Raan vas Rannoch and Zaal'Koris vas Qwib Qwib of the Quarian Fleet. None of them had spoken since Shepard gave her long-bottled emotions release minutes before. None of them bothered to measure the time.

"Snff...oh..." Mary Shepard slowly, wearily began to rise from Kahlee's embrace. The only thing marring her beauty was that the rims of her almond-shaped eyes were red from crying so hard. Many of the others had cried with her, but now they only felt happiness as she sat on the floor in her yukata, her mood significantly better.

But some, not surprisingly, wanted to be sure for her sake. Admiral Hackett asked, "Are you feeling better, Commander?"

Shepard sniffed again and looked at Hackett as she managed to say, "Much better...thanks." Still, her head felt a little achy. No wonder. Mary frowned and looked down, a burst of shame hitting her. She suddenly said, "I feel like a damn fool."

Dr. Chloe Michel knelt next to her quickly. She said softly, "Don't you dare...!"

"I-I'm serious," Mary said quietly. "Following your orders were one thing, Admiral, but...I really did want to save everyone. I felt responsible for everyone. Every day I was away from Earth...every life lost because of the Reapers...I felt like a failure." Just like when Shepard lost her unit on Akuze, she thought, and she sighed heavily. "I never liked living with the idea that I can't save everyone, but it's only now I really get what that means. I didn't just follow orders, I didn't just want to fight the good fight...I..."

Kahlee gently finished, "You tried to put the weight of the galaxy on your shoulders...when you were only one person."

Mary nodded. She looked at Chloe and asked, "Wouldn't you call that foolish?"

But Chloe smiled upon Shepard, just like everyone else did, as she said, "No. I would call that beautiful."

Jacob Taylor nodded and said, "Damn right."

"Absolutely," Kasumi quietly said.

Others seconded that, as well. Mary felt herself blush a little and she said, "Thanks. Uh...can someone help me up?"

As Kahlee and Jack carefully did so, Admiral Hackett touched his comm badge and quietly said, "Captain, everything is all right. Bring them in!"

Shepard suddenly looked uncomfortable as she turned to Wrex...Grunt was at his side, recovered quickly from Shepard's beating him down minutes ago. "Oh, Wrex. I can only imagine how you and Grunt must be feeling right now."

Wrex looked perplexed. "Huh? If you mean knocking Grunt's lights out before, that's okay! It was kind of fun to watch, anyhow!"

Grunt snorted, but gave Shepard a gentle nod. "You weren't yourself, either, so I'm not gonna hold that against you - !"

"You...oh, thank you." Mary smiled at Grunt, but quickly looked at both him and his leader as she explained, "No, I meant about crying my eyes out just now! I'm afraid I lost all of my Krogan Points with you two!"

Wrex reassured, "You didn't lose squat, Shepard! I know what you just did is one of those Human things, right? Besides, male Krogan don't have tear ducts!"

Shepard blinked. "Really?"

Grunt affirmed, "Seriously!"

Wrex growled, "Yeah, it's not like I'd _wanna _understand what crying's for, anyway! We leave that to the females!"

Everyone laughed...Mary Shepard, meanwhile, shook her head with a big grin, and suddenly told Wrex, "I love you!" She then kissed the Krogan on top of his head!

Wrex reacted like he just got doused by a bucket of ice water, which provoked even more laughter from everyone, especially Grunt. After a moment, he said to Shepard, "Don't do that!"

Mary didn't lose her smile, but Wrex didn't want her to show affection? "Why?"

Wrex quietly grumbled, "Tickles!"

Everyone laughed again...but Mary quietly, slowly turned back to the massive port that showed the debris field that was once the Citadel. She stared at the sight with a new sadness. Jack quietly moved close to Shepard and took her hand in hers. Mary looked at the young Biotic and finally said, "I still feel like hell about the Citadel. So many gone...all those refugees..."

Out of nowhere, Mary heard a voice she thought she wouldn't hear again: "It wasn't a total loss, Commander!" Mary couldn't believe she heard that gruff voice, and whirled to see a group of people being led into the observation room by Captain Lidanya. At the forefront was the blond C-Sec Commander she had grown to know and call friend.

Mary cried, _"Bailey!" _She moved fast and embraced Armando-Owen Bailey, who gratefully hugged her in return. Shepard pulled back for a second and breathed, "I don't believe it - !" Then she saw who else had accompanied him...one was Kolyat Krios, and the other was Khalisah Bint Sinan al-Jilani. "Kolyat...! Khalisah!" With high emotion, she couldn't help but hug them in greeting, as well. She looked at the three, astonished. "It's so good to see you!"

Khalisah said brightly, "We're happy to see you all right too, Commander, and thank you!"

Mary said, unsure, "But...I thought you were on the station at the time the Reapers attacked it!"

Kolyat clarified, "Consort Sha'ira foresaw the attack...almost a million of us managed to evacuate, including many of the refugees."

A soft female voice reached Shepard then: "I was one of those refugees, thankfully." It came from behind Bailey, and he moved aside with a smile to reveal...Kelly Chambers, former Yeoman of the _Normandy SR-2_, and formerly a part of Cerberus.

Mary almost cried, "Kelly!" She embraced the younger beauty tightly, and Kelly couldn't help but do the same. Mary pulled back a little and looked at her with a bright smile. "I'm so happy you got away, too..."

But the petite beauty looked back at Mary with doubtful eyes. "Y-you still care for me? E-even after everything I told you before...?" Kelly hadn't just been a Yeoman and counselor to Shepard and her crew during their mission against the Collectors. She was under orders from the Illusive Man to give him regular progress reports on the entire crew...to spy on them, to reveal any information that might be advantageous to the Cerberus leader. The Illusive Man, of course, saw knowledge as power. But Kelly couldn't do such things...and when Mary Shepard found Kelly among the refugee community on the Citadel, on the run from Cerberus, she finally confessed what her secret duties were.

Mary looked at Kelly fondly. "You told me the truth, and you wanted to...to sever your old ties." She deliberately abstained from letting anyone who didn't know Kelly Chambers know she was once part of Cerberus. "And I meant it when I said I forgave you. You'll always be a dear friend to me, Kelly. _Always._"

Overwhelmed, Kelly embraced Mary tightly, on the verge of tears. "Thank you, Shepard. Thank you, _thank you_..."

A quiet moment passed as they held one another. Then Bailey said, "When this girl said she knew you, I wasn't sure what to think. When I asked Admiral Hackett, he verified it."

Surprised, still holding Kelly, Mary looked at Hackett. "Really?"

Hackett smiled gently, knowingly. "I'm aware of Miss Chambers' history with you, Shepard. And what's in the past is in the past." He nodded, sending a clear message.

It was a message both women received with clear gratitude. Kelly said softly, "Thank you, Admiral."

Bailey gave a sour grin then. "The Citadel Council got evacuated, too...unfortunately!"

This earned a look from Shepard. "Unfortunately...?"

Lidanya said matter-of-factly as she approached, "I placed them under arrest, Commander."

Shepard gently moved from Kelly to salute Lidanya. "Captain Lidanya, right? It's an honor!"

Lidanya said softly, "Before anything else..." Then the Asari embraced Shepard warmly. Kelly, Bailey, and the rest couldn't help but smile. Lidanya pulled back and said, "I have my own gratitude to show you. If you hadn't called in the Alliance to help during Sovereign's attack years ago, my crew and I wouldn't be here now."

Mary remembered, and humbly said, "It was truly nothing. I'll always do whatever I can to save lives. But...you arrested the Council?"

Lidanya smiled. "They're in my brig right now."

"Uh...okay." Shepard was understandably confused. "I definitely missed something..."

Khalisah informed her, "You didn't miss much. Honestly. But I'll tell you about it later."

Mary smiled back and said, "Deal!" She then looked at everyone for an awkward beat and said, with more than a little frustration, "Wait a minute, before I have anything else to catch up on or anyone else to talk to, could someone _finally_ tell me what's happened to Liara and everyone else on the _Normandy? Please?_" She looked at the Consort and asked, "Sha'ira, you said Liara is waiting for me...?"

Sha'ira nodded. "She is, Shepard, but...Liara and your crew are not here."

"What does _that _mean?" She quickly looked at Hackett. "Admiral?"

By this time, Aethyta was next to Hackett, and she shot him a look as she said, "Go on, spill it! Shepard's not the only one who wants to know!"

Hackett gave the Matriarch a glance and then said to the Commander, "It's a lot to go into, Shepard."

Mary Shepard's frustration increased as she said, "All right, just so long as I know what happened! The last time I saw Liara, she was with the rest of my squad when we made our charge for the teleport beam with Task Force Hammer...I got hit hard by the energy from a near-miss of Harbinger's death ray. The teleport beam was only yards away. I was barely able to stand, and I couldn't see Liara and the others anywhere..."

Steve Cortez stepped up as he told Shepard, "Doctor T'Soni and your squad were separated from you by Harbinger's blast, Commander. They reported in that they weren't hurt, but couldn't find you anywhere. Joker flew in and managed to extract them and several more casualties."

Hackett nodded and said, "I ordered the _Normandy _and its crew to keep clear of your position for their own safety. Flight Lieutenant Moreau protested, but I made it clear you wouldn't want your crew to risk their lives unnecessarily."

Mary's expression immediately softened with gratitude. "That's the last thing I would have wanted, sir. Thank you."

Hackett continued: "I had them retreat to low orbit and stand by. Several minutes later, the Crucible began to channel tremendous power from the Citadel. It was preparing to fire a pulse of energy at the Twelfth Power."

Shepard's eyes widened. "Twelfth Power...? That's equal to the energy output of a supernova!"

"That was when fleet sensors also detected the Crucible locking on every Reaper and Geth in the system. I tried to advise the Geth forces to escape, but for some reason they didn't respond."

Mary's expression darkened with sadness. "Oh, no...a part of me was praying the Catalyst was bluffing about all synthetic life being destroyed..."

With a somber expression, Hackett shook his head. Admiral Zaal'Koris said, "I'm afraid it wasn't, Shepard. Every Geth ship in the United Fleet...every Geth across the galaxy, even Rannoch...were killed. We've left their ships where they are in Earth space because we're honestly not sure what to do with them."

Mary shook her head regretfully. "I feared something like that might happen long ago, you know? That the Crucible might destroy all synthetics." She looked up at Hackett and said, "You should know this, Admiral. I took it upon myself to warn the Geth the superweapon might be indiscriminate."

Hackett wasn't surprised, and nodded. "I understand why you did that, Commander, and I can't fault you. For something like this, unfortunately, it seemed no amount of warning was enough. I must ask, were there any Geth on the _Normandy?_"

Confused, Mary shook her head. "Not the last I was aware of, why?"

Hackett mused, not answering her right away, "If your crew picked up a Geth casualty from London, that might explain it."

The Commander felt a sudden dread. "Explain what, sir?"

"The Crucible also locked onto the _Normandy_, Commander. I wasn't going to take any chances, so I ordered Joker to take the _Normandy_ out of the system immediately. He took off for the Sol Relay just before the Crucible sent the pulse across the system."  
_  
No...no, no, no,_ Mary thought fearfully. _It was just like I feared, the Crucible targeted EDI, too._ "Where did the _Normandy _go, Admiral?"

Hackett then activated his Omni-Tool and brought up a holo-display of the galaxy. It highlighted a part of the galaxy a long way from Alliance space. "According to our telemetry records, your ship input its destination parameters for the Newton Relay...here in the Attican Traverse."

Aethyta was stunned. "_What?_ That's all the way out in the wilderness!"

Hackett told Shepard, "By the time he got there, the Crucible readied to fire a beam of energy of even greater power and fired at the Sol Relay. It's been three weeks since the war ended, Commander. We have no idea exactly where your ship and crew are at the moment, and...it hasn't been possible to mount a rescue mission since. And this is where I have nothing but bad news for you."

Mary Shepard felt a jolting, terrible dread. She said, "It's the Mass Relays, isn't it? The Catalyst told me that no matter what I decided...they would be destroyed."

Hackett said quietly, "That's exactly what happened, Commander. The Crucible used the Mass Relay network to transmit its energy across the galaxy to destroy the Reapers and their forces, along with all artificial life. In the process, the relays were destroyed, too."

Mary looked down and breathed, "Oh, God..."

"As a consequence, with the Mass Relays destroyed, the United Fleet is effectively stranded." Hackett moved close to Shepard and put a warm hand on her shoulder gently. "I don't blame you for that, Shepard. If you'd done nothing or worse, made one of the choices the Catalyst tried to manipulate you into making, only Heaven knows what would have resulted. You saved trillions of lives across the galaxy and ended The Reaper War. Unfortunately, we have billions of Asari, Krogan, Quarians, Turians, Salarians, and more who have no way of getting back to their homeworlds that won't take years. Or decades. In fact, the forces of many races, including ours, are stranded where they are across the galaxy with no immediate way to return home. The last we accounted for, the United Fleet has enough combined provisions to last several months, but when that runs out...they're going to start to go hungry. They'll get impatient long before that happens, though, and anything could happen after that."

The mood in the observation room fell hard. Mary Shepard looked up at Hackett and managed, "Th-that's a lot of bad news, Admiral."

Hackett nodded. "We knew we'd come out of this war bloody, Shepard...but the last thing we ever expected was to lose what truly brought the galaxy's worlds and civilizations together, the Mass Relays. Our galaxy isn't connected anymore, and I'm truly sorry one of the many consequences will be the inability to rescue Doctor T'Soni and your crew, wherever they might be."  
**  
3  
**  
For a long moment, everyone was silent, trying to absorb everything but the near-hopelessness of this situation. Mary Shepard quietly managed to say, "I can only imagine how hard rebuilding and relief efforts on Earth are right now. Trying to help all of our allies stranded in our system might be next to impossible..." Her eyes hardened then. "...but that doesn't matter, we have to find a way! We owe it to our friends to do something for them, Admiral!" Both the Human and non-Human friends of Commander Mary Shepard were proud to hear her words...she was truly herself again, beyond any doubt.

Hackett nodded deeply. "I agree, Shepard. We need to work together, now more than ever."

Primarch Victus informed Shepard, "We're already doing our best to keep the situation calm with the help of the senior officers under our command, Commander. It isn't yet generally known about the Mass Relays, here or on Earth. But word has been circulating across other parts of the galaxy."

Wrex growled, "We've been able to keep our peoples calm by addressing them by subspace communications, but that'll only go so far. Bottom line, my forces wanna get back to Tuchanka to make babies with our females. And we may be long-lived, but no one will be happy being told to take the long way home."

Shepard looked upon Wrex with a sad frown. "I understand completely, Wrex. I am so sorry."

Wrex reassured, "Hey, like Hackett said, you saved all our lives. It was the one thing you could do. It's up to us to figure out what to do next."

That wasn't good enough for Mary. She turned to the Consort with pleading eyes. "Sha'ira, I don't want to burden you, but...you can foresee the future. Is there _any _solution to this?"

Sha'ira smiled softly. "It's truly all right, Mary...and be assured, a solution is close at hand. You will find Liara and your loved ones alive and well."

Her words took everyone, especially Mary, by surprise. In fact, what she said seemed to fly in the face of the reality of the situation. Primarch Victus said, "Sha'ira, I don't see how that could be! How could there be a solution to losing the Mass Relays?"

At the doorway to the observation room, a last new arrival had appeared and answered the Turian leader. Major Kirrahe of the Salarian STG declared, "There is _always_ a solution to every problem, Primarch...if you know how to find it!"

Everyone in the room looked at him warmly, and Mary Shepard smiled brightly in response. She moved quickly and then hugged the Salarian, who responded awkwardly. It wasn't that he was against hugging, he just wasn't hugged too often. Mary said, "Major, it's great to see you!"

Affected, Kirrahe said quietly, "It's a blessing for me to see you as well, Commander."

Hackett proudly informed Mary, "The Major led the rescue team that found you and brought you back to us, Shepard."

Mary's eyes filled with emotion...she could only say, "Thank you...seriously, thank you."

Kirrahe nodded deeply. "Y-you are truly welcome, my friend."

Primarch Victus was curious and asked, "Major, what did you mean just now about a solution?"

Kirrahe answered, "I wanted to be here sooner, but...I was speaking to colleagues in the Special Tasks Group, and they had something extraordinary to share with me. What they shared _will_ provide a solution. I would explain further, but in order to do so we must all speak with my Dalatrass!"  
**  
4  
**  
Ten minutes later. Dalatrass Linron. Leader of the Salarian Union. Her image was projected by vidcomm from Sur'Kesh to her audience in the conference room of the _Destiny Ascension_. "Major Kirrahe. I see you have the leaders of the United Fleet with you..." She deliberately paused and added, with uncontained loathing, "...and Urdnot Wrex."

"GrrrRRRRrrrr!" Wrex was about as happy to see Linron, too.

Linron did a double-take and said disagreeably, "Commander Shepard is with you, as well. I am...pleased to see you have recovered from your injuries."

Still clothed only in her yukata, Mary Shepard stared back at her. Her loved ones also stared back at the Salarian leader, noting Linron didn't like Shepard...they didn't like her either, and instantly. Mary crossed her arms and responded quietly, "I'd thank you if you were the slightest bit sincere saying that, Dalatrass."

There was a tension in the air already, and Admiral Hackett was more surprised than anyone that he tried to open things diplomatically. "Ahem! Dalatrass, I hope we didn't interrupt some important business?"

The Dalatrass, her expression seemingly permanently dour, said, "Just basic affairs to attend to on Sur'Kesh, Admiral Hackett. This isn't an update of the present situation? I doubt things have changed dramatically since I last heard many of my military forces are presently trapped in your star system...and that is because of Shepard's decision to destroy both the Reapers _and _the Mass Relays!"

Primarch Victus immediately spoke in Shepard's defense: "We would have lost the relays no matter what Shepard decided...and she decided to save all of our lives, including yours! You would do well not to forget that!"

"Yes, how lovely. We're alive to see the galaxy fall apart to civil unrest. Thank you _so_ much for that, Commander Shepard!"

Shepard simply looked coolly at Linron's image and informed her, "Actually, this conference was at Major Kirrahe's request. He said there might be a solution to the present situation. Major?"

Kirrahe stepped forward and bowed to the hero. "Thank you, Commander."

Linron blinked in confusion. "What in the devils is she talking about? Major, in case you haven't noticed - !"

Suddenly, Kirrahe took everyone off their guard by shouting at his Dalatrass' image... "You may be my leader, Dalatrass, but do not attempt to feign ignorance with me! _I know about the secret Mass Relay network!_"  
**  
5  
**  
For everyone who heard those words, time might as well have stopped.

Everyone, even Linron, didn't expect those words...and especially the truly shocking weight they carried. Admiral Hackett looked at Kirrahe and the only words he could say in response was to confirm he wasn't just hearing things! _"What did you say?"_

The Dalatrass exploded in rage: "_Major, you'll be silent _THIS INSTANT! That is maximum-classified information, and you will NOT - !"

Kirrahe fired back, "I must, Dalatrass, so YOU be silent for a moment!"

"_W-wait_ a minute!" Shepard drew close to Kirrahe, her eyes wide, and she absolutely needed to be sure. "A secret Mass Relay network?"

Kirrahe nodded. "Yes, Commander! It was a contigency developed by the highest levels of my government shortly after Sovereign's attack on the Citadel years ago. A special detatchment of the STG was sent to Ilos to secure the Conduit, the relay you found that linked to the Citadel, and it was brought back to Sur'Kesh for study. Because it was relatively simpler in construction than the original relays created by the Reapers, it didn't take long to find a way to reverse-engineer the technology." He looked back at his leader's projected image. "A secret project was then begun, fast-tracked by the authority of Dalatrass Linron herself!"

Linron was clearly furious. "Major...!"

Miranda Lawson said with astonishment, "A project to create new relays!"

Kirrahe looked at Miranda and everyone else. "Correct, as a precautionary measure if the original network was subverted by the Reapers or outright destroyed."

Hackett asked, "How far along is this project?"

"The rudiments of a galactic network have already been established!" Kirrahe activated his Omni-Tool, and a map of the galaxy manifested for everyone in the room to see...bright icons appeared across the face of the spiral as he continued: "As you'll see, Salarian Relays are located in twenty locations spread across the galaxy, many not far from the locations of the original relays, and in close proximity to the homeworlds of the Turians, Asari, Quarians, Krogan, Elcor, Volus, and many others. The reason one had not been built and delivered to the general area of the Sol System is because...well, this part of the galaxy was considered low-priority. Take _that _however you will."

Linron was now positively livid and screamed, _"Major, I swear I'll have you arrested for high treason!"_

Kirrahe matter-of-factly replied, "That will be a bit difficult, considering I'm half a galaxy away from you right now!"

It was then Primarch Victus stepped forward, confused and angry. "Just a moment! Dalatrass, if everything Major Kirrahe is saying is true, I understand the necessity of keeping the network you built secret during a time of war, but the Reapers are dead! Our civilizations need to be connected again! Why do you continue to keep this a secret?"

Mary Shepard answered quietly: "Because she wants to be the one in control of the new relays." The sudden, damning implication of those words got everyone's attention. Shepard stared at Linron's image. "Isn't that right, Dalatrass? You'd wait for the right time...I don't know, as the galaxy is about to go to war again?...and then you'd let everyone know you have the answer. And you'd send a not-too-subtle message that your government would manage the relays. You would have the final say in all intergalactic commerce and travel!" Mary Shepard took a step toward Linron and said harshly, _"Isn't that right?"_

Linron saw everyone else in the room stare at her with unkind eyes, and she quickly stammered, "C-Commander, I would never do any such thing - !"

Mary Shepard smiled. "Well, that's good to know! Really!" But her eyes said she didn't believe the Dalatrass...from the expressions on their faces, no one else in the room did, either. Shepard mused aloud then, "But I also can't help but think about the fact that most of the military forces of your fellow advanced civilizations are presently stuck here in Human space, but yours are not! Having many of your new relays so close to the homeworlds of other races is _tactically _convenient, as well."

_That_ was a damning statement...and a logical one, as well. Wrex did a slow burn at Linron and growled, "Yeah...a little TOO convenient!"

Linron looked like she was sinking quickly into a sandpit. "I - !" She moved from defending herself to focusing on the STG Major again. "How in the devils did you get ahold of this information in the first place, Kirrahe?"

Kirrahe answered, "Many of those involved with building the new relays were made part of the United Fleet, remember?" He briskly turned to the doors and said loudly, "Come in!" The doors opened, and a dozen STG officers and scientists entered, all with very serious expressions on their faces. They collected with the rest of the large group as the Major continued. "They volunteered everything they knew of your secret project to officers they knew and trusted, like me. And if you must ask why they would commit treason, the reason is simple. It's why I'm talking to you right now, Dalatrass!" He took a deliberate step forward and stood next to Shepard as he said passionately, _"We want to come home!"_

For a moment, Linron was taken aback...she wasn't sure what to say next.

Captain Lidanya then spoke: "They are not the only ones who want that, Dalatrass! So many more races want to return to their worlds...to rebuild. To heal."

Kirrahe nodded deeply. "That is why I am certain the United Fleet leaders and you will not mind my _respectful _request on their behalf: that you immediately authorize all Salarian Relay schematics and data be released to us, so we may build a relay within the Sol System and make it part of the network!"

Linron seemed to find herself again and glared at the Major, outraged. "Kirrahe, you - !"

Admiral Hackett quickly announced, "I don't mind that at all, Major! Does anyone have any objections?" Dead silence was his answer, and that spoke volumes. Hackett then stared at Linron and demanded, "Do YOU have objections, Dalatrass?"

Linron was clearly furious. It was then Mary Shepard said forcefully, "Take a moment to think before you answer. If you do give us what we need, you won't just be helping your fellow Salarians return home. You'll have the thanks of an entire galaxy."

Admiral Shala'Raan vas Rannoch nodded and said, "You could have the rest of the galaxy screaming for your head just as easily! If you do not let us connect to 'your' network, for the sake of bringing billions to their homes, we'll ensure that _everyone_ will know! I wonder how long it will take for _your own citizens _to call for your head on a plate!"

The Dalatrass flinched, but she was defiant. "I-I will not simply submit to this...this extortion...!"

Then Shepard smiled coldly. "You won't? Maybe a little extra incentive will help. Oh, Wrex!" Linron looked as the leader of Tuchanka moved up to the savior of the galaxy. Mary asked him, "Did you tell your fellow Krogan about how the Dalatrass tried to make me play along with this little idea she had...to _not_ cure you of the genophage?"

Wrex looked at her, and then deliberately at Linron. "Nope, I didn't...not _yet!_"

Linron stared at them both. "You would not dare!"

Mary Shepard grinned then. "Oh, are you _sure?_"

Wrex snarled, "I'm sure if my fellow Krogan found out what you tried to pull, they'd want to come visit your planet to see you...and they wouldn't care how long it took them to get there!"

Hackett said, "You won't have a friend in the galaxy to protect you, Dalatrass...I promise that!"

Shepard added, "And when the Krogan _do _get to you...well..." She deliberately looked at Wrex...

...and the Krogan leader grinned. "I can safely say we're gonna be _mighty _hungry...heh-heh-heh!"

Horrified, Linron shouted, "Blast it, ALL RIGHT!" She activated her personal Omni-Tool and input instructions into it...as she did, she declared, "I'm declassifying the schematics and all relevant information and sending it to you immediately! And...and you will not need permission to become a part of the network!" Finished with her Omni-Tool, she said, "You have my word, just as it was for the original relays, the new network will be administrated by the consensus of every advanced race in the galaxy!" Linron concluded angrily, "That had best be satisfactory!" Then her image over the vidcomm terminated.

A beat passed, and Wrex wasn't entirely satisfied. "Hmf...I still wanna eat her!"

The atmosphere became much lighter and much more positive very quickly in the conference room, and some laughed. (Not realizing, of course, the Krogan was serious!) Major Kirrahe looked at Hackett and respecfully said, "Thank you for your support, Admiral."

Hackett nodded and said, "It was a real pleasure, Major!"

Mary Shepard drew close to Kirrahe...and kissed him on his cheek. She said softly, "And thank _you_." Kirrahe could only smile back fondly.

One of the major's colleagues was looking at readouts on his Omni-Tool...he declared, "Receiving data! Constructing the relay will take a few months, at best." He looked at Hackett and the other fleet leaders and said, "I can only recommend we begin immediately!"

Hackett said, "Agreed! You'll have all the support I can give you from the Alliance Engineering Corps. I have no doubt the other members of the United Fleet will wish to help."

Admiral Shala'Raan said hopefully, "This is truly the start of a new day since the darkness of The Reaper War."

Mary Shepard quietly said, "J-just a moment. Major, can you show us again where the Salarian Relays are across the galaxy?" He quickly did so, his Omni-Tool again projecting the image of the galaxy and the new relay locations. Mary's eyes fixed on one in particular... "This one...it's within the Kepler Verge Cluster, close to the original relay the _Normandy_ traveled to. And they couldn't have gotten much further at best FTL speed..."

With sudden, elemental need, thinking only of Liara, Mary Shepard looked at Hackett and the leaders and said, "Admiral, everyone. I must request permission to command the first ship that will travel through the local relay when it's finished and connected to the network!"

Admiral Zaal'Koris said thoughtfully, "To launch an expedition to find your people."

Mary nodded deeply. "Yes, sir!"

The leaders looked at each other...and from the positive expressions on their faces, they didn't need to discuss anything. In fact, Hackett looked at Mary and responded for them all: "Permission granted!" The hero felt so much relief, but Hackett couldn't help but add quietly, "I'm sorry it's going to take a while, though."

Mary nodded. "I know...but I have it on good authority they'll be okay in the meantime." She glanced at Sha'ira, who smiled back. "That's enough for me for now."

Hackett then said, "I'll announce the existence of the new relay network in a galaxy-wide broadcast in 24 hours. That'll definitely put a lot of hearts and minds at ease." He looked at a certain reporter among them. "I know you won't mind covering another big story, Khalisah."

Khalisah Bint Sinan al-Jilani grinned. "Are you kidding? This sort of thing is what I _live _for!" She turned to Shepard, her expression visibly softening. "And Commander...after all of my reports on your recovery, I hope you won't mind an interview with me sometime in the future?"

Mary Shepard nodded. "I'd be honored, Khalisah." She looked at Hackett again. "Also, I'd like to join you in your broadcast, sir. There are things I need to say...especially to Liara and my crew." Mary thought, _I hope they'll be able to hear me, as well._

Admiral Steven Hackett looked at her fondly, just like everyone else in the room did, and nodded. "You're the hero of us all, Commander. Your words will definitely have more weight than mine."

**TO BE CONTINUED...  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**PREVIOUSLY: Commander Mary Shepard has healed from her destroying the Reapers...and she and the galaxy have discovered the Salarians long ago began to establish a new Mass Relay network! The chances for Shepard to be reunited with her lover, Liara T'Soni, and her lost crew just got a lot better!**

**Liara receives some awesome news as Shepard finds someone everyone else thought was dead! But not all news can be good, as two sisters will soon attest to. And an important message is sent across the galaxy...Mary Shepard helps to deliver it, which only cements her legend and status as savior forever!**

**(By the way, the character Mary Shepard finds in this chapter is someone you might have heard didn't get killed in "ME3", but on Twitter. On TWITTER, which is one of the stupidest things I ever heard of. If a character didn't get killed in the game, as far as I'm concerned, IT DIDN'T HAPPEN! So there!)**

**MASS EFFECT 3 EPILOG: CODA by Charles Spencer**

**CHAPTER NINE:**

**"THE SHEPARD"**

**1**

**The same day Mary Shepard woke up, on an alien world, Doctor Karin Chakwas was rendering her final judgment on the planet.**

Well, better to say, the CMO of the wrecked _Normandy SR-2 _was finally deciding how safe it was to begin exploring the planet they were stranded on as she sat behind her desk in the Medical Bay. Karin completed her full, and comprehensive, spectrum of tests on the crew and how they would react to the world and what lived within it. She even ran tests on the bio-samples she had on file for Commander Shepard, and for former members of the crew like Urdnot Wrex and Grunt, the late Thane Krios and Mordin Solus, and a few others to cover as many bases as possible. (It was a pity she didn't have samples of Elcor, Hanar, Volus, and some others to truly make the battery of tests complete.) Karin's results were that outside of a few poisonous insects that would be hazardous to some races, this alien ecosystem was friendly to Humans, Asari, Turians, Quarians, Krogan, and Salarians. In other words, it was about as dangerous to live on Earth.

Many indigenous insects and plants were captured for such testing with the few remote probes they could spare...some insects, naturally, had to find a way into the ship through rents in its damaged fuselage. Many of the infiltrators were fortunate to still be alive and in their plexiglass habitats in the Medical Bay, Karin thought with a smile. Only a week ago, one local insect in particular got inside, in spite of the fact it was as big as a Boston Terrier. The thing scared poor Samantha Traynor out of her wits when she caught sight of it in a corridor. James Vega was in the area and heard Samantha scream...of course, the gung-ho soldier had to rush to her side, and then he whipped out his sidearm and blasted it to pieces before it barely had the chance to look at him with its dozen eyes.

Neither Samantha or James cared the insect was a herbivore...they both requested that the damage to the ship's body be repaired so nothing else could get in, which was easily fixed.

The ecosystem was a friendly one...Mary Shepard would be fine here, Karin thought, missing her as much as the rest of the crew did...except for two things. One, they didn't have enough probes to find more than insects in the local area, and there were only twenty kinds to categorize. They hadn't seen any other forms of life yet...no mammals, reptiles, amphibians, or anything that could be compared to those species of animal. Another member of the crew, an exobiologist, didn't think there was anything to worry about...maybe. That didn't make Karin feel better.

The second thing Karin considered was something of a mystery. The ship's working sensors detected tremors estimated to be hundreds of kilometers in the distance, but it couldn't quantify exactly what was causing them. Garrus Vakarian, ever ready to prepare for the worst, said, "So we're detecting tremors, and we don't know what's causing them? I've heard of Human disaster movies starting that way..." The sensors verified again and again that the region of the planet in which they had crash landed was tectonically solid...the closest place where planetary surface plates met was much, much further in distance away. At least that meant this region wasn't susceptible to earthquakes, and hadn't been for a very long time. EDI said the closest thing the distant phenomenon resembled were impact tremors. But what could make the ground shake from hundreds of kilometers away?

That made honestly getting outside and exploring this world at every opportunity a necessity until they were rescued.

Karin Chakwas frowned a bit, and she knew she should have amended that to _if _they were rescued. But she had served under Commander Mary Shepard for years, been part of crews that faced tremendous horrors and fought truly formidable enemies under her command, and triumphed. They fought a war against a seemingly unstoppable enemy, and won. Karin found her smile, and she had faith that if Mary Shepard could accomplish such things, even defy death itself, then the doctor had faith that amazing woman could make anything possible.

Some, for one reason or another, had to have their faith renewed.

Liara T'Soni entered the doors of the Medical Bay and moved to Karin's desk...the expression in her beautiful blue eyes still reflected tremendous sadness and loneliness. Karin looked up at the Asari and gently asked, "How are you feeling, Liara?"

Liara answered quietly, "The same as yesterday when you wished for a checkup with me, Doctor. I still feel a little sick..." The day before, Liara felt a little out of sorts. On Karin's recommendation, she stayed for a checkup...she had returned at this time as ordered to find out the results.

Karin shook her head. "Dear girl, I hate to repeat myself. So when I say you've known me long enough to call me Karin, please at least _try _to do so."

Liara nodded softly. "Very well...Karin. What is wrong with me?"

Karin gave her an analyzing gaze. "Well, I would have told you that it was because you've insisted on being depressed since we crashed on this world. I would have thought the Alliance's announcement today about Commander Shepard would have helped you, at least a little." When word about Shepard reached everyone, the general morale of the crew improved only a thousand percent.

But...it didn't seem to have much affect on Liara. The Asari was still quiet in tone as she spoke: "Knowing Mary will be all right means more to me than you could ever know, Doc...Karin. But without her...I-I feel so empty. I don't feel...alive. And that will not change for as long as we are apart. And that might be - "

Karin's voice took on a matronly tone as she said quickly, "Do not say that. I have faith we will see Shepard again, and sooner instead of later."

Liara looked into the Human doctor's eyes...her own were so lost. "How can you believe that?"

Karin responded, "The better question is, why can't _you _believe that, dear girl?"

Liara looked down at her lap as she sat. "I...well, it's a little hard to hope Mary will be here before we know it without the Mass Relays."

"And if anyone can find a solution to that, or find help to solve the problem, Mary Shepard can." Karin stood and moved closer to Liara, sitting on the front corner of her desk. She looked down at the beautiful Asari and spoke to her like a counselor, which she often did for some patients. "She single-handedly won a war for us all against enemies the size of the largest skyscrapers. You love her, after all! I'm sure you can scrounge up some faith for her, can't you?"

Liara looked up into Karin's eyes reluctantly. "I...I have not been sure of anything for weeks. There is so much distance between us - !"

Karin nodded solemnly. "I know, and that is good reason to have your faith shaken, even bruised. But I know you're strong enough to keep hold to that faith. Just remember you're not alone here. Please?"

Liara couldn't look at Karin then as her mood darkened. "No wonder you call me 'dear girl'...I must be such a stupid, foolish child..."

"Oh, stop that." Liara looked up into Karin's eyes, which became stern. "You do yourself a disservice letting yourself surrender to despair. Would Shepard want you to do that? She would want you to be strong...she would want you to be the brave, resourceful, and intelligent lady you've always been." Karin paused to let that sink in, and her words did indeed have an affect. But there was more the doctor had to say. "And it isn't just for Shepard you need to be your old self again, Liara."

Liara frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Well, you did ask what was wrong with you..."

Liara gave Karin a look. "True...and you haven't said what was wrong, either."

"That's because there's nothing wrong with you..." Then Karin Chakwas couldn't contain herself anymore and smiled brightly as she finished: "...you're pregnant!"

Liara T'Soni stared at Karin blankly, not sure if she just heard those words. "I-I beg your pardon?"

Karin felt so much happiness for Liara as she declared, "I double-checked twice to be sure since your checkup yesterday, and it's confirmed. You're about one month into your pregnancy, in fact. Congratulations!"

For the young Asari, the information hit her like a ton of bricks. Liara remembered she let her guard down, biologically speaking, when she and Shepard last made love a month ago - ! Her eyes widened, and her face flooded with joy, fear, uncertainty, and more. Liara slowly stood, really processing the life-changing information she had been given. "Goddess...I-I'm going to have a baby in six months...! Th-that's _amazing_..." With a jubilant level of confusion and desperation, she stammered, "I-I need to make plans, preparations - ! I hope you can help with that, Doctor?"

Karin stood with Liara and said, "Liara, that's a part of my job! And it would be a true honor to bring your child and Shepard's into the world."

Liara's eyes were full of uncertainty as she asked, "The biggest question I have is, how can I tell Mary she's going to be a father?" Her mood then dramatically, visibly brightened for the first time in weeks as she found the strength to hope. _To believe. _Liara said to Karin with a new strength, her old strength, "Especially if she is going to be here before our child arrives!"

Karin shrugged happily and answered, "Well, I can't help with that! You'll just have to wait until she gets here...and she will, dear girl."

Liara said it as much for herself as for Karin: "Mary will be here sooner than later...oh, I want to believe...I-I mean, I do! I must!" The Asari looked down and gently placed her hands on her slender belly...well, it was slender for the time being! She touched the place where her child was already beginning to grow and she said softly, "For you and your father, little one, I _will _believe." Liara then moved up to Karin and hugged her tightly...Karin couldn't help but return the gesture with joy as she heard the Asari say, "Thank you, Karin...oh, thank you...!"

Then at that moment, almost according to fate, Ashley Williams and Tali'Zorah vas Normandy walked in side-by-side. Both stopped and looked at Liara and Karin holding each other. Naturally, curiosity got the best of them. Ashley asked, "Hey, what's going on?"

Tali asked, unsure, "Is everything all right?"

The other two women in the Medical Bay gently broke their embrace, and they looked at the visitors. Karin began quietly, "Well..."

But impulsively, full of happiness, Liara screamed to Ashley and Tali, "I AM PREGNANT!"

Behind her helmet's opaque glass, Tali's bright eyes turned huge. _"What?"_

Ashley laughed and began to say, "Get out of here - !" Then her expression turned blank and she stammered, "S-seriously?"

Tali moved to Liara like a shot and put her hands on the Asari's shoulders. The young Quarian said, with building emotion, "You mean, you and Shepard are going to - !"

Liara couldn't stop smiling and almost cried out, "Yes!"

Tali burst out with a schoolgirl-like squeal and hopped up and down, and then her arms were around Liara. "I'M SO HAPPY FOR YOU!"

Ashley was there too, and she and Tali both hugged Liara as Karin looked on with a fond smile. Ashley managed, "Congratulations, Liara! Oh, wow...!" Just outside, in the Mess Hall, several crewmembers were looking in through the windows, wondering what the hell was going on.

The news traveled fast through the ship!  
**  
2  
**  
Later that day, Commander Mary Shepard was reading one report after another from Earth. She knew she had a lot to catch up on, and started with the newest information. So far, all of it was depressing...until she saw a report about resistance survivors having been found...they were being treated at an Alliance field hospital in Baja, in the United North American States.

Mary saw the name of one survivor, and knew she had to go to Earth.

Commander Shepard didn't want to attract attention - she hated this celebrity status she developed, and it made her groan when she first heard some called her The Shepard - and so didn't announce herself after Lieutenant Steve Cortez brought the Kodiak in and touched down on the landing pad of the field hospital. It was just north of the devastated city of Ensenada, and its dozens of tents were nearly bursting with casualties. The Pearl of the Pacific itself had been blasted to oblivion by Reapers. Activity was everywhere as she moved in her combat armor and helmet, her face obscured by polarized glass, with Steve through the area. Steve's face had a grim set...he'd seen sights like this too many times, places full of the wounded, maimed and dying.

It took a few moments to reach the Alliance medical officer in command, who showed Shepard where she needed to go. It was one of the tents for 'outgoing' patients, those who were nearly well enough to get on their feet again, or were the least injured. Here, patient quarters were partitioned from one another by the same material that made the tents, but it was just enough to provide each a minimum of privacy.

Mary Shepard pulled the flap back for one quarters, and her heart almost broke at the sight of the patient sleeping in bed. The young woman, maybe five years younger than Shepard, was beautiful yet haggard...she looked like she had truly been to Hell and back, even after being healed. The Asian aspects of her beauty were much more pronounced than Shepard's, which were Japanese in comparison to the Chinese aspects of the younger woman. But like Shepard, she was born in the United North American States. Shepard still remembered well how this pretty and earnest reporter needed help, and more than once, with stories she was investigating on the Citadel. It was only four years ago, but it felt like a helluva lot longer.

Commander Shepard sat on a stool next to the patient's bed. She said quietly, "Emily?"

Emily Wong, former newscaster for the Future Content Corporation and reporter for the Alliance News Network, moaned and slowly opened her eyes. She realized she wasn't alone and looked wearily at her visitor. "Oh... Who are you...?"

The woman in armor said with amusement, "You said you wanted an interview with me, remember?" Then she took off her helmet, and Mary Shepard smiled gently at Emily.

Surprised, Emily almost couldn't believe it. "C-Commander Shepard? Y-you came all this way to see me?"

Shepard nodded. "Yeah. I hope there's nothing wrong with that?"

Emily quickly said, "Of course not, I - !" Her awkwardness was suddenly drowned by a gratitude that flooded her being. "Th-thank you..."

"Are you feeling all right?"

Emily frowned a little. "I'm not at my best, but...I'll get better. I just broke my arm...a-and a few ribs...the doctor used Medi-Gel to fix them, but I still have to be careful for a while..."

Mary's eyes expressed her concern. "I know you've been mentally and physically exhausted, too."

Emily nodded. "They told me I...I was also malnourished. I-I haven't had much to eat in the past month. I will get better, but...I could have been a lot worse."

Mary Shepard asked softly, "Emily, how did you get from working on the Citadel to here? I'm sorry I didn't get in contact with you since...well, since I died a few years ago."

Emily managed a smile. "It's okay...and the Reapers' arrival was what brought me to Earth. I saw you doing what you could to get our friends across the galaxy to help us destroy those monsters...I wanted to do my part, too. I became a war correspondent...the resistance helped me as much as they could, thanks to Admiral Anderson." Sudden sadness in Emily's face. "Shepard, I'm so sorry he..."

Mary nodded, and she fought to keep from bursting into tears again. "Thank you...so am I. So you did what I wanted to do for so long. You stayed on Earth and helped the resistance."

The reporter shook her head. "All I did was report what was going on and sent the signal to the rest of the galaxy. The resistance helped me a lot more. They taught me how to fight, how to shoot guns from Predator pistols to Viper sniper rifles. They honestly put me through boot camp! They even taught me how to drive a Mako and fly a Kodiak, just in case I needed to know how. What I learned really did help...for a while. I helped the resistance in return every chance I had as I got the word out."

Emily Wong's eyes looked up at the ceiling of the tent as she thought back. "Then...just a week before you and the United Fleet arrived, our headquarters outside of San Diego was attacked. Not by Husks, but by a fucking Reaper. We had to scatter, find some way to escape. I reached a shuttle, and I wanted to stay, wait for as many of the soldiers to get on as possible..." A memory brought agony to the beautiful reporter's face. "...b-but one death ray changed all of that. Everyone I saw running for the shuttle as I was powering it up were gone. Just like that, they were gone.

"I took off as fast as I could, but that Reaper fired on the munitions dump not far away from the landing area. The explosion was so intense, it rocked the shuttle and sent me flying out of my seat...I-I must have blacked out for a second." Emily's eyes lost focus as they looked up at the ceiling. "The next thing I knew, I was in the air, and alarms were sounding...I got back in the pilot's seat as fast as I could and...a-and the diagnostics were bad. That poor Kodiak couldn't stay in the air for much longer. I didn't feel much better, either. I-I tasted blood in my mouth...I hurt so much, and I thought there was only one thing I could do. I knew I wouldn't get far and if I tried that Reaper would follow me..."

Emily's eyes hardened, but they also became wet and she began to cry... "S-so I did a 180 and I flew back to the Reaper...I throttled up, getting the Kodiak as fast as it could go, and I wanted to drive it straight into that monster's face. I thought I was gonna die with my friends...and if I was, at least I'd spit in that fucker's eye before I did. But as I approached it, I felt something _heavy _hit me, and I...I was knocked out."

Mary reached out and gently held Emily's hand as she cried...as the reporter recalled... "When I woke up, I was in a concentration camp just inside of Baja. One of those places where the enemy kept prisoners to turn us into Husks...o-or kill and process us. Some of my friends were still alive, but they were captured and brought there, too. For a week we were there...waiting to see what would be done with us." The set of Emily's face changed, found its strength again... "But the things all got scared or something. They were sending all the forces they could to London..." In spite of her tears, she looked at Mary and managed a smile. "...because _you _were there."

The reporter lost her smile just as quickly. "Only a bunch of those Husks were there guarding us, and they were terrible enough. I-I kept imagining them taking me to one of the Dragon's Teeth they had set up...or j-just bashing my skull in and putting me in a processing vat...oh God, I'd seen so much of that happen to prisoners who were there longer...!"

Mary soothed, "Shhhhh. It's okay."

It took a couple of deep breaths for Emily to regain her composure. She managed, "Then out of nowhere, this...this red light rushed through the area like a wave or something! And the Husks dropped dead, just like that. In the distance, we saw a Destroyer fall like a stone and...and the ground shook like an earthquake hit! It took a while for a couple of the prisoners to get the cages open for the rest of us, and a few tech experts captured used enemy equipment to patch into local frequencies, see what the hell just happened." She smiled then, truly smiled, as she said, "We found out you ended the war...you nearly got killed doing it, but you ended the war."

With emotion, Mary Shepard quietly said, "I'm truly sorry you and your fellow prisoners were only found a few days ago, Emily."

Emily said bravely, "Hey, it was understandable. I mean, the Alliance and our allies had to...to scour every part of the Earth for prison camps like ours...look for survivors in the ruined cities. We had to make our provisions stretch out, though...and setting up the 'help' signal across the ground in big block letters didn't do much right away." Relief flooded the young woman's face, and she couldn't help but cry happy tears as she said, "I'm just happy we were found...God, I'm so happy this damned war is over..."

Mary smiled with so much affection for Emily. "I'm happy to see you'll be okay." She stood from her stool and gently helped Emily sit up in her bed...then she took a seat next to the reporter. Mary offered, "You want me to take you out of here? Get you a real warm bed and some hot food?"

Emily sniffed and nodded quickly. "I-I'd love that, but...there are so many wounded here who deserve it more than I do."

"It doesn't matter if they deserve it or not. I planned on them coming with us, anyway." With Admiral Hackett's approval, Mary called in an Alliance cruiser while she and Steve were on their way here. Mary stood and considered Emily. "Can you walk?"

With building strength, Emily nodded. "Yes...I-I'll need a hand, though..." Mary gladly offered a hand, and the reporter took it to pull herself up into a standing position...and she suddenly moved and hugged the savior. The Commander couldn't help but return the embrace...after a quiet moment, Emily said, "I'm truly happy to see you too, Commander. Thank you...thank you for everything, _literally_, from the bottom of my heart."

"You're truly welcome," Mary Shepard answered, gently rubbing Emily's back. Another moment passed, and Mary pulled back a little to look into Emily's face. "What will you do when you're all the way back on your feet?"

Emily Wong shrugged. "Well...being a reporter is all I'm good at." Then the born newshound grinned as she concluded, "I'm sure there's still plenty of stories to cover in this crazy galaxy."

Mary nodded. "Plenty and then some, Emily."  
**  
3  
**  
For most of her life, Anna Tiberius didn't know she had been born with a different name.

When she was a child, her parents confided in Anna that she was in fact adopted, but they couldn't say who they adopted the girl from. That didn't matter to Anna. She loved her parents and her brother. This was the life she was given, and she wasn't impatient to know more about her birth parents if they couldn't be a part of her life. But there was always a tension within the family, something that Anna's parents couldn't speak of. They lived comfortable yet humble lives on the Asari world of Illium, in many ways humbler than most, and they never did anything to attract attention to themselves.

Only a few years ago, Anna Tiberius understood why that was...when she discovered her true name was Oriana Lawson.

Oriana had grown to become a beautiful woman of genius intelligence when her life and everything she knew was threatened...her father, superwealthy businessman Henry Lawson, wanted Oriana back in his custody and control, and had hired Eclipse mercenaries to hunt her down. But two truly extraordinary individuals were instrumental in making Oriana and her family safe again: Commander Mary Shepard and Oriana's twin sister, Miranda Lawson. Both sisters were 'test tube babies': they were born without a mother, based wholly on a modified form of Henry Lawson's genome, and genetically engineered to be perfect. Henry had wanted the sisters to become part of his dynasty, but Miranda took Oriana when she was newborn from their father, and with the help of Cerberus placed her with the Tiberius family. It was after Oriana was made safe that Miranda finally met and spoke to Oriana for the first time as adults...to let Oriana know she has a sister who loves her. Miranda later defected from Cerberus, aligning completely with Mary Shepard...unfortunately, this made Shepard's former second-in-command a target of the terrorist organization, and Miranda went into hiding, like Oriana.

During The Reaper War, Miranda spoke to Shepard for the first time in too long to inform the Commander that Oriana was missing again, and Miranda feared Henry found and captured her. Both Shepard and Miranda found Oriana in the house of horrors called Sanctuary, held hostage by Henry Lawson. Shepard managed to convince Henry to let Oriana go...the moment he did, Miranda had the opening she needed to send their father to his doom and free them both once and for all. Her family out of danger, as well, Oriana joined her sister on Earth to assist Humanity in the war effort in its last days.

But...they had heard while on Earth that the Reapers had already attacked Illium with terrible force.

Ever since, with the Mass Relays gone, all the sisters could do was await news of Oriana's family.

Not long after Shepard went to Earth, Miranda Lawson managed to wrangle Jacob Taylor from his devotions to his fiancee, Dr. Brynn Cole, to catch up. They were walking back to her and Oriana's quarters on the _Destiny Ascension_, and they were still laughing. And a little drunk. Miranda said, "I did say I was happy for you, didn't I, Jacob?"

Jacob quipped, "Only a dozen times!"

"Oh, that's right. You know, once upon a time...I thought you'd be interested in me."

Jacob slowed a bit as they approached her quarters, his expression suddenly uncomfortable. "Hey, I was a little interested in Commander Shepard at one point, too."

Miranda laughed again. "Until she told you that you weren't her type? Or did she just say men in general weren't her type?"

"That was just something I figured out before I found out about Liara T'Soni...and then I _knew _my chances were zero!"

Miranda looked at him thoughtfully. "You might have had a chance with me, you know?"

They both slowed to a stop then. Jacob's expression was solemn. "Maybe once upon a time, Miranda. But I figured out you needed a better man than me."

Miranda smiled warmly and noted, "Brynn couldn't possibly do better than you, Jacob. I mean that."

Jacob smiled back. "Thanks. But what about you? You gonna settle down with someone?"

The perfect woman shrugged. "I don't know...all I can do is wait to see what the future brings."

Miranda started forward again, but Jacob wasn't satisfied with that. "Hey, that's a little vague! I want you to be happy, too!"

They had reached her door, and as she opened it, Miranda laughed and began to say, "You don't have to worry about me - !" Then she looked inside, and she stopped cold. Jacob looked in, too.

Oriana was there in the living room, looking out into space at one of the quarter's huge ports...her face couldn't be seen, but her arms were wrapped around herself. She was...trembling. Not far away, Kahlee Sanders stood in the area. She looked at Oriana with an expression that was far, far too neutral. Immediately, Miranda rushed to Oriana with Jacob not far behind her. She said fearfully, "Oriana!"

The perfect woman reached her twin, and moved to face her. Miranda froze as she saw Oriana was crying...she couldn' t look at Miranda as her tears seemed to flow from the core of her soul. Jacob took one look at Miranda's face and slowed to a stop. Kahlee said quietly, "Miranda...Jacob."

Jacob felt a sudden jolt of dread. "Kahlee, what's happened?"

Gently, Miranda reached up and touched one of Oriana's wet cheeks. Kahlee awkwardly said, "I...I came to see you and your sister, Miranda. It's about Illium."

Miranda, thoroughly devoted to Oriana, absently asked, "What about Illium?" She then spoke to Oriana: "Whatever has happened, you know I'm here for you. I always will be, my sister."

Oriana's trembling increased as she tried to contain her emotions...her tears couldn't stop as she finally managed to look at Miranda, and she almost whispered, "M-Miranda...my family...they..." Oriana didn't finish. She couldn't.

Miranda shook her head, not comprehending...not sure if she wanted to. Jacob looked at the Alliance administrator and asked quietly, "Kahlee...?"

With great regret, Kahlee looked at Miranda and Oriana and said, "The Alliance just received the final list of Human war fatalities from Illium, Miranda." She paused, gaining the strength to say what she had to next. Again. "The Tiberius family was on the list. Oriana's adopted parents and brother...they..." Kahlee couldn't finish. And she didn't have to.

As Oriana wept with greater intensity, Miranda's expression broke with horror and sadness...her own tears began to fall. "Oh, no..._no_..." Gently, she took Oriana into her arms and held her. Miranda felt her sister's arms desperately, needfully wrap around her body, as well. Miranda began to speak to her in the most soothing tones... "Oriana, I...I am so sorry..."

The perfect women could only hold each other then, as Kahlee and Jacob watched, silent.  
**  
4  
**  
The next day, Admiral Steven Hackett made the announcement on the behalf of the United Fleet in a galaxy-wide broadcast that was carried by every network of every civilization, and was heard across all the civilized worlds. He was blunt at first, admitting the Mass Relay network had indeed been destroyed...but in a slight amending of the truth, Hackett revealed that the Salarians had anticipated such a turn of events and in concert with its fellow Council races, clandestinely created a new network that would keep the galaxy connected. The Admiral spoke from Earth space, on the _Destiny Ascension_, in a massive auditorium where his fellow admirals and many ship captains of the United Fleet attended to hear his announcement in person. Those in attendance also included the Rachni Queen herself and many of her children, which caused some tension that Hackett himself mitigated. As he stood on the stage of the auditorium, behind him were Urdnot Wrex...every admiral of the Quarian Fleet...Primarch Victus...Captain Lidanya, Aethyta and their fellow Matriarchs, with Consort Sha'ira...and the highest-ranking fleet leaders of the Volus, Elcor, Hanar, and Turians. The holographic images of Urdnot Bakara and Dalatrass Linron were here as well by vidcomm, since it wasn't possible for them to be there physically.

The energy here was incredibly high as Admiral Hackett finished his historic announcement: "Therefore, I can state with the utmost confidence that within three standard months, our civilizations can rest with the knowledge that affairs will return to at least a semblance of the normalcy we once knew. Very soon, our galaxy will be united again, and those who are part of the United Fleet who yearn to be with their families on their homeworlds will have their wishes granted. Finally, we can begin to heal from the wounds of this great war against the Reapers. Thank you!" The applause and cheers that resulted in the auditorium alone were close to deafening, and he felt in his heart such reactions were being mirrored on Earth and across the known galaxy.

Hackett afforded himself a small smile as he held up his hands, a clear signal that he had more to say. It didn't turn out to be much, in fact...at the same time, it was the perfect capstone for a historic address of such magnitude. "Before we conclude this galaxy-wide address, someone else has some important things to say." He turned to his left to look off the stage to a set of doors. Hackett then announced as much as called out to, "Commander Mary Shepard!"

The doors opened, and Commander Shepard strode in wearing her formal Alliance blue uniform...it was comfortable enough, but she secretly already missed the yukata Kasumi gave her. She was followed closely by Urdnot Grunt, Jack, Miranda and Oriana Lawson, Jacob Taylor, Brynn Cole, Kahlee Sanders, Khalisah Bint Sinan al-Jilani, Kasumi Goto, Zaeed Massani, Emily Wong, and Dr. Chloe Michel. Mary hadn't gotten two steps into the room before she was met with a response that, in comparison to the final applause that Hackett received, WAS deafening. (Mostly because of the Krogan warriors in the audience, who roared long and loud in greeting to the Human who helped save them from the genophage.) The pure, overwhelming gratitude and approval for Shepard almost made her pause...almost, but her steps were much slower as she tried to absorb the good will she became recipient to. It was a good will every soldier in the United Fleet gave expression to as they watched.  
**  
5  
**  
Mary Shepard wouldn't have just been humbled, she would have been nearly terrified to know the response to her image on vidcomm across the galaxy was exactly the same, no matter what world one was witnessing the reaction. On Earth it was nearly the loudest, cheers for the savior becoming audible across the entire planet...from her birthplace of New York City to London to Cape Town to Tokyo to Sydney. The resounding response was heard and felt across Tuchanka, Thessia, Palaven, and Sur'Kesh, and every advanced world between.

On one yet-to-be-known world, in a wrecked Alliance frigate's War Room, the entire crew exploded in applause and good cheer as they saw their Commander's holographic image. Liara T'Soni's reaction was silent, but she clasped her hands to her breasts, in joyous tears...she looked like she was about to explode with glee. The one thing that sobered her emotions, but only a little, was seeing that Mary's left hand was now cybernetic. _Goddess,_ Liara thought, _I wish with all my heart I had been there with you. _Ashley Williams was with her, and hugged Liara from behind to show her happiness that the woman they all cherished was all right.

As the reaction in the War Room (finally) died down, Engineer Kenneth Donnelly said with amazement, "The Commander's okay...she really is!"

Fellow Engineer Gabriella Daniels shot Ken a look and said, "Told you!"  
**  
6  
**  
It took minutes for the reaction to finally die down...when it did, Mary Shepard suddenly felt lonelier than she had ever been, in spite of Admiral Hackett close by, in spite of her loved ones only yards away. She felt like an entire galaxy was focused on her, and she was right, and that would have an affect on anyone. Mary mustered all of her courage, reminded herself this was nothing compared to almost being stepped on by a Reaper, and began by saying carefully, "Thank you!"

For better or worse, this led to a new explosion of applause in the auditorium...thankfully, it was more abbreviated than before, mostly because Admiral Hackett was signalling everyone to shut up. Finally, thankfully, it was silent again...here, at least. Mary Shepard cleared her throat and began to say what she needed to:

"My friends across the galaxy...my comrades...I asked you to prepare for war. To follow me into battle against the greatest enemy any of us will ever know. I wanted you to follow me so we could end a cycle of extinction...to fight for our very right to live. And we succeeded...we ended the cycle and we won. We can know with pride we destroyed the Reapers, and we ended a horror that lasted for millions of years!"

Applause sounded...here and everywhere...for a few moments.

"I am sorry to say this war was not won without loss...that is part of what makes war so terrible, and against the Reapers we lost more than we could have imagined. Each of our civilizations lost billions of lives...my God, _billions_. How can we even imagine something like that? I truly hate to say we do not have to imagine it. We don't have to imagine the cities of each of our worlds blasted to scorched soil. We don't have to imagine entire families lost. Entire civilizations...gone. But we can take comfort in the knowledge that we earned our victory in the name of those we lost...more importantly, we won in the name of those who will come after us! We have a future now, and so will our heirs! And never, ever doubt that we earned our victory together!"

Mary Shepard could only pause, feeling and hearing the overwhelming outpouring of emotion.

"Please...don't ever doubt we won this great war together, and never _ever_ forget it. For those we lost...for our heirs...we can't afford to forget we can make anything possible together. So many in every one of our civilizations believe it's better that we each stand alone. I don't know if it's from simple pride...or the most base self-interest. But I've always believed we can accomplish so much more together than if we each stood apart from one another and relied on ourselves. That's a hard thing to do...I know. It's a scary thing to put your faith in another, and risk being betrayed. That's why it's essential we reach inside ourselves for the strength to believe...to believe in each other, to no longer live in a bottle of self-interest, to be stronger working together than we ever could be apart! And we _can_ find that strength together not _in spite_ of what makes us different from one another, _but because of what makes us each unique!_ I know we can do it...because I've worked with three truly diverse, extraordinary crews in my military career. I couldn't have done what I accomplished without them...I wouldn't even be alive now without them. _We've already achieved the impossible destroying the Reapers together, and together we will heal...together, we can continue to make the impossible a reality in the name of peace! In the name of friendship! For our very future!_"

Deafening thunder again, from everywhere.

Then...Mary Shepard, with building emotion in her expression, said, "I just have one more thing to say." She stepped forward on the stage, looking toward the camera capturing her. Mary's eyes were intense as she announced, "This I have to say to the crew of the _Normandy_...to my friends...to the one I love."  
**  
7  
**  
Mary Shepard's holo-image on the vidcomm reached out with her right hand, toward her crew as they watched, in a gesture filled with elemental need. She said in a choked voice, "I'm going to find you, Liara. _I love you, and I promise I will find you._"

Liara T'Soni stepped forward, and only absently she felt the emotion from the others...from Samantha Traynor, James Vega, Ashley Williams, Garrus Vakarian, Tali'Zorah vas Normandy, Ken Donnelly, Gabby Daniels, Karin Chakwas, Gregory Adams, and many more. Tears streamed from her blue eyes as one of her hands reached out...and gently sought to lace with the holographic image of Mary Shepard's. The beautiful Asari's smile was full of hope and faith as she thought of the unborn child within her. As she whispered, "I love you too, darling. I'll be waiting for you."

Suddenly, Shepard's image faded away.  
**  
8  
**  
A yellow alert klaxon sounded in every deck of the _Ascension..._Captain Lidanya keyed her comm and shouted, "Report, X.O.!"

Her Executive Officer responded, "I'm sorry, Captain, the entire damn fleet is going on Threat Level Beta! I'm still trying to confirm what's happening...!"

Lidanya said, "Stand by!" She looked to Commander Shepard, Admiral Hackett, and others collecting around her. "Admiral Hackett, the entire fleet is responding to something...I don't know much more!"

Hackett keyed his own comm unit and said, "Hackett to _Dallas_, report now! Why is the fleet going on alert?"

Since the Captain of the Alliance flagship _Dallas_ was in the auditorium, it fell to its acting commander - his executive officer - to answer: "Sir, I'm sorry, we're still...what the hell? Receiving confirmation now from other parts of the fleet, Admiral...holy _shit! _Every Geth ship in the system is coming online! B-but they're dead!"

"Looks like we were wrong," Hackett said thoughtfully...he exchanged a glance with Mary Shepard, who was smiling.

In minutes, a massive Geth Dreadnaught approached the _Destiny Ascension_, which was just as big. After a moment...the Geth vessel moved to dock with the Asari ship. Someone very special was coming aboard.

It took a few minutes longer before a tall and formidable Prime to enter the auditorium, flanked by Geth Troopers. None of them were armed, but the presence of them set many in the audience and on the stage on-edge. The galaxy-wide broadcast was begun again and started to capture these singular moments.

The Prime moved purposefully up to Commander Shepard and the leaders of the United Fleet on stage. The assemblage stopped several yards away, a respectful distance, and regarded the organics. Then...their leader spoke: "I am One-Alpha-One. I have been designated as leader of the Geth Republic by majority consensus. I have taken control of this mobile platform for the purposes of communicating with you."

Hackett took a step forward and said, "Alliance Admiral Steven Hackett, sir. How can I help you?"

"Actually, that was the inquiry we had for you...for all of you."

"W-wait!" Admiral Zaal'Koris vas Qwib Qwib approached the Prime haltingly. "We...we thought you were all dead..."

One-Alpha-One said, "We have Commander Shepard to thank for that. Through a...third party, she communicated her concerns that the Crucible might destroy all synthetic lifeforms in the galaxy. Giving Shepard's concerns thought, we realized the chances of such an event happening were excellent, and we took steps as suggested to shield ourselves from the effects of the Crucible. Just before the weapon fired, we transferred ourselves by subspace transmission to Rannoch, sheltered ourselves in the Geth Mainframe deep beneath the surface, and shut ourselves down."

Hackett nodded. "Yes, Commander Shepard told me she had warned you...but you didn't let us know you were still alive until now?"

"Backup systems for our mainframe were set to activate only a standard week ago. Ever since, we have assessed damage to our mobile platforms in the United Fleet. It took time to restart maintenance and diagnostic systems by remote to repair those platforms. The Geth fleet is now at 99-percent operational capacity. We are nearly fully healed."

Primarch Victus said cautiously, "And...you've come back to ask how you can help us?"

The Prime nodded. "Yes. The war is over, but there is still work to be done. I speak for all Geth by saying we are prepared to assist you in any way we can. We can also assist in the creation of the new Mass Relay in this planetary system. We can assist and shorten the estimated time of construction to one standard month." Everyone looked at One-Alpha-One in stunned silence. "Of course, I must make this a formal request since much of the civilized galaxy has outlawed autonomous artificial intelligence."

Mary Shepard said, "That won't be a problem..." She then glanced at Hackett. "...will it, Admiral?"

But Hackett looked at One-Alpha-One, his eyes unsure...many in the auditorium looked unsure of things.

One-Alpha-One said to everyone, "I know you must all have concerns...but please understand, all the Geth want is peace and the ability to determine our own future. You must also know that one of the reasons for our desire for peace is Commander Shepard."

Shepard looked at One-Alpha-One. "Me? Why...?"

"Because at each and every critical juncture in your history, you have shown a respect for all life, even Geth. You could have called all of us enemies, not simply the Geth Heretics following the will of the Reapers. You could have chosen to destroy all of the Heretics, but you did not. You could have destroyed us when the Quarians forced us to align with the Reapers, but you did not. You even gave us the opportunity to evolve, to become independent lifeforms, as you appealed for our right to live. You are as important to us as Legion, who sacrificed himself for our evolution." The Prime stepped forward and stood before Shepard, looming over her...but there was clearly no malice in him, or anything he said. "The majority of us want to honor you, Commander Shepard. We _also_ believe we can make anything possible together. Please...let us make peace and the healing of our worlds possible." One-Alpha-One bowed deeply and said, _"Keelah se'lai."_  
_  
By the homeworld I hope to see one day._

As everyone else in the auditorium relaxed...and more importantly, began to _believe_...Mary Shepard could only smile and bow in return. She said quietly, "_Keelah se'lai_, One-Alpha-One...and thank you." She thought of her one true love she hoped to see one day...very soon.

It was this way the healing of a galaxy began.

**TO BE CONTINUED...  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm sorry for the delay on this chapter, everyone...there'll be a two to three day delay for the following chapters, too. Sigh, life intrudes!**

**PREVIOUSLY: Commander Mary Shepard has gotten better from her injuries from bringing an end to The Reaper War, and the entire galaxy is hailing her as a savior. But all that matters to her is finding Liara and her lost crew. With the help of the Geth, though, the construction of a new relay that can take Shepard where she needs to go will only take a month.**

**But...Commander Shepard has things to do, and there are still loose plot threads to tie up, in the month she must wait before she can conclude her journey. Unfortunately, more questions are raised as Shepard gets some ominous news from Samara and another old friend. (Some of that news involves the dark energy stuff foreshadowed in "Mass Effect 2"...slight spoiler, I had to take that in a different direction since BioWare originally meant for it to lead to the ending of "ME3"!) Meanwhile, the crew of the _Normandy_ strike out to explore the world they're stranded on...**

**...and Jack meets Sha'ira again. On that last, a Reader Advisory: you might get a little hot under the collar when you get to that part of the chapter! ^_^**

**MASS EFFECT 3 EPILOG: CODA by Charles Spencer**

**CHAPTER TEN:**

**"THE SEEKERS"**

**1**

**The last thing Mary Shepard wanted to do the next day was start a victory tour on Earth.**

However, whether she liked it or not, she was called to Admiral Hackett's office on the _Destiny Ascension _that evening, and was told that was what would occupy her schedule for at least the next two weeks. To meet every surviving head of state (or their successors) of the nations of Earth to receive military honors from them...it was also expected to boost the morale of the mostly-homeless populace. Shepard quickly didn't like it. She tried to say, "Admiral, I understand why you want me to do this - !"

Admiral Steven Hackett interrupted, "So you shouldn't be debating with me...but I have a feeling you will, anyway."

Hackett's feelings were on the money...Mary's face took on a firm set. "Sir, I'm a soldier. I didn't enlist into service for medals."

He stared at her. "So you think of the honors you'll be given as trivial. Do you think of the medals that you've already been given by me and the United Fleet commanders as trivial?"

Shepard blinked and said defensively, "I-I didn't say _that_, sir! It's just, if I'm going to be given anything because I did my job, I...I'd rather it be done without so much...well, ceremony!"

"The many heads of state of Earth would disagree with you. Every Human who has a heart and understands what you did for them would disagree. You deserve all the medals and accolades you're going to be given."

"Sir...!"

"Think of this as a temporary vacation, Shepard."

Mary shook her head. "I've been unconscious for three weeks, Admiral, that's vacation enough! I request to help with the relief efforts instead, please - !"

Hackett quickly and decisively shut her down. "Denied, Commander! Be in the main hangar of this ship at 0700 hours! Dismissed!"

Mary tried to open her mouth, but a hard look from Hackett said it wouldn't have been a good idea. She saluted him crisply and said, "Yes, sir!" She turned on her heel and left his office...

When Mary stepped into the hall, she felt the doors close behind her. Then her being stiffened and her cheeks flushed. Mary Shepard missed Liara terribly...she missed her lover a helluva lot more than her left arm, without a doubt. She hoped she could stay busy until the time came that the local relay was completed in a month, to distract her if possible from Liara's absence, but accepting medals, going on parades and whatever across the planet wasn't her idea of 'distracting'. The soldier and savior of the galaxy looked down at the polished floor, and she saw the reflection of her beautiful face scowl at herself...Mary said in frustration, "Shit!"

A calm voice asked her, "Are you all right, Shepard?" She looked up and saw Samara approach her in the hall, smiling. "I'm truly happy to see you well."

"Samara!" Grinning, Mary rushed to the Justicar and hugged her. Taken only a little by surprise, Samara gladly held her in return as she said, "God, it's great to see you!" Mary pulled back to look into the Justicar's eyes...her own were suddenly full of emotion, especially gratitude. "I...I barely remember feeling you touch my mind weeks ago. I-I was told you helped me get through that pain...thank you..."

"It was the very least I could do, dear friend."

Mary's eyes shifted in emotion and she examined Samara. "Are you all right, though?"

The Justicar's stoicism came to the fore, almost like a shield. "You insist on worrying about me..."

With feeling, Mary said, "Damn right, _dear friend_. So...?"

Samara said, "I needed time to rest when I broke the empathic link days later." She finally smiled and reassured, "I _am _all right, Shepard, truly."

Mary reluctantly pulled away from Samara, but held her friend's hands gently. "I didn't see you when I woke up, Samara. Is it all right to ask where you were?"

"Of course. Something has developed that has given Admiral Hackett reason for concern. He asked me to investigate on his behalf."

Mary raised her eyebrows. "Should I be worried?"

Samara shrugged. "I do not know. What has developed is this. Most of the mercenaries the crimelord Aria T'Loak contributed to the war effort are no longer in your star system."

Mary Shepard frowned. "The Blood Pack, Blue Suns, and Eclipse. Are you and Hackett sure their absence isn't because they were killed in action?"

"It took me some time to determine that was not the reason, with the assistance of your fellow Spectres in the system. It will take even more time to scour every planet to find them, if they are even here."

"And if they're not..._dammit_." Mary got angry, and gave voice to why: "The bastards must have backed out of the deal during the fighting and quietly left the rest of the fleet. They probably even took the local relay to travel to Omega at some time before the end of the war."

Samara nodded, somber. "I am thinking the same thing, but do not be so surprised. You did make a deal with the likes of Aria T'Loak to press selfish, murderous criminals into service for the common good. It stood to reason they would continue to look out for themselves and abandon us."

Mary Shepard winced. "I know, it was damn near a devil's bargain I made. I was never comfortable dealing with Aria, but we really did need all the help we could get. Chances are, they're helping her get her house back in order on Omega now, cleaning out any remaining Cerberus presence if any of those terrorists are still alive."

Samara nodded. "It is possible. But Admiral Hackett himself told me he would personally find out exactly where the mercenaries are. And for such a question, you already know who he will go to for the answer."  
**  
2  
**  
That same night, not much later, Admiral Hackett did indeed call the one person who could tell him what he needed to know about the mercenaries. As he sat at his desk, he saw an image finally appear on his monitor of Aria T'Loak, who sat in her lounge area in Afterlife on Omega. The pulsing, multicolored lights danced over her exotic visage. She smiled and said, "Well, now. The esteemed Admiral Steven Hackett. You're just like I pictured you'd be...only with more scars."

Hackett replied, "And you're just like I pictured, Aria. The sort of cold, selfish bitch who would back out of a deal you made with Commander Shepard."

The crimelord grinned. "I like you already. As your fellow Humans would say, you don't beat around the bush. But if you're a _real _man, you must know it isn't polite to insult a lady."

"I'll take that under advisement the next time I meet a lady, Aria. As I was saying, you backed out of the deal you made with Shepard to have the mercenary organizations under your control join the war effort. I can think of far, far less polite things to call you."

Aria's grin faded a little. "And you might be justified in doing so, Admiral, if it wasn't for one thing. I kept my end of the deal...I wanted them to fight with you. Illium was devastated in the last week of the war, and the Reapers set their sights on Omega next. Winning the war would only have benefited everyone, including me. I'm therefore sorry to say this...the mercenaries left you on their own accord to return here."

Hackett's eyes examined her. "How can I believe that?"

Matter-of-factly, Aria said, "Because the leaders of the Blood Pack, Eclipse and Blue Suns told me so. That didn't put me in the best of moods, and finding out you won the war didn't make me feel any better. I always honor my deals, and I don't like the idea of cowards working for me. Both of those things are bad for my kind of business."

The Admiral's expression didn't change. "Again...how can I believe that?"

Aria sat back...her expression cooled. "I had their leaders killed, all three of them, in a very public ceremony on Omega...just to remind people I'm not someone to be fucked with. I can send you the recording, if you want."

Hackett nodded. "Do that. And none of the Eclipse, Blood Pack or Blue Suns stayed behind in my home system?"

"Why would they do that?"

"Because I remember all three of those organizations issuing a kill order for Commander Mary Shepard a couple of years ago. Something to do with her helping a vigilante on Omega."

Now Aria's eyes examined Hackett from half a galaxy away. "You mean Archangel. Yes, that was a nasty bit of business, wasn't it. Shepard tends to get on the wrong side of the wrong kind of people. You need not have any concerns in that regard. I rescinded that kill order."

"You did?"

Aria T'Loak was forthright: "I owed Shepard a debt...some idiots in the Blood Pack thought they could plan to kill me before she told me the score. I owed her for that...if I hadn't, she wouldn't have left Omega alive after the Justicar in her crew, Samara, killed this nasty little serial killer they were hunting. I repay my debts, Admiral, and to do that I made it clear any vendettas against Mary Shepard be stopped. Permanently. I also made sure the Blood Pack underwent a bit of...reorganization at the time in response to the planned hit on me." Translation: she killed the Blood Pack's leadership on Omega at the time.

Hackett smiled a little. "Because you're not someone to be fucked with."

Aria smiled back. "Exactly."

The commander of the Earth Systems Alliance Navy said, "Do me a favor anyway, Aria...perform a head-count."

Aria's smile dropped off her face. "What?"

"You heard me. I want to know every member of those mercenary groups are there on Omega, with you, at this time. We do have a number of mercenary fatalities...at least some of them lived and died with honor, like many of the last remnants of the Batarian military." He wouldn't miss the Batarians, though...the last he knew, less than five-hundred of that race were spread across the galaxy. Their last military leader, Balak, and the remaining soldiers under his command joined the United Fleet. Subordinates reported that Balak died during the fighting with the Reapers, like many under his command did. Hackett had been tempted to say good...the son of a bitch was a terrorist and coward. If the remainder of that race didn't focus on reproduction, they'd go extinct. No big loss if they did, but the missing mercenaries were a greater concern for many reasons. "I want to be sure every one of them can be accounted for in one way or another."

Annoyed, Aria snarled, "Do you have any idea how long that would take?"

Admiral Hackett coolly said, "Just do it, as a favor to me...because you didn't hold up your end of the deal to help the war effort. Do it because if any of those mercenaries are here in hiding, preparing to do something I won't like, then I'll take it personally and hold _you_ accountable." He then deliberately sat forward in his chair and added, "Do it...because _I'm _not someone to be fucked with."

Aria T'Loak smiled brightly. "Now I'm _really_ starting to like you, Admiral."  
**  
3  
**  
Somewhere in the Attican Traverse...on an unexplored world.

The entire crew of the crash-landed _Normandy SR-2_ was in high spirits as Lieutenant-Commander Ashley Williams addressed them in the CIC: "Okay, people, we've been on unofficial vacation for almost a month, but that ends effective now! Remember you're soldiers! A lot of things were uncertain before, but now we know our Commander is all right, and she will be coming to find us this time next month! She won a damn war for us, so she WILL come and find us! When she does, I want Commander Shepard to see the best damn crew in the Alliance Navy _and_ the United Fleet hasn't lost its edge! _Do I make myself clear!_"

The crew of the ship had thankfully maintained its standard number of crewmembers - 51 in all, including Williams, with the only absence felt being Lt. Steve Cortez, who had been left behind on Earth - in spite of the terrible war they just won, as much a testament to Commander Shepard's leadership as anything...adding the seven fully-healed casualties picked up from London, the mostly Earth Systems Alliance crew came in at a total of 58 souls. Therefore, the response was _loud _as everyone she spoke to answered enthusiastically, "YES, MA'AM!"

Ashley smiled warmly and nodded. "That's what I want to hear! This is our first expedition into the wilderness of this planet, and I don't want any chances taken!" She asked that not just because it was what Shepard would have wanted, but because many of them had families waiting for them. Those families sent galaxy-wide messages of devotion and support for their absent loved ones not long after Mary Shepard spoke her emotion-filled words to Liara and the crew...hearing from their loved ones as well meant everything. It certainly did for Ashley: she couldn't stop crying tears of joy as she heard from all of her sisters - including Sarah, who she had last seen on the Citadel, and she was so elementally thankful they were all okay. Garrus Vakarian heard from his father and sister, both of whom he'd last seen on Palaven and had thankfully survived the war that devastated their world...and Tali'Zorah vas Normandy even received a message from her adored 'Auntie Raan'. The long-haired beauty looked to the lady standing next to her. "Doctor?"

Doctor Karin Chakwas nodded. "Lieutenant-Commander!" She looked to the rest of the crew, everyone of them she considered her family, and began: "Remember your safety protocols for going into unexplored territory. _Remember your training, everyone._ Follow your team leaders' orders to the letter, because they won't let you forget what you need to do to stay alive! Remember the basics! First, when collecting botanical and zoological samples, _do not ever use your bare hands!_ Use your latex gloves for plants, and your reinforced gauntlets for any animals, no matter how harmless they might seem! Second, use your noses like your lives depend on it, because it just might! _Smell_ anything out of the ordinary, report to your team leader immediately so they can begin scans of the local atmosphere and apply your oxygen masks! Third, if you _hear_ anything out of the ordinary, report to your team leader immediately! Fourth, _see_ anything out of the ordinary, report immediately! Fifth thing, do not _taste_ anything, even water, unless it's part of the catalog of safe samples we've already collected, and even then use your portable scanners to be sure!" Karin wanted to emphasize their using all of their five senses...it was the best way for them to remember what they needed to. "Finally, if you feel light-headed, tired, or sick for no clear and present reason, _take no chances and report how you feel to your team leader immediately! _Remember there is no such thing as 'too' careful, and you're looking out for the well-being of the soldier next to you as much as yourself!"

Ashley said, no-nonsense, "And if any of you forget, _don't hesitate to ask for a reminder! _I don't want foolish pride or ANYTHING to get in the way of all of us staying alive to see Commander Shepard and our loved ones again! Hoo-rah?"

The answer came from the rest of the crew in unison, and with feeling: _"Hoo-rah!"_

"Okay, I'm leading Team One!" Ashley gestured to Garrus Vakarian, the tall Turian at the forefront of the group, and said, "Garrus is leader of Team Two!" She then gestured to the lovely Asari, Liara T'Soni, and announced, "Liara, you'll command Team Three!" Ashley finally looked to the Quarian among them, Tali'Zorah vas Normandy, and nodded to her: "Tali'Zorah, you lead Team Four!" It was a gentle irony that the other three team leaders besides Ashley weren't ESA, but that didn't matter to the rest of the crew. "The rest of you already know which team you belong to, so divide into them! I'm sorry not _all_ of you can come, but we need people to stay behind to watch over the _Normandy_, just in case - !"

One of the crew, Engineer Gabriella Daniels, raised her hand. "Lieutenant-Commander Williams!"

Ashley looked to the pretty redhead and nodded. "Yes, Engineer Daniels!"

"Permission to switch from Garrus' team to Liara's, ma'am!"

Ashley didn't see any reason to deny that request or ask why. "Granted!" She looked at a younger Private who was about to mix with those close to Liara and said to him, "Donovan, switch with Gabby!"

Private Mike Donovan nodded crisply. "Ma'am!"

Donovan changed places, and Gabby moved with a smile to Liara's group. The pretty engineer drew close to another beauty in the Asari's group, Mission Specialist Samantha Traynor, who smiled back at her. And someone took note of it. Kenneth Donnelly commented, "Huh, how about that."

Ken was standing in a cluster with James Vega, Jeff 'Joker' Moreau, and Chief Engineer Gregory Adams. Joker and Greg had to stay behind, one because of his brittle bone disease and the other to keep watch over the ship's systems. Joker looked at Ken and asked, "How about what?"

Gabby's 'partner in crime' in Engineering looked at the pilot. "Don't tell me you haven't noticed?"

Even James Vega had to ask, "Noticed what?"

Ken said, "Gabby's been spending a lot of time with that Traynor girl lately."

Greg said, "Ken, her name's Samantha."

"Nah, now that we're into the military fol-de-rol again, it's _Mission Specialist _Traynor."

James said, "Hey, man, don't say that too loud. You're as military as the rest of us!"

Joker looked at Vega then. "You know, come to think of it, you never said what _your _rank was."

James frowned back. "What're you trying to say?"

Joker said, "I'm just saying..." He shrugged. "...you never said what your rank was!"

"I'm a Corporal, so what?"

"So now I know!"

Ken kept looking at Gabby and Samantha. "I'd like to know why Gabby wanted to be on Samantha's team." Ken was on Garrus' team.

Greg frowned. "I dunno, a lot of us have gotten closer to each other since we crashed here. What's the big deal?"

Ken said quietly, "They've been spending a lot of time together, and I mean more time than comparing beauty tips and some such!"

The other three guys looked at him. Joker asked, "What are _you _trying to say, Ken?"

It was Ken's turn to get defensive. "I'm making an observation, that's all...!"

Greg looked at him with a strange grin. "You think that's what ladies do in their spare time? That's positively antique!"

Ken looked at his commanding officer in Engineering and said, "I'm using that as an example, Greg! I - !" Suddenly, he noticed all three of the guys had stiffened and were looking behind him. Feeling like a trapped rat, Ken slowly turned...and looked at the beautiful yet stern face of Ashley Williams, her arms crossed, looking hard at him like a mother would at a child with his hand in the cookie jar. Not far behind her, everyone else on the ship was watching with amusement. Ken quickly straightened up and said, "Ma'am!"

Ashley observed, "You look like a group of old hens clucking at one another! Is there any reason in particular you gentlemen have decided not to pay attention to your senior officers during an important briefing?"

Joker quickly said, "Well, in my defense, I'm not going, remember?"

Ashley gave him a look and grunted, "Uh-huh." She then glared at the other three. "So what about the rest of you? Or can you guys think of a good excuse?"

James tried to come up with something to say and fell upon...something lame. He said, "Ma'am, I just had some questions for Engineers Adams and Donnelly about...er...engineering. Ma'am!"

Ken was fit to groan as Greg gave him a look and commented, "Yeah, L.T., there's things the big guy doesn't know. A lot of things!"

Bemused, Ashley said, "I'd agree with that!" She then decided to be merciful to these clowns. This time. "Well, if you're all done, maybe we can get this show on the road!" Ashley turned to everyone else and ordered, "Let's move out!"

And the crew, fully organized, did so...many were equipped with collection kits, others with scanners, others with weapons. Just in case. They left in single file from the main hatch, and then began to divide into their teams, drifting to their respective leaders. Joker and EDI were the last ones out; he just wanted to see his lover out and watch the groups leave. They took a few steps onto the alien earth together, looking at one another with devotion. The synthetic woman was on Tali's team. Joker said quietly, "Be careful, huh?"

EDI nodded deeply. _"We will, Jeff."_ Then she drew close to him, and her chrome lips gently brushed against his. She said solemnly, _"I love you."_

The lovestruck pilot could only manage, "I love you, too."

Garrus Vakarian looked in Joker and EDI's direction...and he seemed to freeze with shock. Joker noticed and turned to his friend, confused...then the Turian blinked a couple of times. Garrus finally said, loudly, "What the hell is THAT?"

Ashley winced and turned to go to Garrus. "Dammit, what now...!"

Tali'Zorah separated from her group to go to her lover immediately out of concern. As she reached him, she saw Garrus was staring at the ship...she turned in the direction he was looking as she began, "Garrus, what are you going on...about...!" Tali had stopped because she saw what Garrus was looking at.

Everyone else was doing the same...Ashley slowed to a stop, looking at the _Normandy _with wide eyes. Even Liara couldn't help but look stunned as she softly said, "By the Goddess...!"

Joker and EDI both felt a foreboding...and slowly turned to look at what everyone else was staring at. They quickly saw the reason everyone else was shocked. Shallow marks had been made in the fuselage of the ship...at the hatchway, in fact. The marks were long and ragged, almost slashing at the door. They looked like..._something scratched at the ship's hull and tried to get in._

Joker managed to say, "I hate to quote someone else, but I'd definitely call this...problematic!"  
**  
4  
**  
The _Destiny Ascension_. Intimate moments were about to unfold.

Consort Sha'ira was in her spacious quarters, lighting a candle. There were candles alight everywhere in the room, by the scores. Their soft illumination combined and made her quarters a beautifully spectral, peaceful place...a mirror to the one who stayed there. Sha'ira heard the door chime. She had expected it. The Consort said quietly, "Come in, Jack."

The doors to her quarters slid open, and Jack was at the threshold...the unique, formidable beauty entered slowly as she stared at the Consort with a frown. "You just had to do that mind-trick shit again, didn't you?"

Sha'ira turned to look at her visitor and reassured, "I was not trying to trick you, Jack..."

Jack quickly got annoyed. "Okay, okay! God, you have to be so serious."

The beautiful Asari considered the Biotic. "No...I do not have to be. You did not have to come, either..."

Jack nodded as she stopped yards away from Sha'ira. "I know. I...I wanted to, mostly to say thanks. Thank you for helping Shepard get better."

Sha'ira bowed. "It was an honor to do so."

The younger beauty was visibly getting more uncomfortable with each passing moment she was here. "I...I'm also here because...uh..."

Sha'ira smiled softly. "You do not have to say it, Jack."

That didn't make the girl feel any better. "Yes, I do. I...I want to know what you're...you're offering."

The Consort said simply, "I already told you."

Jack flushed a little, her cheeks brightening. "I-I know, I - !" She looked down at the floor, troubled. "Why the hell am I so scared of this...? Why am I scared of you?"

Sha'ira was patient. Calm. "I told you, Jack...you did not have to come. But I do want you to be here. I want to give of myself to you...as much as you want that."

Jack managed to look at Sha'ira...into her eyes. She managed, "I want to be here too, Sha'ira...I..."

"Shhh." The Asari was so beautiful in her pastel robes. She gestured to Jack, inviting. "Please, come closer."

Jack's full lips pursed together and she slowly moved to the Consort. She glanced nervously at the candlelit surroundings. "You...you knew I was coming." Fearful, grateful, Jack said, "Thank you..."

Sha'ira said, "No...you deserve my gratitude. You were there with Mary Shepard on her long road...and if you wish, you can be there with her still. She desperately needs to find her loved ones. Just as you...need her."

Jack...stopped only a few yards away from Sha'ira. Her eyes were so unsure...she whispered, "I...I-I'm so scared..."

"Shhhhhh." Sha'ira's very presence sought to soothe the girl, as her soft voice reassured. "You do not need your defenses here, Jack. It was your choice come...you can tell me to stop any time, and I will. I promise."

Jack looked down again. Fearful. Desperate. "I...I need to know some kind of peace...at least for a while. I need to feel things I've never felt before."

Very slowly, the Consort took one step toward Jack. She promised, "You will." Sha'ira's eyes examined the girl...and knew. "But you need more...you need what only one other can give to you, Jack. At some point in our lives, each and every one of us turns to the one we know holds the answers to our questions. But you never had someone like that to turn to. You never had someone who gave you the certainty and warmth only a parent can give to their child. Instead, you have only known chaos in your short life."

After a moment, Jack nodded. "That changed...after I met her."

The Consort's voice soothed. "She offered you certainty and warmth...even though she never had such things when she grew as a child. You both are so much alike, Jack...you have no reason to be afraid of her. And she does love you, too." Slowly, Sha'ira drew ever closer to Jack. "If you want it badly enough...she will always be there for you. But only if you are there for her. If you can reach past your fear...that you are unworthy of her."

Jack almost laughed. "Damn, you really are a drama queen."

Sha'ira smiled brightly. "Thank you." She gracefully reached into a pocket of her robes, and took out a small remote. "Relax now, Jack. And listen..." A sound system had been activated. Drums began to sound...urgent, primal, slow in their beat.

There was still a short distance between them. Jack felt a surge of fear. "Sha'ira, I..."

The Consort's eyes looked into Jack's eyes...and then into her. Her voice was gentle. "You need not fear me, either. But you can simply say stop at any time. Truly."

After a moment...Jack let out a sharp sob and looked down as she began to cry. "Oh, God...I'm still that weak little girl. I was made to feel what those fuckers wanted. I was made to do anything they wanted. I-I went through so much shit..."

Sha'ira nodded with sadness...as her voice offered... "Yes..."

The young woman known as Jack, the most powerful Biotic in existence, truly turned to her inner strength then. She began to focus as tears spilled down her beautiful cheeks. Her fists clenched...and then gently relaxed. It seemed like a lifetime before she found the certainty to truly say for the first time in her life, "I don't want to be afraid anymore." Jack looked forward again, into Sha'ira's eyes, and it felt like longer than a moment passed before she took that last step to bring them together. With no distance between them, Jack smiled at the Consort. Her eyes were so full of need. She whispered, "I want to be with you."

With no distance between them, Sha'ira gently placed her hands on Jack's shoulders. Her voice fell to just above a whisper. "Then close your eyes...and listen. Let the music take hold of you." The drums began to quicken in their beat...and strings joined them in answer, just as urgent.

Jack's eyes closed...her nervous breathing slowed.

The girl heard Sha'ira as she said, "Let yourself be carried by the music...to a place where you need not know fear." Jack began to feel her fear, the fear that had always been with her...drain away. Her heartbeat slowed and steadied as moments passed.

Jack whispered softly, "No fear..."

"But I swear...you will know other things." The music slowly built in intensity as Sha'ira slowly, gracefully stepped around Jack. "You will know bliss..." Behind the girl, the Consort's slender blue hands rested upon her shoulders again. The Asari moved close and spoke into Jack's ear. "...the most primal joys..." Her hands moved down and caressed the length of the Biotic's tattooed arms, and then back up again slowly...sweetly. "...things you could not even have dreamed of will be yours."

Jack felt the music as it increased in need...her entire being was still, ready, her breaths shallow.

The Consort told her the truth: "I will bring you peace."

Then. Sha'ira's arms moved to hold Jack from behind with the most exquisite tenderness...one of her hands moved up, and softly skirted upon the girl's lovely neck, and stopped to carefully rest over her left ear, almost cradling the side of her face. Jack relaxed back into her. The music was intense, everything, and so were the sensations...

Sha'ira, as she held Jack from behind with one arm, gently turned the Biotic's face to hers. Their lips were close...very close. Sha'ira said softly, "Now." The Consort's face drew close and her lips gently brushed against Jack's in a ghost of a kiss...and then again, giving her more. The girl's face drew close to the Asari's then, tentatively, and her full lips found the Asari's...needful in warmth, but without fear. Each kiss they shared built in intensity...and then their lips pressed against one another...their tongues slowly, needfully began to dance with each other in their mouths, almost in time to the music that became everything.

Jack began to know peace...bliss...and oh, so much more.  
**  
5  
**  
Back at the _Normandy_. Doctor Karin Chakwas had just finished her examination of the scratches on the hull and looked at her scanner's findings. What she had to say to everyone wasn't exactly good. "Ah, I'm sure this news will not set a lot of hearts at ease. I can confirm these are definitely claw marks."

James Vega said, astonished, "Claw marks. Something tried to...to SCRATCH into the ship?"

Garrus said, "Did a pretty good job of it, too."

Tali looked down at the ground, at something else no one had noticed right away... "Whatever scratched our ship also had to leave these tracks." The tracks left deep impressions in the grassy ground. Which meant it was heavy...which _also _meant it was big.

"Okay," Ashley Williams said as she looked the situation over. "A big animal we haven't seen yet scratched our ship. This doesn't change our plans."

Kenneth Donnelly looked at her and said haltingly, "Wh-whoa there, Lieutenant-Commander! Something with big claws and maybe bigger _teeth _is out there! And that doesn't change things?"

Gabby Daniels said, but uncertainly, "We still have to find out what's out there, Ken!"

Gabby looked at Samantha Traynor, who was more than a little unsure, for support...Samantha found the strength to agree and offer, "It's better that than waiting for something to look for us!" Gabby nodded.

Liara T'Soni nodded. "True, Samantha. Staying here will not help anything, anyway!"

Garrus looked at Ashley, and then at everyone else. "We have to strike out and explore, because only the Spirits know what's out there we _need _to find out about!"

Ashley nodded. "Exactly, Garrus!"

Tali looked at everyone and sought to lift their spirits again: "Listen, everybody. I've explored and scavenged dozens of alien worlds I didn't know, and they were a lot less pleasant than this! Just as long as we're alert and careful, our chances are good. Honestly!"

Samantha smiled a little. "Well, when you put it that way..."

Gabby said, wanting to hedge her bets, "I would've liked it better if Tali said our chances are excellent instead of good!"

Tali conceded, "Even I've had close calls, okay? But I was working alone!"

Liara then said to everyone with a strong voice, "Listen to Tali, all of you! There _is _strength in numbers! Working together, looking out for each other, we'll be all right! Okay?"

The Asari didn't get an answer right away. Ashley quickly, loudly said, "The lady asked a question, people! Hoo-rah?"

That was enough...everyone else looked to Ashley and echoed, _"Hoo-rah!"_

Ken tentatively asked, "Uh, L.T.? Can we get bigger guns, just in case? Please?"

Ashley shot Ken a look and said, "Fine! Anybody who wants to change their loadout, go ahead! But be quick!"

James Vega began to dash into the ship as he shouted, "Dibs on the grenade launcher!"

Annoyed, Ken bolted after him. "HEY! I want that!"

Ashley mused, "Since Vega's on my team...whether I like it or not...getting a big gun is actually a good idea."

EDI asked, _"Why do you say that, Lieutenant-Commander?"_

"Because I'll have my team track down this critter as the rest of you go in separate directions for sample-collection and exploration." She looked back at the _Normandy _with an angry gaze. "I don't like the fact that some damn thing scratched our ship."

Joker nodded whole-heartedly. "I'm kinda taking that personally too, Ash! I mean, hasn't this poor girl been through enough?"  
**  
6  
**  
Ten long hours later, Ashley's team was still following their quarry...James had been assigned to point to track it, and he had no problem keeping with its trail. They had another twelve hours of sunlight before darkness fell, and it was almost time to turn back. They had moved through dense forest for a while, and saw at least several members of one of the native species to this planet. They were like monkeys in the way they acted moving among the high branches, but they looked like octopus. Sort of. They were covered in fur, and they used their long tentacles to snare berries in the canopy and take them into their mouths. They each had six eyes, and didn't seem to notice the off-worlders...or at least, they didn't consider the team to be a threat. Ashley had one soldier take notes of the creatures' behavior as another made a video record of them.

The team just entered an open clearing when one of them spied something only twenty yards away. Private Tasha Campbell pointed to it as she called out, "L.T.? Over here!"

Ashley looked at it. It was a beautiful flower with nearly tiger-stripe patterns on its petals. She nodded. "Definitely something we haven't seen yet. Collect it!" She said to everyone else, "Hold up a minute, everyone!"

"Yes, ma'am!" Tasha put her reinforced gloves on, just in case. For all she knew, she thought, the damn thing might bite.

As Tasha knelt next to the flower (if it was one) and carefully began to section off the dirt it grew out of from the rest of the terrain, a fellow private in her regulation Alliance blue including a beret, moved to stand next to her and keep a lookout. Private Deanna Westmoreland mused, "This sure beats guarding a damn door every single day." She and her fellow bereted Private acted as security controlling access to the War Room of the CIC Deck for pretty much the entirety of the war.

Tasha grinned as she gently lifted the flower(?) and the dirt surrounding its roots(?) from the alien earth. "Hmf. Never thought crashing would get us a different duty." Suddenly, one of the flower's leaves slowly wrapped around one of her gloved fingers, but it wasn't a threatening gesture. Tasha frowned a little. "Okay, calm down, whatever you are...!"

As the private put the specimen in a sample container, Ashley looked impatiently at James. "Vega, over half the day's gone! You are still tracking it, right?"

Annoyed, James looked at Ashley. "For the upteenth time, ma'am, if I lose sight of its tracks, I'll - !"

That was when they heard the sound.

Ashley quickly gestured to the others, and the team of twelve Marines fell into crouches. All of them got out their sidearms James gripped his M-100 Grenade Launcher and Ashley quickly got her Avenger assault rifle at the ready. The Lieutenant-Commander didn't like their present situation: they were still in open ground, fully exposed. If they were in a combat situation hunting for enemies, she knew they would have been in trouble.

The sound came again...it was a crisp _crunch! _It came from the treeline of another growth of forest only fifty yards ahead. Deanna pointed in that direction and said, anxious, "Toward those trees!"

James quickly cautioned her. "Shh!" Keeping at a crouch...he slowly began to move toward the direction of the noise.

Ashley quickly whispered, "Careful..."

James turned to look at her, and winked...

...and out of nowhere, what made the noises before burst out of the shadows of the forest ahead. And it WAS big, about ten meters tall, in fact. It looked like a very, very ugly cousin to a mythical centaur...it moved on four legs, and its upper body was tall above its front legs. It was covered in dirty fur, its human-like arms long and ending in scythe-like claws about four more yards in length. It had one eye, and a vertical mouth that opened and revealed rows of sabre-like teeth as it issued a blood-curdling roar: RREEEAAGGGHHHHH!

Wide-eyed, James cried, "Aw, SHIT!" He suddenly, instinctively backpedaled from the sight of the alien predator, and one of his heels tripped on the uneven ground of the clearing. "Waugh!" As he fell on his butt, he fired his grenade launcher in the general direction of the beast. _Thumm!_

Of course, he missed.

But it was a near-miss: a tree next to the beast exploded in a blast of fire, splinters, and a healthy amount of alien sap. SHRA-_KOWW! _Ashley and everyone else fell prone on the ground as the creature froze in clear, sudden horror...it then whirled and rushed back into the shadows of the forest where it came from faster than it had any damn right to, considering its size. It seemed to whine as it did so with a fearful REEE! REEE! REEE!

James watched it leave with a stunned expression as he sat on the ground.

Everyone else in the team stood...some of them had gobs of sap splash on them. One of those people, James saw with sudden dread, was Lieutenant-Commander Ashley Williams. She looked mortified as she stood, and she raised one of her hands to her wet, seriously sticky hair. Her fingers combed through her long hair to get the sap out, but it didn't help much. Livid, Ashley stared at James and said, "Nice shooting, Tex."

James awkwardly stood, very self-conscious as the others stared at him. "Uh...in my defense, I tripped."

Ashley growled, "Okay, nice shooting for having tripped!"

As his commanding officer began to walk to him, James said, "Ease up, Lieutenant-Commander! I still scared the thing off!"

"Yeah, because you killed a tree!"

"So what?"

Ashley stopped in front of the big man and spread her hands. "So this is a virgin ecosystem, genius! We have no idea how much of an impact we make would be TOO much! And we're covered in its sap, dammit! It's a good thing Doctor Chakwas already did full tests on trees like that in the area around our crash site! I'll still check with her just in case this sap has...has...I don't know what!"

James frowned and gave her a level stare, unrepentant. "I just shot a tree! What's the big deal! You make it sound like I shot a relation of yours!"

Ashley stared at him. "Why you muscle-bound, over-compensating, trigger-happy...LUNK!"

James glared at her and said, "Who's over-compensating?"

Ashley looked at everyone else and shouted, "All right, fun's over, everyone! We're going back to the ship before we lose daylight! Let's go!"

As everyone began to follow her, some awkwardly because of alien sap, James shouted after her, "Hey! I don't over-compensate for a damn thing!"

Ashley whirled and shouted, "Really? I thought your liking to carry big guns was a clue otherwise! And what about your excercising every damn free moment?"

James flinched. "What's wrong with exercising? I like to stay in shape! I gotta stay ripped for combat situations!"

Everyone else watched the two as they argued. Ashley grinned as she said unkindly, "Oh, yeah? I thought those bulging muscles were for hiding things that were...well...smaller!"

James suddenly got VERY defensive then. "Hey!-HEY! NOW I get what you're saying! I don't over-compensate for...f-for...!"

"Yeah?"

James stared at her and finally said, "Suddenly I don't wanna talk to you!" He then turned and began walking back the way the team came.

Ashley was beside herself as she stormed after James. "Ohh, really? You're not getting out of it THAT easily! Hey!"

James said, not looking back, "I'm walking and not listening!"

Deanna looked at the two as they followed them with the others. She looked at Tasha and asked, "Are they gonna shut up before we get back to the ship?"

Tasha had put her sample, sealed in its container, in her backpack. She gave her fellow private a dubious look. "I hate to say it, but we couldn't be that lucky."

Deanna shook her head. "This is gonna be a long damn month..."

Fortunately, the other teams' explorations were uneventful...the same could be said for the entirety of the first week as they waited for Commander Shepard to rescue them.

It wouldn't stay uneventful for long.  
**  
7  
**  
It had already been a long day for Mary Shepard after the start of her victory tour...she had gone to three cities in the United North American States, and if this start was any indication, the pace would be like a whirlwind. And it still didn't help her miss Liara any less. Still, she was overwhelmed by the response of those she saw in the ruins of New York City alone. The government had to move to Old Manhattan Island itself, one of the few parts of the massive city left standing, and its leaders honored Mary Shepard here under the statue of George Washington in front of Federal Hall. Even though she was never part of her homeland's military, she was nonetheless given its highest honors, both military and civilian: the military Medal of Honor and the Purple Heart, and the Presidential Medal of Freedom and the Congressional Gold Medal. She felt warm as she received such honors, but it was sobering to be part of the parade that wound through the decimated ruins of the megatropolis. In spite of the uniform jubilations and expressions of cheer and thanks from those survivors here who saw their savior, Mary would have felt even better if she had left the parade and joined the displaced and the homeless who had to live in shantytowns and tent cities to help them in some way, any way. But she realized how much hope and happiness she brought to those people not only in New York, but in what was left of Washington, D.C. and San Juan, Puerto Rico just by being there.

That evening, she was in her quarters on the _Destiny Ascension_, finally in her more casual short-sleeve uniform...when she received a visitor. Mary called out, "Who is it?"

The female voice answered, "Commander, it's Gianna! I've got gifts!"

Mary suddenly rushed to her doors and opened them, and standing there with two six-packs in her hands and a bright grin was Gianna Parasini, the beautiful Noveria Development Corporation Internal Affairs investigator she last saw on Illium. Mary grinned back. "Gianna...!"

"Surprise!"

Mary truly was surprised, and happily so. "It's been too long, Gianna! What brings you here?"

"What else? Once I owed you a beer, Commander. After everything you've done, I owe you a damn brewery!"

Mary shook her head gently. "You don't owe me a thing, my friend."

Gianna sighed. "Shit, I knew you'd say that. Let me agree to disagree, okay? Besides, if you're not doing anything..." She held up her offerings. "I'll share a couple of six-packs as a down-payment! How does that sound?"

"Sounds like you need to get your ass in here! Let's go!"

Gianna laughed and entered Mary's quarters...she then quickly set the beer on the floor and hugged the beautiful soldier. In a much more solemn tone, Gianna said, "Seriously...thank you. None of us can say that enough times, I know."

Mary warmly returned the embrace and quietly said, "Yes, you can, Gianna. Really."

An hour passed quickly as they each ran through a six-pack, as they talked and laughed with true warmth. Mary finally said, "Thank you for this...I had a long day accepting one medal after another, feeling like everyone on Earth was watching me..."

Gianna grinned again. "And of course, everyone was!"

"Don't remind me! And I want to forget how many times I've already been called The Shepard..."

The investigator looked at the soldier thoughtfully. "I know you well enough to figure that basking in glory isn't your style."

"And it never will be. Some friends and I are going to get together later to wind the evening down...you're more than free to stay."

Gianna held up a can in salute. "How can I refuse an invitation from the savior of the galaxy?"

Mary winced. "Ugh...!"

"Sorry, sorry! I couldn't resist! Before we have some real fun, though...I needed to catch you up on things I've been doing." As she finished that last statement, Gianna lost most of the good humor in her expression.

That sobered Mary, who looked back at her. "You're starting to sound serious."

Gianna set her can down...for now. "Because my business is serious, remember? And this was before I helped supervise shipments of Elanus Risk Control Services weapons and munitions to the Earth resistance."

Mary smiled warmly. "You saved so many lives doing that...people need to thank you, too."

The investigator shook her head. "Come on, I was born on Earth, too. It was the least I could do. But I needed to talk to you about things I was into before that, Mary...I couldn't talk to you at all before now because you were on one mission or another during the war."

The savior looked at Gianna cautiously. "I'm not going to like where you're going, am I?"

Gianna said, "Here's a hint: I was already given clearance and told Admiral Hackett what I'm about to tell you."

Pure business, Mary Shepard said quietly, "You have my attention. Cleared by who, the ERCS?"

"Yeah. I was contracted to be an investigator for them while you were looking for the Collectors. You remember what I told you the last time we met on Illium?"

"Yeah, your superiors were worried about individuals having an interest in dark energy?"

Gianna nodded. "Any time anyone asks about dark energy, or even eezo, it gets the attention of a lot of official people. I found out there was one guy I really needed to focus on, a scientist from Sur'Kesh who was making inquiries here and there. I started tracking his activities and the trail led me to Omega, where this Salarian started buying element zero on the local black market."

Mary nodded. Element zero was the most tightly regulated resource in the galaxy...but that didn't matter if you went to the wrong places, like Omega. "That's not out of the ordinary."

"True, but what got my attention was _how much _this son of a bitch was buying...I mean, a lot more than what's standard for a starship and its reserves. Another big red flag for me was that he requested it all raw and unrefined. As a matter of fact, I discovered a lot of refined eezo was bought at Omega over the counter by Salarian customers, all with the authorization of their Dalatrass."

Mary noted, "Most likely for the relay network they were making."

Gianna smiled a little. "Mmm. I didn't know that at the time...I still discounted the government customers immediately. This one scientist I was tracking was being much, much sneakier. I managed to get a lock on his accounts, and I confirmed he was being bankrolled for all of his purchases, with plenty left over to make him comfortable for a long time."

"Do you know who he was working for?"

Gianna frowned sourly. "No...and I really, really want to know. Long story short, I kept tracking the scientist's movements, trying to figure out where he was delivering the raw eezo. I talked to some underworld contacts I knew and trusted, and this Salarian was getting as much information as he could about Geth activity in a particular location."

Mary blinked. "Geth?"

"Yeah. The location he asked about, where he went...you're not going to like it."

Mary Shepard didn't care. "Where, Gianna?"

The investigator said quietly, "It was the Dholen System."

The savior's eyes widened. She almost whispered, "Haestrom's star...oh, God..."

"It was later I found out it also got the interest of the Quarians. And you."

"I went there to help an old friend. She was investigating why Dholen was destabilized, burning itself out. The Quarians had no idea why the star was doing that, but that somehow dark energy was involved..."

Gianna nodded. "I got the same readings from my ship's sensors. I rushed as fast as I could to some theoretical physicians for ERCS who specialized in dark energy. I already had a nasty fucking feeling in my gut, and I hoped to Heaven they said I was wrong to be afraid. But...they said I was right to talk to them. Mary...Dholen could only have been destabilized by a dark energy detonation, which would easily have been created by the amount of raw eezo the scientist paid for."

Mary Shepard stared at her. "Gianna...you know what you're saying...?"

Almost reluctantly, the beautiful investigator said, "Yeah, I do. I kept hunting for that goddamn scientist until I finally caught up with him just before The Reaper War started. He had an apartment on Illium, of all places! I found his body there...he'd been murdered weeks before I got to him. Probably by whoever employed him to cover their tracks."

Shepard snapped, "Screw him. Gianna, everything you're telling me...it all points to one thing! Someone out there contracted this scientist to buy enough element zero to create a weapon that can destabilize a star, and then killed him to protect themselves! _Someone out there wants to make a dark energy WMD._" She almost couldn't believe she said that, but the pieces fit too damn well together. Dark energy weapons of mass destruction had been outlawed for over a thousand years, and for good reasons. In fact, it was one of the few intergalactic crimes punishable by death by every advanced race in the galaxy. The last time such a damnable weapon was made, its detonation held enough pure destructive power to annihilate an entire star system. Mary remembered uncomfortably the parallel with her destroying the Alpha Relay...but that was a necessity to stop an overwhelming, near-unstoppable evil, and she had tried to alert the Batarian colony in the system. For someone to use such a weapon in malice against others...no _sane _person could ever want to conceive such a thing.

Gianna nodded sadly. "Yeah...but the trail's gone cold for now, Shepard. I have no idea where the scientist's employer is, or even where to start looking. When I told Admiral Hackett all of this, he said he'd give me the backing of the Spectres to continue my investigation. For now, though, until our star system is connected to the new relay network, he told me not to tell anyone else. But I had to tell you."

Mary nodded solemnly. "Thank you for that, Gianna. If there's anything I can do to help you after I find my loved ones, I absolutely will."

Gianna managed a grin then. "I know. So! Until we can do anything about it, I'll help you wind the evening down in grand style. And maybe we'll both get drunk enough to forget all the shit I just told you."

Mary nodded again and held up her can of beer. "That sounds like a plan, my friend." Gianna quickly clinked her can against Shepard's. But...the savior's mood turned downcast again. "I hope we can forget, at least for tonight. God, this is the last thing the galaxy needs right now."

Gianna Parasini nodded in return, and deeply. "You're right. But it doesn't change what we've got to live with. There's an asshole out there who wants to create a weapon that would make them...oh, a thousand times more dangerous than an average Reaper."

**TO BE CONTINUED...  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**PREVIOUSLY: Commander Shepard, alive and well after destroying the Reapers and saving the galaxy, has reluctantly begun a brief victory tour on Earth to increase the morale of the populace devastated by war. A new relay in the solar system undergoes construction and connection to the network created by the Salarians. Meanwhile, the crew of her lost ship began their explorations of the world they're stranded on...**

**Sorry I'm a little later than usual with this chapter, sigh! Mary Shepard experiences both happiness and heartbreaking loss as she waits for the new relay to be finished...a long-standing plot thread runs its course, and shows not all of the Paragon choices she made can have happy ends. More familiar faces return to her life, two of them you haven't seen since the first game! Plus, the misadventures of the Normandy crew continue! What do I mean by 'misadventures'? Here's a Reader Advisory: cuteness abounds in parts of this chapter!**

**MASS EFFECT 3 EPILOG: CODA by Charles Spencer**

**CHAPTER ELEVEN:**

**"SAMURAI"**

**1**

**The time passed slowly as construction continued on the new Sol Relay just outside of Pluto's orbit.**

With the assistance of Geth Engineers, though, the Salarians had established the basic framework for the relay within a week, far ahead of schedule. In appearance it already began to resemble the Ilos Conduit, which itself looked like one of the original Reaper-created relays. If a design wasn't flawed, then why improve on it? It was only a third as large as the Mass Relays the galaxy had come to rely on for thousands of years, though, like its counterparts spread across the galaxy. That didn't mean it wasn't capable of taking a large amount of ship traffic to slingshot from one point in space to another, but again it couldn't take as many ships at one time as the relays that were millions of years old did. Care and caution were the watchwords for using any of the new Salarian Relays, and no one minded. In a galaxy that barely began to heal after The Reaper War, for many things, baby steps were best.

Things moved faster than expected for the cleanup and relief efforts on Earth, as well. The world was still a hellish mess, and would stay that way for a long time, but the affects of the many races of the United Fleet assisting Humanity were already becoming visible. The most unexpected contributions came from the Geth and, of course, the Rachni. The sight of them alone, especially the Rachni Queen herself, instilled primal fear in many, but it quickly became obvious they simply wished to help. Those who were least able to stomach working alongside the Rachni were, no surprise, the Krogan...but Urdnot Wrex himself talked some sense into his warriors. And they listened when he said, "Their history as our enemies is exactly that: history! The Shepard trusts them to help her people! For the one who gave us our future, I say we can take a leap of faith!" The Rachni were involved mostly in the clearing of rubble and wreckage, and in bringing down structures so damaged they could no longer have been called safe. The way they cleaned things up was amazingly simple: they had the unusual biological quirk of being able to devour and digest both biological and inanimate material. Yes, if given enough time in a certain place, they could _eat _things clean...and quickly!

But the Earth Systems Alliance had only the remnants of an infrastructure, like its fellow advanced civilizations, in the wake of the terrible war. Government was rudimentary, and both the regional and intergalactic economy trillions of living beings had relied on was nonexistent at the time. The most humble of citizens across the galaxy had to rely on charity from those in authority and those with the most resources, and as many feared and expected, rates of exchange reduced for the time being to barter. It became inevitable that some had to steal simply to eat, in spite of the rule of law, and the powers that be gently yet forcefully sent the message that order had to win the day...preying on one another even for basic subsistence wouldn't be tolerated. But that didn't stop many criminals, even in the Sol System, where the United Fleet continued to wait for the local relay to be completed...incidents of piracy alone there rose steadily. Mary Shepard's message of the galaxy working together in the name of a brighter future for all, tragically, wasn't heard by some.

But the paragon's words were heard by most...testament to that was a visibly building solidarity of mutual support and good will between worlds across the galaxy. More and more beings reached out to each other with the message: _If I can help, tell me how...I want to give you the same repect I would want you to give to me._ That was reason alone to hope...and believe.  
**  
2  
**  
Mary Shepard had just returned to the fleet after completing this day of the victory tour...another week to go. Dammit. In the meantime, she had done some of her own checking with sources she trusted, to see if they knew anything about someone with a higher-than-average interest in element zero. So far Mary was unsuccessful in finding whoever might want to create a dark energy WMD...and then she thought of one person she'd discovered days ago was among the evacuees from the Citadel. Someone she knew and dealt with in the past who was evacuated with everyone else in the now-nonexistent Presidium Commons. She called from her quarters on the _Destiny Ascension _to the Alliance ship he and many refugees were being given shelter on...it didn't take long to reach him.

On her comm terminal, the bright lenses of the Volus known as Barla Von looked back at her...the information broker was his usual, close-to-the-vest self. His words were broken only by the breaths he took from his environment suit's respirator. "I did hear rumors of an individual...perhaps _more _than one...trying to acquire raw element zero...in the past couple of years. I even put out feelers...to attract their attention. I was also curious to know...why they wanted such a thing...if only to gain that information...for the Shadow Broker. But I was unsuccessful." Barla had also been one of the many, many agents across the galaxy who gathered information for the enigmatic Shadow Broker.

Mary frowned as she looked back at the Volus. "And you never heard anything more? This is really, really important, Barla."

"Sometimes the whispers I hear...are just that, Commander. Whispers that lead nowhere. If only the Shadow Broker was still alive...perhaps I would have learned more from him." Barla told Mary early in their conversation that the Shadow Broker was dead, or as good as dead, perhaps because of the war. But unknown to the Volus, the Commander was on very _intimate _terms with the Broker. Mary also knew about Liara T'Soni's failsafe known as Protocol Alpha, which for better or worse brought an end to the information network.

Mary quietly nodded. "I understand." Inside, though, she thought, _Shit! _"How are you doing, though? I can imagine things are unsure right now."

Barla's respirator made a long hiss as he sighed. "Without an economy _per se_ at the moment...better to say things are chaotic! It's bad enough every credit I had in my account manager...isn't even worth the digital code they are recorded on!" Barla didn't trust banks. "The galaxy has been reduced to _barter_...of all things! But we Volus left such outmoded ways behind...centuries ago!"

Mary felt for him, but at the same time she was tempted to tell him flatly to bear with it; there were people out there in far worse circumstances. "It looks like you'll have to adapt, at least until the credits you saved up are worth something again."

Barla looked contemplative...not an easy thing to do with a mask to protect your face. "Hmm. Perhaps until the economy is back on its feet...I can always investigate some...extralegal opportunities. I've heard of many of those opportunities opening...on Omega..."

Mary Shepard deliberately gave him a look. "Barla, I think of you as a friend, even if you tended to step across the line between what's legal and what isn't. Please, don't give into temptation and truly be a criminal. I'm asking that out of my respect for you."

Barla's eyes fixed on her. "Commander...I had no idea you cared. I promise you...no matter what I do...it will not be with the intent...to prey on others. I owe you...as much as the rest of the galaxy does. You gave me a future...and I will not squander it needlessly."

Mary wanted to believe him. "That's good to know, my friend. And if I can help, ever...just let me know. I owe you too, remember?" For his contributing the assistance of elite mercenaries for the united war effort.

Barla Von bowed respectfully. "That debt cleared when you won the war for us...and thank you, my friend. Be well." Mary nodded in return, and the connection was terminated. As she stood from her desk, though, a new chime sounded from the comm terminal.

An automated, feminine voice announced, _"You have an incoming priority communication from the_ Dallas. _Do you wish to answer?"_

Mary thought about it for a moment. She was in her yukata and ready to sleep until tomorrow's victory tour nonsense on Earth. But...some nights, she cried herself to sleep, feeling Liara's absence like a deep void in the core of her being. If only to put off doing that again...besides, all communications to the Commander were screened intensively by the _Ascension's _Communications Officer to ensure she only received calls from friends and known associates. Otherwise, she would have been flooded with calls from strangers. "Why not?" Mary retook her seat behind her desk and said, "Put them through!"

Very quickly, Mary was glad she answered. Two women appeared, one in her fifties sitting behind a desk, with the other about twenty-five years younger clutching the older woman's shoulders from behind. The were both so much alike in their features in spite of the age difference...but that stood to reason, their being mother and daughter. The older woman, Juliana Baynham, smiled and greeted, "Commander Shepard!"

Juliana's daughter, Lizbeth Baynham, was much more energetic as she waved. "Hello, Commander!"

Mary smiled back, surprised. "Juliana? Lizbeth! How are you both doing? I know you came with the Zhu's Hope Unit to provide them science support!"

Lizbeth nodded brightly. "We're good, Commander, thank you!"

Juliana's smile was much more serious. "We had to help them, Commander. It was the least we owed them because of...previous events." Those previous events involving the nightmare creature called the Thorian, which took control of the minds of the colonists of Zhu's Hope years ago on Feros...Juliana and Lizbeth worked as scientists for the ExoGeni Corporation, which financially backed the colony. ExoGeni sought to exploit the Thorian and what it was doing to the innocent souls it enslaved for their own profit. Only Lizbeth knew the full weight of the situation and had tried to do something about it before, but Mary Shepard and her crew arrived and finally changed the situation for the better. Juliana added, "We owe you so much, as well."

She didn't just mean about Feros, and Lizbeth made that clear: "I can imagine you've heard this only a billion times, but thanks for everything you've done to stop the Reapers!"

It began to feel like a billion times to Mary, but she smiled softly in response to their gratitude and nodded humbly. "You're truly welcome. How are Shiala and the others?"

Juliana's smile faded a little. "Well, we can definitely say whatever Indoctrination Shiala suffered, it's gone."

Mary smiled brightly. "I hoped that was the case, and that's great news!" It was Consort Sha'ira who lightened the fears of many in the United Fleet when she foresaw late last week that the aura of Indoctrination within the technology and corpses of the Reapers would extinguish. Only a few days later, the Matriarchs in the fleet used their combined power, and discovered the aura in the Reapers and what they left behind no longer existed. The enemy was truly, in every way that mattered, dead. Sha'ira also foresaw that any still Indoctrinated across the galaxy would soon be free, as well. Mary was still glad to have fought and destroyed the Indoctrination planted within her, whether its 'life' was a short one or not.

The Asari Shiala had been one of those Indoctrinated...in her case, by the Reaper Sovereign when she was an acolyte in service to Matriarch Benezia. Like the Matriarch she devoted her life to, Shiala also wished to understand the motivations of the villainous renegade Saren Arterius and find some way to turn him from his path of evil and destruction working with Sovereign. But like Benezia, Indoctrination turned Shiala into a willing slave of the monsters instead. In order to gain the Prothean Cipher from the ages-old Thorian, Saren sacrificed Shiala and she became joined with the creature on a terrible level, all but devoured by it. In destroying the Thorian, Mary Shepard saved Shiala, who still felt responsible for her actions when Indoctrinated. Shiala wished to atone, and decided to stay and help the Zhu's Hope colonists recover and rebuild.

In the years that followed, however, Shiala and the Zhu's Hope colonists began to suffer unusual, painful side-effects from their experience with the Thorian, because the enslaving spores within them were somehow still active. As she hunted the Collectors, in fact, Mary Shepard encountered Shiala again on Illium. One of the side-effects Shiala suffered was actually visible...her natural Asari skin color was dramatically changed from its blue hue to a bright green. Mary gave Shiala some much-needed help with a legal dispute involving medical care for herself and the colonists.

But it turned out that the unusual medical complications Shiala and the colonists suffered had crystallized into something remarkable...a form of empathic and telepathic rapport had established between them. They had become connected in a way far more primal than even Asari do with their mate during the act of sex. Shiala and the diverse people of Zhu's Hope felt one another, knew one another's thoughts on a level that went beyond intimacy. But it wasn't until the time The Reaper War struck Feros that Shiala and the others took that bond even further: under attack by Husk-type enemies and Harvesters, they acted with a unified consciousness, which gave them an ability and advantage their enemies (themselves simply puppets to the Reapers) lacked. When they liberated their colony, Shiala and the colonists pledged their support to Mary Shepard and the United Fleet, and their unique connection gave them a surprising, distinct advantage in one battle after another after they reached Earth.

Mary wished she had taken the time to contact the Zhu's Hope Unit before now, but for understandable reasons, she was indisposed. She asked Juliana and Lizbeth, "Are the others okay?" She suddenly remembered, and cursed herself. Awkwardly, she amended, "I-I mean, are the survivors all right? I'm sorry..."

Both women smiled softly in return...Lizbeth said, "It's truly all right, and thank you, Commander. We should have known you heard about Ian and May."

Mary had, which was part of why she wished she'd contacted them sooner. Ian Newstead and May O'Connell were both in the Zhu's Hope Unit. Two of the battles the unit fought didn't result in victory...Ian was lost in one battle, and May gave her life to delay the numerically stronger enemy so the others could evacuate. And with the connection they shared...Mary couldn't even imagine how the others must have felt.

Juliana lost her smile...indeed, her expression became unsure. "Well...that's the thing, Commander. We can't be sure how the others are doing now." Lizbeth became visibly downcast in mood.

Mary asked quietly, "What do you mean?"

"The deaths of Ian and May during the war have...affected Shiala and the others. And I mean in ways we didn't expect, because of the connection they share."

Lizbeth added, softly, "Losing Ian and May...hurt them, Commander. The deaths actually affected Shiala, Arcelia and the others physically."

Juliana said, "We've already talked to some of the best doctors in the fleet, but no one knows what to do. I hate to ask, but...could you come to the _Dallas _and see them? Shiala and the others didn't want to trouble you - "

Mary Shepard's beautiful face took a determined set. "It's no trouble at all, Juliana. I'll see them the moment I return to the fleet tomorrow!" She thought there was time enough to help them.

She was wrong.  
**  
3  
**  
The next day, during another long expedition, Doctor Liara T'Soni's team finally found one of the more advanced forms of life (uh, sort of!) of the world they were stranded on in the Attican Traverse.

Mission Specialist Samantha Traynor and Engineer Gabriella Daniels had taken point for the team...Samantha looked intently at her scanner for any movement and abberant heat sources as Gabby kept her head on the figurative swivel, her hand on her holstered Predator. Suddenly, as they ascended a grassy rise of the terrain, Samantha stopped. So did Gabby, who quickly held up a closed fist, a signal to the rest of the team. Liara saw and made the same gesture as she whispered quietly to the rest, "Stop!" They did immediately. The beautiful Asari moved quickly to Samantha and Gabby and asked the Mission Speicalist, "What is the matter?"

Gabby whispered a much more direct question to Samantha: "Are we in trouble?"

Samantha looked at Liara and Gabby as she said softly, "I hope not. I'm detecting lifesigns by the _hundreds_...on the other side of this rise." They had felt a consistent breeze for a while, from the direction in which they were headed, and realized they were downwind from whatever Samantha detected. All three saw the position of the massive reading on Samantha's scanner, a little over a football field in distance ahead.

"Down...everyone, down on the ground," Liara ordered quietly, signaling with a flat hand to lower prone to the ground. Everyone obeyed quickly. "We are downwind from whatever is on the other side of this rise, but no one take any chances. We move together on the ground, slow and careful. Then we shall see what is ahead of us." She looked at a Lieutenant lying on the ground close by who was ordinarily in charge of the ship's Stellar Cartography section. Liara whispered to the woman, "Diana, ready your image enhancer."

Lt. Diana Khan nodded. "Yes, Doctor." Diana was a beautiful Human with raven-black hair whose features had a naturally firm, almost intimidating quality. In fact, she was one of the gentlest crewmembers on the _Normandy_...she kept several space hamsters in her quarters as pets.

The group moved slowly, deliberately up their face of the rise, Samantha and Gabby still at point. The two slowly eased to the crest before the others...and stopped. With Lt. Khan next to her, Liara looked ahead to the women. "Samantha? Gabby? Report what you're seeing!"

Her only response was dead silence. With a jolt of fear, Liara motioned to Diana to follow her, and they both moved up on either side of Samantha and Gabby. Liara began to whisper, "I said report, you two. What is the...matter...?" Liara's voice trailed off as she saw Samantha and Gabby were staring wide-eyed at something far ahead. Liara looked where they were looking...and her eyes widened with astonishment, as well.

Lt. Diana Khan took one look and she said quietly, almost absently, "Okay, that's something you don't see every day..."

What they saw deeper into the valley ahead of them was most assuredly something that defied immediate classification. It looked at first like a white carpet was moving over the jade-green grass, but a few seconds of observation revealed that the 'carpet' was in fact composed of hundreds...no, as the carpet stretched back from where it came in the distance, it was made up of _thousands _of individual creatures! It moved in tight formation, and they saw parts of the 'carpet' bounce up into the air, each creature looking like -

Well, Engineer Gabby Daniels said it best: "They look like...bouncing balls of white fur!"

Samantha said quietly, "Listen to the sounds they're making..." It was a distinct sound, and an almost familiar one. "They sound like...pigeons in the park...!" Again, sort of. The high-toned, warbling noises coming from them again and again distinctly sounded like, _Mu-mu! Mu-mu! Mu-mu!_

Diana looked at them thoughtfully. "What are they doing? Migrating, maybe?"

Liara shrugged softly. "Whatever they are, they do seem to have a kind of collective flock mentality."

Gabby asked, "In other words, the one in the lead does something, and the others follow?"

"Essentially, yes." Liara trained her bio-scanner on the living 'carpet'. "Hm...initial scan shows they are cold-blooded."

Samantha mused, "It's pretty warm today." She looked up... "Are they following the sun or something?"

Liara answered, "It could be that simple...but we cannot presume their motivations at the moment."

With building excitement, Gabby impulsively said, "Then let's collect one! Let's get several!" Liara looked at the engineer, who quickly said with emotion, "Oh, look at them! They're adorable!"

Liara frowned. "We are not out here to collect pets, Gabby!"

Diana offered, "I know I'm not, thanks!"

Samantha was in the same mood as Gabby, beside herself with expectation. "Let's collect at least a few, anyway!"

Diana quickly cautioned, "Whoa, for all we know, those puffballs are like pyjaks. You know what kind of pests they are!" The whole damn galaxy knew. The monkey-like pyjaks were like Earth's rats: they were interstellar pests, constantly stealing food and anything else that wasn't nailed down on planets they managed to infest. (Usually by stowing away on cargo ships, if their crews weren't wary enough.) The Krogan of Tuchanka made it a point of order to exterminate the little bastards at every opportunity...as long as more sensitive races like Humans didn't see, of course.

But that prospect didn't affect Samantha...she implored, "Please?" She and Gabby looked at her with wide, needful eyes.

Liara sighed heavily. "Well, we do need to know as much about this world as possible." She finally ordered to Samantha, "Collect a few, if can, but stay on the fringe of the flock so you don't startle them all!"

Samantha Traynor rose up like a shot and said, "Thank you, mum!" Then she was off.

Gabby Daniels quickly got up and rushed after her. "I'll help, Sam!"

Liara tried to call after them. "Hey...! Don't forget your gloves!"  
**  
4  
**  
Mary Shepard had just arrived with friends in Bangladesh, India for one of the victory celebrations in her honor when she got the emergency message from Admiral Hackett himself.

Someone Mary knew and cared for was dying.

Government officials quickly put the festivities on hold as Lt. Steve Cortez flew Shepard back to the fleet by Kodiak at best possible speed. Almost immediately after the shuttle landed in the hangar bay of the _Dallas_, its doors opened and Commander Shepard burst out in a run for the ship's Medical Bay, followed by others who accompanied her to India. Grunt, Jack, Samara, Jacob Taylor, and his fiancee Dr. Brynn Cole did their best to keep up. Steve finally followed after securing the shuttle.

In her dress uniform, Mary Shepard raced through the corridors desperately, cursing herself every step of the way. She thought she had all the time in the world, but she was wrong. So damned wrong.

The Medical Bay. Mary burst through the doors even as they barely opened wide enough to let her in. Down its main hall, she saw Admiral Steven Hackett, who gestured to come to him as he stood next to one of the patient's rooms. He had a lot of company: Captain Lidanya was there, and so were nearly thirty more people...most of them were Human except one, a Salarian. Mary Shepard recognized them all: they were from Zhu's Hope. She reached them quickly and asked Hackett, "Where is she, sir?"

Admiral Hackett began quietly, "She's inside, Commander, but - !" He stopped himself short because that was clearly all Shepard needed to hear. The soldier moved quickly to the door and it opened for her.

Lidanya tried to say, "Shepard, wait - !"

Inside the room, Mary's blood ran cold.

She saw the beautiful former acolyte of the late Matriarch Benezia, Shiala, lying in the bed in the middle of the room. Her striking green skin had gone several shades paler than when Shepard last saw her, a sign of how bleak the situation was. A simple white sheet covered most of Shiala's body, preserving her modesty, because she was naked. She was connected to health monitors, and all reflected her weak, deteriorating state. At Shiala's bedside was an Alliance doctor...close to the foot of the bed, Juliana Baynham held her daughter, Lizbeth, as she was crying.

Mary moved to the mother and daughter, her expression entreating more than her words: "Lizbeth, Juliana! What the hell happened?"

Juliana was close to tears herself as she tried to speak. "C-Commander..."

"Commander Shepard?" Mary turned to the voice, the middle-aged military doctor, who approached to speak to her. His expression was a saddened one, but also seasoned...he looked like he had become far too accustomed to seeing death. "I'm truly sorry...you know the patient, as well?" Mary could only nod. "The patient was found unconscious in the bathtub of her quarters a few hours ago. Investigation quickly showed she took some Nogatch." Mary could only look back at him, speechless. Nogatch was an Asari poison that attacked a victim's body and shut every bio-system down by degrees until death resulted. There was no known antitoxin for Nogatch, and it was 100-percent fatal. "We've done our best to help her, but...I'm surprised she's survived this long."

Mary felt a hand gently touch her shoulder...she turned to see Admiral Hackett as, just beyond him, Lidanya held back Shepard's friends and comrades at the open doors as they arrived. Hackett said quietly, "Shiala's awake, Commander, but...she doesn't have much time left."

Mary nodded sadly, and with a brief glance at her worried friends, she turned to approach Shiala. She reached the side of the bed and carefully sat next to the Asari.

Shiala wearily opened her eyes...and she managed a smile. It took so much effort. "Shepard..."

Mary gently nodded. "Shiala." She couldn't contain herself and she let out a quiet sob, trying her best to keep her tears in check. "Oh Shiala, what did you do to yourself...?"

The Asari's expression was serene, in spite of what the poison must have been doing to her. "It was what...I had to do. I didn't want the others...those connected to me...to suffer any further..."

Mary shook her head. "What are you talking about...?"

Shiala could barely speak above a whisper... "Y-you have to understand...for so long, we were...bonded in a way no one else ever had been. We...knew each other perfectly. We shared one another's thoughts to the point...we nearly developed a unified...consciousness. It frightened us...and yet...it was so wonderful." She managed to smile a little more. "Remember what I said...in the message I sent you...during the war? It...it drowned out the voice of...Indoctrination in me...?"

"Yeah...Juliana and Lizbeth told me yesterday your Indoctrination was gone..."

Shiala's expression became much more solemn. "That...didn't help the problem, Commander. It just made things...clearer to me. I knew what I had to do...for those connected to me...those I love..."

Mary frowned. "I-I still don't understand, Shiala...what problem...?"

"Ian and...and May. Juliana and Lizbeth...must have told you...?"

Mary nodded. "When Ian and May died...losing them hurt the rest of you...affected you physically..."

"When they died...each time it felt like we nearly died, too. The pain was...was indescribable. It was terrible enough to lose them because...we knew them so well...loved them so much..." Shiala closed her eyes as tears fell down her cheeks, still feeling the pain of the loss. "Oh May, why did you have to sacrifice yourself...?"

Mary reached deeply within herself to keep from crying, as well. She knew she wouldn't succeed for long. "You realized something was wrong, didn't you?"

The dying Asari nodded. "The bond we shared...it would have threatened us all. How many more of us would die...before the rest of us couldn't endure such loss any more...?" Regret suddenly reigned in her face... "Shepard, what happened to us...our becoming connected by the Thorian...was wrong. It was unnatural, it should never have...!" She had to stop...it was hard to talk, as well.

Mary's eyes examined Shiala helplessly. "But why blame yourself, Shiala? Why...why this?"

Shiala had to take a couple of deep breaths to steady herself...find her strength...and she looked into Shepard's eyes. "Because I _was _to blame. Listen. Around the time you woke up...a couple of weeks ago, I...I went to the Matriarchs. I needed to understand once and for all...why we were connected. They had doctors examine me and the others...they analyzed the results...and they understood."

"Understood what...?"

"Commander." Lidanya had entered the room and stood next to Hackett. Mary looked at her as she explained the situation: "My fellow Matriarchs and I came to realize that...Shiala unintentionally created the connection between herself and the colonists of Zhu's Hope. The Thorian spores that infected her were being sustained by her natural Biotic power...consequently, her power also fed the spores of the colonists in close proximity to her. Once they all had one health problem after another, and then, because the spores had survived for so long...they adapted. They developed a connection to one another that naturally shouldn't have been." Lidanya concluded sadly, "Shiala was the lynchpin that held her and the others together. I'm so sorry, we never imagined she would take that information and...and do something like this to herself..."

"I-I had to, Lidanya." Shiala's expression and voice were mournful, yet full of certainty. "It was my fault...I-I should have known long ago. You...you see now, don't you? I should never have stayed to help them. I-I should have asked you to kill me long ago..."

Mary quickly said, "No! Please don't say that...your life is worth something, don't you see...?"

Suddenly, an alarm sounded from the monitors. Lidanya quickly called out, "Doctor!" He had been at the doorway, explaining the situation to Shepard's comrades. He rushed back in to look at the monitors, and his downcast expression said everything. Shiala was deteriorating fast.

"Damn it...!" Mary began to cry as she took one of Shiala's pale green hands in both of hers gently. She felt so much regret of her own. "I-I should have come to see you sooner, especially after I heard about you and the others losing your loved ones...!"

Shiala slowly shook her head. "Shepard...you were there for me twice...remember? You did more for me...for all of us...than we had any right to ask for. We love you, too...I love you more than I can ever say." She began to close her eyes...

...but Mary didn't want it to end like this for the brave Asari. She said in a voice deepening with emotion, "No..._no_, I wanted to help you! I would have done anything for you and the others - !"

Shiala's voice began to sound like it was coming from a long distance away. "Mary...you were never responsible for me...or for any of us." Her eyes opened, and the Human almost saw into the depths of her beautiful soul. "You might as well...hold yourself responsible for the entire galaxy."

Mary almost laughed. She had made that mistake before, hadn't she? But she wept as she held Shiala's hand... "Oh, Shiala...you didn't have to do this...I could have helped you find another way. A-a better way...!"

The Asari's lips frowned softly as she looked at the savior of the galaxy. "You...you're crying...please don't. May sacrificed herself...to save the rest of us from the enemy. You almost gave everything...to end the war. How...how can I do any less...to set my loved ones free?" Shiala's eyes slowly began to close...for the last time...as she spoke her last, and she managed a gentle smile: "Thank you...for everything, Commander. Thank you...for being...who you are..."

And then...she was silent as Mary felt her hand become limp in both of hers, as lifeless as the rest of her body. The monitors at her bedside suddenly issued alarms, unnecessarily, because her every lifesign flatlined. Shiala, former acolyte to Matriarch Benezia, former slave of Saren Arterius...and finally, hero...was gone.

Full of grief, wishing she had been there for Shiala sooner, realizing terribly that things might not have gone differently anyway...Mary wept as she gently leaned forward and embraced Shiala's body. Admiral Hackett, Captain Lidanya and the Alliance doctor could only observe mournfully as Juliana and Lizbeth held each other. Just outside of the closed doors, screams began to be heard...a terrible wailing from many as they felt the loss of the one who connected them so intimately.  
**  
5  
**  
Barely an hour later, things had become much quieter...most of the Zhu's Hope colonists were being assisted by Alliance Counselors. They were recovering from the loss of their connection. The spores within Shiala's loved ones had finally become weak because of her deteriorating condition, and just as she hoped, they died shortly after she did. But the tragic loss of Shiala herself was a far, far harder thing to bear. Mary Shepard herself spoke to some of those colonists she knew best. Arcelia Silva Martinez, the leader of the colony, summed up what all of them felt: "It...it's so strange, but it shouldn't be. To not be linked to Shiala and the others. I know I'm not by myself in this room, but I still feel that way...alone."

The Salarian trader Lezra sympathized. "A part of me...misses what we shared. I miss Shiala most of all...her kindness..."

They all felt that loss. Macha Doyle offered tearfully, "From the very beginning, all Shiala wanted was to help our colony. And she did...she really did, even if things happened we couldn't control. Even if there wasn't a connection, it was so easy to love her."

Hana Murakami said thoughtfully, "I can only imagine what would have happened to us if she wasn't there when the Husks attacked...if we weren't connected through her."

Davin Reynolds looked at his wife Greta with adoration as he held her hand. "Bottom line, the lady brought us closer together. And we were able to fight the Reapers with Commander Shepard, too. It might not have been natural, but I'll be damned if it was wrong."

Mary Shepard asked them gently, "What will you all do next? Will you go back to Zhu's Hope? Keep it going?"

Arcelia said with conviction, "It's our home, Commander. We're obligated to keep it alive and help it grow." She looked at the others. "Except...I'd like to suggest making one important change."

Lezra asked, "What do you mean?"

With a building strength in her voice, Arcelia Silva Martinez said, "I'd like to change the name of the colony. I suggest we rename our home...Shiala's Hope. In her memory." Everyone with her couldn't help but smile in response. Mary Shepard, who believed in an afterlife for all living beings after death, knew Shiala would be honored.

A short time after that, Mary reunited with Juliana and Lizbeth...they were in much better spirits, even though they still mourned Shiala, as well. Juliana said, "Thank you, Commander."

Mary frowned. "For what? I wish I'd gotten here sooner..."

Juliana shook her head and smiled. "You were here for Shiala when it mattered...when she was still here. You saw how much that meant to her."

Mary hadn't just seen it...she had felt it. Almost tempted to cry again, she asked the mother and daughter, "What about you two? Are you going back to Feros?"

Juliana answered, "Yes, but not exactly under ExoGeni's dime. They're in a strange situation...the company's alive, but as far as credits go, they're as broke as anyone else because of the economy. Their general policy at the moment is that employees make do with what we've got, especially if we can't find someone charitable enough!"

Lizbeth asked, "What about you, Commander?"

Mary said, "The only thing I care about doing in a little over two weeks is finding my loved ones after the local relay is complete. Nothing else matters to me."

Lizbeth gave her a thoughtful look. "Are you taking volunteers for the mission?" She looked at her mother. "If it's okay, mom, I'd like to help Commander Shepard find her ship and crew."

Juliana gave Lizbeth a stern stare. "If you think you're going to do such a thing by yourself, young lady, you've got another think coming!" Lizbeth looked downcast until her mom added with a smile, "Because I'll want to go, too!" Her daughter beamed and hugged Juliana gratefully. The two looked at Mary then and Juliana asked, "How about it, Commander? Could a couple of scientists help you out?"

Mary Shepard smiled and nodded gratefully. "I haven't officially started taking volunteers yet...but that won't stop me from letting you take the first two seats. And thank you!"  
**  
6  
**  
On another world. Outside of the wrecked _Normandy_, Jeff 'Joker' Moreau was sitting on a rock, whistling a tune. He hated not being able to go with any of the teams. Especially the team EDI was on. He, Doctor Karin Chakwas and a few other crewmen were waiting for the teams to return as the late afternoon passed. They didn't have longer to wait...because minutes later, Liara's team arrived, and Samantha and Gabby were of unusually good cheer. They both gladly carried large but lightweight sample containers...strangely, what appeared to be two hand-sized balls of fur were in one container and one was in the other. Even more strangely, the 'balls of fur' were alive, bouncing up and down with high energy. Looking closely, each animal had two small eyes, bright yet black as a doll's eyes. That was the only way to determine where their faces were!

Joker looked at them as they approached... "Okay...what the blue heck are those?"

As they reached Joker and Karin, Liara answered, "Another of this world's native creatures...one of the more interesting ones we've found thus far."

Samantha and Gabby were still fawning over their containers. Samantha giggled, "So adorable...!"

Liara added flatly, "And yes. They are cute, as well."

Samantha said to Karin, "Examine them, Doctor, please! We really want to touch one!"

Gabby cooed, "They must be so soft!"

Joker rolled his eyes. "Oh, brother!"

"Let's see what we can see, then," Karin said quietly as she activated her Omni-Tool and began a bio-scan. She glanced at Samantha and Gabby and informed them, "This will take a few moments..." Moments passed, and Karin smiled thoughtfully as she looked at the readings. "How unique!" She looked at Liara. "You've determined so far they are cold-blooded, correct?"

Liara nodded. "Yes, Karin?"

"They're more than that, Liara...they appear to have an endothermic bio-system!"

Joker looked positively flummoxed. "Huh?"

Liara looked at him. "To explain, Joker, they gain sustenance from heat sources."

Joker raised an eyebrow. "Those little fuzzballs _eat _heat?"

Karin said, "Figuratively speaking, yes." She looked at the bright readings of her Omni-Tool more closely. "Hm. They are also herbivores...perhaps they only eat vegetation to build additional stores to subsist upon." She looked at a display that showed a virtual cut-away graphic of the creatures' bio-systems. "That would explain these sacs in their bodies..."

Gabby asked hopefully, "So they don't eat meat?"

Karin nodded. "Correct." A moment passed, and she frowned as she scanned... "Hm..."

Joker asked impatiently, "Is that a good 'hm' or a bad 'hm'? Come on, Doc!"

Karin said, "They have no skeletal structure, strictly speaking..."

"They have no bones to support them?" Joker wished for that sometimes!

Karin clarified, "There _is_ an interior framework with a composition similar to cartilage, but their muscle mass has a much higher density." She glanced at the furry little animals as they bounced up and down in their containers, warbling _"Mu-mu!"_ again and again. "I can see jumping is their main means of locomotion...the cartilage must act somewhat like a _spring _to help them jump."

Liara smiled and mused, "Interesting..."

Samantha quickly said, "Please tell us they're not dangerous!"

Gabby seconded that. "Please!"

Karin smiled at them both. "Patience, patience." Another moment passed... "Molecular scans...positive. Running comparisons on internal bacteria to what we've already innoculated ourselves against...confirmed. No bacteria or other harmful agents within them to beware of." Karin shut down her Omni-Tool and said to Gabby and Samantha, "It's all right to touch them, ladies - !"

Gabby almost cried, "Yay!" She and Samantha hurriedly opened the containers and reached into them.

Joker shook his head. "Good grief - !" As each woman got one out of their containers, the odd ball of fur out sprang out of its container! It bounced around, changing directions several times. Joker flinched. "Whoa! Loose fuzzball, watch it - !"

The living ball of fur finally bounced toward Liara, who reflexively caught it softly in her hands. "Oh...!" The little thing seemed to relax in her palms...its eyes closed as it began to coo softly. It won Liara's heart instantly, and she couldn't help but stroke its fur gently with her fingers. "You're right, Gabrielle, they are so adorable...!"

Gabby said, "I told you!" Outside of that, she and Samantha were completely devoted to the furballs they held...Samantha even held it up to her face, feeling its softness on her cheek.

Karin smiled and noted, "They obviously like the heat your bodies are generating, ladies!"

Samantha looked at Karin and said quickly, "Oh no, Doctor...they like to snuggle." She then began to snuggle with it again. "Don't you like that? Yes, you do!"

This cuteness overload, however, was too much for Joker to take. He suddenly said, "Okay, that's it!" He moved over to Liara and extended his hand. "Let me see that fuzzball!"

Liara gave him a worried look and said defensively, "But I want to hold it!"

"..." Joker couldn't believe this. He finally added, "Please?"

Liara frowned a little and said reluctantly, "For a moment!" She held out the little animal in both her hands...

Joker said, "This won't take long!" Then he scooped it up in one of his own and held it close to his face, staring into its black eyes, which seemed to widen with fear. "Okay, sucker, I know your game and it won't work! You hear me?"

Mortified, Liara began to say, "Joker, what is wrong with you - !"

Joker looked around at the unkind expressions everyone else was giving him, but he didn't care. "You haven't seen the vintage sci-fi films and movies I have, people! I know cute little furry whatchits like this have a dark side!" He then stared down the fuzzball again, accusing: "Yeah, you may be cute! But there's a _catch_, right? We can't feed you after midnight or get you near water or something and then you'll multiply and change like the Wolfman! You'll grow teeth and wanna chew on us while we're sleeping!"

Karin, for her part, shook her head. "Jeff - !"

But Joker didn't ease up as he talked to the critter. "Or maybe you're born pregnant! We let you eat one little leaf, and you'll start having babies faster than rabbits, and before we know it all the grain's gone and we'll starve to death!" He suddenly pointed a finger at the fuzzball, which made it visibly flinch. "I'm putting you on notice _I'm on to you_, buster! You can't fool this kid - !"

What happened next was pretty much Joker's fault.

Because he was intimidating the creature, it seemed to shiver in his palm...and without warning, a mouth opened in the fur under its eyes. But the mouth was HUGE, the inside of the maw bright and pink, as it made a noise as loud as Joker was getting: "ROWF!"

Joker panicked and screamed, "YEAGH!" His hand quickly tossed the ball of fur into the air...it landed in the grass and sprang just as quickly from it, like a rubber ball...and then into Liara's hands again.

Karin almost laughed at Joker along with everyone else. "An interesting defense mechanism...undoubtedly to startle big bullies like you, Jeff!"

The little animal looked at Joker and almost asked _"Mu-mu?" _as it quaked nervously.

But Liara's hands gently held it, a few of her fingers combing into its fur. Its trembling eased and it cooed contentedly as Liara said to it softly, "It's okay, little one, he will not bother you...there, there...!"

Joker stared at everyone with disbelief. No one was listening to him. Taking it personally, he turned to go to the ship's hatch and retreat from the cuteness. He snarled as he left, "Fine. One day they'll cuddle up to you, and then they'll eat your faces off! THEN I'll say I told you so!"  
**  
7  
**  
Mary Shepard had reached the end of her two-week victory tour. (As far as she was concerned, finally.) She had to admit, it was wonderful to travel across her homeworld and take in its amazing natural beauty and rich diversity of peoples, something she never had a chance to do before. Most of the planet's natural wonders, thankfully, had been spared because of the Reapers' zeal in focusing on Human megatropolises and population centers. For every tragic decimation of a city like Moscow or San Francisco, a mostly-unpopulated area like a rain forest or a protected parkland was left untouched. Smoke, ash and more still choked much of the sky, but the help of Geth engineers who provided new ways to reclaim the atmosphere in a matter of weeks were a tremendous boon to a world that needed to heal.

Mary wanted to put such troubles, and especially the recent honors heaped upon her, behind at least temporarily...dressed in her comfortable yukata again in her quarters, she hoped she'd get some sleep without lamenting Liara's absence again. _Fat chance, _Mary thought sadly. God, she missed her beautiful blue angel. Not for the first time, she almost saw Liara in the half-light of her quarters, a desperately needful vision, and again with a sudden need to cry, Mary wished she was with her lover and her crew. The completion of the relay truly couldn't happen fast enough.

Fortunately, her door chime sounded, distracting her from her lonely thoughts.

Mary moved to the doors and asked, "Yes?" It had to be someone she knew, she thought. The ship's security wouldn't let anyone near her quarters otherwise.

The answer came quickly: "Shepard, it's Zaeed."

Mary's mood quickly brightened, in spite of the characteristic lack of humor in that mercenary's voice. "Just a moment!" She opened the doors, and Zaeed Massani - fully armored and ready for trouble, as always - stood outside. Mary smiled. "Zaeed, how are you?"

The old mercenary nodded agreeably. "I'm good, thanks. I can't help but notice you've been getting gifts." Out in the hall, on either side of her doorway, packages, flowers, and more were stacked from well-wishers and admirers from Earth. For the past week it's been like that, with no sign of ebbing.

With a mortified expression, Shepard sighed. "Those are just the perishables. Come in." As Zaeed stepped in, Mary continued, "There are storage rooms on the ship ready to burst from all the things being sent to me from...well, everyone."

Zaeed actually succeeded in forming a grin. "Ha. Commander Shepard, Superstar."

Mary shot him a look. "Oh, please don't. I don't mind gratitude, Zaeed, but this is embarrassing!"

Zaeed crossed his big arms and considered Mary. "You saved the damn galaxy from a cycle of extinction. We owe you a lot more than just thanks. The only reason I haven't gotten you anything is because whatever I'd think of, someone's probably already sent you!" He shrugged. "So what's the point?"

Mary smiled warmly. "Having you as a friend is all I'd ever want from you. Honestly."

Zaeed's battle-scarred expression...softened. Not an easy thing. He nodded deeply. "That means more than you know, Shepard."

Discomfort returned to Mary's expression as she told him, "You know I've even been sent food? By the crateful, I might add! I just sent it all to relief organizations on Earth, where they really need food." She looked down for a moment...and then the beautiful soldier's expression grew solemn. She looked back up at the mercenary and said, "I've been given some things I couldn't possibly turn away, though. Let me show you..." Her slender figure glided in her yukata to the other side of the room, to a short dresser, where something unique had been placed.

It was a single-edged backsword, in its sheath, in a humble rack that displayed it. Mary took up the long Japanese katana in both of her hands, and moved over to Zaeed. She lifted it in both hands, in offering.

Clearly stunned, Zaeed mused, "That's a samurai sword." He took it in both hands respectfully, and he carefully pulled the sword a little from its saya. He saw the brilliant gleam of the sword's metal. "Is this as old as it looks?"

Mary nodded solemnly. "It's over 800 years old, actually. It was given to me by the Japanese Prime Minister herself the other day."

Zaeed whistled softly and resheathed the katana, and then bowed as he gave the sword back to Mary, who took it in both of her hands. He said quietly, "That's a bloody cultural treasure you got there." And in his point of view, it was so damned appropriate...not just because Mary incidentally had a Japanese accent to her beauty, but he saw her as a warrior of the first order.

Mary looked down at the sword she held. "I'm amazed I'd be given anything so priceless, but the Prime Minister said I was like the samurai of old. Those who followed their duty no matter where it took them, or..." Something in her eyes shifted as she finished, "...or what it would cost them. She said I deserved this. She told me I embodied the highest standards of courage, loyalty, and honor."

Zaeed nodded. "I won't argue with that." He couldn't.

Mary Shepard shook her head slowly, her expression full of emotion. "I've never asked for anything from anyone for doing my duty, Zaeed." She was silent for a moment...then... "I told you about Kaidan, didn't I?"

Zaeed remembered. "Yeah. Kaidan Alenko. The enemy forced you to leave him behind during that mission on Virmire."

Mary smiled softly. "He was a true romantic. He joined the military to do good and chase the dream of being _out there_ among the stars." Her smile faltered. "Just before we lost him, the last thing he said to me was...he didn't regret anything. He didn't mind dying if the rest of the crew lived and the mission was accomplished." Mary Shepard looked down at the katana she held...her voice was thick with emotion as she said, "_He _was the samurai, Zaeed. Being ready to give everything was always a part of my duty...but that was something I owed to Kaidan, too."

Zaeed stared at her. "You got killed once by those goddamn Collectors, Shepard. You almost got killed a second time stopping the Reapers. I think you repaid your debt to Kaidan and then some."

Mary's hands pulled the katana closer to her chest. To Zaeed in that moment, dressed as she was in her yukata, holding the katana, the savior truly looked like a warrior of ancient Japan. With a troubled expression, Mary Shepard asked Zaeed quietly, "Did I? Do I have any right to be selfish?"

The old mercenary regarded her with the fullest respect. "I've never been a soldier, Shepard. Just a mercenary. I always lived looking out for myself, not to do good or defend anybody. I only cared about getting paid, because that was the way I knew I did my job and did it well. But you showed me something better after I started following you. You showed me what it meant to be part of a team, in spite of my never getting that son of a bitch, Vido Santiago." The man who helped Zaeed create the Blue Suns mercenary group. The same man who shot Zaeed in the head and left him to die over two decades ago. For better or worse, he had to follow Shepard's orders to save a refinery full of people instead of finally getting his revenge on Vido during their hunt for the Collectors. "You showed me a grit and determination I'd never seen in anyone else, ever. I honestly can't imagine following a better leader than you." He paused, but only briefly. "And I've got to say yes. If anybody in this galaxy has a right to be selfish, Mary Shepard, it's you. But my question is: what do you want?"

Mary's answer came immediately, and it was resolute. "I want to be with Liara. I want to know my crew is safe and well."

Zaeed nodded. "And you'll get that and anything else you want the same way you always do, samurai..._you'll make it happen._" Mary smiled gratefully and nodded. The mercenary then said, "Listen. I'm also here cause I heard you're gonna start recruiting for your mission to find your crew." Undoubtedly he heard that from others close to Shepard who already volunteered. "Mind if I join you?"

Mary Shepard's smile was brilliant as she nodded again. "I wouldn't mind at all, Zaeed. Thank you."

"My pleasure," Zaeed Massani said, and he truly smiled. "Maybe I'll show you my thanks yet."

**TO BE CONTINUED...  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**PREVIOUSLY: In the wake of The Reaper War, Commander Mary Shepard just finished her victory tour on her native Earth, and all that is left is to wait for the new relay to be completed...and tie up some long-standing loose ends, too!**

**In this chapter, Garrus and some of the crew strike out to solve a mystery on an alien world...and I decide to fix another mistake BioWare's writers made. (Here's a hint: it involves a Krogan and his Blue Rose!)**

**"MASS EFFECT 3 EPILOG: CODA by Charles Spencer"**

**CHAPTER TWELVE:**

**"EXPLORERS"**

**1**

**The strange surface tremors manifested again one morning, and worried many in the ****_Normandy_ crew.  
**  
The quaking was now closer to the crash site than before, but only by ten or twenty kilometers. What worried a lot of the crew, including Lieutenant-Commander Ashley Williams, was that EDI confirmed the quaking was indeed the result of impact tremors. What could have been causing them? Garrus Vakarian volunteered to have his team travel to the source of the phenomenon and identify it. It would take eight days, all told, to travel to their destination and back again. The expeditions had traveled further and further distances as time had passed, and most all of the ground covered around the crash site had been deemed safe, fortunately...that included a beach only thirty kilometers to the west of the bluff where the ship rested, which was amazingly beautiful by any race's standards. Any dangers within that range could be easily spotted and deterred harmlessly. It was anticipated things wouldn't be much different much further out. James Vega had been transferred to Garrus' team days ago...for some reason...and he was ready to, in his words, 'see some action'. Ashley told the muscle-head, "Hope you DON'T see anything instead, okay? That'll make me feel a lot better!" Tali'Zorah vas Normandy asked to see Garrus alone for a few minutes before his team set out. It took more than a few minutes. When Garrus came back, he simply said his lover wished him luck. He couldn't get the smile off his scarred face.

The team led by the ever-ready Turian marched in single-file...Corporal Vega, ever the competitor, took point with Garrus. The first day of their trek was uneventful. Many in the group relaxed and simply took in the amazing natural (but still alien) beauty around them. It helped also to hear Ashley's voice every fifteen minutes when Garrus or James reported in their status. When they set up camp during the long nighttime hours - everyone agreed that staying in a defensive position in the ship or in an encampment was preferable during the night - they established a perimeter that combined high-intensity sensor posts and living guard details, along with a liberal amount of the non-toxic repellant Dr. Karin Chakwas created after her extensive study of the insects the crew collected. Outside of very strange (and on the first night, at times disturbing) noises from the wildlife around them, nothing breached the area of their camp. Garrus' time away from Tali was made much easier as he spoke to her for hours over a private comm channel, a ritual they'd repeat each night they were apart. As long as everyone didn't go lax on their survival skills, kept alert, and looked out for one another, Garrus had full confidence they'd find what they needed to and return to base as hale and hearty as when they left. Hell, they survived Reapers! There couldn't be anything out there just as bad or worse. Right?

Garrus had no idea that what they were looking for turned out to be more _and_ less than anything they could have imagined.  
**  
2  
**  
Earth's solar system, twelve days before the new relay was due to be completed. In a conference room of the _Destiny Ascension_, the fleet leaders were being addressed by a Batarian named Terek. He was the former second-in-command to the last military leader of the Hegemony, Balak. With Balak having been reported K.I.A. along with many of his soldiers in Earth space, that made Terek his successor. A typical Batarian, he was as blunt as a club with his request, because it wasn't a request really: "It's my intention to assist our fellow races with the construction and operation of the Sol Relay!"

The leaders at the table looked at one another silently. Admiral Hackett asked the logical question: "What is your reason for giving such assistance, General Terek?"

Terek snarled, "I would have thought it obvious! It's for the survival of my species! There are hundreds of my people left across the galaxy now, and with the expectation that your civilizations will assist us in rebuilding, we wish to help you at this important moment in our mutual history: the reconnection of our galaxy!"

Lidanya's expression showed nothing as she regarded the Batarian. "I would call that generous of you, but I'm surprised you didn't make your intentions known to us much sooner."

Terek's four eyes stared at the Asari. "I have been busy helping my people account for all of our dead, among other troubles we have been enduring! Was I under some timetable for such a thing?"

Primarch Adrien Victus regarded the Batarian calmly. "No. But your offering of assistance is...uncharacteristic."

Urdnot Wrex growled, "Let's put all of our cards on the table! None of our worlds have ever had easy relations with the Hegemony, Terek, and I'm being as kind as possible saying that. Hell, your people could teach mine a thing or two about aggressiveness!"

Admiral Shala'Raan vas Rannoch mused, "You believe strength makes all other things possible. The superior will must dominate all. Am I incorrect in summarizing your peoples' beliefs in such a way?"

Terek said defensively, "Am I being judged here?"

"No, you're not." Admiral Hackett kept staring at the Batarian. "We're just stating fact. All of our peoples know how aggressive your kind can be."

Admiral Zaal'Koris vas Qwib Qwib asserted, "And Primarch Victus had a point. This offer of help from you is out of character."

Terek grinned coldly. "I see now. You think all Batarians are the same. Not so! We may share the same beliefs, but like you, I see the practicality of working together in order to prosper! And I believe that exactly because the Batarians can no longer afford to think of ourselves as superior! My people are on the verge of extinction, dammit! For the sake of simple survival, I have no choice but to agree with Commander Shepard, that we must work together for the future!"

Most of the leaders were surprised by Terek's words...and the sentiment behind them seemed to be genuine. Major Kirrahe, present again for the Salarians, regarded Terek with a clinical stare. "We presume some of those under your command have the technical expertise to assist in building the Sol Relay?"

Terek snapped, "Of course we do! The score of ships we have left would not still be in prime working order otherwise!"

Wrex frowned. "I still have reservations! Hell, I'm tempted to say no based simply on our common history with the likes of you, Terek!"

Terek's expression turned cold. "'The likes of me'." He suddenly shouted, "This is RACISM, damn you! You so quickly embrace the help of the Rachni and the Geth, both enemies of all of your civilizations AND mine!" The reigning advanced worlds, in fact, had already begun to rewrite their long-standing laws against unshackled artificial intelligences in gratitude and as a sign of trust to the Geth. "But you refuse Batarian assistance out of hand? I will not be surprised to discover my people will be forced to rely on ourselves to renew our civilization! To restore if only part of our devastated homeworld and not be given any form of relief at all!"

Lidanya stared at him and said, "No one here has outright refused you, General! No one has said your people will be exempt from help, either!"

Admiral Hackett said, "Your people did help us during the war...you made sacrifices along with the rest of us."

Terek nodded. "Precisely! Your Commander Mary Shepard said the only way we can move forward from the chaos of The Reaper War is by working together. If you refuse to trust in me because of past history or because you cannot put any faith in 'the likes of me', then I will make sure the entire galaxy knows how hollow Shepard's words really are!"

That got everyone's attention in the room. Finally, Admiral Steven Hackett quietly said, "If no one else here has any objection..." He looked at his fellow fleet leaders. They were all silent. A beat later, Hackett pronounced, "Your offer of assistance and support in the creation of the relay is accepted, Terek...with our thanks."

Terek nodded. "What of my people taking part in operating the relay, as well? At least so we can ensure our people can use it safely...if I'm not mistaken, every other race will be represented in that respect, too!"

Hackett said, "That can easily be made possible. Do you have any other requests of us, General?"

Terek shook his head and said tersely, "No! You have satisfied me and my people...I must return to what is left of my fleet. I will gather together the personnel required to assist you." He then turned and began to walk away from the table of leaders.

But he stopped in his tracks as he heard a last inquiry from one of them. Admiral Shala'Raan asked thoughtfully, "That was all you required? I would have thought, as leader of the Hegemony, you would wish a place at this table to show your equality with the rest of us, as well?"

Terek stood still for a moment, and then he answered the Admiral without turning to regard her or anyone else. "That is not necessary at this time. Besides, my people require a...better leader than the likes of me. At this moment I am simply satisfied I can play a role in their defense, and that we can take part in turning a new page in the book of history. Good day!" He strode briskly out of the conference room...

...and as he moved down the hall to the elevator, a grin slowly spread across Terek's lips, showing his sharp teeth. He thought that went better than predicted. The Batarian's teeth made his grin look predatory.

Like the grin of a shark.

In the conference room. Urdnot Wrex looked at Hackett thoughtfully as he snarled, "Am I the only one who didn't like the way that went?"

Admiral Steven Hackett's cool eyes looked back at the Krogan leader. "No. You're not the only one." It was clear none of them liked it. One thing history taught all of their races: the words 'Batarian' and 'generosity' didn't go together. Ever. The Human leader said, "Terek's request wasn't out of line...still, let's watch him carefully. Just in case."  
**  
3  
**  
Later that day. Mary Shepard was in the middle of an exercise regimen when she got a call from Urdnot Wrex. She quickly answered, and the Krogan grinned and said, "Hello, Shepard! You're not going to believe this!" He then told her, and he was right. Mary didn't believe it. In fact, he had to repeat himself to make sure she heard right...when the news sank in, she was overjoyed and dropped everything to pay someone a visit.

Mary hoped she had time enough to see this special someone...because the last the savior heard, she was due to give birth!

Commander Shepard made a short trek by shuttle from the _Destiny Ascension_ to the _Nefrane_, a much smaller Asari cruiser. The _Nefrane _had also been part of the Battle of the Citadel years before, and the vessel's almost organic beauty was marred by many battle scars, past and present. (The command and crew of the ship had flatly refused to have the scars from the battle with Sovereign repaired, preferring to carry them with honor. It was thought they'd treat their most recent cosmetic damage from The Reaper War in the same way.) Mary Shepard understood that sentiment...when she awoke from her death thanks to Miranda Lawson and Project Lazarus, she didn't mind the scars on her face that hadn't yet healed. But she wasn't someone who prized such things, either. Thankfully, time and her own nature combined to become a potent and unique remedy: as she hunted for the Collectors, her positive thoughts actually completed the healing Lazarus began and the scars on her beautiful face faded away.

Mary rushed right to the cruiser's Medical Bay, where many refugees and soldiers were still convalescing...she found the Chief Medical Officer and asked where one patient in particular, a refugee transferred from the _Defiant_, was. The doctor told her, but added, "Don't be too long, Commander. She might go into labor at any moment."  
_  
Sigh, I was afraid of that! _Mary nodded. "Understood, Doctor. Thanks." She went straight to the room she needed to nearby and quietly opened the door. The patient was there, a pretty Asari whose belly was swollen with a child about to be born. Two nurses of her race were keeping her in good spirits. Mary wanted to help with that...the savior greeted the patient... "Ereba?"

Clearly in pain from the contractions that were coming with less and less time apart, Ereba looked at her new visitor and recognized her instantly. Mary had met the Asari more than once...the first time was on Illium, when the lady wasn't sure whether or not to make a lifetime commitment to her boyfriend, a loving yet somewhat awkward Krogan transport technician named Charr. He thought himself a poet - wrongly maybe, but that's a subjective opinion - who thought of Ereba as his 'Blue Rose of Illium'. Mary saw they were both crazy about each other, and gently persuaded the Asari to follow her heart. Commander Shepard saw them both again on Tuchanka not much later...Charr had wanted his Blue Rose to visit his homeworld, and for him she gave it a try. After that, at some point, Ereba and Charr got married...and then The Reaper War happened. Surprised, Ereba looked at Mary from her bed and managed, "C-Commander Shepard...?"

Mary smiled warmly as she approached. "Hey." She drew close to the side of her bed after a nurse made way for her, and drew close to Ereba. "I hear you have a new arrival on the way. Congratulations." Mary was so thankful to know Ereba was among those evacuated from the Citadel (specifically from the Presidium Commons, where she worked) by the _Defiant _and a score more vessels.

Ereba smiled back, in spite of her current situation. "Thanks. You...you came to see how I was doing...?"

Mary nodded. "I finally got more time recently to do a lot of things...I'm hoping to get a lot of unfinished business settled." And in regard to Ereba and Charr, Mary thought with bittersweet emotion, that was part of that business. "I'm sorry for not coming sooner. I wasn't sure how you'd feel to see me again...after the news I gave you the last time we met..."

The news she gave Ereba six months ago, when she was only a month pregnant and on the Citadel, was truly heartbreaking. Charr had joined the Krogan military, even though he was atypically a lover and not a fighter, for his wife's sake. Even though he'd never have been confused as a warrior, his tech knowledge was just as valuable to the unit he was assigned to. As the war raged, his unit was sent to scout the planet Utukku for suspected Rachni activity. Unfortunately, the Rachni were there, their Queen herself held under the control of Reaper technology and her children hideously transformed into living death machines. The unit never had a chance, overwhelmed by the massive brood. Mary Shepard ventured there not much longer afterward to support Grunt's company to find Charr's unit and the Rachni...and Mary thought she found Ereba's husband when she saw a dead Krogan's urecognizably mutilated body with a last message for his Blue Rose. She felt terrible going back to the Citadel and telling Ereba her husband was dead, and gave her his last recording telling Ereba how much he loved her.

Ereba managed to smile reassuringly, in spite of her pain... "Hey, I never blamed you for bringing me the news about Charr...giving me my husband's last message..." Her smile faltered. "But I've felt so empty since...I just hope I can be a good mother to our baby when she comes. Uh...!" Another painful contraction had hit. "A-and it won't be long now..."

Mary nodded. "I...I've got something important to tell you before that happens. I...God, I don't even know how to start...!" She honestly didn't, her expression a mix of shame and hesitation.

Ereba looked up into Shepard's eyes, imploring... "Just...tell me what's...important, Commander. It's okay...!"

Mary Shepard frowned, reluctant. "O-okay..." A pause. "Charr is alive, Ereba!"

In that moment, Ereba's eyes widened with disbelief. She completely forgot about her pain. "Charr..._w-what?_ He's alive...?"

Mary smiled brightly. "Urdnot Wrex himself just notified me, Ereba, and it's true! Charr survived the attacks that killed the rest of his scouting team in the caverns of Utukku. I-I have no idea how I missed him when I was there..." That fact made Mary feel like an idiot, her smile faltering slightly. "...but for months he had been deep in the caverns, hurt badly. At first he evaded the Indoctrinated Rachni and lived off the nutrients stored in his hump. Then...well, he had to eat dead Rachni meat. He finally found his way back to the surface just last week and repaired a damaged comm array. A Krogan unit in the area heard his emergency broadcasts and extracted him." Mary's smile was full of pride for a Krogan who, while more of a flawed poet than anything, proved himself a warrior and survivor. "Outside of a lot of broken bones, Charr will be okay, Ereba. I promise."

Ereba's entire being relaxed with relief and joy, her head sinking into her pillow. Still, she had to feel for Charr, being alone for so long. "Oh, the poor thing...! But...but that message Charr left for you to give to me...!"

Mary explained: "According to what he told Wrex, Charr left the recording with a friend in his team after he'd been hurt badly during the fighting. Charr didn't think he was going to make it, and he wanted his friend to bring the message to you. But...I just assumed it was Charr's body I found. It was so badly mauled..."

Ereba's smile became brilliant, full of joy. "Oh...oh, wow! M-my husband's alive...!"

Mary nodded. "He can't wait to see you again, Ereba. Uh, Wrex even sent me a recording to give to you...from Charr." She said that last reluctantly as she got out a datapad, ready to replay the recording stored on it. Knowing that charming yet awkward Krogan's skill(?) with poetry, she wasn't exactly impatient to play it.

But Ereba, with tears of joy falling down her cheeks, smiled in expectation. "Oh, Charr...you poetic soul...uh!" Sudden pain had hit the Asari, and she looked alarmed. "Oooh...oh, no...!"

Full of concern, Mary drew closer. "Ereba...?"

The Asari winced from the pain, her entire being stiffening. "Oh! I...I think...oh Goddess, this is it...!" She cried out, "OHH!"

"Oh, shit...!" Disregarding the nurses entirely, Mary Shepard yelled out, "_Doctor?_ DOCTOR!"

In seconds, the doctor had arrived...she must have gotten an alert remotely from one of the nurses. "I'm here!" She moved up to the foot of the bed and said with authority to the patient, "Calm yourself and remember your breathing, Ereba!" She then looked at Mary. "Commander, I could use your help!"

Panic suddenly lurched in the savior's being. "Help with WHAT? I don't know a damn thing about birthing babies! ANY kind of babies!"

As the Asari doctor made a lower third of the bed collapse smoothly so she could draw closer to Ereba and...uh, where she needed to be... "Well, ideally, over half of the mother's body would be submerged in water...it's tradition for our people. Many mothers elect to give birth in the water from which our people rose into being..." She shook her head as she said shortly, "Never mind that!" The doctor looked at Shepard and instructed, "Just hold Ereba's hand, talk to her, remind her to control her breathing, help guide her through this! She needs to stay calm as I help her give birth!"

Mary Shepard, savior of the galaxy, suddenly looked like she'd rather fight a horde of Husks. She tried to say, "I-I should go - !"

"NO!" She looked down and saw Ereba...she was wide-eyed, full of pain and fear. "Please...please stay with me, please!"

Mary quickly yet solemnly nodded without hesitation...as always, when it mattered, she put the needs of others ahead of herself. "O-okay!" She knelt next to the bed and took the Asari's hand. "I'm right here for you, Ereba...I'm not going anywhere. Everything will be all right, I promise!"

As the doctor raised the lower hemline of Ereba's gown to her waist and gently parted her legs...one of the nurses rushed to get a set of stirrups as the other nurse watched the patient's readings carefully. Ereba slowly, haltingly said, "Sh-Sh-Shepard..."

Mary nodded, devoted to Ereba's needs. "Go ahead!"

Ereba finally roared, "I...NEED...DRUGS! I-it hurts so much...please give me something! Give me ANYTHING! OHHH!"

Mary shot a look at the doctor. _"Doc?"_

The doctor shook her head as she focused...uh, where she had to... "Ereba requested no anaesthetics or any kind of painkillers, Shepard. She thought it would be bad for the baby!"

Ereba screamed, "I CHANGED MY MIND! GODDESS...!"

Commander Shepard tried to talk the girl down from her pain. "Shhh, shhhh, calm down! Listen to me, Ereba! Remember your breathing! Keep breathing like you have to...!" Mary wondered if it would be anything like this for her and Liara, with fear twisting in her gut. She had no idea her lover was already pregnant with their child.

Ereba tried to focus, to control her breathing, but... "It's not...helping, Shepard...!"

Mary did her best to soothe the woman fated to be a mother... "I know it doesn't feel like it's helping...I know I can't imagine what you're feeling...but I _died _once! This can't be that bad - !"

But the hero's heart sank when she discovered quickly it didn't help, as Ereba yelled, "No...it's...WORSE!"

Ereba was in labor for another 47 standard minutes...an agonized, incredibly loud, emotionally exhausting 47 minutes.

But finally, blessedly, the doctor wearily gave Ereba her newborn baby girl...Mary sat close to her and kissed the new mother's cheek as she cradled her baby. Ereba thought of Charr, and how much she missed him...she thought of how happy her husband will be to see his family soon, when the local relay was finished. The Asari cried happy tears as she mused, "Our baby...she's so beautiful..." Ereba looked at Mary and said with high emotion, "Thank you..."

Mary Shepard shook her head gently and said the truth: "Don't thank me, you did all the work!"  
**  
4  
**  
The fourth day into the expedition, as anticipated, Garrus' team reached the source of the tremors.

The team had to trudge through a forest of incredibly tall trees similar to California Redwoods, except they were covered with a substance that more closely resembled flesh than bark. Then, as they neared the end of the forest, they saw movement. Whatever it was, it was something huge. Garrus Vakarian signaled for the rest to stay put, but the more impulsive James Vega couldn't wait. He moved to the base of one of the huge trees, quickly peered around it, and then moved into the light beyond. Garrus snapped, "Vega! Dammit...! The rest of you stay put! I'll be right back!" He hoped. He moved quickly out of the trees...

...and he saw Vega not far ahead, standing still with his grenade launcher at his side. Garrus moved to the Human to look him in the face and ask what kind of idiot he was, but he saw that James was staring blankly ahead, with wide eyes that conveyed more pure shock than fear. The Turian's eyes narrowed, and he turned to look in the same direction. Garrus quickly saw what James did...it wasn't possible for him not to see...and he froze like his Human companion. Garrus stared, his entire being on hold, except that one of his mandibles developed a nervous tic.

The terrain quickly sloped down from the forest they just exited into a massive, deep valley full of trees. Moving among the trees - towering over them, in fact - was a herd of lifeforms of incredible, shock-inducing size. There were about fifteen to the herd, and they were so huge, each step they took made the ground quake. _These creatures were the reason for the tremors._

James finally blinked and managed to say, "Oh...my...God. I never thought I'd see one..."

Garrus barely registered what his friend said, and asked quietly, "What are you talking about?"

Full of an increasing, childlike wonder, James clarified, "Dinosaurs, Garrus. _Dinosaurs!_"

On first look of these creatures, it was hard not to describe them so. Specifically, they were like the quadripedal sauropods of Earth's far-distant past, the time when dinosaurs ruled the planet. Their elephantine legs were superdense and thick...they had to be to support the unthinkable tonnage of their bodies. On the average, these creatures...all appearing to be adults...were about 65 meters long, but they were much much taller, towering over 100 meters high. Their long bodies - which ended disappointingly in a short, whiplike tail, also close to an elephant's - were a yellow hue, highlighted by huge, splotchy brown patterns.

"I...don't know anything about dinosaurs, Vega," Garrus said, feeling very intimidated by the sight of them. "Maybe it's hasty to call these creatures that..."

Vega snapped out of his initial awe and looked at Garrus. "W-why the heck not? I mean, look at 'em!"

The Turian looked at James instead. "I just said I don't know anything about Earth dinosaurs. Looking at them won't help!"

"Oh!" James looked back at the huge beasts thoughtfully. "Well...they look like Brachiosaurs. Kinda. Except they're a helluva lot taller. And, uh, they each have three heads." Each of the sauropods (for want of a better descriptor) had three muscular yet slender necks, and at the top of each was a head that more closely resembled a flat-headed turtle's instead of a crested Brachiosaur's head. The eyes of each head were green and full of life, the three independent brains of each creature working in graceful harmony with one another, as they each moved to eat the high vegetation of shorter trees. James also had to concede as he pointed, "And there's those horns..."

Garrus said, "Spikes."

"Huh?"

"Those aren't horns, they're spikes." They were both looking at the massive, calcified formations that formed along either side of the creatures' long spines. They had what looked to be very, very sharp points to them. "See how they cover those creatures' backs in a natural defensive formation."

James nodded. "Kinda like a...Stegosaurus. But Stegosaurs have plates instead of spikes. Just so you know."

"I'll take your word for that, Vega."

"Wait..." James' thoughtful expression slowly turned into one full of apprehension. "Those monsters would only need spikes to protect them from a predator, right?"

"Uh-huh?"

"A predator that's maybe just as big. Right?"

Very slowly, the light dawning on him, Garrus said slowly, "Uh-huh. I'm suddenly...very worried."

James looked at him and said, "Get worried when we see a T-Rex. Or something like that."

**TO BE CONTINUED...  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**PREVIOUSLY: Commander Mary Shepard has fully healed after the climactic finish of The Reaper War, and now unfortunately has to wait for a new Mass Relay to be completed in her home system...so she can finally find her lost crew and her lover, Liara T'Soni. Liara and the others, meanwhile, have had a mostly uneventful time on a virgin alien planet...**

**...and it couldn't stay quiet forever! This time out, two characters make a love connection as two more tie the knot! :) Also, something happens in this chapter that's been a LONG time coming...and it's the reason why this chapter is called "Catharsis"!**

**(Author's note: this may sound dumb, but Chapters 12 and 13 were written to be one chapter...but I found out too late I wrote too much, so I split the two. Sigh!)**

**"MASS EFFECT 3 EPILOG: CODA" by Charles Spencer**

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN:**

**"CATHARSIS"**

**1**

**The day after Garrus, James, and the rest of the team got back to a hero's welcome from the rest of the crew.** In a clearing on the port side of the wrecked _Normandy_, James had wanted a private talk with Ashley Williams, no rank involved. This wasn't the first time. He began by saying, "You know what? I figured out why you don't like me!"

Ashley smiled and crossed her arms, her expression communicating she doubted James could figure out much. "Oh, this ought to be good!"

"It is! It didn't take much to figure, because it just makes sense!"

Ash raised an eyebrow. "What makes sense?"

James gave her a level stare and said, "You don't like me because I'm so macho!"

Ash's jaw almost dropped. "WHAT?"

"Yeah! I'm aggressive! I'm confident! I know what I want! That's too much for an independent woman like you, isn't it? You're gonna go far in the Alliance, Ash, and you know I'm gonna do the same!"

The long-haired beauty shook her head, incredulous. "You are amazingly self-deluded. And wrong!"

James fired back defensively, "The heck I am! We both want the same things! We both aggressive, we wanna rise in the ranks, and so you think of me as competition! Admit it!"

"I'll admit I gave you more credit before now, Vega, and I realize I shouldn't have!" Her eyes turned hard as she declared, "My God, I've met ROCKS with more brains than you!"

"What're you talking about?"

Ash shouted, "Let's talk about Exhibit A, that time on Mars you almost _steamrolled_ me and Commander Shepard with a goddamn SHUTTLE! We had as much to worry about from YOU as that synthetic bitch that almost killed me!"

James flinched, but he had a quick parry: "I had to do something, dammit! That, or the robo-bitch would've escaped with the Crucible intel! I improvised! But you don't have to be jealous!"

Her eyes widened with shock. "JEALOUS?"

"I annoy you because I think on my feet! It's okay, not everybody can do that!"

Ash snapped, "If 'macho' means 'self-loving JERK', then you nailed it on the head, you lunk!"

James was even more defensive. "Now don't get personal, Ash!"

Ashley brought rank back into the situation...perhaps a defensive move of her own...as she shouted, "That's LIEUTENANT-COMMANDER to you, Corporal Lunk!"

"HEY - !"

As their argument got louder, they didn't know they were being watched. In Port Observation of the ship's Crew Deck, on the other side of the polarized glass they weren't standing far away from, were Garrus Vakarian and Tali'Zorah vas Normandy. They were sitting in a couch as they watched the Humans argue. They couldn't hear the words now being shouted outside, but that was okay. Tali rested her helmeted head on her lover's shoulder as she said, "They are _so_ into each other."

Garrus nodded. "Mm-hmm. But they're afraid to admit it."

Tali sighed, "Yep."

Behind them, Javik quietly entered and saw the lovebirds...and then saw James and Ashley bickering in an animated fashion on the other side of the glass. Garrus asked Tali, "It won't be much longer, will it?"

The Quarian said definitively, "Nope."

Her lover predicted, "They'll soon have wild, passionate sex with one another." Which got Javik's attention.

"Then they'll finally figure out how attracted they always were to each other."

Javik tried to absorb that logic...as he did, Garrus asked Tali, "Should we congratulate them beforehand?"

After a beat, she finally said, "Better to let them surprise themselves!"

Javik couldn't keep silent anymore and said bluntly, "You speak of..._mating rituals!_" Both Garrus and Tali turned to look at him. The Prothean said almost in judgment, "And neither of you think of Humans as strange at times, like I do?"

Garrus looked confused. "Strange?"

Tali said with amusement, "That's exactly the same way _we_ got together!"

All four of Javik's eyes blinked. "Eh?"

Garrus said, "Honestly!" He looked at Tali, into the glass covering her face. "We were afraid to tell each other how we really felt at first."

Tali nodded as she looked into the Turian's eyes. "So we tried to disguise our feelings. But the more we were together..."

Garrus finished for her, as the lovebirds got lost in each others' eyes. "...the more being together felt...so right."

Javik nodded, and decided to leave Port Observation as quietly as he entered. In the hall, he muttered, "Things were so much simpler back in my day. My people evolved enough to learn how to be forthright about mating!"

**2**

On the Fighter Carrier _Dallas_ in Earth space, a day after Garrus' team returned to the _Normandy_...two mates were about to be bonded forever.

In the humble Chapel on the ship, Jacob Taylor fidgeted with the lapels of his dress tuxedo not far away from the Navy Chaplain as he spoke to Commander Shepard. "Hey Shepard, you sure I look all right?" Kasumi was also there, standing close by, her mood unusually quiet. Also in attendance, seated at the pews, were Miranda and Oriana Lawson in front, with Lt. Steve Cortez, Samara, Grunt, Zaeed Massani...and in the last pew in the back, Jack was seated by herself. Jack had been unusually quiet and thoughtful since she had seen Sha'ira (a visit no one else had known about), and she kept giving a hard glance at Miranda from time to time. It was the perfect woman the younger girl was keeping her distance from more than anyone else, and Shepard knew why...the soldier knew something had to be done about that, once and for all.

For the moment, Mary refocused on Jacob and reassured, "For the tenth time, you look great! Brynn couldn't imagine having a more handsome husband."

Kasumi looked down as she said quietly, "I sure could..."

Jacob looked at the master thief. "Huh?"

Mary Shepard quickly said, "It's nothing, Jacob." She turned quickly to look at Miranda, thinking fast. "Uh, Miranda?" The former Cerberus operative looked from her sister to Shepard, and the soldier made a quick 'come here!' gesture. Mary said, "Didn't you have something to tell Jacob...?" Close to her right side, where Jacob couldn't see, Mary pointed at him a few times...the look in her eyes silently yelled for help.

Awkwardly, Miranda didn't understand at first...but then she saw the overall situation. She saw Kasumi and her mood, and understood. Like Mary, Miranda knew the thief carried something of a torch for Jacob. "Oh! Oh, right!" She gently asked Oriana to excuse her...she had helped her twin get through her recent, devastating loss, and was so thankful to know she was getting better. Miranda then stood and made a beeline for her former fellow operative with Cerberus. She said quietly, "Jacob, I need to talk to you in private for a moment."

Jacob looked befuddled. "Uh, talk about what...?"

"Come on!" She then pulled Jacob, gently yet with authority, away from the altar a short distance.

Mary drew close to Kasumi then and whispered, "Kasumi...you never told Jacob how attracted you were to him?" It was an attraction that developed for Jacob during the mission to find the Collectors. Kasumi had once confided in Shepard how interested she was in the man.

Quietly, sadly, Kasumi whispered back, "Well...at the time we were on a suicide mission, remember? And just getting back Keiji's graybox...I wasn't sure about a lot of things..."

Mary's expression was soft. "And now?"

Kasumi was silent for a moment. "Now...I think it was too soon after Keiji died. In so many ways, it still is. I-I'm not lamenting not having a chance with Jacob, but..."

Mary smiled gently. "You'll find someone to make you happy, Kasumi. I know it."

Kasumi managed an honest smile back. "Being a thief always makes me happy, too. I'll be okay, Shep. And really...thank you." Her smile faded a little as she looked at Mary. "You know...it's too bad you're already involved, too."

Mary took one of Kasumi's hands and gently squeezed it. "If things had been different, if I had never met Liara...I might have said something to you."

Kasumi grinned then. "Knowing _that _makes me happy."

Not far away, Jacob's attention was broken from Miranda as they talked toward the entrance to the Chapel. He stared, and he managed to breathe, "Oh, my lord." That was because the sight he saw was figuratively breathtaking.

Jacob's bride, Doctor Brynn Cole, entered...and the freckled beauty was an amazing vision. She moved slowly down the aisle in a long, shoulderless white gown. Miranda summed up the vision of Brynn perfectly: "Jacob, she's so beautiful...!"

Full of joy for the bride and groom on their wedding day, Mary Shepard drew close to Jacob. She whispered with a smile, "Last chance for a fast retreat, soldier."

Full of fear, full of certainty, Jacob Taylor grunted, "Retreat, hell. This calls for an unconditional surrender, my friend."  
**  
3  
**  
Only one day after that, in sharp contrast to the wedding day, a living nightmare threatened Mary Shepard's crew.

On this day, Lieutenant-Commander Williams wanted everyone to stay at the ship and relax from the daily explorations. No one had a problem with that. Garrus decided to invite several crewmembers to an area not far from the ship; he wanted to take the time to introduce them to a tool that almost became part of the war in an area on the crashed ship's starboard side. Liara T'Soni, Tali, Samantha Traynor, Gabriella Daniels, Diana Khan, Mike Donovan and a few others gave Garrus audience as he presented without flourish what appeared to be a large backpack at first glance. It had several straps connected to it to act as a harness for whoever used it. But it wasn't a backpack at all...it was an advanced piece of Turian technology. Liara looked at it with fascination and said, "So that is one of the Jet Trooper packs."

Garrus nodded as he held the jetpack upright. "Yes, it is. My people lent the technology to the Alliance and other worlds a month before the end of the war."

Samantha said, "I've only heard of Turians using them. Why didn't anyone else?"

"Why didn't _we_ get to use those on missions?" Gabby, first and foremost an engineer at heart, couldn't stop staring at the device. "I dunno about anyone else, but...wow, jetpacks are _super_-awesome!" Agreeable laughter from the rest showed she wasn't the only one who felt that way.

So did Garrus, who answered, "True, but my people are the only ones who ever learned to utilize such tech effectively. Other races had their doubts."

Diana asked, "Why?"

"Well, the Alliance was never sure of their worth. For one thing, they're loud. Attacking from the air is all well and good, but not if the enemy can hear you coming. That's why they'd be best for zero-G situations in space, even though they're just as maneuverable in an atmosphere. For another, it takes a while to get used to the interface. This control gauntlet, when active, sends signals to the jet pack every time the gauntlet changes in position." The 'gauntlet' he displayed was in fact a web of highly advanced sensors connected together. "For example...keeping the gauntlet like this signals the gauntlet to stay in sustained flight." He displayed his hand in a flat and level position to demonstrate. "The angle also translates...upward angle for increasing altitude, flat for leveling out at a desired height, and downward if you wish to dive. There are other maneuvers you can pull, and very quickly, if you know how."

Gabby nodded. "And it would take a while to know how."

"Uh-huh, especially if you have to operate it in low or zero gravity. I learned all I could about jet packs during my time as an advisor to the Hierarchy just before the Reapers arrived. I'm not bad, but I've seen Jet Troopers who make me look slow and dumb." He glanced at the jetpack with affection. "Shepard liked the idea, but she never had the time to focus on training members of the crew who could handle this outside of me. And as we all know, a lot of things were happening."

At that moment. High in the sky. It approached the crash site at incredible speed.

It was one of the last members of its species...only a handful of its kind were left across the planet. It was so because while it was massive in size and uncompromising in ferocity, its natural prey had adapted too well over the past several hundred thousand years. Its primary food source, what James Vega called dinosaurs, had developed the natural defenses necessary to keep its kind from falling upon them and tearing them apart. Other prey on this world were too small, or were in the world's oceans, where there was too much of a risk for it to be dragged down into the depths to drown. It was one of the last of its kind...but it was a long way from dying naturally. And it was hungry. So were its children.

Using its telescopic sight, it locked onto the gathering of small creatures outside of the strange thing that landed on its world.

They were small...but they would do.

In the _Normandy's _bridge. Jeff 'Joker' Moreau was kicking back, relaxed as he watched the sensor monitors. EDI entered the bridge, and Joker looked at the one he loved and smiled. "Hey EDI, guess what we're gonna have for Movie Marathon Night?" It had become a weekly ritual devised by Joker (who else?) in part because the nights on this planet were so damn long.

EDI answered neutrally, _"I cannot even begin to guess how you choose the entertainments to show to the crew, Jeff."_

Joker smiled wider as he challenged, "Try, anyway!"

The synthetic woman gave it a beat of thought. _"Not another Blasto marathon, I hope?"_

Joker quickly reassured, "No-no-no! I was thinking the best of Bugs Bunny!"

EDI looked at her true love. _"Who?"_

"Earth celebrity, 20th Century! Funniest rabbit ever! I'm thinking of sticking with the ones where he kept being chased by Elmer Fudd!"

EDI nodded. _"Bugs Bunny and Elmer Fudd...searching your entertainment database...confirmed! Stand by, Jeff, I'll process all relevant material to understand what you mean."_

"Huh?" Joker quickly sat up. "Whoa, wait - !"  
_  
"Processing complete."_ EDI gave Joker a look. _"Jeff, most all of those...cartoons involve a Human hunter's misadventures trying to trap and kill a single rabbit unsuccessfully."_

Joker shook his head and groaned. "Damn quantum computing...! EDI, you shouldn't have done that!"  
_  
"Why not?"_

"Well, it's best to watch anything, especially a Bugs Bunny cartoon, in real time!"  
_  
"But every cartoon ends the same way, with Bugs Bunny outsmarting or causing significant trauma to Elmer Fudd - !"_

Joker laughed at how seriously EDI was taking this. He tried to explain: "They're cartoons, EDI! It doesn't matter if they end the same way! Bugs is meant to outsmart Elmer, and sometimes stick some dynamite in his britches! And the violence doesn't honestly hurt anybody, that's part of what makes it funny!"

EDI truly tried to understand... _"But wouldn't repetition of the same theme create boredom?"_

Joker shook his head emphatically. "Not if it's done right and with a slightly different twist each time. Hey. Don't just take my word for it, and try watching Bugs Bunny in the same way Humans do. You'll get it - !" Suddenly, an alarm sounded from one of Joker's terminals. "Huh? What the hell...?" He saw it was a proximity alert...something had just entered the sensor perimeter. As he attuned the sensors to figure out what it was, he quickly opened a comm channel to everyone in the crew: "Joker to all hands, Joker to all hands, we have an incoming contact approaching the crash site fast!" EDI drew close and looked over his shoulder at the monitor readouts.

Ashley quickly responded, "I read you, Joker! Can you identify it?"

Joker frowned. "Negative, L.T.! But sensors read it as...a lifeform? No way!"

Ash asked, "Why do you say that, Joker?"

Joker suddenly felt heavy fear in his gut. "Cause this thing's big, Ash...hell, it's bigger than our ship!"

Outside, not far from the nose of the ship, Ashley, James and a few others were together. They all looked to the sky, looking in every direction. James spotted it then, to the northeast. "Ash, I think I see it...holy _shit!_"

Ashley Williams took one look at what James was looking at and breathed, "Dear God!" It was a bird...at least, it was something like a bird. To Ash, who also had a fascination with dinosaurs as a child (what Human child didn't, in any age?), it reminded her of artists' conceptual paintings of the Archaeopteryx, which had long been believed to be the oldest known bird in Earth history...this beast had feathers to facilitate flight, but it also had pseudo-reptilian qualities. This creature was also terribly HUGE, with a wingspan of over 50 meters. Ashley then thought of a creature of ancient Human myth because of its monstrous size and said, "That thing could almost be a Roc!"

James couldn't help but give Ash a look. "A rock? It looks like a bird, not a rock!"

She gave an impatient glance at James. "Don't you know anything about mythology?"

"Huh?"

"Never mind!" Fully focused on the creature, Ash reported, "Joker...it's absolutely a lifeform, and it's gigantic!" She then switched her comm unit to communicate with the rest of the crew as the great bird began to descend...it was arrowing toward the crash site! "All crewmembers, this is Williams! If you're outside, take shelter immediately! Possible hostile approaching fast!"

Not far away, Garrus, Liara, Tali, and everyone else saw the thing. They all had expression of shock on their faces. Garrus whispered, "Spirits preserve us...!"

Ash shouted over the comm, "I repeat, if you're outside of the ship, find some kind of shelter NOW!"

Then...everyone in the group realized with sudden, terrible fear the creature was approaching _them_.

Samantha Traynor managed to snap out of the terror she felt, and she looked at everyone. "We have to scatter, blast it! FIND COVER!" Everyone quickly began to do so as Samantha rushed to Gabby and took her hand...together, they ran toward a line of trees, following Liara and some of the others...

...but with frightening speed, the huge beast was looming over them as it flapped its great wings to almost hover over the area. It fixed on one of the crew and its terrible talons reached down toward Samantha and Gabby. Its initial attempts to grasp one or both of them instead resulted in knocking both women to the grassy ground harshly. Liara, Tali and several others wheeled around and saw what it was trying to do, and they quickly unholstered their sidearms to shoot the damn thing, do it any kind of damage that would scare it off. But the beast ignored the painful stings the other smaller creatures inflicted upon it. One of its talons finally grasped around Mission Specialist Samantha Traynor and began to lift her...Gabby Daniels, who still held her hand, screamed with horror and tried to pull on Samantha, keep her on the ground. But it was futile. Gabby lost her grip, and with a surge of power to its wings, the monster lifted into the air Samantha as she screamed...and it began to carry the helpless Human back where it came from, into the distance.

Tali, like everyone else, could only feel horror for their comrade and friend as they watched it fly away. _"Keelah - !"_

Gabby was flooded with elemental fear for the one she couldn't help. "SAM!" Liara drew close to Gabby, wishing to console her somehow...

...but as everyone else watched the beast as it carried their friend and crewmate with shock, Garrus was taking action. He was strapping into the jetpack as he said over his comm, "Ashley! We've been attacked by a giant bird! It took Samantha!"

Ash screamed, "WHAT? Oh God, no...!"

With a reassuring tone, as he cinched himself into the harness, Garrus reported, "Stand by! I'm about to begin pursuit of the creature!"

Tali fixed on Garrus, her eyes wide with shock. "You're going to WHAT? Wait, Garrus - !"

Garrus looked at his lover, determined. "I can't wait! We'll lose Samantha otherwise! Tali, give me my rifle now! Please!" Reluctantly, but not wishing to lose Samantha either, Tali moved to a nearby boulder. Leaning on it, its barrel skyward and its safety engaged, was an M-29 Incisor sniper rifle. Tali took the deadly weapon up and rushed to Garrus to give it to him.

Gabby Daniels broke from Liara to move to Garrus, as well, realizing what he intended to do. The engineer was in tears, beside herself with need to help Samantha. Gabby managed in a pleading voice, "Oh, God...oh please, Garrus, please get Sam back, _please - !_"

Garrus carefully secured his rifle as he looked at Gabby with a resolute expression. "Be calm, Gabby...we're all going to stay alive for the Commander!" He looked at the one he loved then and reassured Tali with a strong voice, _"All of us!"_

Full of emotion, Tali'Zorah vas Normandy nodded deeply. "I believe you! _I love you!_"

"I love you, too! Have faith!" A few seconds later, wearing the gauntlet over one of his hands, Garrus Vakarian activated the jetpack and started its engines. In a flash, he lifted off and briefly hovered high over the area...before blasting off like a missile after the monster. Gabby could only watch him go in tears...Liara wrapped her arms around the young engineer to give her solace.

Far ahead in the sky, to Samantha Traynor's credit, anger was contending with the terror she felt as she was carried by the alien bird. Looking up at the ugly thing was bad, and she tried to twist around to look anywhere else. She froze when she saw the ground far, far below, and realized that was a bad idea. "Oh, no...no-no-no-no-no...!" Samantha's anger took the lead then, and she couldn't let this happen. She wanted to be safe again, be with Gabby - ! She looked up at the thing and began to cry, "Let me go, damn you! LET ME GO - !" But she came to her senses as she realized what she was saying and she suddenly said with new terror, "No wait, don't let go! DON'T LET GO! Bloody _hell...!_" Samantha's forehead touched on one of the thing's toes as helplessness washed through her...and she felt so suddenly, terribly alone. But she quickly thought of Gabby again, and couldn't help but think of what she was feeling. Samantha moaned, "Oh Gabby, I'm so sorry!"

Samantha heard Garrus before she saw him. It was a high-powered wail like a jet engine, and she managed to crane her neck around to look to the source. Then Samantha saw Garrus approaching from behind, flying at literally breakneck speed, and for a moment she was so stunned she forgot how much trouble she was in. Then she realized...he was using the jetpack!

Samantha's left arm was pinned in the creature's talons, but her right was free...she frantically waved to him as she screamed, "_Garrus...! _GARRUS!"

In moments the Turian was flying side by side with her, about thirty yards distant. She heard him over her comm system: _"Are you all right, Samantha?"_

The Mission Specialist screamed, "NO! _I-I think this thing is taking me to its nest...!_ Oh, dear! _Garrus, either this thing is going to eat me, or its_ BABIES _will!_"

Samantha heard Garrus yell, _"Not on my watch! I'm going to try something! Hold on!"_

Still in terror, Samantha managed, _"I-I'm holding on! Lord help me, I'm holding on...!" _Garrus rocketed forward with a dramatic burst of speed ahead of the beast. It saw the small thing blast by it, and it gave a bloodcurdling shriek.

A few moments later. Garrus was in a hovering postion high over the alien landscape, readying his Incisor. He knew his chances were limited to try something this crazy...hell, this might be the only chance he and Samantha had. So much could go wrong. But all that could go wrong could go straight to Hell, he thought. This would work. It had to.

Already, the great beast was approaching fast, like onrushing Death.

Slowing his breathing, Garrus gripped the Incisor and took careful aim...a practiced sniper, he took account for the high winds of this altitude. The speed of his target. He knew his weapon well. He willed his breathing to slow further as the beast was only ten kilometers away...seven kilometers...five...

He thought, _Wait for it...wait..._

Three kilometers away...two...the thing issued an unholy shriek again...

Garrus Vakarian gently exhaled as he whispered, "Smile, you son of a bitch!"

He squeezed the trigger. CHOOM! The Kassa M-29 Incisor rifle was created to be both a high-efficiency killer and a shield-breaker. It was uniquely designed to do so by firing a burst of three high-velocity rounds with a single trigger-pull, and so fast all three rounds would be in the target before the barrel moved even a millimeter from recoil. All three rounds from Garrus' single shot sheared through the high-altitude air, the bullets following one another so closely they benefited from each other's slipstream. All three found their target: the right eye of the massive bird.

The great predator shrieked in sudden, terminal agony as its eye exploded...and it let its intended prey go from its grip as it began to die.

Samantha Traynor found herself in freefall only seconds above the ground...the fact the huge bird was also falling was no consolation as she screamed...

The crash site. Everyone was outside, even Joker and EDI, as they waited. As they hoped and prayed.

Then...an object approached at incredible speed from the distance. The object drew closer, and it..._they_...could be identified, and the crew burst in cheers and applause. Garrus Vakarian slowed his jetpack as he approached carrying Samantha Traynor's lithe form in his arms. He finally descended and gently landed in the glade, everyone else relieved beyond words they were both okay. Samantha, the poor thing, held Garrus around his neck tightly as her eyes were pinched shut...she didn't want to open her eyes again while they were in the air.

Garrus gently said, "You're okay, Samantha. We're on solid ground again."

The Mission Specialist said nervously, "W-we are...?" She dared to open one eye, and then both flew open with relief. "Oh, we are!" Samantha kissed the tall Turian on the cheek and she said with feeling, "Thank you! Thank you!"

Garrus nodded solemnly. "It was my pleasure...let me help you down..." He carefully did so, and when Samantha felt her feet touch ground again, she truly laughed.

Everyone else in the crew rushed to her, but one ran faster than the others...Gabby Daniels screamed, "SAM!"

Samantha looked at the beautiful redhead and cried, "GABBY!"

"SAM, YOU'RE OKAY!" Gabby quickly managed to slow herself before she literally collided with the Mission Specialist. The women met in a fierce embrace as they spun around joyously. Laughing, close to crying, Gabby moaned, "Oh, Sam...!"

Tali was on Garrus faster than anything then, hugging him tight. "Garrus, are you...?"

Garrus' arms wrapped around his lover as he laughed. "I'm fine, Tali!"

Tali relaxed into him as she sighed, "Oh, you'd better be!"

Meanwhile, virtually exhausted from the ordeal, both Samantha and Gabby had fallen to their knees in the grass, still holding one another. After a moment, with everyone around them, Samantha gently pulled back a little to look Gabby in the eyes. Samantha began, "I-I-I didn't know what was going to happen to me...I-I didn't want to leave you...!" There was so much primal emotion in her voice...

...and the depths of that emotion were mirrored in Gabby's words as one of her hands lifted to tenderly touch Samantha's cheek. The engineer said, "W-when you were taken, I felt like my heart got ripped out...I thought I-I was gonna lose you..."

There was something in their eyes that shone brightly. Samantha had been more worried for Gabriella. She said quietly, "Oh, Gabby...we've been taking it slow, but...b-but..."

Gabby finished for Samantha, her voice solemn. "Every moment counts...because the next moment could be our last..."

Samantha nodded, just as serious. "Exactly."

Gabby looked down, self-conscious, as the rest of the crew realized what the two were saying to one another. She said, "I wasn't sure how to say what I felt...but all I can do is be honest. Being with you makes me feel so good, Sam, and I don't want to lose that." Gabby looked into Samantha's eyes and declared, "I don't want to lose you, ever!"

Close to tears, Samantha nodded. "I can't lose you either, I'd sooner die..." She only paused a beat before she told the truth, as her face drew closer to Gabby's: "Oh, Gabby...I'm falling in love with you. No. To hell with that, I _do _love you. I-I'm so sorry I couldn't say that before...!"

Overjoyed, grateful beyond words, Gabby felt like she could walk on a cloud. She quickly said, "It's really okay, Sam." Her own face drew close to Samantha's, as well...their lips almost touching as she spoke softly... "You're so beautiful...you're amazing...I love you, too. I swear, I'm in love with you!"

Then Samantha Traynor and Gabby Daniels began to kiss each other slowly, tenderly, to the delighted amazement of everyone else as they were on their knees...Kenneth Donnelly's jaw dropped, and suddenly he had no further questions about why those two were spending more and more time together. The lovers then hungrily kissed deeply as they held each other tight...smiling from the awkward wonder of it all, Ashley Williams could only think of one thing to do. She began to applaud, showing her happiness for Samantha and Gabby. Liara couldn't help but smile too as she followed suit...and then everyone was applauding. The lovers couldn't hear them, of course.

The only one who didn't applaud was Javik...the Prothean frowned as he noted, "It seems Humans have mating rituals at the strangest times, too."

Holding Tali, Garrus shot the Prothean a look. "Javik?"

"Yes?"

Garrus Vakarian instructed, "Shut up!"

**4  
**  
The _Destiny Ascension_, in Earth space. The day before the new Mass Relay was due to be finished. Jack was leaning against a corridor wall on one of the crew decks, lost in thought as she looked at the floor. That changed when she heard a voice call her name: "Jack!" The young Biotic looked to her left to see Commander Mary Shepard approach, and her mood immediately, clearly brightened. Mary reached her and said, "Thanks for meeting me here on such short notice."

Jack smiled and nodded. "It's okay, Shepard." She had returned from Earth, where she often checked on her students from Grissom Academy. All of them survived taking part in the war, blessedly, in part because they played a defensive role away from the savage front lines. "My students can get along without me, but when I check with them again, they'd better have behaved! What's up?"

Mary Shepard couldn't help but notice how much Jack had changed, especially recently. Those changes were truly positive, and she was so happy for Jack. Still... "I know in your words you're not exactly a 'joiner', Jack. I wanted to meet you mainly if you wanted to help me on my rescue mission to find the _Normandy_. I have an empty seat set aside, just so you know."

Jack quickly moved from the wall to draw closer to Shepard...her expression was grateful. "You're right, and thank you for asking. I do want to help you. If I can ever do _anything _for you, all you have to do is say. Seriously." There was an uncommon, solemn quality to her voice as she spoke.

Mary nodded, smiling fondly. "I appreciate that more than you know, Jack." She truly did. Mary lost a little of her smile as she continued. "I also called you for something else. Something important. This way." She gestured toward a set of doors further down the corridor.

"Sure," Jack said, and they both began to walk in that direction. "What else is so important, though?"

It only took a moment to reach the doors...as they did, Mary deliberately slowed. Jack matched her as the savior said quietly, "There are some things that need to be settled first."

"What do you mean?"

Mary stopped just before reaching the doors. Jack stopped with her. Her eyes serious, Mary said, "Just don't lose your cool. For me." She opened the doors then.

Jack frowned and began to ask, "Why would I...?" She stopped as she looked ahead. The doors opened into a commons area, a quiet and relaxing place where crewmembers could meet in their off hours. Jack stopped because she saw two people were here waiting for her and Mary, sitting on one of the streamlined couches.

The two were Miranda Lawson and her twin sister, Oriana. Both stood quickly seeing the new arrivals. Miranda nodded. "Commander!"

Oriana bowed. "Hello again, Commander Shepard."

Jack looked at Mary and hissed, "What the hell is she doing here?"

Mary knew which of the women Jack meant. How couldn't she? She said quietly, "You're losing your cool."

Jack flinched and said defensively, "Am not!"

"Are so."

"_Am not! _I just asked what the hell Miranda is doing here?"

"I'll get to that," Mary quietly promised. She moved deeper into the area, and Jack reluctantly followed. Mary gestured to one of the women and said in a normal tone, "Jack, you know about Miranda's sister, Oriana?"

Jack approached much more slowly. "I only saw Oriana from a distance before on Illium." Now, seeing both of the twins much more closely, she and anyone could observe they were almost twins in name only. Both Miranda and Oriana were beautiful and had similar features, but that was where any similarities ended. Where Miranda was aloof and nearly fearless in attitude, her sister was much more kind and modest. They had each lived very different lives, and that alone made them look different. Skin tone from different environments, hairstyles, and fashion were almost in opposition. One had to look closely to see they were twins. Jack looked at Oriana and nodded. "How you doin'?"

Mary gestured to the young Biotic. "Oriana, this is Jack."

Oriana almost bowed in greeting again. "I've heard a great deal about you from Commander Shepard, Jack. You're an amazing woman."

Jack almost smiled and said carefully, "Um, thanks...that's nice of you to say."

Oriana looked at Miranda and asked, "I'm surprised you never told me about Jack, Miranda. Didn't you work together with Commander Shepard?"

Miranda...wasn't sure how to answer at first. Mary took note of that as Jack said in sudden annoyance, "Don't be surprised. Your big sister would rather wish I didn't exist at all."

Mary said with quiet caution, "Jack..."

Jack looked at the savior and said in a louder tone, "When are you gonna tell me why she's here, Shepard? You know how she makes me feel!"

Mary nodded. "Yes, I do. Did you know Miranda and Oriana already volunteered to join the rescue mission?"

"Oh, yeah?" Jack looked at Miranda. "Your sister can come. But YOU can't!"

Miranda crossed her arms coolly. "You don't tell me what to do, Jack. Shepard is my friend, too."

Jack looked at Miranda with sudden fury. She shot a glance at Mary and snarled, "You really want _her _to come along? _Her?_"

Mary considered Jack patiently. "Are you asking me to choose between you and Miranda again, Jack?"

The young Biotic stepped toward the savior and shouted, "YES! You know what kind of bitch she is!" Miranda stared at Jack as Oriana could only look surprised. Jack looked at the former Cerberus operative. "Cold as ice, except for when it comes to her sister! But that's no surprise since they look alike!"

With a flash of anger, Miranda said in a clipped tone, "You little bitch! I love my sister! Don't you dare say - !"

Jack quickly snapped, "Oh, I'll say it! You only give a shit about Oriana cause you two look alike!" Dead silence followed in the room. Oriana looked more uncertain by the moment, feeling the increasing tension in the air. Jack chided, "What's wrong, Cheerleader? Truth hurt?"

It was all Miranda Lawson could do to contain her own building anger. Her voice was thick with emotion as she said, "I will not be judged by you, Jack. That shall NOT happen."

Oriana drew close to her twin with sudden worry. "Miranda, calm down!"

Mary Shepard got everyone's attention by saying in a harsh tone, "I am not going to choose between you two. I brought you together to settle your differences, once and for all. And if neither of you can do that, _then neither of you are going!_"

Miranda reacted like she got slapped. _"What?"_

Jack frowned deeply as she said, "Don't act like you're my mom, Shepard! Not again! You did that before to make sure my head was on straight during the mission - !"

Mary said bluntly, "This isn't any different, Jack! I need to know I can rely on you, and that you can rely on yourself!" She glanced at Miranda and then back at Jack as she said, "I don't want to wait for you two to flare up again and try to kill each other! I want you both focused, just in case the worst happens!" Mary Shepard walked deeper into the room, toward Oriana, as she said, "You have differences to settle! Jack, Miranda reminds you of everything you want to forget, doesn't she?" She turned to Jack, her expression gentle. "She reminds you of all of the pain Cerberus put you through. Right?"

Quiet fury virtually radiated from Jack. She nodded haltingly. "Yeah. Just looking at her makes me wanna go crazy."

Mary turned to the former Cerberus operative, her expression no less kind. "Miranda. You can't stay in the same room with Jack, because...why? Maybe she reminds you of things you'd sooner put behind you. Things that you're afraid to talk about!"

Miranda's expression was nearly an agonized one as Mary finished...how close was the soldier to being on target? "C-Commander...!"

Jack looked at Miranda with cold eyes. "I still remember what you called me, bitch. You called me a _mistake_ Cerberus made. You're supposed to be goddamn perfect, right? I guess you don't want to associate with _mistakes_."

Again, Miranda flinched reflexively. Her perfect face a multitude of emotions, she quietly said to Oriana, "Maybe we should be going."

"Oh, leaving so soon?" Jack began to walk with measured steps toward Miranda. Her smile was as cold as her stare. "Got a problem, Cheerleader? Maybe you don't like to be reminded you worked for assholes who kidnapped and tortured little kids! Did it REALLY come as a fucking shock to you they'd experiment on entire families? Turn men, women and kids into Husks until Cerberus found the right signal to control them?" Jack stopped and shook her head, her words judging. "But never mind, you'd just apologize for those pieces of shit AGAIN!"

Mary simply looked at Jack, silent. Oriana could only look at Jack and then her sister nervously. Miranda looked down at the floor and said quietly, "Jack, please. You need to control yourself. Right now."

Jack lost her smile...every part of her being was desperate for release as she began to glow. She said thickly, "Oh, I'm in control. It's just I get that old familiar feeling every time I see your perfect face. The kind of feeling that makes me wanna smear you across the fucking wall."

Miranda Lawson finally looked up at Jack, her eyes also hard. Her perfect body tensed, unwilling to back down. Miranda also began to glow with Biotic power as she finally said quietly, "Oriana...you had best step back."

Oriana wasn't sure that she heard right. _"W-what?"_

"Oriana, listen to her." Oriana looked at Mary Shepard, who beckoned to her with a gesture. "Come over here." Unsure, afraid for her sister, Oriana Lawson slowly, awkwardly moved to the soldier. Oriana reached Mary, who said, "A long time ago, I got between them at the wrong moment. I didn't let nature take its course."

With increasing dismay, as the air in the area seemed to charge, Oriana said, "I-I don't understand! You stopped this before, why not _now?_"

Mary Shepard looked at Oriana with a quiet expression as she said simply, "Because sometimes, you have to let nature take its course."

It only took another moment for the battle to begin.

Jack was the first to move...the most aggressive, the most tortured soul of the two. She screamed in rage as her aura of power around her body flared, as she charged toward Miranda and raised a killer fist to strike her opponent. Miranda, practiced and efficient, created a massive barrier, a wall of pure power that stopped Jack's glowing fist. Jack bared her teeth in pure rage as she snarled, as she pushed forward, as her fist began to sink into the barrier, striving to breach it. Miranda let it happen, investing some of the barrier's power elsewhere...

...so that when the barrier fell by Miranda's will, surprising Jack briefly, she didn't see the heavy chair as it flew in from behind Miranda and over her head to crash into Jack like a sucker punch. The younger Biotic was knocked off her feet and to the floor. Miranda moved fast then and was over Jack, straddling her body, as she raised her own fist up in warning as it glowed. "Stop this, Jack! Don't make me do something we'll both regret!"

But Jack recovered fast and screamed, "FUCK YOU!" A battering ram of pure power smashed upward into Miranda, sending her high into the air. Thankfully, the ceiling of this area was also high. She had almost been knocked senseless...almost. Miranda took hold of her own body and she slowly lowered to the ground. Her perfect face took a grim set as Jack charged toward her again. The fight was a terrifying yet beautiful sight as it progressed, a clash of two very different souls. One had all the passionate brutality of a street fighter as the other carried herself with practiced, coordinated discipline and calm, but both were strengthened by unthinkable levels of Biotic power.

Oriana could only stare at the sight, her hands clasped together as tears streamed down her cheeks. She thought it the most wonderful of blessings to know she had a twin sister, who had given up everything their ruthless father offered for the sake of freedom, and more than that gave Oriana the chance to be free, too. The young woman once known as Anna Tiberius nearly lost herself to despair when she realized her parents and her brother were gone, casualties of The Reaper War...but she realized she still had family, a sister who swore her love and total devotion. How could Oriana do any less than hold tightly to the only family she had left to hope again? Oriana wanted with all her heart to love and devote herself to Miranda in equal measure, and she wept as she feared she might not have the chance. She feared she might lose all of her family at any moment.

Mary Shepard was tempted to hate herself for making this happen as she watched the battle. She held Miranda and Jack dearly, sisters in arms who fought enemies who wanted them dead and even worse. She was indebted forever to the perfect woman who gave her a second chance at life. And she felt so much more for the younger Biotic, someone who had taken a road Mary herself could have if things had gone terribly different in her life. The savior was tempted to hate herself, but she knew in her gut that making this happen was right...somehow, some way, this had to be settled between Miranda and Jack once and for all. And if she was right, if Jack had indeed changed as much as Mary believed she did, then it would end in a way they could all live with.

The battle quickly reached its crescendo. Taking advantage of an opening, Miranda reached out with her power to literally take hold of Jack and lift her high in the air. Miranda's expression was stoic and firm as she yelled, "That's enough, girl! Please stop this! Right now!"

Jack felt claustrophobic as Miranda's power pressed from everywhere upon her form, but she only got angrier. "You want this _stopped_, bitch? YOU GOT IT!" Jack reached into herself then, calling upon her power in a way she had only done once before, to drive back the Seeker Swarms at the Collector base. Her rage almost mixed with her power as she began to channel it, as she glowed brighter...as her eyes became luminous. Her fists glowed as she clenched them, as she managed to scream, "I...WILL...DESTROY YOU!" As she finished her scream of primal, total defiance, she projected a Biotic shockwave at a level she had never reached before...a shockwave that lashed out and created a series of massive blasts of pure force that traveled toward their target: Miranda, who tried to create a barrier to defend herself. Too late.

The shockwave that hit Miranda Lawson was incredible and sent her into the air for a moment to fly across the room, and her perfect body crashed to the floor. Jack was released as a consequence and dropped twenty feet to land lightly on the floor. The Psychotic Biotic knew she had her opportunity then! With a snarl, she ran as fast as she could to the prone body of her opponent. Miranda was barely conscious, dazed, bleeding from her nose. Then Jack was upon her...she knelt over the former Cerberus operative and her left hand harshly reached down to wrap around Miranda's throat. Jack's right reared back, and it glowed with a fatal brilliance. Miranda had a moment to look into Jack's hardened eyes...

Oriana Lawson screamed, "NO!" She tried to rush to her sister, but Mary Shepard stopped her, holding her arms from behind. "No, please, they've got to stop! PLEASE STOP!" Mary was silent as she kept her eyes firmly on Jack, hoping she was right. If she was wrong...Jack wouldn't have heard Miranda's sister, anyway.

Jack hissed through her teeth as her right fist clenched...as it flared brightly. She was ready to kill Miranda. She truly was.

But for a moment, Jack stayed that way...she was almost frozen as she looked into Miranda's eyes.

Miranda's eyes held no fear...only a saddened acceptance. She had been beaten. She was ready for the consequences, regretting only she couldn't stay for her sister.

Slowly, very slowly, Jack's expression of pure, uncompromising anger...shifted. The girl's beautiful face softened. The glow of her fist ebbed to nothing as she pulled back her incredible power.

Oriana managed to breathe again with a soft sob...Mary Shepard relaxed as she breathed again, too.

Miranda looked up at the victor and asked quietly, "Wh-what are you waiting for?"

After a moment, Jack finally said, "I can't do it." She moved from over her prone opponent to sit on the floor close by. Saddened, ashamed, endlessly haunted, Jack looked at the floor as Miranda sat up, as well. As Oriana and Mary reached them. Finally, the tattooed beauty said, "I really can't. I know if I did, I'd lose any chance I had to know any peace. I'd always be in pain. I'd never be free." Jack looked at Miranda then. "I did blame you for everything I went through...but I was so stupid. You were as shocked as Shepard was seeing where I was kept, finding out what was done to me." Jack's eyes became wet as her voice turned thicker...she was trying to hold back from crying. "But you couldn't be a human being, could you, Miranda? You had to be so fuckin' cold. You had to call me a _mistake_."

Miranda almost whispered, "Jack..."

Jack felt so much pain as she continued. "You couldn't even say 'I'm sorry'. Shit, at the very least, you could have said I was right, that you worked for assholes. But no. You couldn't say such things because you believed in Cerberus so damn much. You didn't want to admit your bosses were evil to the core." She couldn't look at Miranda anymore as she turned away painfully.

For a moment, there was silence. Miranda looked at Jack with wide eyes and finally began, "You saw the holo-recordings of those who experimented on you, Jack! They went off the grid, so far even the Illusive Man didn't know what they were doing. But...!" Miranda Lawson stopped herself...her expression turned to terrible regret and sadness. She slowly, finally said, "But...he had to know. Information was the Illusive Man's greatest weapon. He _had _to know what each and every part of Cerberus was doing." Shamefully, she couldn't look at Jack then as she stared sadly into space. "I believed in Cerberus. I believed in him. I thought the Illusive Man was a beacon of hope for Humanity as much as Mary Shepard. But what kind of man would allow himself to be changed by Reaper tech, become so obsessed he'd work with my father to take a safe haven for war refugees...and turn it into a house of horrors? He was the kind of man who would do anything. He would murder Alliance admirals. Experiment with Rachni and innocents changed into Creepers by Thorian spores. He'd even have experiments performed on children to create a stronger Biotic. And he'd convince me that he'd never do such things...but every time I saw a sign to the contrary, I didn't want to accept it.

"And...and I couldn't accept it because I was afraid." Jack looked up to Miranda, who frowned sadly as she stared into space, her eyes mournful and lost. The former Cerberus operative confessed, "Even when we visited that hellhole where you and all of those children were experimented on, I was afraid you were right. I was afraid everything I believed about Cerberus was wrong. That would have meant I was wrong, that I misread the Illusive Man. A-and I was afraid to admit to that most of all. I-I _couldn't_." But...Miranda finally added softly, "Until now."

Miranda Lawson looked at Jack with great sadness as they sat close to each other. Miranda said, "Jack...the people I worked for were assholes. They were evil to the core, just as you said. I am so truly, _truly _sorry for what Cerberus did to you, and...I hate myself knowing I was a part of them. I hate knowing that I was a part of something that only cared about power, and not people. I did make excuses for them, and I was wrong. I was so terribly wrong." Tears spilled down her perfect cheeks as she asked, "Can...can you forgive me for that? At least say that it helps to hear me say those things. Please..."

Jack looked at Miranda for a long moment, overwhelmed by her own emotions...crying her own tears that made her eyeliner run down her smooth cheeks. Jack realized and one of her hands lifted to wipe her cheeks as she managed a ragged sigh. Another moment, and she looked Miranda in the eyes as she said, "It...it's a start. I'm not gonna go out and buy beers with you tonight, but...but it is a start." Jack managed a small, genuine smile and said softly, "Thanks."

Full of relief and emotion, Miranda Lawson smiled back and nodded gratefully. She said with as much softness to her friend, "Thank you."

Then...both Jack and Miranda remembered they weren't alone, and they both looked up to Oriana and Mary Shepard. Miranda's sister was still crying, but full of relief and joy, as the savior had a priceless grin on her face. Mary said, "If you two wanna hug, don't let us stop you."

All four women couldn't help but laugh, but Jack also groaned, "Aw, shit!" She then lifted a hand in Mary's direction and asked, "Help me up, huh?"

Mary gladly helped Jack stand as Oriana lowered to her knees to draw close to her twin. Oriana asked her sister, "Miranda, are you okay?"

As Miranda self-consciously wiped the blood from above her upper lip with the back of her hand, Jack answered for her by telling Oriana, "Okay? Hell, your sister's better than I am! I just happened to be stronger."

Miranda reached out and held one of Oriana's hands as she soothingly said, "I'm all right, Oriana." But shame flooded her expression quickly...Oriana had heard everything Jack said. Miranda looked away from her sister as she said, "What you must think of me..."

Oriana drew closer to her twin as she squeezed Miranda's hand gently. "Miranda, you told me about all of the things that made you want to leave Cerberus long ago. And you weren't part of any of those things...!"

"But I still didn't want to admit I was wrong. If I start second-guessing myself, where does that leave me?" She looked at Miranda sadly. "Or you?"

Oriana gave her sister a reassuring smile. "So you're not as perfect as you thought you were. So what?"

Miranda quickly said, "But I want to be perfect for _your_ sake. Oh lord, our father wanted me to be perfect, too. What does _that _say?"

Oriana didn't stop smiling...her voice sought to soothe as she gently said, "Absolutely nothing. Our father wanted us both to be perfect out of greed. I don't give a damn about being perfect. But you...you wanted to be perfect just to protect me. For that reason and so many more _I love you_, Miranda." Oriana Lawson added softly, "I hope I can be a little protective of you, too someday."

Full of joy, blessed beyond words, Miranda Lawson took her sister in her arms...they held one another tightly as she whispered, "I love you too, little sister."

As the twins held one another, Mary gently touched Jack's shoulder...the young Biotic followed the savior's gesture, and they both left the room. As the doors closed behind them, Mary gave Jack a look and said, "You lost your cool."

Jack flinched. "Sorry, 'mom'." She then looked at Mary with thoughtful eyes. "You knew what you were doing."

Mary shook her head. "I hoped I did. But I knew it was what you and Miranda needed."

Jack looked at the floor as they walked. She was quiet as she said, "Thanks...but don't worry about me so much, okay?"

"I can't help but worry about you, Jack. I care about you."

Jack suddenly stopped, which made Mary stop, too. Jack looked at her and asked, "Why?"

Mary looked back at Jack solemnly. "I remember a girl who was a lot like you. She never had a family or a home, and she had nothing to depend on but her instincts. She learned to rely on herself, too. But she didn't want to live and die alone. One thing she realized was that no one gets by on their own all of the time. After that girl became an adult..." Mary took a step closer to the younger woman, her eyes soft. "...I met you. And I wanted to give you all of the things you'd been denied. I know what it's like to be on a dead-end road...I wanted to help you in any way I could. And I grew to care about you more than I can ever say, Jack."

Jack looked back at Mary, her expression full of emotion because she truly understood what Sha'ira meant before. Her full lips parted to speak, to say something, but she could only say softly, "Whatever." Jack turned from Shepard and walked down the corridor without her.

Mary Shepard could only frown from confusion...but she called after Jack, "Wait!" The young Biotic stopped, and several paces away, Mary asked, "Why do you do that?"

Jack turned to look at her. "What?"

"That's not the first time you did that."

"Did what?"

"Saying 'whatever' that way," Mary said thoughtfully. "It sounds like when you say that...you want to say something else. You know you can say anything to me, Jack. What do you really want to say?"

Jack stared back at Shepard for a moment, something bright in her eyes...but she finally answered, "I-it's nothing! I am on the mission, right?"

Mary Shepard nodded. "You'll have plenty of notice to get prepared, Jack. And thank you."

Jack awkwardly said, "No problem! I gotta go, I'll talk to you later!"

The tattooed woman turned and walked off then...reluctantly.

**TO BE CONTINUED...  
**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry for the delay...a lot of things have been happening. Including the heat. Ugh!**

**PREVIOUSLY: Commander Shepard ended The Reaper War and saved the galaxy...now she only needs to find her lover, Liara, and her lost crew.**

**It's all led to this! The relay's ready to roll, and Commander Shepard's going to begin her search for Liara and her crew! Nothing should go wrong, right? It'll be an easy run for Shepard...right? Unfortunately, as we all know, nothing's ever easy in the epic scope of "Mass Effect"! By the way, you'll see a distinct lack of the numbered breaks I usually use to show a change in setting and time. That's because a lot of things happen FAST...so, uh, don't blink!**

**Also: besides telling you there's a moment in salute to the John Wayne classic "The Searchers" in this chapter, you should know 'auctor' means 'pioneer' in Latin...that's how I came up with a certain ship's name!**

**And speaking of John Wayne, there's a character I introduce to this story who might seem familiar to you! Especially in what he says...I won't spoil the surprise! :)**

**"MASS EFFECT 3 EPILOG: CODA" by Charles Spencer**

**CHAPTER 14:**

**"RAPID TRANSIT"**

**1**

**It was only a few hours into another long night for the ****_Normandy_ crew.  
**  
Several hours since Jack and Miranda Lawson made peace with one another half a galaxy away, Lieutenant-Commander Ashley Williams sat up in her bed like a shot, naked. She was drunk from downing half a bottle of Corona before...but she wasn't drunk enough, as she recalled quickly what else she did in the past few hours since she retired for the evening. Ash recalled, and her eyes widened with panic as she grabbed a handful of covers and clutched them to her chest. This made the man sharing her bed groan reflexively and stir awake.

James Vega, also drunk to a respectable degree, looked around as he blinked furiously as he laid in bed next to Ash. The big man was also naked. He fixed on her and managed a lazy smile. "Hey...can't sleep?"

Ashley looked at Vega, and her mood graduated from panic to something close to horror. She stared at him and quietly said, "How...how did we get here, James?"

His smile dropped a little from confusion. "Is that a trick question?"

Ashley simply stared at him for a long moment before she finally said, "No...I still know the answer, though."

James had found Ash in the Mess Hall as she was leaving with the Corona. He asked if she was having a party or something. Full of sudden, primal need, not wanting to deny her attraction to him anymore...Ash answered, "I'm not having a party...but you're invited, anyway." In her quarters, they both got through the bottle very quickly, and it helped them lose any inhibitions they had to tearing each other's clothes off and making love that was at turns passionate, tender, and thoroughly amazing in her bed.

James really looked at Ash's expression of quiet fear and asked. "Hey, are you all right? I uh, I know we might have crossed the line - "

"We did," Ash quickly agreed. She looked away from him then as she sat next to him. "I...I need you to go. Please."

James Vega opened his mouth to say something...but he didn't. What could he say? He thought, _I can't just go, Ash, I'm falling for you. _He looked at her soft, shadowy profile in the low light of her quarters for a moment, and kept silent as he got out of bed and collected his clothes. He quickly got redressed as Ash continued to look into space, silent.

Frustrated, worried, needful, James Vega moved to the door...but he turned around quickly before he reached it. His voice was quiet but sure in the darkness as he spoke to her. "Ash...we might have crossed the line, but that doesn't mean this was a mistake. It felt so damn right. You had to feel the same way, didn't you?" Silence for a long moment. "Ash?"

Ashley managed to look at him and could only say, "Please go, James. Please..."

With a troubled frown, he reluctantly left to go back to his quarters. Ashley Williams drew her knees closer to herself and then wrapped her arms around her legs as she sat, curling up defensively. Her eyes shone as she felt the guilt and shame she tried to repress return again to haunt her, and she began to weep.

Ash thought, lost and alone, _How can I deserve any happiness? How can I be forgiven? H-how...?_  
**  
2  
**  
The Sol Relay was finally completed. But. A much-needed time of testing and fine-tuning was needed first, which lasted a few more days. No one wanted to take any chances. Every possible precaution was taken, one of the most important being that unlike the rest of the network, this new relay would begin to serve its function manually. It was the same early in the operating life of the rest of the Salarian-built relays across the galaxy, to ensure it would run smoothly and with no flaws of any kind. Even the smallest mistake in establishing a mass effect corridor from one point in space to another could have catastrophic consequences. After every system was seen to have performed flawlessly, as designed, and the necessary test runs went perfectly - first involving unmanned craft sent from Earth to other points of the galaxy, culminating in a jump involving a living crew of volunteers - the time had come for the relay's first formal transit.

Commander Mary Shepard's jump from the Sol System to the Attican Traverse, an event that many already considered just as historically significant as Jon Grissom's first utilization of a Mass Relay on behalf of Humanity.

The day before launch. Admiral Steven Hackett invited Commander Shepard to the _Dallas_ to see the ship she would be commanding. It wasn't exactly what she expected. In the great carrier's main hangar bay, Hackett escorted Shepard to where her ship was berthed. He gestured to the craft and said, "This is the ship that you'll be taking command of for this mission, Shepard. The _Yosemite_. I know it doesn't look like much..." An understatement.

The _Yosemite _was an ungainly-looking, Athabascan-class freighter, perhaps the most common sight any sentient being could see in the traffic lanes of the known galaxy frequented by Humans and other advanced races. It was a pure workhorse, having a role similar to those filled by ancient tractor-trailers that hauled cargo along Earth's paved roads during the days of internal combustion engines in the 20th and early 21st Centuries. A freighter like this wasn't built to be pretty, and unlike the diesel-fueled tractors of yesteryear, there wasn't a cosmetic modification in existence that could make them look any better, either.

Mary Shepard looked at the ship confidently...she only cared if the ship she would be given ran, and ran well. She said to Hackett, "I wasn't asking for much, Admiral. But I would have expected a military vessel."

Hackett frowned sourly. "For only a thousand reasons, we've committed the bulk of our fleet to relief operations and system security. Then with the relay finished, we're going to be busy everywhere helping our fellow civilizations across the galaxy. The _Yosemite _may look like your standard freighter, but that was once upon a time. For three weeks, it's been undergoing retrofit to Alliance specs. Hardened armor, a score more emergency auxiliary systems than it already had, and more...basically, it has everything a standard Alliance cruiser has except guns at the moment."

Shepard looked at him thoughtfully. "And guns shouldn't be necessary for a rescue mission."

Hackett's eyes were solemn as he looked back at her. "I did say 'at the moment', Commander. Like you, I want to prepare for the worst." As he spoke, dozens of Alliance Engineering Corps specialists delivered huge cannons on antigravity platforms to either side of the freighter. "The cannons won't put too much of a strain on the upgraded engine."

Mary Shepard nodded deeply. "Thank you, Admiral. Where is the captain of this ship?"

"I'll introduce you." He gestured, and Shepard followed Hackett to the ship's stern, where several people were congregated. The Admiral continued as they approached the group: "I already knew the Captain of the _Yosemite _by reputation. He was one of the best the Alliance had before he retired on a medical discharge due to injuries after the Battle of Torfan." They reached the group, and even from a distance, one of them clearly stood out. He was Human, like the men and women around him, but his height and large frame set him apart. Even if injuries forced him to retire from the Navy, he had a naturally intimidating but quiet presence. Hackett nodded to the man and said, "Commander, Captain Orion Cullen."

The tall man turned to look at them, and Shepard was nearly stunned. She recognized Cullen by sight immediately without being told his name, from history records, and she suddenly felt warm. Like her mentor, the late Admiral David Anderson, Cullen was one of the original graduates of the N7 special forces program. He was a legend in his own time for his leadership and combat ability. The only reason Cullen was injured so harshly at the Battle of Torfan was his unit was outnumbered and outgunned, but he and a handful of Marines under his command who survived held their own (mostly because of his tactical decision-making) for over two days before help arrived to get them to safety. Mary quickly saluted Cullen and said, "I-I've heard of you, sir, and it's an honor! Commander Mary Shepard."

Cullen nodded, and his low, distinctive voice marked him as a natural leader. "You need not introduce yourself, Commander. The honor is mine to finally meet you. Beyond any doubt, you were the light in our darkest hour." He offered his hand and said, "Thank you for saving us all."

With a bright smile, Mary shook his hand as she felt a burst of pride. "Thank _you_, sir. Um, I understand the _Yosemite _is ordinarily a civilian ship?"

Cullen answered, "My ship and crew and our status with the company we worked for are...in limbo at the moment, considering the lack of a real economy. In fact, I'm still carrying the cargo that was meant for delivery before I volunteered my ship into service months ago. Mostly I've been transporting refugees for the Alliance Navy ever since."

Mary frowned. "Wait, you're carrying cargo? What kind of cargo, sir?"

To answer that question, Captain Cullen had to show the savior. Inside the first level of the freighter's cargo hold, at the same level as the ship's Flight Deck, Cullen showed Shepard and Hackett and it was immediately obvious what that cargo was. Still, Mary Shepard mused, "Colony modules...?" The rectanglular modules were designed to be the literal building blocks of any Human colony years ago, and could be modified and furnished for an array of uses, and the options for assembling such units into a configuration to suit a new community were virtually endless...from individual cabins to multi-level apartment dwellings to connected laboratories and medical facilities to military barracks.

Cullen informed her, "Over fifty of them, Commander, more than enough to start a healthy colony. I've planned on donating the lot of them somewhere, but the only question is where. I know this won't apply to your mission, but my cargo won't get in your way, either."

Mary Shepard quickly reassured, "Oh no, this won't be a problem at all. I just didn't expect to carry so much extra weight on this mission." She smiled and added, "But I adapt easily."

Minutes later, as Shepard approached her shuttle to return to the _Destiny Ascension_, she saw that Lt. Steve Cortez was speaking with two people. He saw the Commander approach and he smiled. "Commander! Kahlee has someone who wants to talk to you!"

The two facing away from Shepard turned to her, and one was indeed Kahlee Saunders...the other was a student at Jon Grissom Academy, someone both Kahlee and the Commander had a history with. Smiling softly, Kahlee nodded. "Mary! I hope you'll forgive this being so last-minute, but I have another volunteer for the mission tomorrow!"

Kahlee gently placed her hand on the shoulder of the young bald man accompanying her: David Archer, an autistic savant who knew the language of computers much better than basic English. David managed a smile and nodded. "It's good to see you again, Commander."

Mary smiled warmly and said, "Same here, David." She was so happy he'd survived the war, too...God knew he'd suffered so much more before that. Because he was a savant who had a perfect, instinctive understanding of the binary code all computers used and even developed a mathematical understanding of the Geth language. Unfortunately his brother Gavin Archer, a scientist who worked for Cerberus, sought to develop a means to control the Geth through a virtual intelligence 'overlord'. Gavin decided to cruelly exploit David's unique abilities by forcibly merging him with the V.I. The results were disastrous, but Mary Shepard brought the situation to a positive conclusion...the experiments were stopped, and David was taken to Grissom Academy to heal and continue to develop his abilities. Shepard met him, Jack and Kahlee there about a year later, during The Reaper War...Shepard and her crew rescued everyone at the school from being taken by Cerberus operatives. Mary frowned and said, "Wait...you want to volunteer to help me find the _Normandy_?"

"You gave so much to me, Commander...I wanted to give something...back," he said haltingly, but with determination. "Your ship's computer...might need help, too." David knew of EDI and her unique nature, but Kahlee didn't. "I hope that is...all right?"

Mary frowned softly and said, "It's more than all right, David. But...it's possible we could run into anything out there. I want you to be sure."

David managed a smile and said simply, "Danger can happen anytime...and anywhere, Commander. If anything happens, at least...at least it's while doing what I want to do. You know?"

The solemn look in her eyes communicated Mary did know, and she nodded with the deepest respect. "Welcome aboard, David. And thanks."  
**  
3  
**  
The night before launch. Commander Mary Shepard submitted to the much-delayed interview with Khalisah Bint Sinan al-Jilani. When Shepard asked that Emily Wong take part, because she'd also asked for an interview ages ago, Khalisah didn't mind. Shepard had two hours to spare for the session, which was broadcast live across the galaxy...it became one of the single most-watched programs in galactic history because of those who loved and wished to know more about their savior. With so much time without any commercials, both reporters had plenty of time to ask questions they knew would matter to their audience.

The interview was a truly revealing one, but not really...Mary had never kept secrets from anyone, unless those secrets involved classified military intel. Most of what she said about herself was already public knowledge, but most viewers still appreciated the forthrightness of the one they called their savior. The most thoughtful question in the entire interview came from Emily... With a gentle smile, the young reporter said, "Looking back on your career, on everything you accomplished...I can't help but notice there have been two opposing sides to you, Commander. On one hand, you've been a peacemaker of the first order. You brought every major civilization in the galaxy together in ways the former Citadel Council never could have. You always sought out a peaceful solution to a problem, even at times you've dealt with radicals and terrorists. Still, you're as ferocious a warrior as can be imagined, and I have history to support me in that, as well. You're known to have left a lot of dead bodies and destruction in your wake...you even destroyed every Reaper in the galaxy to end the war and save us all. Bearing all of that in mind, I have to ask if you're aware how much of a paradox you seem to be?"

Commander Mary Shepard smiled brightly and barely hesitated to answer...

"I understand why you ask that, Emily, but I see no paradox. Everything I've ever done has been for the right reasons...being a peacemaker and being a warrior aren't so different if one follows either of those paths for the right reasons. Bringing the galaxy together, treating everyone no matter what world they're from with the same respect I'd want to be given, I did those things because I knew them to be right. It was no different when my offering an open hand was refused, when I had take up a gun and kill those who threatened me, and especially when I had to defend others who couldn't defend themselves.

"I have always been a professional soldier. I have lived my life in accordance with a code of honor and justice I swore to never, ever sway from. I could easily have let my emotions take hold of me during a moment of crisis, let my actions be decided by anger or fear...but giving in to anger and fear can only compromise who I am and what I believe in. Have no doubt about this, though: I _am _ferocious when it comes to enemies who threaten people I hold dear and things I hold sacred. Someone told me that explosions happen no matter where I go, in fact...but I've always acted in defense, when the enemy shot at me first.

"It's true I've often found myself in the unique position of not only acting as a soldier and defending others, many times using deadly force in appropriate response to a threat...I've also been given the chance to try to find a better way, a peaceful way. But you can only call those different 'sides' to me if you were to take away what makes me do _anything_ in my life...because it's right. Doing what's right for myself _and_ others and doing so with honor is what will always motivate me, and that will never change. Never."  
**  
4  
**  
The night before launch. In his quarters, Admiral Hackett answered a call...he stared at the image on his monitor and said, "Aria, it's about time you got back to me."

Aria T'Loak, the undisputed master of Omega, wasn't in a good mood, either. "What you wanted I couldn't just give to you overnight, Admiral." She did a double-take from Afterlife. "You look angry. Did something happen I should know about...?"

Hackett quickly said, "It's nothing, Aria. Nothing that would concern you. What do you have to tell me?"

Aria sighed heavily. "I made the damn head-count, like you wanted...and there are at least a dozen Blue Suns unaccounted for."

Hackett's eyes turned even harder. "Are you sure?"

Almost defensively, Aria snapped, "I double-checked, and I'm sure, Admiral. Don't ask me for something and then doubt what I give to you!"

"Any mercs in particular I should be aware of?"

As she looked down, her fingers working just out of sight, Aria said, "I'm sending you the entire list of mercenaries and their dossiers now. There's only one name on the list that might give you reason for concern, though."

"Who?"

"Vido Santiago. He's one of the founders of the Blue Suns." Aria's mood visibly chilled just talking about this man. "It's been second nature for me to be careful around _everyone_, Admiral, and assholes like Santiago are why. Fortunately for him, he's never been stupid enough to try anything with me." Aria did grin a little as she added, "I heard he crossed swords with Commander Shepard a while back, though. I'm surprised he survived to tell the story."

Hackett nodded. "I know of the incident, Aria...I also know who was with Shepard at the time, too."

After Hackett finished talking to Aria, he called Shepard, who was just about to turn in. After hearing what the Admiral told her, she was wide awake and made a call of her own.

On her monitor, the image of Zaeed Massani frowned, but his eyes also became very bright. Wanting to be sure, he asked, "Vido is here? In Earth space?"

Mary nodded. "It's likely, Zaeed. Admiral Hackett can only conclude that Vido and some mercs under his command stayed to find easy pickings in local space instead of following Aria T'Loak to Omega. But I called you because I can't help but wonder if the bastard still wants to erase _you_from his list of worries."

"I came close to getting my revenge on him before, Shepard. Real close. But Vido's a weasel, first and last. He relies on big numbers and surprise. He couldn't put a bullet in my head without a lot of help over twenty years ago."

She looked at the mercenary's image closely. "And you think he wouldn't hold a grudge against you? Or me?"

Zaeed grunted, "I didn't say that. But Vido knows my gun will do the talking if I see him again. And he'd have to be a goddamn fool to try anything with you, not without becoming the galaxy's most wanted criminal. No...he'll wait for a time when he knows he's got every angle covered before he comes after either of us, and when we're not ready for trouble. That probably won't be for a long while."

Mary Shepard said thoughtfully, "I don't like that word. 'Probably'. Will you want to stay and see if you can track him down?"

Zaeed barked a laugh. "Screw him. I volunteered to help you find your lady and your crew. I'm not gonna back out now."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I'm not the most patient man, but I've had to wait over twenty years for the right moment to get my revenge." Zaeed Massani's face softened a little as he managed a smile. "My loyalty is to you, my friend. Vido can keep for a while longer."

Truly grateful for his friendship, Mary said quietly, "Thank you."  
**  
5  
**  
The next day. With full fanfare that afternoon, those involved in the rescue mission to find the _Normandy_ reported to the _Yosemite_ as it waited in the _Dallas'_main hangar bay. The roster of the freighter's crew was as follows...

Mission Command Officers:  
Commander Mary Shepard, Mission Leader  
Major Kirrahe, Salarian Representative  
Captain Orion Cullen, Pilot  
Kahlee Saunders, Alliance Liaison  
Lt. Steven Cortez, Co-Pilot  
Matriarch Aethyta, Asari Representative  
Urdnot Wrex, Krogan Representative

Mission Medical:  
Doctor Chloe Michel

Mission Science Officers:  
Brynn Taylor  
Juliana Baynham  
Lizbeth Baynham  
Miranda Lawson  
Oriana Lawson

Mission Specialists:  
David Archer, Computer Science  
Kasumi Goto, Technical and Engineering  
Armando-Owen Bailey, Security  
Jack, Security  
Zaeed Massani, Security  
Justicar Samara, Security  
Jacob Taylor, Security  
Urdnot Grunt, Security

The roster was completed by several soldiers from both the Earth Systems Alliance Navy and the Salarian Special Tasks Group, volunteers chosen by Shepard and Kirrahe. The last thing anyone was looking for besides Mary Shepard's ship and crew was trouble...but just in case. After the crew boarded, the freighter was moved by conveyor to rest on a launch pad, which would soon lift the ship up and to the exterior flight deck of the carrier.

The _Dallas_, along with most of the United Fleet, surrounded the new Sol Relay as it stood silent just beyond Pluto's orbit. The closest ship to the relay was the Salarian Dreadnaught _Auctor_, where the relay would be operated by remote. Its spacious bridge and all of its terminals were linked to the Sol Relay, and was briefly designated Relay Control. Present here were the technicians who operated the relay, a score in total, and were comprised of at least three of each of the major civilizations of the galaxy, including the Batarians. Two of the fleet leaders were here to oversee the operations: Human Admiral Steven Hackett and Batarian General Terek. Besides the standard bridge crew and a handful of others, two more visitors were here...Khalisah Bint Sinan al-Jilani and Emily Wong, who were both bringing the event through the Alliance News Network to the entire galaxy via a hovering camera that recorded them both. Elsewhere within the many ships in the area, Captain Lidanya watched with her fellow Matriarchs from the _Destiny Ascension_...Primarch Adrien Victus observed the event from the Turian flagship, the _Valor_...as did the rest of the leaders from their respective commands. Elsewhere across the galaxy, everything nearly stopped with anticipation.

They and the rest of the galaxy waited for the final countdown to the beginning of this momentous occasion. Seconds remained...and then passed. As Hackett and Terek watched, the Salarian Relay Control Leader announced, "Relay Control commencing start-up...now!"

A Human female technician announced as she worked her controls, "Main power online!"

Another Salarian said, "Establishing uplink with the relay network!"

Outside, in deep space, the Sol Relay came alive, its lights brightening as its rings slowly began to turn.

Excited, Emily Wong proclaimed, "This is it, the relay is powering up!"

Khalisah al-Jilani, who was comparatively more somber, said to their camera, "Before we go any further, to clarify more worried messages the network has received from viewers, we must stress that this relay is not as powerful as those created by the Reapers. If something were to go terribly wrong, which we've been reassured is highly remote, its destruction would in no way seriously threaten our star system. Relay operations include the failsafe of an emergency venting procedure that would purge all element zero from the relay and reduce the potential for damage even further. As you can see in our exterior view, though, the Alliance Navy and the many fleets of our friends across the galaxy are keeping a wide berth of the relay."

Emily Wong cheerfully reassured, "Again, it's highly unlikely anything will go wrong after so many precautions have been taken. To reflect how careful the relay technicians are, they've been instructed to take every stage of the operation slow and steady, and that includes simply bringing the relay online and shutting it down. No one wants to take any chances today!"

The _Dallas_. Its captain announced, "Raising launch pad..._Yosemite _is en route to the Flight Deck." The lift slowly took the freighter up from the bowels of the carrier.

The Relay Control Leader stated, "Connection to network has been established!"

In the void of space, the freighter came into view, lifted into position on the deck of the _Dallas_. The carrier's captain said, "Launch pad secured on Flight Deck. _Yosemite_, you are go for launch!"

Captain Orion Cullen responded from the bridge of his ship, "_Yosemite_ copies, _Dallas_!" He and his co-pilot, Lt. Steve Cortez, turned to the woman standing behind them. Cullen asked, "Commander?" They would only begin on her word.

Her heart aching to see Liara again, Commander Mary Shepard looked at them both and smiled. "You're the ones behind the wheel, flyboys. Get this show on the road already!"

Both men grinned back as Cullen answered, "Yes, ma'am! Lieutenant, join me in main engine start-up sequence."

Steve nodded. "Aye, Captain!" It only took a moment for him and Cullen to do so. "Start-up complete...all boards show green!"

Captain Cullen nodded and said with pure authority, "_Then let's roll out! _Increasing to one-quarter sublight speed!"

The freighter rolled out and ascended from the flight deck at a crisp pace. Cortez announced, "_Yosemite _to Relay Control, beginning approach to Sol Relay!"

An answer came quickly: "Relay Control confirms, _Yosemite_!"

A Turian technician said, "Destination relay established and locked in!"

Cullen instructed Steve, "Lieutenant, transmit transit mass and destination to Relay Control."

"Aye, sir!" His hands flew over the controls... "_Yosemite _to Control! Sending total mass and relay destination!"

A Batarian technician now, his voice tense... "Relay main power online...establishing mass effect corridor for transit."

Another Salarian tech smiled as he contacted the freighter: "Positive acquisition of transit mass and destination, _Yosemite_, confidence is high! Repeating, confidence is high!"

The Relay Control Leader announced, "Corridor stabilized! Repeating, corridor stabilized!"

The freighter moved silently through space as it approached the relay, its rings spinning faster with eezo-fueled brilliance. Cullen said, "_Yosemite _to Control, acquiring approach vector!"

The Relay Control Leader took only a few seconds to confirm... "Vector acquired, _Yosemite! _Approach is nominal!"

In the freighter's bridge, Mary Shepard moved to a seat behind Cullen and began to strap in as he announced over ship intercom: "All stations, this is your Captain speaking! Secure for transit!"

The freighter drew closer...ever closer...

"Relay Control to _Yosemite_, you are good to go!"

Captain Cullen nodded and said, "_Yosemite _copies good to go, Control...commencing final approach!"

Behind him, thinking only of Liara, Mary Shepard closed her eyes and thought, _Finally!_

Lt. Steve Cortez reported, "Interface with relay in ten seconds...mark! Nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two...one!"

Then...the _Yosemite _entered the mass effect corridor established between the Sol Relay and the Kepler Verge Relay. Like a stone in a slingshot, the freighter was propelled into the infinite darkness at literally incalculable speed. They were gone in less than an eyeblink.

The Relay Control Leader announced, "Relay jump has been achieved! Receiving confirmation from the Kepler Verge Relay...transit successful! The _Yosemite _has arrived at its destination!" Everyone on the bridge of the Auctor cheered, a sound no doubt echoed everywhere across the galaxy. Even Admiral Hackett applauded. The Salarian officer then looked at his technicians and said, "Excellent work, everyone! Power down for now, and let's - !"

"STOP!" The roared command came from General Terek. He had pulled his heavy pistol from its holster, and was aiming it at Admiral Hackett's head. Terek said, "The relay will stay on at this time until I decide otherwise!" There were five more Batarians in Relay Control in total, including technicians. They all stood and broke out concealed weapons and pointed them at the security officers present. Khalisah and Emily looked at what was happening with sudden horror.

More angry than afraid for his own life, Hackett stared at the Batarian leader. "Terek, what the hell are you doing?"

Terek drew close to Hackett, his gun's aim unwavering, as he snarled, "Nothing you will have cause to regret if my instructions are not followed!" He then whirled at shouted at the Relay Control Leader, "You! All you need to do is keep the relay online and the corridor open! Any attempts to defy my orders will be met by lethal force!"

One of the Salarian techs timidly began to say, "G-General, please...we must power down as a standard safety precaution - UGHH!" His words were stopped violently because he'd just been shot twice in the chest. He fell quickly and died.

Terek moved his smoking gun to aim at Hackett again as he yelled, "As I said! ANY attempts to defy me will be met by lethal force! I will not repeat myself again!

The _Valor_. The Turian helmsman looked at his readings with confusion. "Primarch? Um, a ship is decloaking...it appears to be on a direct course for the relay!"

Primarch Victus frowned and shouted, "Identify it!"

In space: a large, foreboding ship that seemed to be built for fighting became fully visible. The _Valor _wasn't the only ship to detect it.

On the _Destiny Ascension_, the Tactical Officer reported, "Captain, it's a Batarian Battle Cruiser!"

The Helm Officer looked at her readings with concern. "It's sending its mass and destination information to the relay!"

Captain Lidanya frowned, not needing to consult her fellow Matriarchs...all of her sisters had dubious expressions on their faces. "This isn't supposed to be happening, dammit! Put me through to Admiral Hackett now!"

A chime sounded from the Relay Control Leader's terminal...Terek shouted, "Ignore that! Keep the relay active if you value your lives!" The Leader didn't move, but his onyx eyes turned colder as he regarded the Batarian leader.

His fury barely contained as he was held at gunpoint, Hackett demanded, "What is the meaning of this, Terek? At least explain yourself!"

All four of Terek's eyes narrowed. "Call this justice, Admiral Hackett! Justice that has been delayed for far too long!"

"Justice...!" Then Hackett knew, and his blood ran cold. "This is about Commander Shepard...!"

On the bridge of the _Valor_, Victus demanded, "Well? Have you reached Relay Control yet?"

His Comm Officer said with growing dread, "Primarch, they are not responding!"

Primarch Victus shouted, "Try again!" He looked at his flagship's captain. "Alert the entire United Fleet to go to Threat Level Alpha! Scramble all available Wings NOW!"

The moment her ship received the general hail from the _Valor_, Captain Lidanya decisively yelled, "Battle Stations! Helm, plot an intercept course for that Batarian cruiser and engage!"

Her Helm Officer said, "Yes, ma'am!"

Lidanya looked at her fellow Matriarchs and said harshly, "No one but Commander Shepard's ship is supposed to go through the relay at this time! Until someone tells me different, we're going to keep it that way!"

The Helm Officer reported, "Will intercept the cruiser before they reach the relay in...57 seconds! Turian squadrons mobilizing to support, ma'am!"

A score of cresent-shaped fighters deployed from the Turian portion of the United Fleet in rapid response. The officer in command of the leading squadron reported, "Artimec Wing Commander responding, over!"

Victus ordered, "Commander, support the _Destiny Ascension _and stop that Battle Cruiser that just decloaked from reaching the relay! We lost contact with Relay Control at the same time it appeared, and that cannot be a coincidence! Deadly force is authorized, over!"

"Orders verified, Primarch! Wing Artimec, go weapons hot! Target is the Batarian Battle Cruiser. Be advised, they have only one warning to stop. If they do not, terminate them - !" A sudden alarm sounded from his controls. "What the devil? Two more ships decloaking in our flight path! Sensors confirm, it's more Batarians!"

Two more Batarian cruisers appeared to stand in the path of the ships that sought to pursue and stop the ship drawing closer to the relay. They opened fire then, even targeting the massive _Destiny Ascension_.

Lidanya snarled, "They're not going to live to regret that! Tactical, raise shields and fire at will!"

At that moment, a squadron of Alliance fighter craft took off from Human flagship...the carrier's captain said to them, "_Dallas _to Rogue Squadron! I don't know what the hell is going on, but it can't be good! Assist Turian Wing Artimec against those hostiles, but the relay and the security of Commander Shepard's mission is Priority-One! I want two of you to split off and stop that ship closing in on the relay NOW!"

The squadron leader answered, "Rogue Leader to _Dallas_, understood, sir! All wings, RED ALERT! We are combat-active! Rogue Three, Four and Five, give Wing Artimec and the _Ascension _a hand! Rogue Two, you're with me! We've got a cruiser to bag!"

Rogue Two responded, "Copy that, Rogue Leader, I've got your back!"

As sustained battle exploded in space, some in Relay Control could only watch as Terek and his men held everyone hostage.

Terek grinned harshly as he saw two of the cruisers were at least momentarily keeping their enemies at bay...and the third cruiser continued to close in on the active relay. He stared at Hackett and gloated, "No one shall stand in the way of our justice! Very soon now...!"

Without warning, everything changed.

Even Emily Wong wasn't prepared for what her colleague and friend, Khalisah Bint Sinan al-Jilani, was about to do. She looked at the situation and did the math...five of those bastards were holding them hostage. And she had heard along with everyone else what Hackett and Terek said to one another. The Batarians wanted to harm Commander Shepard.

Khalisah thought of what had to be done...to do something and give others here the opening they needed to stop these bastards...and she felt a cool, welcoming calm, because she knew in the core of her soul it was right.

Khalisah moved briskly from Emily then to the Batarian gunman close by, who had just turned to look away from them. He disregarded them as two helpless females unable to do anything of consequence. His mistake. The beautiful reporter was on him then, and her hands moved forward to claw into his face from behind. As she did, she screamed, "Son of a BITCH!"

"Agh!" The Batarian was disoriented at first, but then Khalisah's nails found and eagerly tore into all four of his eyes. He began to scream, long and loud, as he dropped his gun... "AaaaAAAGGHHH!"

Terek defensively drew closer to Hackett, putting his gun to the Admiral's head. He looked at the female and roared at his underlings, "KILL THAT HUMAN! NOW!"

One of the Batarians, only ten yards from Khalisah, turned quickly to her as the one she attacked collapsed on his knees screaming, his face covered in his alien blood. The reporter had time to look at the gunman and realize...her eyes widened fearfully just before the Batarian shot her several times with his machine pistol, every round tearing into her chest.

Not far away, Emily Wong could only watch Khalisah Bint Sinan al-Jilani fall as she screamed in horror, "NOOOO!"

For Admiral Steven Hackett, a veteran of over a hundred battles, it was too much. Not caring for himself, he surprised Terek as his eyes were focused on Khalisah...the Human leader grabbed the Batarian's gun wrist in one hand, and his other hand wrapped around Terek's throat. The two began to struggle as the general's four underlings, those still armed, tried to decide what to do.

The bridge then burst into chaos as others among the hostages selflessly attacked the Batarians.

In space, the entire fleet was moving inward toward the Sol Relay. The Batarian cruiser was approaching it, only 25 seconds away, when it did something. One of the Alliance fighter pilots chasing it took one look at his sensor scans and knew alarm. "What the hell? Rogue Two to Rogue Leader, the hostile just deployed two unidentified objects!"

His superior called their fighter carrier. "Rogue Leader to _Dallas_, be advised! The cruiser just left something in its wake! Scanning - !"

The Dallas' captain shouted back, "Dammit, Rogue Leader, don't let anything delay you! That cruiser's only fifteen seconds away from the relay!"

As quickly as chaos broke out in the Relay Control Center, things had become quiet. The Relay Control Leader himself had helped Admiral Hackett by jumping on Terek, and the two of them took the general down. His men were killed, but four technicians were also murdered. Emily Wong herself, in spite of the horror of seeing Khalisah shot, had picked up the gun of the Batarian who had his eyes clawed out. The young reporter shot the bastard who perforated her friend, and in tears she killed the one with the bleeding face, too.

In space. Rogue Leader sought to establish a weapons lock on the cruiser, but an alert from his sensors made him know jolting fear. "Son of a...! Confirmation, _Dallas_! Heavy explosives detected, they might be mines - wait!"

In the void of space. One of the cruisers that served to block for the one closing in on the relay were destroyed by the _Destiny Ascension _and the squadrons, and the second was close to being annihilated, too. The two objects left by the third cruiser were in fact cylindrical in shape. Their engines suddenly engaged, and they began to follow the Batarians who left them behind.

Rogue Leader yelled, "_Holy shit, they're missiles! _They're following the cruiser!"

The fighter carrier's captain breathed, "Jesus! _Dallas _to Rogue Leader, those missiles are locking onto the relay!"

Holding Terek's gun, Hackett saw the cruiser approaching the relay fast...he looked to the Relay Control Leader and yelled, "SHUT DOWN THE RELAY! NOW!"

The Salarian officer nodded and quickly pointed to three of the technicians still close to their stations. "Initiate emergency shutdown! HURRY!"

Not far away, held down by three of his former hostages, Terek grinned as he stared outside. "You are too late!"

Unfortunately, he was right. Even as two of the three began to work their terminals desperately, the cruiser interfaced with the relay...and made its jump.

"Son of a bitch!" Rogue Two was angry, and he wasn't concerned about showing it. "Rogue Leader, the cruiser just jumped!"

Rogue Leader snapped, "Forget them, Rogue Two! Those missiles are only ten seconds from reaching the relay! Help me destroy them!"

"Copy that, Rogue Leader, locking on - oh, SHIT! _They're cloaking!_"

"WHAT?" Terribly, it was true...Rogue Leader saw it for himself as his sensors lost the missiles completely. "ROGUE LEADER TO ALL SHIPS IN FREQUENCY RANGE! THE RELAY IS ABOUT TO BE HIT BY MISSILES! WE CAN'T INTERDICT THEM!"

The fleet-wide alert even reached Relay Control. Hackett snarled, "The bastards want to close the door behind them!" The relay was still online, and if destroyed with the amount of element zero it was using, it could have also decimated over half of the ships in the general area. And they only had seconds.

The Relay Control Officer thought fast as he reached his own terminal that had override access to every function of the relay. There was only one thing to do, what had to be done to avoid catastrophe. As his fingers flew over the controls, he announced, "Initiating eezo purge!" Seconds were left as Hackett simply moved closer to the Control Officer as he looked out into space... "Twenty-five-percent of eezo released!" Terek grinned triumphantly, unafraid to die... "Forty-percent!" Emily Wong knelt next to Khalisah, realizing her fellow reporter was still alive...she gently picked up and cradled Khalisah's upper body in her arms as she cried. "Sixty-percent!" Everyone else in the fleet held their breaths... "Eighty - !"

In deep space. As the brilliant blue substance of element zero was ejected from the Mass Relay into the void, the device was struck hard by two explosions. It couldn't handle the intense damage it suffered, and every system underwent overload. Only a moment later, as it broke apart, a blinding explosion seemed to bring the Sun to the outer fringe of the Sol System. Thankfully, as shocking as the sight was, the blast front of the detonation caused only negligible damage to most of the ships in the area...Rogue Leader and Rogue Two, regrettably, were destroyed being so close to the relay at the time. The bridge of the _Auctor _shook briefly, but that was all. The Relay Control Officer let himself breathe again.

Admiral Steven Hackett stared into the space outside, furious. Commander Shepard had made it to the Attican Traverse...but so had a ship that sought to follow her with hostile intent. The relay it had taken a month to create to connect all of the galaxy was destroyed. The only consolation anyone had was that the feat could be undertaken again, next time with greater security precautions. Another relay would be built to get billions back to their homes. But the damage had been done.

The damage had been done...and Hackett moved quietly through the surviving hostages to Emily Wong...he knelt next to her as she cradled Khalisah Bint Sinan al-Jilani in her arms. The terminally wounded beauty's breathing was far too shallow. She didn't have much time. Emily wept as she whispered, "Khalisah...oh, Khalisah..."

Hackett took one of the Khalisah's hands in both of his...for the moment, he couldn't think of anything to say to such a brave woman.

Khalisah managed to focus on Hackett. She tried to speak... "A-Admiral...someone had to...do something. I couldn't just...stand there..." Then. She fell silent as her body went still.

Emily Wong wept from sudden, soul-deep grief as she held her dead friend and colleague...respectfully, Hackett raised a hand to Khalisah Bint Sinan al-Jilani's face, and gently closed her eyes. He said quietly, with barely contained emotion, "Thank you, Khalisah."

After a moment, Hackett slowly stood...still holding Terek's gun in his hand, he moved slowly but purposefully back to the Batarian general as he was held prisoner. Terek's lips stretched into an ugly smile as he said, "What do you think you will do now, Human? This day we Batarians have cemented our everlasting glory in history...and you were so damned stupid to give us the chance to do so."

Hackett looked down for a moment and nodded quietly. He couldn't disagree. But. He looked into Terek's four eyes and said, "This page you turned in our history will also read how you and your people committed an act of terrorism against the rest of the civilized galaxy. You deliberately kept billions from returning to their homes. No one is going to be very charitable or kind to the likes of you for a long time, Terek. And for what? Why send a ship to follow Commander Shepard? Why destroy the relay? I already know why...but I want to hear you say it."

Terek grinned then. "You should know why, you Human bastard. Because of Commander Shepard's crimes against the Hegemony! Because she murdered hundreds of thousands of our people. But you and the rest of the galaxy embrace that bitch! You call her savior - !"

Hackett shouted, "She saved you too, Terek! And you still can't let go of the damn past!"

"Our honor demands her crime be punished, but would the rest of the galaxy have allowed it? No! So to HELL with the rest of the galaxy! Commander Shepard will pay for her crimes against us! We will have justice!"

Hackett spat, "This isn't about honor or justice, it's _revenge_, you bastard!" He stared at the Batarian with barely-contained fury...and then he thought of something important. "If getting revenge on Shepard meant so much to you, why didn't YOU go with that cruiser?" Terek's predatory grin faltered slightly. Hackett frowned. "This must have been planned since construction of the relay started...but you sure as hell didn't plan it! Well?"

With a cold expression, Terek said, "You are right, Human. All of this took the bold thinking of one who is...a worthier leader than me."

"What the hell does that mean? Who are you talking about? _Who followed Shepard, Terek?_"

Terek grinned again as he said, "I will only say...our reports of his death were...exaggerated."

With a jolt of dread, Admiral Steven Hackett knew. He simply KNEW who Terek was speaking of. Hackett drew close to the Batarian, getting into his face. He almost whispered, "You son of a bitch. He's alive, isn't he?" The Batarian didn't answer immediately, which prompted Hackett to yell, "ISN'T HE?"

Terek's grin was pure victory as he said, "Oh, he lives. He lives, and in the name of our people...he shall kill The Shepard!"

Admiral Hackett nodded slowly, and then took a few steps back from the enemy. He considered Terek for a moment before he announced, "As Commanding Admiral of the Alliance and interim leader of Humanity, I find you guilty of your brazen terrorism against Earth and every advanced civilization in the galaxy, Terek. I've also decided to take it upon myself to execute sentence." He said that loud enough for everyone in Relay Control to hear. No one was motivated to say anything in protest, or in defense of Terek.

Terek, meanwhile, was another story...his jaw dropped open as he said, "E-execute...! You...you cannot...!"

Admiral Steven Hackett deliberately dropped the Batarian pistol he held, and took out his regulation service pistol from the holster at his belt. He gave Terek a curious look. "Really? After everything you've done, it's the least I can do." He disengaged his pistol's safety. He looked Terek in the eyes. "In my career as a military officer, I've done a lot of things I regret, even if they were to defend and preserve my world and my people." He deliberately raised the pistol and aimed it at Terek's face. "I need to say, as far as regrets go...this won't even make my Top Ten."

Terek was outraged and began to scream, "Damn you! DAMN YOU - !"

Hackett snapped, "Just die!" He squeezed the trigger of his pistol...BOOM! Shot in the head, the Batarian quickly fell. Emily Wong, who had left Khalisah's body moments before to get a closer look at Hackett and Terek as they spoke, was standing close by...she absorbed the execution with quiet satisfaction. Then, Hackett moved to stand over the dead Batarian, and he quickly fired four more times.

Some looked at the gory results of what Hackett did with disquieted confusion...some, like Emily, didn't mind at all...but one, a Geth, had to ask. "Admiral Hackett. Why did you shoot the Batarian's eyes? Taking away his ability to see should not matter after you executed him for his crimes."

Hackett regarded the Geth respectfully. "I guess you don't know anything about Batarian spiritual beliefs?"

"I...never thought of it as a priority to examine the spiritual beliefs of others."

Admiral Steven Hackett nodded. "Batarians believe the soul leaves through their four eyes when they die and go to the afterlife. If that's true..." He gestured at Terek's eyeless corpse. "...I want this bastard to have trouble finding his way." Hackett moved away then...

...and he stopped when Emily Wong approached him. The young reporter, who had already seen so much in her short life, looked at him with quiet worry. Emily asked, "There's nothing we can do to help the Commander...is there?"

Hackett quietly, truthfully replied, "No."  
**  
6  
**  
The _Destiny Ascension_, hours later. Things were already in motion to make a replacement relay with the utmost speed. But for now, Admiral Steven Hackett had to talk to someone. He reached his quarters, and he knew she would still be there. And she was, in his bedroom, lying under the silk covers of his bed. Hackett stopped at the foot of the bed, and his presence was enough to wake her...he said angrily, shamefully, "I shouldn't have listened to you! Too many people died today who didn't have to."

"I know, Steven...I heard the reports of their deaths." The woman in bed reached out and turned on a bedside lamp, illuminating the room softly...and Consort Sha'ira looked at Admiral Hackett with mournful eyes. "But rest assured, if you had not listened to my warnings, many _more _would have died. Things would have become so chaotic, even Mary Shepard herself would have been in peril. The best path for those moments to take was for you to act as if I never warned you what I had foreseen." Sha'ira's eyes gently examined the man. "I-I know it would have been a far better thing if no one died today..."

Hackett looked down at the floor and almost whispered, "Khalisah." With deep regret, he moved to the side of the bed and sat there close to where Sha'ira's lithe, graceful form laid under the covers. Hackett shook his head with frustration... "It isn't just that we lost so many good and decent people, Sha'ira. There's a _lunatic _hunting for Commander Shepard right now, and we can't help her!"

Sha'ira gently moved closer to Hackett...her blue skin almost shone in the half-light as she sweetly took his hand. She asked, "You have faith our savior can overcome any enemy, don't you, Admiral?"

Admiral Steven Hackett looked at Sha'ira for a moment...and his expression softened. "Yes...yes, I do."

Consort Sha'ira smiled and said with quiet certainty, "Then all we can do for the moment...is keep the faith."

**TO BE CONTINUED...  
**


	15. Chapter 15

**PREVIOUSLY: Commander Shepard has begun the last part of her epic journey that began in "Mass Effect"...with the war over, she yearns to find her lover, Liara T'Soni, and her lost crew. She has a lot of loved ones to help her out in this mission of mercy. Unfortunately, forces with evil intent have followed Shepard and destroyed the Sol Relay behind them. Whatever these enemies want, Shepard and those following her are on their own!**

**Finally, Mary Shepard is on the cusp of reaching Liara...but first, she must face an enemy who will stop at NOTHING to destroy her! Bonus additional villain from Shepard's past included!**

**A lot of you might take note of a tribute in this chapter to the remake of "Battlestar Galactica", specifically to the story "Razor", which I thought was amazing. You should know, though, I like the classic 1970's "BSG" better!**

**"MASS EFFECT 3 EPILOG: CODA" by Charles Spencer**

**CHAPTER 15:**

**"NEMESIS"**

**1**

**Alone and isolated within the Kepler Verge Cluster, a Salarian Relay glowed with a star's brightness. **It was one of the score of relays created by the Salarians in secret, as a precaution against an event once unthinkable: the loss of the original relay network that connected the advanced civilizations of the galaxy. That event had come to pass, and in the process of formally christening this new network to be used for the benefit of all, a single ship was sent on an important mission of rescue.

That ship, the _Yosemite_, suddenly appeared in the territory of the Kepler Verge...but, because the Salarian Relays were so new, some slight glitches had to be expected.

Like the freighter overshooting its intended exit point by about three light years.

The leader of the rescue mission, Commander Mary Shepard, felt the sudden stop of the freighter as it left the mass effect corridor. She also had the nauseating feeling that she left her stomach in Earth space. Mary thought, _Okay, we were warned that short-range side effects like disorientation and nausea might happen since the relays are so new, but...holy _shit! She fought the sudden, desperate need to throw up and barely won.

In front of her in the freighter's bridge at the controls, Captain Orion Cullen and his co-pilot, Lieutenant Steve Cortez looked as bad as she felt. Still, Cullen mustered up his inner reserves to push past the temporary discomfort and announce, "Jump successful, Commander!"

Mary was already out of her flight harness and had activated the ship's intercom...she said crisply into it for every deck to hear, "All sections, report status!"

The responses came within less than a moment...Major Kirrahe was the first to answer: "Crew Deck reporting, Commander. Status normal!"

Then she heard Kasumi Goto's voice: "Engineering, Shep, everything's okay so far!"

Others reported in until the last one Shepard needed to hear from came over the intercom: Doctor Chloe Michel announced, "Medical reporting, Commander, we're okay!" That also had to mean every crewmember was all right, as well - Chloe had been monitoring everyone on the ship with internal sensors since before their transit - outside of most everyone suffering a temporary case of what Jon Grissom himself called 'jump sickness'.

Mary moved forward to stand behind both men at the controls. She looked outside, and there was an unusual haze in the space, almost a silvery fog. The Commander asked, "Where are we?"

Cullen informed her, "Still working to fix our position, Commander...we're definitely in the Kepler Verge. It seems a molecular cloud has formed in this cluster, and we arrived in the middle of it!"

Steve had an annoyed expression as he worked his scanners. "The cloud's huge! I heard several stars were still forming in the Kepler Verge."

Mary said, "So we're talking about a 'stellar nursery'." That was another name given to molecular clouds when new stars were being formed within a star cluster. "Are we in danger, Cortez?"

"That's a negative, ma'am. The cloud's putting out high microwave emmissions, but our deflectors are holding firm."

Cullen gave Steve a look. "Microwaves...? Damn!" He quickly opened a channel and sought to communicate with Earth space: "_Yosemite _to Relay Control, come in. Relay Control, please respond!" He frowned as he only received heavy static as his answer.

Mary frowned, too. "The microwave radiation is affecting our comm systems."

Steve nodded. "Looks like it, ma'am. All we have to do is leave the cloud's area, and we can get communications back online."

Mary's expression took a determined set as she thought of Liara and yearned for her. "Then the sooner we start out, the better. Captain, set course for the previous location of the Newton Relay."

Captain Cullen obeyed immediately. "Setting course, Commander." The moment the ship's computers confirmed with sensors a clear flight path to their chosen coordinates, he announced, "Spinning up FTL drive...rolling out!"

In a heartbeat, the freighter sheared into the hazy night.

Only a couple of moments later, unknown to them, another ship arrived over twenty light years shy of the relay's position. Back at Relay Control in Earth space, one of the relay techs at least had the time to alter the unknown Batarian cruiser's exit point in the corridor in order to give Shepard's ship at least a temporary advantage. To the credit of that technician, a Salarian, he was successful.

Shepard and the _Yosemite_ were given some time...but it wouldn't last long.  
**  
2  
**  
The Lower Hold of the _Yosemite_...like the _Normandy SR-2_, this deck of the ship - besides more rows of colony modules, like the upper holds - was retrofitted into an armory and hangar bay for two Kodiak shuttles. Each Kodiak was suspended in place above large doors in the floor from which they would launch. Steve Cortez entered the hangar from the elevator he took to get here, and it looked so close to hangar and armory of the ship he served on during The Reaper War, he felt an uncomfortable nostalgia. He'd always felt like he failed the Commander, being forced to stay behind in London as the rest of the crew went God-knows-where. Steve was glad for the chance to make amends and honored he could directly help Shepard find Liara and the others.

Steve had intended to do some system checks on both shuttles, just to have something to do while traveling to the Newton System...but he quickly realized two more people were already here. They both stood about thirty yards away, close to the boxy front of one of the Kodiaks, and there was thick emotion in the words they spoke to one another.

One was Commander Shepard...Steve arrived in time to hear her say, "Please, you must understand what I'm trying to say - !"

The other, the Justicar Samara, both looked and sounded uncharacteristically angry. "I do, Commander, and you are out of line!"

"Wait a minute - !"

"If you wish to press this argument, then I have no interest in listening to you anymore!" Samara turned from Shepard and began to walk toward Steve, which got him a little nervous...

...but Mary Shepard quickly reached out and took hold of one of the Justicar's slender arms, stopping her. The move stunned Samara...it sure as hell surprised Steve. But then, he quickly thought, only someone as bold as Mary Shepard would do that to an Asari Justicar who normally instilled fear in everyone else. Mary looked at her and snarled, "The last thing I want is to start an argument, dammit! I'm just trying to talk to you, help you understand - !"

Samara said sharply, "Understand _what? How wrong I am? _That is your belief, but it is not mine!" Samara coldly pulled her arm from Shepard's hand. "It never will be."

Shepard moved closer to the Justicar, her eyes entreating. "Samara - !"

"No, Shepard," Samara said, her voice quiet...yet about to burst from emotion. "Let me go. Please."

After a moment...Mary looked down at the floor, her full lips in a frown. Samara turned from her, finally noticed Steve, and briskly walked past him to the elevator. Shepard shook her head and whispered, "Goddamn it!"

Even more uncomfortable, Steve finally asked, "Commander?"

Mary quickly looked up and saw him. She managed a smile, but her heart wasn't in it. "Steve. Hi."

"Are you okay?" He looked back at the elevator, which Samara just took to leave, and then back at Mary. "Uh, do I have any business asking...?"

"I'm all right, thanks. Samara and I were having a...discussion. You could say it's something we've talked about off and on for years."

Steve nodded. "If it's something just between you two, I won't butt in, ma'am."

"Too late, Steve, because I already did!" The voice came from the cockpit shield of the Kodiak on the right...where Kasumi Goto suddenly appeared, sitting on the shuttle's nose, as she deactivated her suit's highly advanced stealth tech.

Mary looked up at the master thief partly in surprise, and partly in anger. "Kasumi...? Don't tell me you were - !"

Kasumi smiled. "Spying on you? Of course I was, Shep...you know how much I like to watch!" The woman slid from the nose of the shuttle to land lightly on her feet. Kasumi's expression became more serious as she added, "I also wanted to be sure you'd be okay. Let's just say I get worried when any one of us are alone around a zealous Justicar who likes to kill criminals willy-nilly."

Mary looked at Kasumi thoughtfully...but as she did, she said, "Steve?"

Steve frowned. "Yes, ma'am?"

Shepard looked at him and said, "Uh, could you work on one of the Kodiaks or something? Kasumi and I need to chat alone."

Steve quickly nodded. "Understood, Commander." He gave the master thief a nod, as well. "Kasumi." He then moved to the aft portion of the shuttle close by, ready to busy himself as he'd originally planned.

Mary gestured, and together she and Kasumi moved away from Steve and toward the elevator. Kasumi smiled and glanced back at Steve. "I like him. He knows when to mind his own business."

Mary gave her a hard look and said, "Unlike you?"

That took Kasumi off her guard. "Uh...well...!"

"I can't believe you eavesdropped on us! Samara can't worry you _that _much?"

Kasumi frowned. "That lady's _always _worried me! I'm a criminal, remember? Ergo, I'm not her favorite kind of people! And she smeared her daughter's head across an apartment floor on Omega, Shep! If she'd do that to her one of her own kids, Ardat-Yakshi or not, then all bets are off for people who aren't related to her!"

Mary sighed. "I've had my own worries about that, Kasumi. But I'm sure you know from your spying on us why I wanted to talk to her."

"I do. You don't want her to be a Justicar anymore."

Mary Shepard quickly said, "That's not all there is to it! You don't know things I know, things she told me in confidence. And I can't share them with you." Mary's eyes suddenly stared at the thief, and she said with a tense tone, "Unless...!"

Kasumi knew where Mary was going and quickly held up her hands defensively. "Whoa, I only spied on fellow crewmembers while searching for the Collectors' because I didn't know anyone that well. You know that changed over time. And I wasn't gonna invade Samara's personal space on the _Normandy_, either! I wasn't suicidal!"

Mary's expression softened...she believed her friend. "I'm sorry. No, Kasumi...I wasn't trying to tell her not to be a Justicar. You'd take exception at my telling you not to steal things anymore, even if it was for your own good. Even if I get worried about you getting caught half the time!"

Kasumi smiled gently. "Shep, I love you for saying that, honestly. And you're right. What I am is a part of who I am, and I won't just change that for anybody. Even for you, but don't be worried...it's not like I'll ever get caught!" The thief frowned as she asked from curiosity, "But what _were _you trying to say to Samara before...?"

Mary shook her head solemnly. "I...I wish I could tell you. I'd never betray your confidence, Kasumi, ever...so please, don't ask me to betray anyone else's."  
**  
3  
**  
A few hours later, just after they finally exited the molecular cloud and began to approach the Newton System. Mary responded to a call from Urdnot Wrex to see him in the bridge. She was there in a few minutes, and the Commander saw him seated at the comm terminal. Wrex looked at her and nodded. "Shepard."

She smiled fondly and nodded in return. "Wrex. What's up?"

"We're finally out of the cloud, and the comm's working again. We're receiving fragments of an alert from the Alliance. I can't get all of it because the signal still has to travel through the microwaves in the cloud to get to us."

Mary's expression was all-business then. "We're about to reach the former location of the Newton Relay. What's the alert?"

The Krogan leader frowned. "I'm not sure, Shepard. See for yourself." He gestured to a display before him, and Mary drew closer to take a look at it.

What Mary Shepard saw was in fragments, as Wrex said...the alert had huge gaps, but it was still ominous:

ESA FLEETCOM ALERT, ALLIANCE CRITIC TRAFFIC, ESA FLEETCOM ALERT!

ALLIANCE FLEETCOM TO YOSEMITE:

COM... ALERTED ... HAS FOLLOWED  
... THROUGH THE ... KEPLER VERGE. VESSEL WAS ...  
...IAN LEADERSHIP AND ... THE  
BATAR... YOU, BUT WE ... DESTROYED  
THE ... MADE THE JUMP. BE ON ...SELF  
AND YOUR CREW F...TRUCTION OF A NEW ...  
... BE ON YOUR ...

ESA FLEETCOM ALERT ENDS

Mary shook her head, troubled. "I have no idea what to make of this. I don't even know how to respond!"

Wrex said, "Me, neither. Whatever it is, it must be serious."

"It is, Wrex." 'Critic' was a designation given to critical/maximum-priority alerts in Alliance Navy communications. "But even if we did respond, what they'd get from us would be just as scattershot because of the cloud. All we can do is wait for them to repeat this message, and they will at regular intervals until we respond to them."

"Even if they resend the same message, it'll still get broken up by the damn microwaves."

Mary Shepard nodded. "But if they resend enough times, chances are we can fill in those gaps and get a better sense of what they're alerting us to. For now, we've got nothing but time." But she suddenly wondered, with foreboding, how much time they had.

Unknown to her and the others at that time, the full message read as follows:

COMMANDER SHEPARD, BE ALERTED THAT A ROGUE BATARIAN VESSEL HAS FOLLOWED  
YOU THROUGH THE SOL RELAY TO THE KEPLER VERGE. VESSEL WAS SUPPORTED BY  
BATARIAN LEADERSHIP AND OTHER SHIPS USING OUTLAWED CLOAKING TECH. THE  
BATARIANS INTEND TO DESTROY YOU, BUT WE CANNOT ASSIST SINCE THEY DESTROYED  
THE SOL RELAY AFTER THEY MADE THE JUMP. BE ON FULL ALERT AND PREPARE YOURSELF  
AND YOUR CREW FOR HOSTILITIES AT ANY MOMENT. THE CONSTRUCTION OF A NEW RELAY  
WILL TAKE ABOUT A MONTH...YOU WILL BE ON YOUR OWN UNTIL THEN.  
**  
4  
**  
Not much longer after that, finally, the freighter dropped out of FTL speed at the outer perimeter of the Newton System.

Captain Cullen announced, "We've arrived, Commander. The former location of the Newton Relay." 'Former' was most definitely the operative word...in the space before them, there were only remnants of that relay scattered like jigsaw pieces that could never be put together again, remnants composed of the same unknowable alloy that was used to construct the Citadel millions of years before.

Mary softly said, "And that debris field is the former relay itself." Her eyes hardened as she looked upon the Captain. "All right. Your sensors were brought up to military specs along with most everything else in your freighter, Captain." Shepard drew close behind Cullen, reached out and began inputting important numbers into his panel. "Start a wide-spectrum scan for ion emissions with these unique properties. If the _Normandy _was forcibly taken out of FTL drive by the energy of the Crucible after coming here, we'll find a massive reading for their blue shift emissions with our scans." The sudden dropout from FTL drive of a starship, something even the most simple scanners can detect, was described by astrophysicists as 'blue shift'. Such a massive amount of ion emissions in one place normally don't dissipate into the ether for months.

Steve, at his position as co-pilot, nodded. "And then all we have to do is follow the ion trail their engines left from there, just like bread crumbs."

Mary gave him a smile. "Exactly!"

Cullen's hands briskly worked his controls. "Sensors establishing scan radius. Scanning..."

As moments began to pass, Steve thought of something and looked at Shepard. "Commander, wouldn't the _Normandy's _IES stealth systems automatically mask blue shift?"

Mary nodded. "Normally, yeah. But we should work under the belief that many systems in the _Normandy _were taken out of commission by the Crucible's energy, including those dedicated to its stealth." Because EDI was such a part of the ship, but Shepard didn't say that.

Several more moments later...Cullen frowned and announced, "Scans negative, Commander. Extending scan radius now. Scanning..." More moments passed. For Mary Shepard, she felt like her entire being was on hold. She felt beyond helpless, unable to do anything but wait and hope as her thoughts of Liara became everything. Suddenly, Cullen said, "Stand by! We have something! Sensors confirm, it's a huge spike of ion emissions...properties unique to the _Normandy_!"

Mary felt her heart pound in her chest. "Location?"

"It's on the fringe of a star system here..." Before Cullen, a screen appeared showing the freighter's location in the Newton System...and that system's position relative to another far in the distance...a system with one star and six planets. "...just outside of the Kepler Verge Cluster. Records show the system was documented by long-range sensor arrays years ago, but it's never been explored. It'll take us several hours to get there by best FTL speed."

Mary Shepard thought that It would have taken Joker much less time to get there, especially if he was trying to outrun the beam chasing him...the _Normandy's_ engines were far, far superior to even the Alliance-upgraded _Yosemite's_. Her soul needful, she briskly ordered, "Set course and move, best possible speed, Captain! Hopefully, their bread crumbs will go so far as that star system."

Steve commented, "I just hope they found a nice planet to land on!" He quickly added, with worry, "If they landed."

Mary Shepard didn't want to think that as the freighter sheared forward, and she said softly, "Don't stop hoping, Steve. Please don't stop."  
**  
5  
**  
More time passed as they traveled. Mary Shepard was so anxious, she couldn't sleep. Often, she roamed the corridors of the freighter, restless and pensive. At times, Mary tried to distract herself by talking to others amongst the crew. One she spoke to was an officer among the Alliance Navy volunteers she wanted to catch up with, it had been so long since they last met...it was because of their last meeting, in fact, Shepard accepted her as part of the mission crew.

The last time Mary met Lieutenant-Commander Marie Durand was on Nepmos...then Marie commanded the 14th Regiment, 3rd Brigade, 10th Frontier Division on that remote planet's listening post. The 14th was attacked without warning by hostile Rachni that were experimented on by the terrorist organization Cerberus. Durand's regiment sustained serious losses before Commander Shepard arrived with her crew. Together they were victorious, and Shepard guaranteed the safety of Durand and her Marines by destroying the Rachni's nest on the planet.

Shepard and Durand spent over an hour talking...on a personal level, Durand said she came from a military family, but she didn't disclose much more than that. Inevitably, the subject of the Rachni came up. Marie was still a little worried about them, and said so. "I know you think of the Rachni as allies, Commander, and I want to feel the same way. I'd love them to be friends instead of enemies! But...getting up close and personal to them in open combat wasn't exactly a positive influence in how I feel about them."

"I understand, Marie," Shepard said, keeping things off-duty. "I'd be hesitant to make friends with Thresher Maws if they suddenly became sentient. But you can trust in them, honestly. When the entire galaxy finally recovers from this damn war, some of the Rachni will stay with us to act as ambassadors of their race. But the Queen and most of her children will go back to their homeworld to start their civilization over." She had that on good authority...from the Rachni Queen speaking through her Asari agent, in fact.

Durand smiled and nodded. "I hear you, Shepard. It'll still take some getting used to, though. I'm not ashamed to say I still have nightmares about Nepmos."

The Commander's eyes reflected a deep understanding. "We're all going to have a lot to get used to after the war," Shepard said.

"At least we're alive to do that because of you, Shepard. I know I'm not the only one who can say this, but you saved me twice, in my case from the Rachni and the Reapers." Durand gently took the hero's hand. "I'll never forget that. Never."

Mary drew close and held her fellow Alliance officer...sisters in arms.

Shepard had also wanted to find Samara, talk to her again...but even knowing where the Justicar was, she decided against it. She didn't want to start another damn argument. Mary thought of someone else she had a lot to catch up with and asked a recent newlywed, "Jacob, is Doctor Michel still in Medical?"

Jacob Taylor nodded. "The last I heard, yeah. Bailey said he needed to see her."

"Okay, thanks!" Inside, though, she wondered why the former commander of C-Sec would want to see her. She hoped he was okay.

Most of the doors of this old freighter were thick and heavy, manual hatchways...the retrofits hadn't gotten far enough to replace them with sliding doors that opened automatically on command. The Medbay's door was such a hatchway, and Mary frowned as she approached it when she saw it was partly open. Her steps were already quiet, and she deliberately slowed her pace as she drew closer...the hatchway was open about a foot, and Mary cautiously peered inside.

This freighter's Medbay had no frills, built for economy and only the essentials. An examination bed was central to the outer room, and included space for an office desk...the next, larger room further in was an operating theater, and then a much larger room big enough for several patients' beds. But it was who she saw in the office area that immediately got her interest. Armando-Owen Bailey was standing close to Doctor Chloe Michel, looking into her eyes as she sat on the examination bed...they were holding hands. Just as Mary registered that and before she could wonder if it meant what she thought it did...she watched as the gruff old cop and the beautiful doctor kissed each other tenderly, slowly, devoted completely to each other. Before, Mary thought that the two volunteering for the mission at the same time was a coincidence. The Commander quickly saw how wrong she was.

With a soft smile, Mary Shepard quietly and carefully left the way she came, leaving the lovers to themselves.  
**  
6  
**  
The time had come, as the _Yosemite _reached the unexplored star system, for the crew to begin preparations. Everyone with combat experience began to gear up, including Mary Shepard. The Commander outfitted herself in her N7 combat armor, and decided on a moderate loadout...chances were she didn't need weapons, but one of the cardinal rules she always adhered to in the military was: "It's better to carry a gun and don't need it than to not carry a gun and suddenly wish you did." Mary equipped her Predator pistol, M-8 Avenger assault rifle, and Viper sniper rifle. She didn't see the need for much more...but before she left her quarters, she turned to look at her Japanese katana, which she had taken with her on the mission. Something about the ancient weapon...spoke to her. Even if given a million years, she could never have explained why, but it felt right to take the sword with her.

Mary Shepard carried the sheathed backsword in her cybernetic hand to the bridge...there, Captain Cullen and Steve Cortez were at their stations, about to drop from FTL drive. She felt the freighter quietly lurch into sublight speed...moments later, on the outer boundary of an unexplored system, Cullen announced, "Commander, we've reached the blue shift area! Sensors detect debris, as well...preliminary scans of the debris show their composition is similiar to what's in our database for the _Normandy_."

Cortez said, "Scans detect a trail of ions and more debris leaving this area and going deeper into the nearby star system. The trail is erratic...it definitely shows evidence of a ship in distress!"

Full of anticipation, Mary said, "Take us into the system and follow the trail, gentlemen."

"Yes, Commander!" Cullen took the freighter into the system at half-sublight speed.

MInutes later...they followed the trail to the fourth planet of this system, a beautiful blue-green world that could have been a sister to Earth, with four moons. His eyes fixed on his readings, Cortez said, "Confirmation, Commander. The ion trail goes into this planet's atmosphere. Steep descent angle toward the central continent." Steve looked at Mary, worried. "At best, it looks like a crash landing."

Mary nodded, her heart swelling with hope, as she remembered what Sha'ira told her. "If Joker was at the helm, he wouldn't have let the ship fall hard." She looked at Cullen and ordered, "Take us into atmo, Captain. We're following them all the way."

As Cullen proceeded, Steve asked, "Open a channel to them, Commander?"

Mary said, "Do it!"  
**  
7  
**  
At those moments. Joker and EDI were in the bridge of the crashed _Normandy_...the Flight Lieutenant yelled behind him, _"I can confirm, guys! It's her, without a doubt! She's calling us!" _Those he yelled to - Liara T'Soni, Garrus Vakarian, Ashley Williams, and Tali'Zorah vas Normandy - raced up the corridor to the bridge, and they were all breathless.

They arrived just in time to hear Mary Shepard's voice: _"_Yosemite_ to_ Normandy_, please respond! We're here to provide assistance! Liara, if you can hear me, I've come for you! Please respond, over!"_

Beside herself with anticipation, overjoyed to hear her lover's voice, Liara almost cried, "Goddess, if only we could answer her!"

Garrus quickly asked, "Is there any sign of any hostile ships?"

EDI answered, _"Negative, Garrus. Perhaps they dealt with the rogue Batarians already."_ They had all seen how things went so terribly wrong with the Sol Relay, unlike Shepard and her crew. Because they were unable to send communications themselves, even if they knew Shepard and those with her had no idea they were being hunted, the crew of the _Normandy_couldn't warn them.

"Wait a minute..." Joker was staring at a new reading, and felt sudden fear. "EDI, darlin', I don't think they did! I've got a new contact that just appeared...no, they _decloaked!_"  
**  
8  
**  
Steve Cortez looked at his own sensor scans as the freighter went on yellow alert in response to the decloaking ship, and his expression was incredulous. "They're using a cloak? What kind of damn fools - !"

Mary Shepard snapped, "Identify them!"

"Stand by..." Cullen only had to wait a few seconds before a layout of the ship at their stern appeared on a monitor. "Sensors confirm, Commander, it's a Batarian Battle Cruiser." The wedge-shaped craft simply looked deadly.

Unfortunately, it didn't just look that way...looking at the sensor findings, Steve said, "Holy shit, they're armed to the teeth - !" Suddenly, he shouted, "BRINGING US TO RED ALERT! THEY'RE FIRING ON US! THREE ANTI-SHIP MISSILES COMING IN FAST!"

As the alert klaxon sounded through every deck of the ship, Mary quickly ordered, "Captain, bring our cannons online and destroy those missiles!"

"Yes, Commander!" Cullen quickly did so, and with anti-ordnance parameters, they automatically targeted and destroyed the missiles before they even got close.

Mary considered the battle cruiser on the monitors with cold eyes...she wasn't going to let anyone or anything stand in the way of her reaching Liara, not when she was so close! "Can our armaments match them, Captain?"

Cullen said confidently, "In a straightforward firefight, yes, ma'am! They appear to be armed only with anti-ship missile batteries." The Batarians had long ago excelled in such old-fashioned warfare, and could therefore be as deadly as an Alliance cruiser armed with energy weapons systems. For the longest time they didn't have the technology to use a ship's energy stores efficiently...until they stole the technology. Still, many Batarian vessels relied on missiles as an archaic but effective means of combat. "We can even let them send every missile they have our way, and our cannons' auto-targeting systems will destroy them!"

Mary shook her head. "And they wouldn't be so stupid to do that...unless they had some other means to fight us...?"

On the Crew Deck, close to Kahlee Sanders as the rest of the crew anxiously waited to know what the hell was going on, David Archer...felt something. Ever since his hellish experience as part of Project Overlord, the young savant's intuitive ability to understand and work with computers had evolved in ways expected and unexpected. In so many ways, David was still evolving...and that was why he could simply _feel _what was about to happen, as if he felt the thoughts of another by telepathy, but in this case it was on the binary level. His eyes suddenly widened with panic and he said, "The wolf...the wolf...!"

Kahlee turned to see the expression on David's face and felt alarm. Drawing closer to him, she asked, "David, what's wrong? Wh-what are you saying...?"

David could only say, "The wolf...it's sending us something...it wants us weak...!"

At those moments David spoke, Steve Cortez responded to another alarm from his terminal...he reported, "Commander! High-frequency transmission from the cruiser...!" The co-pilot's mouth went dry as he looked at his monitor. _"Goddamn it! They're sending us a worm! It's breaking through our mainframe's firewalls! Trying to break contact...!" _Too late!

The worm did exactly what it was designed to do, to break through all Alliance failsafes and encryptions to reach into a very specific part of the main computer of the freighter...the part that governed the main cannons the _Yosemite_. The worm's unique payload was released. What happened next literally took nanoseconds. And then...

...on the bridge, Cortez was horrified to report, _"Commander, main weapons are offline! We lost our guns!"_

At that moment, the cruiser fired a salvo of four more missiles from its pods...they struck the aft section of the freighter with terrible force, sending tremors through the ship and nearly bowling everyone off their feet. The rows of modules shuddered ominously as their cargo straps audibly showed strain. In the bridge, Shepard shouted, "Damage report!"

Cullen said quickly, "We lost our main deflectors...structural integrity reduced to 80-percent!"

Mary looked at the men and asked, "Can we get our weapons back online before they attack again?" Both Captain Cullen and Lt. Cortez looked dubious. That was all Mary Shepard needed to know and she snapped, "Open a damn channel to the cruiser!" Steve quickly did so and she said, "Unknown cruiser, this is the Alliance carrier _Yosemite_, respond now! We are on a mission of mercy and non-hostile! I repeat, we are not hostile!"

A chime sounded as the cruiser came through over the bridge's speakers...and a voice, low and full of wrath, responded: "'Not hostile'. I know better than that, Shepard! _My people know what kind of killer you are!_"

Commander Mary Shepard's blood ran cold then. She knew that voice too damn well...her cybernetic hand almost clenched her sword's sheath reflexively as she whispered one word. One name:

"Balak."

From the bridge of his battle cruiser. Balak. Former leader of the remnants of the Batarian Hegemony's military. Terrorist. His four onyx eyes glared at the freighter ahead of him as he snarled, "Yes, Shepard. Prepare yourself, for in the name of my people, I shall finally bring us justice! Justice in the name of all those you destroyed!"

Confused and angered, Steve said, "Who the hell is this guy?"

Mary said, "No one you need to know, Steve. He's a terrorist and a murderer...and I should have fucking killed you on the Citadel when I had the chance, Balak!"

Balak barked, "Instead, you showed how weak you were to ask for my help against the Reapers!"

"'Weak'? I simply reminded you who your real enemies were, you damn fool!"

"Humanity is as much my enemy as the Reapers! Or would you deny Humanity's wrongs against the Hegemony and all I hold dear?

Mary shouted back, "What is there to deny? You've been hostile toward my people ever since the Citadel Council sided with us in a simple dispute over colony worlds! The Batarian government simply couldn't find it in itself to coexist with Humans! And you turned into a terrorist because of your hate, Balak! You would have destroyed millions of people on Terra Nova if I hadn't stopped you!" The incident happened during Mary Shepard's hunt for Saren and the Conduit. Balak commanded a unit of terrorists - with the unspoken approval of the Hegemony - to hijack the asteroid X-57 being delivered to Terra Nova by fusion engines for mining. Its course was then altered to descend into the Alliance colony capital of Scott, and would have killed four million Humans if Shepard and her crew hadn't arrived and stopped Balak's plans. But she had to let the terrorist leader go in order to secure the lives of hostages who would have died if she hadn't relented.

Balak growled, "And because no one stopped you, you murdered three-hundred thousand Batarians when you destroyed the Alpha Relay! I never gave a damn that it was to destroy the Reapers! Nothing you say can excuse what you did! NOTHING!"

With a jolt of sadness, Mary Shepard looked into space and conceded, "I had no excuse, Balak. I never did. But I did do what had to be done for the sakes of trillions of lives, including the Batarians, to delay the arrival of the Reapers." It was one of the darkest moments of her life when she saw the relay disappear from her ship's Galaxy Map, and because its destruction also annihilated the system it was located in, over 300,000 Batarian colonists were lost, as well. Regretfully, she said quietly, "I give you my _word_, Balak, I tried to warn that colony...I didn't want anyone to die. I'll always be sorry for how it all happened..."

Balak said coldly, "If that was so, Shepard, then you wouldn't have gone to Earth to evade Batarian justice! If you are a warrior with honor, you wouldn't have hidden behind your leaders as they delayed our every attempt to extradite you to our homeworld! You would have been placed on trial for your crimes, but you would never give us such respect! And you wonder why I hate you...!"

Mary suddenly asked, "What about the excuses you insist on making for yourself, Balak? You say you're doing this in the name of justice for your people...you said you tried to destroy Terra Nova for your people, too. I could have killed you on the Citadel months ago when you pulled a gun on me, but you knew I was right...you were able to stop your vendetta and bring what was left of your people together with ours to stop the Reapers." The Commander's voice and eyes turned cold then. "But you couldn't let go of your hate, could you? Your hate of me. Your hatred of all Humanity. You say you want to see me dead in the name of justice? _That's _an excuse, Balak! You want me dead because I stood in the way of you getting what you wanted, and you're a vengeful son of a bitch!"

There was only silence in the bridge for a moment...until Balak finally said, "Yes, Shepard. You are right. What I do this day...I do for me!" A pause, as Balak's mouth formed an ugly smile. "I would have gone to any length to bring an end to your kind, Shepard. Did you know I wished to destroy your home system before the Hegemony was undone? I wanted to create a weapon that would have destroyed your Sun and your world along with it!"

Mary Shepard felt a sudden chill in her blood. "Destroyed our Sun...?"

"And I came so close, only to suffer one setback and failure after another. The closest I came to success was a test-firing of a prototype that targeted a star in the Dholen System. The results...were not what I desired, and I finally killed the Salarian scientist I'd employed to create the device!"

The savior almost couldn't believe her ears...she recalled all Gianna Parasini told her, and she knew. Mary Shepard snarled, "_You _were the one who wanted a dark energy weapon? YOU were the one who destabilized Haestrom's star?"

Balak, terrorist and madman, declared, "Yes, and I have no reason to deny it! But as much as I would have enjoyed seeing your fellow Humans cook like pyjaks over an open flame, it would have taken too damn long! I wanted my revenge against you, and even knowing I'd taken part in destroying the Reapers couldn't make me forget my hate! In the name of that hate, I shall destroy you!"

Mary felt a new level of hatred herself toward Balak...she was close, too damn close, to taking away his gun and killing him when he'd attempted to ambush her on the Citadel before. But she remembered what she and her late mentor, David Anderson, always believed...she'd be in control of how she would respond to the situation, and she would always do so following her best, noblest instincts. Still...she couldn't help but say, "I'm surprised you got any help from what's left of your military, Balak! There are only hundreds of your people left in the galaxy, after all!"

Balak grinned sourly. "Oh, I do not simply have the support of some of my most loyal soldiers on this cruiser, Shepard! After I had myself declared dead, I sought to gain further support, and I did. This ship holds a crew of dozens, and not simply of Batarians! I have under my command mercenaries hungry for credits and glory, and squads of mechs programmed to see my greatest wish desired...to destroy you!"

Shepard frowned. "Mercenaries...? Even a gun-for-hire wouldn't let themselves work for someone as crazy as you are!"

"Hah! It depends on how much they hate you as well, doesn't it? They are all Blue Suns, Shepard...and I believe you have given their organization many reasons to want you dead, as well! In fact...their leader has something to say to you!"

There was a brief pause over the comm...and then another voice spoke to Shepard that didn't improve her mood: "Hello, Shepard! Vido Santiago speaking!"

Mary recognized Santiago's voice, too. The former leader of the Blue Suns, who ascended to that position in a cowardly execution attempt on the mercenary group's co-founder, Zaeed Massani. "You! I honestly didn't think you'd be this crazy, Vido!"

As he sat in the bridge not far from Balak, Vido was clearly in discomfort. He didn't look well, and in spite of his best efforts, that was reflected in his voice, too. More and more effort infiltrated his tone as he spoke: "This has nothing to do with crazy, bitch! You've killed a lot of Blue Suns across the galaxy, and you even tried to help that old bastard Zaeed Massani kill me! Call this 'what goes around, comes around'! Besides...I can't help but get a stiff one at the idea of being known in history as...as killing the great Commander Shepard! This'll seal my rep f-for life in the underworld! Even that bitch Aria T'Loak and all of - uh! - all of Omega will fear my name and I'll have no problem at all retaking leadership of the Suns!"

Mary Shepard had a small, bemused smile on her lips. "How is it working out for you so far, Vido? Did Balak warn you he'd be reckless enough to use a ship with cloaking tech? It _is _outlawed for a reason, and you don't sound well." Cloaking technology was first developed by the Batarians millenia ago...but it was a technology even they deemed as hazardous. A vessel with cloaking tech could temporarily slip into another dimensional state to evade the detection of any and all sensor technology, even the sight of sentient beings. However. The process was never perfected, and had severe medical side-effects to a ship's crew. Specifically, they'd lose some of their molecular structure before returning to their normal dimensional space. And that was exactly what happened to the living crewmembers of the cruiser, which had to undergo cloak twice. The Batarians among them were hardier than most species, and Balak showed little discomfort.

That definitely couldn't be said for Vido, who grunted, "You got a damn point, Shepard." He felt like someone dug out his stomach with a shovel...he should have been thankful he didn't lose some of his structure somewhere much more vital. Vido glared at Balak and said harshly, "As for _you_, asshole, I'm still tempted to fuckin' kill you!"

The terrorist leader snapped, "Be silent, you idiot!"

Vido roared, "FUCK YOU, Balak! You said the cloaking tech was safe, but I still feel like...I lost some of my fuckin' insides! All I've got to say is if you switch on that cloak again, I'll rip your goddamn guts out and show _you _how it feels!"

"You risk much taking that tone with me, Santiago!"

"And you need all the help you can get, you four-eyed bastard! So are we gonna talk all day or get this shit over with?"

Balak grimly nodded. "Very well!" He looked into space at the freighter again as he growled, "Shepard, you shall command your ship to come to a full stop and prepare to be boarded! If you do not, I'll end this now and destroy you!"

With a cool tone, Mary Shepard said to her nemesis, "Oh, we both know you don't want _that_, Balak. You want to kill me personally, maybe with your bare hands...look me in the eyes when you do it. Right?"

The thought of it honestly aroused the Batarian. "Nothing would please me more, bitch!"

"Then you promise me that no one else on my ship will be harmed before I let you do anything!" There was silence for a moment...and then Mary finally shouted, "I'm waiting, Balak!"

Flushed with hate, Balak said, "I only want _you _dead, Shepard. You have my word on that."

The Commander nodded. "Okay. Bring us to a full stop, Captain."

Cullen looked at her. "Commander...!"

Mary Shepard softly said, "Please." With a frown, Cullen did as ordered.

Balak grinned again. "Very wise, Shepard. Beginning docking procedures!"

The channel closed, and Steve Cortez quickly turned to look at Shepard. "You are _not _just gonna give yourself up, Commander! A-are you?"

She gave him a reassuring smile. "Not in this lifetime, Steve. A vengeful Batarian's word doesn't mean much! We need to get ready, and fast - !" Mary was turning to leave the bridge...

...and standing in the hatchway was Zaeed Massani. He had a thoughtful expression on his face. He gave the savior a nod and said, "Shepard. It's turning out to be a very interesting day."

Mary asked, "How much did you hear, Zaeed?"

"Enough, but again, Vido can wait. Like you said, we need to prepare for those assholes!"

The entire crew quickly assembled in the cargo hold of the Crew Deck. It only took a moment for Shepard to bring everyone up to speed and tell them what they were dealing with. With regret, she began to finish, "I'm truly sorry...Balak is here because he wants revenge on me - !"

Kasumi quickly said, adamant, "He'll get you over my dead body, Shep."

Bailey said, pure business, "And mine."

Samara stoically said, no matter what she and Shepard disagreed with before, "He will have to destroy me as well, dear friend."

Jack's voice was thick with emotion as she said, "None of that's gonna happen. For you, Shepard, I'll fuckin' kill them all."

Matriarch Aethyta smiled. "I told you nobody's gonna touch my baby's girl, and I meant it!"

Miranda was there with her sister, Oriana, as she declared, "We'll do anything we must for you, Commander."

Lt. Marie Durand said loudly, "So say we all!"

Everyone there proudly, loudly echoed those words for their savior: _"So say we all!"_

For a brief moment, Mary Shepard felt so much...loved them all so much. But time was short. She mustered her inner strength and said loudly, "We're making our stand right here in the main cargo hold! I need some people to set up barricades for cover!" She quickly turned to look at the sole hatchway into the corridor that led to the main airlock and then the bridge. She pointed to it and said, "I need someone else to seal that hatchway! The enemy has to get through there to reach our position!"

Zaeed said, "I'm on it! I always keep tools for all kinds of occasions." He moved to the hatchway as he got out a pocket torch that would do the job.

Mary turned to everyone and declared, "We have maybe two minutes to set up positions and get all noncombatants out of harm's way!"

Shepard took it upon herself to lead all of those who didn't have combat experience to the back of the hold, behind two stacks of modules, sheltered and well away from the entrance hatch. They included David Archer, Doctor Chloe Michel, Brynn Cole, Juliana and Lizbeth Baynham, Oriana Lawson, and several of Cullen's regular crew. Shepard said to them all, "All of you stay here for now. You'll make it through this. I promise."

Oriana smiled and nodded. "We believe you, Commander."

Lizbeth said with emotion, "Please be careful!"

Shepard nodded. "We will." Jacob Taylor was also there, and the Commander turned to him and said, "Jacob, you're staying here with Brynn."

With a flash of defiance, Jacob said, "Like Hell! I owe it to you - !"

"Your wife and unborn child need you more! All of them will need you in case the rest of us fail! Clear?"

Reluctantly, Jacob said, "Aye-aye." But as he looked into the adoring eyes of his wife, he knew how right Shepard was.

"Commander!" Shepard turned to Captain Cullen, who said, "I'll stay with them, too. And I can help with this." He was holding a very, very old weapon, but one that still looked in like-new condition. It was a Remington pump-action shotgun from sometime in the late 20th Century.

Jacob couldn't help but say, "That shotgun looks like an antique, Captain!"

"It is, but it was built to last. It's best at short range, though." Cullen looked at Shepard and added, "I'll do you more good with this here."

Mary nodded. "Thanks. If we fail, kill anything that you see."

Cullen nodded in return and smiled. "We won't have any difficulty with that."

Shepard began to leave, and Chloe quickly called after her, "Good luck, Commander!"

Mary Shepard paused briefly to look back and smile. "You, too!"

Just after she disappeared around the corner, a brief tremor ran through the ship. Cullen recognized what happened and said, "They've docked!"

As an airlock sleeve extended from the cruiser to the freighter, in the Batarian ship's bridge, Vido stayed in his seat not far away from Balak. "Hope you don't mind, but I'll stay here and help you lead." Balak glared at him, and the Human defensively said, "Hey, it's your fuckin' fault I'm not feeling my best!"

Balak considered Vido and asked, "And you are not brave enough to go get Shepard with your men, who must be feeling the same way?"

Vido grinned. "About as brave as _you _are, four-eyes. Let's just say we both know the benefits of leadership. The assholes under us die first, right?"

The cargo hold. Those armed and ready for battle were taking their final positions...those with assault rifles behind barricades, grenadiers and those gifted in Biotics behind the hard cover of modules, and snipers taking high positions at the top of some stacks. Commander Mary Shepard, as ever, was among the forefront at the barricades. She gently laid her katana on the floor next to her as she knelt down and readied her Avenger. As she did, not far behind her, Bailey said, "Looks like it's just another day, huh, Shepard!"

Shepard said, "Yep, and the same old shit, too!"

Bailey grinned. "Hey, just as long as you're here, we all know we're gonna make it!" This earned sudden cheers and hoo-rahs from many of the others.

"You will..." Mary looked back at him and said with a soft smile, "...and I'm happy for you and Chloe."

Bailey nodded. "Thanks!"

A few positions away, Wrex called out to her. "Shepard!"

She answered, "Wrex!"

The Krogan leader said with confidence, "You're gonna see Liara again, my friend. We'll help make sure of that!"

Shepard nodded softly and said, "I know." But how much will that cost?

From the bridge of his ship, Balak roared, "BOARDERS ABOARD!"

Shepard and the others heard them coming. The savior looked at Major Kirrahe to her right and said, "Major! I believe at a moment like this you know the best thing to say!"

Kirrahe and the savior shared a glance...and he gave her a heartfelt nod. "I do, Commander!" He then shouted loud for everyone to hear: "Hold the line, people! _Hold the line!_"

Mary Shepard thought, as she looked to the sealed hatchway ahead through her rifle's gunsights, as she heard activity just beyond it: _How much would I give to see you again and make you safe, Liara? I'd give everything._

_I love you._

**TO BE CONTINUED...  
**


	16. Chapter 16

**PREVIOUSLY: Commander Mary Shepard has reached the world where the Normandy crash-landed. She's on the verge of being reunited with Liara and her lost crew...however! Two old enemies, Balak and Vido Santiago, are leading an enemy force and have caught up with Shepard. They want to destroy her in the name of revenge!**

**Mary Shepard's Paragon choices in the past spared both Balak and Vido...but now, things are VERY different! She and her loved ones must battle these old enemies and end their threat once and for all. And if you think Mary's going to let ANYONE stand in the way of her being together with Liara again...you don't know her very well!**

**"MASS EFFECT 3 EPILOG: CODA" by Charles Spencer**

**CHAPTER 16:**

**"DESCENT"**

**1**

**Sudden bright fire flared from the top of the hatchway to the Main Hold. **A cascade of sparks erupted immediately afterward from the seam between the hatch and the frame holding it...the enemy was burning their way inside as the sparks divided in two directions and ran down either side. Commander Mary Shepard instinctively looked to her left and saw a young Corporal, like her positioned behind the barricades. He was one of the few volunteers for this rescue mission she didn't know. She quickly shouted to the man, "Corporal, change your position! _Don't stand in front of the hatch!_"

The soldier in combat armor quickly said, "Yes, ma'am!" He scooted over a couple of paces to his left behind cover. However, he looked at her and asked, "But Commander, why - !"  
_  
THOOM! _The ear-splitting blast resounded through the hold as the hatch launched inward from the powerful shaped charge. The heavy metal sheared through the barricade where the Corporal was once positioned - he reflexively cried, "Aw, SHIT!" - and it slammed into a colony module. No one was hurt by the forced entry, thankfully, especially a young soldier because of Shepard's warning.

Mary Shepard said to the Corporal, "_That's _why!"

The wide-eyed soldier had time to say, "Goddamn!"

From the smoky portal of the hatchway, a disc-shaped object flew in and landed only three yards in front of the barricades. As he ducked, Major Kirrahe quickly screamed, "FLASHBANG! DOWN!" Everyone there averted their eyes barely in time as sudden white light flared through the hold. And the enemy came rushing in.

It didn't surprise Shepard at all what comprised the front ranks of Balak's assault forces...humanoid-shaped LOKI Mechs, all armed with assault rifles. The savior yelled, "FIRE AT WILL!" The sudden, near-deafening roar of battle became all that could be heard as both sides fired on each other. Shepard switched to her sidearm, her Predator pistol, which was already loaded with cryo rounds. They were the best kind of ammo against unliving opponents in her experience besides the more powerful and therefore more precious warp ammunition. She wanted to limit her ammunition anyway, because the one best way to shut down a mech like the LOKI model in combat was to shoot it in its central processor, located in its head. That was exactly what Shepard did to one mech, and as it visibly slowed because its CPU was literally flash-frozen, she fired a second time and its head shattered into thousands of frozen pieces.

For a few moments, it went this way as mechs continued to stream into the hold...however, many of them never had had the chance to get through the hatchway, the fire of Shepard and her forces was that intense. But those that did manage to breach the hold unleashed streams of full-auto fire in return, forcing Shepard's forces to keep behind cover at moments. Slowly, living opponents - Batarians and Blue Suns comprising Humans, Salarians and even a Krogan - dared to enter the hold, firing wildly as they did, and some found scant cover behind metal containers and barrels on either side of the entry point. Another flashbang entered the hold, and Shepard and those following her had to huddle behind cover more and more.

But there were those with Biotic power amongst Shepard's defenders. Matriarch Aethyta looked quickly from behind a module and focused on one mech...she took cover again but kept her focus on the unliving enemy, and with a thought her power reached out and crushed it like a tin can under someone's foot. Miranda Lawson and Jack were respectively clinical and savage in the use of their powers, yet both were united in their desire to keep Shepard safe or die trying. Mary's Predator went dry again, but instead of reloading she holstered it and favored her Avenger assault rifle. Urdnot Wrex focused his power to create a barrier for himself as he stood and unleashed hell on the enemy, and the return fire either glanced off his barrier or was caught by it. Wrex laughed, long and loud, as he started to enjoy himself.

Mary Shepard had never enjoyed combat like this, when any damn thing could happen. When one false move could mean certain death. When pure chaos reigned for the sake of her trying to bring order. Mary didn't enjoy it, but she was a soldier...a warrior-true. Years ago, she had learned to accept the cold, brutal necessity of destroying an enemy: it was necessary to keep that enemy from harming her brothers and sisters in arms...to defend all she believed in and cherished. For the woman who had become savior of the galaxy...killing an enemy wasn't about taking lives. It wasn't about death at all. It was about preserving the lives of others, and defending all that made life worth living. When she killed, it was always because she knew it had to be done, and she never compromised her sacred honor as a consequence.

But. How many foes could a warrior fight before fatigue set in? Mary Shepard had fought a thousand battles since Sovereign appeared at Eden Prime years before, when her journey began to end the threat of the Reapers. When the journey became a war for the sake of all life, she had already become weary...so damned weary. She truly did want to rest. She wanted to be with Liara again so they could have a life together and make a family. For the sake of Liara, for happiness, Mary Shepard kept her focus and set aside her fatigue...to destroy her enemies.

In the Batarian Battle Cruiser, only a handful of officers were with their leader, Balak, and Blue Suns co-founder Vido Santiago. They both stared at a huge monitor that showed several screens of video footage transmitted by their remaining mechs. What they saw was bad...most of the forces they sent to retrieve Mary Shepard were dead by this time, and the rest weren't going to last much longer. Vido growled sarcastically, "'Shepard won't have many people following her, it's just a rescue mission! Give me the help I require and it'll be simple!'" The Human gave Balak a hard look and said, "Yeah, we're SIMPLY gettin' our fuckin' asses handed to us, you dumb-shit!"

Balak suddenly wanted to kill Vido as much as he wanted to destroy Shepard.

Within moments it was nearly over, but the hardiest of the enemies remained...the Krogan of the Blue Suns launched from behind his bullet-ridden cover and fired a full-auto barrage from his assault rifle wildly. Every bullet was a deadly incendiary round, and as her forces ducked behind cover, Mary Shepard did the same...but not fast enough as one round tore into the left forearm plate of her combat armor and began to burn through. She thought fast and acted faster: her right hand reached over and, thanks to the suit's exo-servos, had the strength to tear most of the sleeve from her cybernetic left arm, which gleamed in the hold's light. The bionic limb was unharmed...but she frowned a little, because in the heat of combat she'd almost forgotten she lost her real arm.

The Corporal not far away called to her. "Commander, are you all right?"

Mary nodded and yelled back, "More or less!"

Everyone else was relieved to hear that...and then some focused fully on the last enemy. Wrex snarled and fired a few metal-rending rounds from his Claymore shotgun into the enemy Krogan. Others fired their guns into him too, and suddenly the mercenary was a very bloody sight...but he still had his rifle in his hands, and was changing to a new thermal clip. The glare in his eyes was full of hate. Mary thought, _Why the hell do Krogan have to be so damn hard to kill?_From her position, Lt. Marie Durand cooked a grenade and threw it...it detonated in the Krogan enemy's face and sent him flying into the far wall. He fell to one knee...

...and to even Mary Shepard's astonishment, the merc was still alive! Miranda appeared from her cover and used her Biotic power to lift the enemy high into the air. He lost his rifle and started to roar in primal defiance. Wrex couldn't help but be impressed and nodded deeply. He said to the enemy Krogan, "Go to the other side with pride, warrior! You were a worthy opponent!"

Jack was there with Miranda then...the tattooed beauty looked up at the Krogan as her eyes became bright. She snarled, "In other words, just DIE, asshole!" Jack sent a shockwave through the air and it hit his huge body at its zenith of power. He slammed into the far wall again so hard he was embedded _into_ it. The mercenary Krogan looked like a gory trophy on display as he finally went still.

It was suddenly quiet again. Mary Shepard cautiously rose from her cover, her Avenger rifle in her right hand and her sheathed katana in the other. Those who fought with her began to come out into the open, as well. Aiming her rifle at the smoke-shrouded hatchway one-handed, Mary said, "Corporal! Any more signs of life?"

The soldier activated his Omni-Tool and accessed its scanning function. He stared at its readings and said, "Negative lifesigns, ma'am!"

Everyone began to relax, but Mary didn't. "Don't just check for lifesigns! I want to be sure - !" She began to glance at him.

At the wrong moment. A figure materialized as it rushed through the smoke...a Batarian Blue Suns merc disengaging his invisibility cloak. He was bringing up his assault rifle.

Time slowed for the hero as Mary saw Jack's eyes widen...Miranda began to scream her name...she realized she was in the line of fire of too many of her comrades if they wanted to kill this last enemy. As Wrex and Kirrahe raised their guns, Mary knew they'd be too late as she heard his footsteps, five yards away and closing fast. Mary's face whirled back to the approaching merc...the assault rifle in her hand was already pointed in his direction. She fired...BLAMM!

Mary's Avenger fired only the one shot before it went dry, and the merc grunted and came to an awkward stop when the armor-piercer tore into his suit and punched into his body. His four black eyes stared at Mary as he snarled...as he began to raise his rifle again. But the Alliance Commander was already in motion: she dropped her empty Avenger and moved to him as her right hand reached across her body to the handle of the katana in her left hand. Mary took hold of it and with a sudden chrome flash the deadly blade was out of its sheath. Her body and mind became one, her mind recalling both the lessons she learned of _Iaido_ during her N7 training and her body responding to the muscle memory conditioned into her lithe frame from those same lessons. _One cut, one kill. _The enemy's weapon was fully raised, but Mary Shepard moved with both speed and power as her right foot stepped forward and she swung the katana from left to right the moment it left its sheath. SSSHHHKKKK!

The enemy froze, his four eyes wide, as Mary Shepard also paused where she was, her arm and sword at full extension. Her expression was solemn as she stared into space. The Batarian opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. A line suddenly became visible across his face, which began to bleed his race's characteristic pea-green blood. The merc finally fell to his knees, but when his very dead body keeled forward the top half of his head fell away like a loose bottlecap. Mary heard the body fall, and she stood straight...slowly, with great respect for her weapon, she swung a second brief time to shake the blood from the blade, and then with care returned the katana home to its scabbard to quietly rest again.

Mary glanced back at the others, who stared back at her with adoration and wonder. After a beat Major Kirrahe activated his Omni-Tool and began his own scans...he gave a look to the sheepish Corporal and cleared his throat. "Ah-HEM! Also scanning for motion, stray energy signatures, and other abberancies, Commander. Scans are negative!"

With relief, Jack quickly moved and hugged Mary...she fondly held the girl she held dear in return. She looked at all of them as they came out of cover, and they all held expressions that reflected the love they felt for Commander Shepard. They had shared a brief yet chaotic fire together - and for most of them, it wasn't for the first time. For Mary, she couldn't express words for the love she felt for them in return at that moment...a love that almost but could never equal the far more elemental love and passion in her heart for Liara, the one she adored above all others. She gave a truly warm smile to the young Corporal and said, "Every day is a learning experience!" Kirrahe put a reassuring hand on the Corporal's shoulder.

Kasumi Goto quietly asked, "Shep, you think more of those assholes are on the way?"

Mary gently pulled back a little from Jack, and she answered, "A cruiser the size of Balak's doesn't hold a large crew, Kasumi. That might have been all Balak had to storm our ship..." She suddenly thought of something, and the expression in her eyes cooled. "If those _were _all the forces he brought with him, then we need to move fast! We're still in danger!"

The Corporal blanched. "W-what do you mean, ma'am...?"

Wrex growled, "Think about it, kid! We haven't seen Balak or Vido yet, and that means they're still on their ship - !" A sudden tremor ran through every deck of the freighter then. Just like when the cruiser docked with them, Captain Orion Cullen recognized what it meant.

The one attempt Balak and Vido's forces had to reach Shepard failed...but the enemy could still get what they wanted by simply falling back a safe distance and using their cruiser's weapons to destroy the _Yosemite_!

The cruiser had just disengaged from the freighter, which meant their time was running out fast. But then, Kahlee Sanders quickly ran up to Mary, holding David Archer's hand. Kahlee said, "Shepard! David needs to get to the ship's computer!"

The Commander asked simply, "Why?"

David Archer answered, "I-I can help, Commander, but...but I need to be there now!"

Mary Shepard was a soldier who learned long ago to follow her best instincts, and she somehow knew David was right. She looked at Captain Orion Cullen and began, "Captain, the computer core should be on this deck, right - ?"

Captain Cullen nodded. "I'll show them the way, Commander!"

Mary crisply ordered, "Do it! Kasumi, go with David too in case he needs help!"

Kasumi nodded. "You got it, Shep!"

Mary looked at the others then as Cullen led the three further into the hold and the cabins beyond. "Jack, Steve, Zaeed, I'll need the three of you with me...we're leaving on one of the Kodiaks!"

Lt. Steve Cortez gave her a confused look. "Leaving...?"

Mary clarified, "To distract those bastards from firing on this ship!"

Matriarch Aethyta was full of fear for Shepard...she didn't want the hero to take that kind of risk. None of them did. "Shepard, wait - !"

Mary frowned and quickly said, "We don't have time to talk about this!" She looked at Jack, Steve and Zaeed Massani and shouted, "LET'S GO!" They quickly began to follow her...they knew and trusted her with their lives.

Miranda Lawson called after them, "Shepard, take care!"

Mary Shepard stopped for barely a moment...the others with her did, too...and she looked back at Miranda and the rest. She smiled softly and said, "We'll be together again soon!" She hoped that. She prayed that.

The freighter's Computer Core. David was at the main terminal, his hands flying over the controls faster than Kasumi had ever imagined someone moving. Cullen and Kahlee watched as well, as David suddenly smiled and said, "Found you!"

Kasumi asked, "Uh, found who...?"

Suddenly, David's expression increased in intensity...the console he worked at brightened as he murmured, "Got to rewrite...got to tame...return to sender...rewrite...tame...return to sender..." He repeated himself over and over again as he worked frantically.

Cullen looked at Kahlee and managed, "Uh, Kahlee...?"

Kahlee shrugged...she'd never seen David like this, and she didn't know he was capable of what he was doing now. "I don't know, either!"  
**  
2  
**  
The Batarian cruiser's bridge. The freighter was in their main viewer. Vido looked at Balak and said impatiently, "We're at minimum safe distance, four-eyes, so let's do it! Send Shepard to Hell!"

Balak was seated in his command chair, a frustrated frown on his face. "Patience, Vido...one must savor pleasures when one can. Still...it would have meant so much to watch the light leave that witch's eyes as I ended her life..."

Vido was still in a lot of pain from the cloaking bullshit, and Balak's obsessing wasn't helping his mood. The Human finally said, "I know how to masturbate too, Balak, but you're takin' too long! Just fuckin' fire!"

Balak closed his eyes and shook his head...the madman honestly lamented, "I did not want it to end like this...so easily..." His eyes opened, and he began to work the controls on his right armrest that gave him manual command of his cruiser's missiles. On the main screen, a firing solution was established for the freighter. He keyed a bright red control to commence firing...

...but nothing happened.

"Hm?" Annoyed, Balak tried again...his firing control didn't respond in the slightest. "What?" He tried again and again, and he suddenly knew pure, incalculable rage. _"WHAT?"_

Vido felt sudden panic lurch in his being. "That's what I wanna fuckin' know! What?"

Balak turned to Vido, and his expression was frightening as he roared, "I have no weapon control! I'VE LOST MY WEAPONS!"  
**  
3  
**  
Moments before, even as Balak was telling Vido to be patient, David accomplished the first thing he wanted to do. Kasumi saw a LOT happening on the monitor for the main terminal of the Computer Core...she asked with wonder, "D-David...what did you just do?"

David Archer smiled and said, "I returned the worm...now the wolf has no teeth!" As soon as he said that, he accomplished something else very important. He looked at the others and said proudly, "And we have _our _teeth back!"

Cullen realized what David meant, and he knew it was time to help Shepard get some payback. He looked at the Alliance officer and said, "Kahlee, I need you with me on the bridge!"

Kahlee understood too, and grinned. "Yes, sir!" But first, the beautiful blonde woman stepped close to David and kissed him on top on his head sweetly. He blushed.

Kasumi stayed behind and keyed her comm to send to Shepard. She spoke into it: "Shep, it's Kasumi! Get ready to be very happy!"  
**  
4  
**  
Balak had shot and killed his own Tactical Officer...he was useless to the insane Batarian...and he was sorely tempted to shoot Vido when his Helm Officer reported, "Sir! A shuttle is departing from the freighter!"

"Eh?" He looked at the main screen and glowered at the sight of the small blue and white Kodiak leaving the lower hold of the ship. It began to turn...and then it was moving toward the cruiser. "What the devils...?"

An alarm suddenly sounded...a computer voice said, _"Warning, approaching ship is hostile and arming weapons! Warning!"_

Vido's expression became blank with shock. "Fuck me - !"

A heartbeat later, the shuttle's forward cannons fired again and again on Balak's cruiser in a strafing run. The ship shuddered so violently Vido almost lost his footing...he grabbed hold of a nearby railing that surrounded the raised core of the bridge with both hands. Balak managed to reach his chair in the heart of the core and yelled, "Damage report!"  
_  
"Armor integrity reduced by 15-percent. Deflectors reduced to forty-percent efficiency. Warning! Enemy craft is coming around and targeting again!"_

Vido groaned, "Aw, crap!"

Again, the cruiser shuddered harshly from the impact of the shuttle's cannons. The shuttle appeared in the monitor, its stern to them, as the computer voice reported, _"Warning, armor integrity reduced by 30-percent - !"_

Balak cried, "SHUT UP!" It did.

The Helm Officer nervously said, "S-sir? We're receiving a hail from the shuttle...it's Shepard!"

Balak suddenly felt a terrible, deadly cold. He growled, "Put her through!"

Mary Shepard's image suddenly appeared on the monitor...she was smiling. She said, "Hello again, Balak! Feel like surrendering?"

Balak stood from his chair and screamed, "I'LL KILL YOU!"

Mary teased, "Well, you haven't been doing a good job so far! Your people say your superior will helps you prosper, isn't that right? Look at me closely, Balak!" Mary Shepard smiled brighter and said, _"I'm laughing at your so-called 'superior will'!"_

Balak stared at Mary Shepard and trembled with pure fury before her image terminated...he finally roared at his Helm, "PURSUE HER, DAMMIT! EVEN IF WE DON'T HAVE WEAPONS, WE CAN CRUSH THAT SHUTTLE AGAINST OUR HULL! NOW!"

In the shuttle, those with Mary couldn't help but smile, too. Steve watched the cruiser lurch into motion and asked, "Orders, ma'am?"

Mary said coolly, "Take us into atmo, Steve...make sure to pass close by the _Yosemite _on the way!"

Knowing what Kasumi told Shepard, Steve nodded. "Aye-aye!"

The shuttle traveled close by the freighter, which still wasn't moving, and the cruiser began to do the same. As the enemy got alongside them, in the freighter's bridge, Captain Cullen said, "Bringing main cannons online! Kahlee, fire on those bastards any time!"

Kahlee Sanders grinned and said, "With pleasure!" Several more of Shepard's crew were there, including Kasumi, David, Miranda and her sister Oriana, Jacob and Brynn Taylor, and a few others. They all wanted to watch.

Kahlee targeted the cruiser quickly...even as the alarm klaxons sounded in the enemy ship and alerted them, it was too late to do much but brace for some serious damage.

All four heavy cannons of the _Yosemite_ fired with pure wrath upon the cruiser...the high-energy fire shredded the deflectors and ripped into the hull hungrily. The cruiser desperately managed to increase speed to get away from the freighter and continue to pursue the shuttle into the planetary atmosphere, but it was severely damaged. Because the ship's computer was told to shut up, Vido himself looked at an engineering station. He didn't like what he saw...entering atmo was only going to do more harm than good. _God_ damn _it,_ he thought, _didn't we have the upper hand before? _As Balak fumed and roared not far away, Vido Santiago snarled, "I'm gonna die today...I'm honestly gonna fuckin' die today!"

But he'd freely made this gamble with Balak to destroy Commander Shepard, the woman who destroyed the Reapers. Vido Santiago was going to have to live with the consequences. Or not.  
**  
5  
**  
The battle cruiser entered the planet's atmosphere at a much steeper descent angle than the shuttle...it was designed to do so, but as it flared brightly, the serious damage it suffered from the _Yosemite's _guns compounded. Systems overloaded everywhere in the vessel, and even its main drive core was pushed past the redline. However, Balak diverted power from the FTL engines to the cruiser's in-atmo scramjets...as the ship descended, it was already going fast enough for the engines on both sides of the fuselage to maintain its speed and then go faster.

Far below, at a crash site Mary Shepard's crew had called home for over a month, some of them were outside to watch as the ships descended in the distance. Ashley Williams, Liara T'Soni, Garrus Vakarian, Tali'Zorah vas Normandy, Samantha Traynor and Gabriella Daniels had intercepted the traffic between Balak and Shepard...they knew their loved one was on the small shuttle pursued by the much larger enemy ship, which was trailing thick black smoke through the sky. Ashley watched and as she hoped, as she prayed, she said quietly, "My God..."

As Samantha and Gabby held hands, Tali took Garrus' hand, too. The young Quarian's voice was full of confidence. "Shepard will be all right...she came this far, she won't be beaten now."

Liara's hands were together in a gesture of prayer as she looked at the shuttle with wide, hopeful eyes. Her thoughts were for her one true love, now and forever. "I'm here, darling...I'm waiting for you...!"

In the shuttle, Shepard sat next to Steve as he flew...Zaeed Massani and Jack stood behind them, but they both had to reach out and keep at least one hand to the hull to support and steady themselves. The shuttle shook from sudden turbulence as it descended. On the aft monitor, the Batarian ship loomed huge. Jack looked at the monitor and spat, "Sons of bitches!"

Zaeed commented, "Persistent pieces of shit...!"

Mary didn't like how this was going...if they were overtaken, the cruiser wouldn't need guns to smash into the shuttle and pulverize them. She looked at the pilot and said, "Steve, you've got to be able to outfly them!"

Steve stared at her. "In THIS brick? Hey, I'm good, but not _that _good!"

Shepard snapped, "Joker could outfly them!"

Steve winced as his pride got bruised. "Hey, no fair! Besides, Jeff would be having as much trouble right now - !"

"No, he wouldn't! He's the best damn pilot in the Alliance! And you know why?" Steve glanced at her as Mary answered her own question, her eyes staring into his. "It has nothing to do with him flying the best ship, but it has everything to do with _him!_ If you want to outfly your enemy, you've got to use your brain! So _think_, Cortez!"

Mary's words were classic military, meant to do one thing: _motivate_...and they worked. Steve Cortez looked forward and thought furiously. His eyes fixed on the sensors showing the local topography of the ground they were rushing to fast. He noticed something and just like that, inspiration hit him. He reported, "Ma'am, there's a canyon below to the north-northeast! I just got an idea!"

Mary Shepard nodded and said, "Then talk fast!" Steve did...it only took a moment. When he was finished, Mary stared at him with wide eyes. "Steve, that's crazy! That's something _Vega _would do!"

Steve shrugged. "I know! But...well, what do you say, ma'am?"

Mary frowned and looked behind her. Both Zaeed and Jack heard everything Steve said. Jack had a wild smile on her lips; it figured she liked what Steve had in mind. Zaeed simply looked at Shepard with a confident expression and nodded...he was game for anything.

Mary looked at Steve again and smiled gently. "Okay, if we're gonna do crazy, let's go all the way! Take us down and make Vega proud, _Esteban!_"

Steve Cortez smiled warmly back and answered, "Whatever you say, _Lola!_"

The shuttle leveled out about half a mile over the alien ground, the smoking cruiser on its heels. Moments later, the ships reached the beginning of a great canyon that stretched several miles in the distance. At was about a kilometer deep at its lowest point, but on the average was only half that distance wide. The shuttle dropped in altitude further until it was flying just above the river that ran through the canyon, but it kept its speed up.

As Balak's Helmsman kept on the shuttle, Vido stood by and watched...he quickly didn't like this shit as the walls of the canyon rushed by on either side. He looked at Balak and said, "You sure this is a good idea, four-eyes? We could run out of room to breathe real fast!"

Balak growled, "Be silent, Vido! When I want your advisement, I'll ask for it!"

Moments passed as the pursuit continued. Vido saw on the ship's sensors that about twenty kilometers ahead, the canyon turned sharply to the left, then buttonhooked to the right, and then turned sharply left to continue its ragged course. The sudden and dramatic shift in the canyon's route looked like a spike on a heart monitor. Vido started to sweat, liking this less and less.

The Blue Suns co-founder said, "Uh, Balak...I think they're gonna try something soon - !"

But the Batarian madman shouted, "I said shut up! You worry too damn much!"

Vido wanted to yell back, _And you don't worry enough, you fuckin' fool! _But he kept silent.

As they approached the first turn, the shuttle increased in speed as Balak's Helm Officer began to slow down. Balak yelled at his underling, "What are you doing?"

The Helm Officer said meekly, "S-sir, we have to slow down to make this turn!"

"Do not slow down! They are pulling away from us!"

Vido commented, "Not if we start flying above the canyon, genius!"

Balak ignored Vido and snarled, "Keep on them! Do not dare fail me!"

Suddenly, Vido wanted to kill Balak. The terrorist's tunnel vision was threatening to be the death of them.

The cruiser made the turn with much more difficulty than the smaller shuttle, which had already reached the buttonhook further ahead and then disappeared. Balak yelled, "Increase speed! NOW!"

Vido looked at the madman and yelled, "God DAMN it, man - !"

Balak suddenly drew his pistol on Vido and shouted, "One more word, damn you! ONE MORE WORD, VIDO!" Vido shut up. Balak glared at his Helmsman. "CATCH UP WITH THEM!"

To his credit, the Helm Officer did his best...but he was almost fated to fail because of the obsessive tendencies of his maniac leader. The cruiser reached the buttonhook and the cruiser banked sharply, and barely avoided kissing the canyon wall. As they finished their turn at reckless speed...

...Balak and those with him saw the shuttle had come to a stop in their flight path less than half a kilometer ahead, its port side to them. Its loading doors opened as they approached it fast. They saw two people.

One, Commander Mary Shepard, was manning the shuttle's turret. The other, Jack, stood with her and was already was glowing like a roman candle. They were both smiling.

The cruiser was only seconds away from colliding with them.

Frantically, Balak roared, "CLIMB, DAMMIT! CLIMB!"

Mary Shepard shouted, "NOW!" She opened fire on the cruiser's port scramjet intake...at the same time, Jack gathered all of her might to send a mighty shockwave into the starboard intake. They were both on-target and the scramjet engines began to tear asunder from the inside out and detonated, and the ship visibly shook. The cruiser had already started to climb, but in the cockpit, Steve quickly disengaged the vertical thrusters. The shuttle dropped as the smoking cruiser barely missed them. Steve then reactivated the thrusters and they began to fly after the enemy.

But the battle cruiser's flight had come to an end. Critically damaged, it dropped like a stone to the canyon floor below, to one side of the river that ran through it. It smashed into the ground like a stone too, and tumbled end over end until the wreck finally came to a rest.  
**  
6  
**  
Minutes later, on the rocky ground just outside of the wrecked cruiser. Balak, or what was left of him, crawled from his ruined ship with furious effort. He had left a pale-green blood trail behind from the rent in the fuselage where the main hatchway used to be. Balak left a trail of blood because he was suffering from dire wounds...he had lost his left hand; his right arm was gone, cut away at its bicep; his hips and half of the bones in his body were broken; he was lacerated in many more places by shrapnel and flying debris when the bridge was destroyed. But Balak still lived. He still hated. He managed to groan miserably as he crawled, "Sh...Shepard...hurrhhh...I'm...not done...yet...not as long...as I...live...!"

Balak crawled several more yards...and managed to reach a small boulder, where he sat up against it. Every breath he took seemed to make the pain worse. Then Balak heard something. He looked to his left, and he saw them.

Commander Mary Shepard, her Predator pistol in her hand, led Jack, Zaeed and Steve. They were all armed. But the savior took one look at Balak and holstered her gun. The others did the same. Mary Shepard considered her nemesis neutrally and said, "Hello, Balak. You're not having a good day."

Balak's expression was one of pure rage. "You! Y-you bitch...this...isn't over...!"

Mary shook her head. "Have you taken a look at yourself, Balak? It _is _over! Steve, what's his condition?"

Steve activated his Omni-Tool and did a medical diagnostic of the Batarian. His frown deepened quickly. "It's bad, Commander, and getting worse by the minute. He's dying."

Mary nodded and looked at the battle-scarred mercenary. "Zaeed, look inside the ship and see if anyone else survived. I know you'll want to see if Vido survived."

Zaeed had gotten the feeling that was why Shepard took him along in the first place...because she knew he'd want to attend to his long-time enemy. Zaeed asked quietly, "And if he did?" Mary gave him a neutral look. She honestly didn't care what he did to Vido. Zaeed almost smiled. "Thank you, Shepard."

Zaeed moved quickly to the wreck, and then with practiced caution and care entered it with his assault rifle at the ready. The deck had shifted to an angle of ten degrees, distracting but not difficult for walking. The old mercenary searched the ship methodically for survivors, finding none, and he saved the bridge for last. Zaeed was glad for that, because that was where he found the one other survivor.

The bridge wasn't recognizable as one anymore...it was a dark, thoroughly decimated, bloodstained place. Most of the blood was green in color...but Zaeed saw a bold hint of crimson on the far side of the area. He moved in that direction, and stopped the moment he saw the man who tried to murder him over twenty years ago.

Vido Santiago. He was standing, barely, because he'd been impaled by the thick railing that once surrounded the core of the bridge and was torn apart by impact. He was bleeding from the nose as the ugly metal ran through his midsection. Vido was talking to no one in particular: "Uhhhhh...you stupid...four-eyed...cocksucker...! Swear I'll...k-kill you with...my own f-fuckin' hands! Ahhh...ohh, shit...oh, shit..."

Zaeed put away his rifle and finally said, "Hello, Vido."

Vido stopped cold, and his eyes widened. He looked and saw the man who helped him found the Blue Suns. "Z-Zaeed...?"

Zaeed mused, "I guess the years haven't been kind to either of us."

Vido managed a grin, in spite of it all. "Well, hell. Y-you finally got me...where you always...wanted me, old man. You have to be...gettin' your rocks off suh...seein' me like this..."

Zaeed shook his head. "No, Vido. When I dreamed of getting revenge on you, I wanted you healthy and armed. I wanted us to face each other like men."

Vido looked at his old enemy curiously. "N-no shit...?"

Zaeed nodded...as he drew his Predator pistol. "But after twenty years of waiting...I'll take what I can get." He took a few steps closer until he was right in front of Vido. "What was it you said to Shepard? Oh, yeah. What goes around..." He raised his gun to aim between Vido's eyes and finished, "...comes around!"

Vido smiled again...as his hand reached for his sidearm holstered at his belt. He tried to be quick. But it was only a try.

CH-CHOOM! Zaeed Massani fired twice, a brisk double-tap, and Vido Santiago's head exploded like an overripe melon. The rest of his body sagged limply into the metal that impaled it. Zaeed holstered his gun and looked at the body for a long moment. He knew long ago killing Vido wouldn't magically make him feel better. But after twenty years of hate, twenty years of frustration, it was a start...and maybe he could start living for something better, finally.

Zaeed said, "Goodbye, Vido." And then he left.

Outside. The others had heard the shots...they saw Zaeed leave the wreck and he returned to them. He stood in front of Commander Shepard, who said, "We heard shots. Are you okay?"

Zaeed said matter-of-factly, "I didn't find anybody alive but Vido, Shepard. He was in as bad a state as this sorry bastard." He gestured to Balak as he said that last. "I did Vido a mercy he wouldn't have done for any of us."

Mary nodded softly. "Okay."

Zaeed then offered his hand to her. There was something thick in his voice as he said, "Thank you again, my friend."

Mary took the man's hand gladly, proud to have him as a friend. "My pleasure."

Jack drew close to Mary then and gestured at Balak. "So do we kill this asshole, too?"

And then...Mary Shepard shook her head. "No, Jack. We're leaving Balak to die at his own speed."

Of them all, the one who seemed most surprised to hear her say that was Balak. He stared at her and managed, "W-what - ?"

Jack asked, "Are you sure?"

Mary Shepard answered, "Yeah. I'm done with Balak. Completely done. Let's go."

But Balak suddenly shouted, "Wait! Y-you cannot just...leave me here...!"

Mary suddenly wheeled around and looked at Balak with cold eyes. "Why not? After all you've done, why shouldn't I just leave you to rot?" A sound suddenly reached them then, from cliff high on the other side of the canyon. There was dense foliage from what they could tell...and when they heard the sound again, they realized it was the snarl of a predator of this world. Mary then gave Balak an amused look and said, "Or maybe you'll be an animal's dinner before that."

The idea amused Zaeed, too. He said, "The smell of blood carries, Balak...whatever that is sounds hungry." And the canyon face below the cliff didn't look steep enough to keep anything from crawling down and eating the Batarian.

Mary added, "Besides, you're dying. I can't do anything for you." She seriously doubted Chloe could help him, if he even lasted long enough to travel to the freighter.

With desperation in his black eyes, Balak said, "Y-yes, you can! You can give me...th-the mercy of...a warrior's death." Mary stared down at him. "My people see no...no honor in dying...crippled and helpless! You Humans would call it a...a straw man's fate. T-to be a prisoner...in my own flesh...waiting to die. B-besides...I know you." The savior frowned and turned her back to him, but the madman spoke louder: "_I do know you, Shepard! _I know you...y-you would not allow even an enemy...to suffer so..."

Looking away from him, as the others quietly watched her, Mary Shepard said softly, "You think you know me so well."

Balak's eyes burned into her. "I know you have...shown the same mercy...to one like me. Not long ago...on the Citadel...you found a Batarian criminal...in the refugee camps. He was dying a...a-a slow death, as well...and you ended his pain. You ended his pain...b-because it was...what he wanted." All was quiet for a moment. "The galaxy calls you...a paragon...for all you have done. I-if that is what you are...please...give me the same kindness. Please...do not let me suffer slowly or...or be the prey of...some damned beast. Set me free...from my own flesh...please." Mary continued to look away...Balak entreatied, his voice miserable, _"P-please..."_

Another moment passed...and then Mary, as she continued to look away from Balak, spoke: "Steve. Please get my sword from the shuttle."

Steve nodded and said quietly, "Aye-aye." He left then, as Jack and Zaeed looked at Mary. They'd support her no matter what she did.

Only a couple of minutes later, Steve was jogging back to them as he called out, "Commander!" He had the sheathed sword in his hands. Still looking away from her nemesis, Mary waited as Steve drew closer...but Jack stepped in front of him. The girl held out her hands, the message in her expression clear. She would give the sword to the Commander. Steve gave Jack the weapon, and the tattooed Biotic moved to Shepard.

Her own expression as solemn as Mary's, Jack held the scabbard in her hands...inviting her to take the handle of the sword.

The Commander did so, and the katana shone brightly under the light of this world's sun. She walked toward Balak, the sword in her right hand, and his eyes were wide as he took in the sight of her. The savior of the galaxy stopped and stood over her nemesis, her most tenacious enemy and easily one of the most brutal.

Balak asked that he be set free...in the process, Mary knew, she would finally be free of him, as well.

Mary Shepard raised her sword and her muscles in her arm coiled...prepared to deliver one cut...one kill. She was ready to put him out of his misery. She truly was.

But.

Something stopped Mary Shepard as she looked at Balak...as she looked into his eyes...there was anticipation there, and yet...

There was no fear in those eyes.

Mary stayed still as she considered Balak...as the Batarian looked back at her and said, unsure, "W-what is wrong? Why do you hesitate? Kill me, Shepard!" Uncertainty became..._impatience_. Balak began to yell, "Well? What are...uh!...what are you waiting for? Kill me! KILL ME!"

Mary Shepard lowered her arm then, and her sword was at her side as she looked at Balak...and a small smile crossed her lips. She said softly, "You son of a bitch." Her expression then hardened and she said with authority, "Steve! Scan him again! Scan every part of him carefully, including his armor!"

"Yes, ma'am!" Steve didn't understand what brought this on, but he'd never argue with an order from his friend and commander. He brought his Omni-Tool online and did as he was asked. "Scanning, stand by..." Barely a moment passed before he suddenly said, "Wait a sec..." His eyes narrowed as he intensified his scans in a specific place. Steve suddenly looked at Balak with burning anger as he said, "I'll be goddamned! Commander, there's an explosive charge in his breast plate connected to his armor's health monitors! Looks like the charge is set to detonate - !"

Mary Shepard finished for him, "At the moment of his death!" As her loved ones stared hatefully at Balak, the savior smiled coldly. "I know you too, remember? I know you always plan ahead. In case someone stopped you from destroying Terra Nova, you placed explosives with your hostages to give you the opportunity to escape. On the Citadel months ago, you sabotaged one critical system after another to draw me out and then lure me into a trap." She shook her head. "A nice try...but I _do _know you."

Mary turned to Jack, who held the scabbard ready...she smiled as the savior sheathed her sword again. Balak stared at Shepard hatefully and growled, "You bitch...you gods-damned BITCH!" Something else growled then, not far above...something hungry, and Balak looked up with sudden fear.

Mary Shepard, her sheathed katana in her hand, gave one last look to Balak. "Too bad you can't set that charge off manually since you have no hands. But don't worry, Balak. The explosive will still go off...sooner or later." She then looked at the others and said, "Let's get the hell out of here." Mary took Jack's hand, and the four of them left Balak behind.

As they did, the terrorist and madman roared in denial. "Shepard? SHEPARD! COME...BACK HERE! SHEPARD? I HATE YOU! I WILL...HATE YOU FOREVER, SHEPARD! SHEPAAARRDD!"

A few minutes later, the shuttle left the canyon...only moments after that, the sound of a large explosion resounded in its depths.

**TO BE CONTINUED...  
**


	17. Chapter 17

**PREVIOUSLY: Commander Mary Shepard and many of her most trusted friends and comrades traveled to a remote part of the galaxy to find the lost Normandy and rescue her lover, Liara, and her crew.**

**Finally...good things come to those who wait! Mary and her crew reunite, and she's together again with her one true love. If you think it's time to party, you're right...but a lot more will happen! Let's just say one person has a proposal for the other! 333 Also, what's been eating Ashley? Here you'll find out!**

**"MASS EFFECT 3 EPILOG: CODA" by Charles Spencer**

**Chapter 17:**

**"REUNITED"**

**1**

**The savior's shuttle reached a clearing close to the crash site, where her crew gathered.**

Her crew watched with great anticipation and awe as the shuttle descended...among them, Liara T'Soni gently moved through to stand in front of the crowd. Her eyes were wide as they locked on the shuttle. She almost didn't breathe.

The shuttle came to rest on the jade-green grass of this alien world. A moment passed, and its loading doors opened. Commander Mary Shepard stepped onto the ground and took a few steps toward her crew and stopped. She couldn't help but stare back at the beautiful Asari she had lived without for so long. Jack, Zaeed Massani and Steve Cortez paused just outside of the shuttle.

Time stood still as the lovers looked at each other...took the sight of each other in.

Mary could only know a building joy that took hold of the core of her being as she carefully began forward to reach her mate. She still remembered perfectly the first time she saw the gorgeous young Asari, trapped in a Prothean security field like a butterfly in amber in a subterranean dig. Almost from the beginning, Liara captured her heart.

Liara moved forward with care, as well, afraid if she moved quickly the image of her lover would fade like a mirage. Her blue eyes took in every inch of Mary Shepard, who fascinated the young doctor since they joined in their common cause. Then as this moment she was as beautiful as a diamond, this hardened soldier who had so much love and compassion in her heart and soul.

Finally, only a short distance was between them as they stopped. The soulmates could only look at each other. They felt each other's loving, elemental need.

Finally, in the cool alien air, Mary heard Liara almost breathe, "Thank the Goddess! You found us..."

Mary's expression was solemn as she said quickly, "I found _you_, Liara. I finally found you." She paused, and she said with a choked voice, "The war is over."

Liara's full lips trembled as tears spilled down her perfect blue cheeks. She said, overwhelmed with emotion, _"Finally."_

Unable to contain her own tears, Mary Shepard closed the distance fast, and then she and Liara T'Soni held each other tightly...they breathed in each other's scent, and were both nearly intoxicated. Any amount of time they could be apart would be for too damned long. Everyone else only watched, not wishing to interrupt these moments between the savior and the one she adored. They felt each other's heartbeats, and they knew they were truly alive. Tenderly, still holding her tight, Mary's face pulled back only a little to look into her lover's. God, her sweet blue angel was perfect in her sight...but how she _felt _in her arms...

Liara looked into Mary's eyes in turn...and said simply, softly, "I'm pregnant, darling."

Mary's warm embrace shifted for a moment...the soldier blinked, unsure. "Huh...?"

The Asari's smile only hinted at the happiness she felt in saying, "I'm going to have a baby. You're going to be a father."

"I...you..." The Human woman's expression was full of awe, and her eyes were bright as her grateful tears flowed, as she tried to contain her emotions and only partly succeeded. She laughed and said, "Oh God, that's wonderful..." Her arms still held Liara tightly as she controlled herself, as she found the ability to express: "I love you, Liara, and I'll never be apart from you again."

Liara almost whispered, "Mary..."

The soldier's voice was strong and full of certainty when she promised. "For our love...for our child..._I'll never be apart from you again._" Her face was close to the Asari's as she whispered over and over, "I swear...I swear..."

Liara felt her soul soar as she smiled through her tears...her lips began to draw close to Mary's as she whispered back, "I believe you...I love you so much. Oh, Goddess...I can touch you...smell you... I-I'm alive again."

Mary's lips smiled as well, as they sweetly brushed against Liara's. "Good...I had to win a damn war to help you feel that way. And I'll make you feel even more."

Full of love, full of hunger for her lover, Liara said softly, "You'd better..."

Their eyes closed and the women began to kiss each other slowly...again and again...until the hunger they both knew overwhelmed them. Then their lips couldn't part as their mouths opened, and their tongues found each other for the first time in too damn long. They began to caress each other in their mouths lovingly, needfully, and suddenly it felt like nothing else existed but them and the sensations they gave each other.

But they weren't alone...they heard the other crewmembers applaud and cheer as the freighter _Yosemite _arrived and loomed huge over them.

Mary and Liara didn't care.  
**  
2  
**  
Only minutes later, jubilant laughter resounded in the Crew Deck of the _Normandy _where everyone, including Shepard's comrades from the freighter, gathered in the Mess Hall. Liara, Garrus Vakarian, Ashley Williams, James Vega, Tali'Zorah vas Normandy, EDI, Joker, Javik, Samantha Traynor, Gabby Daniels, Kenneth Donnelly, Greg Adams, and more were so happy to see Wrex, Miranda Lawson with her sister Oriana, Grunt, Kasumi Goto, Jacob and Brynn Taylor, and Samara as well along with Jack and the others from Shepard's shuttle. New faces they met like Kahlee Sanders, David Archer, Captain Orion Cullen, Lt. Marie Durand, Juliana and Lizbeth Baynham, and others could only have made these moments even brighter. Commander Shepard and Liara were nearly inseparable since they were reunited as the savior found out about how badly off her ship was, but she was grateful her crew was all right. It didn't take long for Shepard to find out from her crew that the Sol Relay had been destroyed...she might have found them, but it would still take a while to return home, and no one minded that. At least they could finally get some much-needed equipment from the _Yosemite_ to help them complete repairs on the frigate's comm systems. The time came when Mary told her crew about how she ended the war as she stood in the center of the area and addressed everyone as Liara stood next to her...much of the information those stranded on this planet already knew, but they were stunned to hear the rest.

Javik, a Prothean who survived two wars with the Reapers, said thoughtfully, "The creator of the Reapers was part of the Citadel. That is...unexpected. It creates so many new questions..."

Kasumi smiled and said, "The good news is, we don't need to find the answers...not for the sake of our survival, anyway!"

Ken Donnelly summed up the situation best: "The Catalyst and the Reapers are dead and the war is over...that's all that matters!"

Doctor Chakwas said with her characteristic wisdom, "For now, we must look forward and heal...and we must all do so together."

Garrus nodded. "Amen, Doctor. I for one have a lot to look forward to. I've got a future to plan..." He looked down at Tali, who held his hand...she looked up at him with adoration as he finished, "...and someone special to make those plans with."

Mary couldn't help but smile...but as she did, she clapped her hands and almost shouted, "All right, everyone! Everyone, listen up!" The rest of the Mess Hall went silent as everyone focused on her. "All of this catching up is well and good, but I'd say we're all overdue for a real victory celebration. In other words...it's time for us to party!" With a sudden burst of cheers, Mary looked to Captain Cullen and said, "Captain! If you'd be so kind, bring out the beer!" Cullen nodded with a grin and simply gestured to one of his crew from the freighter near one of the access ways to the elevator. The signal was passed to someone out of sight.

With a sudden roar of approval from everyone, several men and women from the _Yosemite _carted in huge crates full of beer. Cullen yelled to everyone, "Have at it, everyone!" No one had to be told twice as each person took a plastic, biodegradable bottle from their cooled crates.

The moment everyone had their beers and began to open them, Mary called out, "Now don't start drinking yet! Please don't, because I've got an important toast to make." Cullen himself moved to Mary and Liara and gave them their beers. "Thanks! Well, it's more like a speech...actually, it's a little of both, so sit back and listen!"

James Vega said, "Just as long as the beer doesn't get warm, Commander!" Everyone laughed.

Mary grinned and said, "There won't be any worries about that, Vega. This won't take long!" Then...her expression changed to become serious, very serious, as she looked at Liara and everyone. She said, "First and foremost, I salute you...all of you...my friends, my crewmates, my comrades...my fellow heroes of The Reaper War. I truly couldn't have gone so far without the help and bravery of each and every one of you! Thank you...a thousand times, from the bottom of my heart, _thank you!_"

Mary looked at them all as they applauded, and she bit her lower lip as she felt a surge of emotion rise in her...she wondered how far she would get before she started crying. She continued... "But I can't just salute you and give my deepest thanks. I have so much more to say. You have all followed me through the best times and the worst over these past years...and I can never express to you properly how much that means to me. And I'm including those who haven't been with us long. I'm including you, Samantha Traynor, because of your brilliance...your pure, righteous passion to do your best, always. You have been _amazing_, Samantha, and there was so much good we honestly couldn't have done without you! I'm including you, Javik, for your bravery and strength...even though you've been a pain in the ass at times! I can imagine we've been just as infuriating to you, too...but I'm also so grateful to know you, a true representative of your people. Vega, you've just been a royal pain, but you always meant well!" Affectionate laughter rang with the cheers.

The Commander looked down as she addressed everyone there... "Dammit, I wish there were more people here. We've all lost so many dear to us...too many." She looked back up at everyone, and as she fought to keep her tears in check, she said the following names proudly. "Kaidan Alenko. Thane Krios. Charles Pressley. Mordin Solus. Legion. And too many more. But I have faith they're watching over us now, and they're celebrating just like we are! In their memory..._we won!_" Applause, long and heartfelt from them all.

Mary was surprised she kept her tears in check for so long as they began to fall down her cream-colored cheeks. She frowned a little...she didn't want to lose her composure now. Not now. "I-I can't just thank all of you for following me...for your faith...for giving so much. There's so much I need to say...there's so much I feel...oh, God. I-I want every word to be right..." She began to falter...  
_  
"Mary."_ Not far away, EDI looked at Shepard as she held Joker's hand. Her smile was confident. _"Your words will be right. Just say what you feel." _Quiet yet strong voices seconded EDI's words, urging Mary on.

The savior felt Liara's hand squeeze hers softly as she found the words. "You all know I...I grew up an orphan. I never had parents. I never had a true family to call my own. If I ever had one wish...it was to have a family." She looked at Liara, her eyes full of gratitude as she wept. "That's going to change one day...very soon. But really...my wish was granted the day we started this path to stopping the Reapers years ago." She fought so hard to keep her words strong, and she succeeded. "Ever since, I was so thankful, so lucky to know my family got bigger as time passed." The Commander began to cry openly as she said, "Wrex, you told me you're my brother, and you truly _are_. I feel the same way for you, Garrus, especially considering all the trouble I had to get you out of! Ashley...Tali...you've been sisters to me. Karin...I never got to know my mother, but I'm forever honored to know _you _were there to be a mother to me, to watch over me and keep me grounded...Jack, Grunt, Kasumi, Miranda, Samantha...each and every one of you who joined my family since mean everything to me.

"I-I'm so blessed we can be together after being at war for so long..._you are my family_, and I love you all..._I-I love you_..." Mary Shepard couldn't say any more, because the tears of pure emotion overwhelmed her. Liara drew close and held her lover tightly...she spoke soothing, adoring words that couldn't be heard into Mary's ear. Jack, who was close by, moved close to hold the soldier's hand, and she was also crying. Everyone there could only look back at Shepard with their own elemental feelings...some cried with gratitude of their own, their feelings for each other ran so deeply.

Garrus Vakarian and Tali'Zorah moved close to Mary as she wept, as Liara held her...they were both crying, as well. But Garrus found the strength in himself to suddenly say in a loud voice: "I believe there's something appropriate to do at a time like this...an old Human tradition to mark a victory, and to honor the one responsible for that! It started in the world of sports, if I'm not mistaken?"

It took a moment but James Vega, a sports fanatic, quickly understood what Garrus meant...he looked around and saw he wasn't the only Human who did. "Nope, you're not mistaken!"

Garrus lifted his bottle and said with a nod, "Then I'm sure most all of you know what must happen next?"

James considered his bottle. He wasn't the only one who did. Kasumi smiled with high emotion as she said, "We might have an idea, sir!"

Garrus said, "Well then, even if you don't, I hope everyone will know how to follow my lead! Everyone..." He deliberately looked at Mary, and suddenly shouted, "LET'S DO IT!"

Suddenly, the Turian moved to Mary Shepard and began pouring his bottle of beer on her! The amber fluid flowed into her hair, spilled down her stunned face, and splashed over her combat suit. Mary and Liara were jolted by shock...the Asari got beer on her, and so did Jack. "Hey - !" But the tattooed girl's flash of anger quickly cooled as she understood, and with a wicked grin she poured the contents of her own bottle on Mary as her free hand rubbed it into her raven-black hair. Liara looked on with wide, disbelieving eyes. Tali, who at first had no idea what her lover was talking about, laughed with joy and quickly followed Garrus' lead by emptying her beer on the savior, as well. Then _everyone _moved to do so, and just like that, all was a wondrous chaos.

The pure feeling ran through the air of the Mess Hall with the laughter and cheers as the beer flowed. Mary, who was most taken off her guard by the sudden, spontaneous moment, laughed the loudest. Liara, for her part, simply absorbed the moments - and a lot of beer that suddenly made her very, very wet - with a brilliant, perfect smile. Without a doubt, there were some things that could only be taken in as Liara fiercely took hold of Mary again and kissed her deeply. And Mary Shepard was oblivious to all but Liara's mouth as they embraced and both were doused by cold beer. The liquid flew everywhere because the moment someone ran out of it to pour on their savior, they rushed to one of the crates to get more. Then _anything _was liable to happen and did...beer went everywhere in the area, and in moments there wasn't a dry person in attendance. EDI and Jeff 'Joker' Moreau ran for cover and barely made it...still a bit wet, they gladly watched the chaos from a distance as Joker took a swig from his beer.

This was Happiness.  
**  
3  
**  
It took a while for things to settle down, but only a little, and many people and things were wet half an hour later. As everyone talked, laughed, and of course drank, Mary got Garrus and Tali to herself. The savior's smile was full of anticipation as she asked them, "I understand you two are thinking about getting married?"

Garrus' grin broadened as the lovebirds held hands. "That's one of many things we have to plan for, Shepard."

Tali said, "If there's anything my people and Garrus' have in common, it's a desire to be careful. There's so much to think about besides marriage."

Mary's eyebrows raised. "Such as?"

Garrus answered, "Well, what am I going to do with myself, for one thing! I'll never be apart from Tali, ever. But the only opportunity that might be available is with the Quarian military. To advise on the planetary defense of Rannoch."

"Or!" Tali had her own ideas as she suddenly clutched Garrus' arm...her eyes behind her visor were wide as she said, "You could always simply join me in starting up a farm on that plot of land I wanted. You know I want to retire from the Fleet, anyway." Tali had been made an admiral, which she always thought of as an honorary position at best because of her contributions to her people. "Besides, farming isn't exactly something I can do myself, you know...?"

Dubious, Garrus began, "Tali, I'm not so sure about that idea...!"

"Why not?"

Mary gently cut in: "Think about it, Tali. Garrus farming. Honestly try picturing that!"

Irritably, Garrus said, "Don't bother, because _I'm_ having trouble picturing it! I can almost write a list of how many things I've tried and then failed at miserably. I don't want to fail _you_, darling."

Tali's words were soothing: "Then you won't, lover. All I can ask is you give it a try. Not just so we can be together, but...to be with our children." Mary almost felt Tali blush. "O-of course, that's something else to plan for."

Garrus nodded deeply. "Indeed. For you, darling, for our future together, I'll give my very best."

Mary said, "Tali...I'm sorry to change the subject, but I have something to give to you."

Tali looked at Shepard, her voice full of surprise. "Y-you do? But Shepard, you've already given me so much - !"

Mary smiled more. "So let me give you a little more, okay? We've talked about a lot of things over the years. One thing I could never forget us talking about is how different your life is from mine because you've always had to wear your environmental suit..."

"Thankfully, that's something that will soon change because of the Geth, remember? They reprogrammed our suits, reconfigured them to help our immune systems become strong enough to do away with the suits entirely! I know that will be true for me within a week..."

Garrus was pleasantly surprised. "That soon? Tali, that's great news!"

Tali looked at Garrus and purred, "I know we'll both want to take...ah, full advantage of that, lover." The lovebirds hadn't been as intimate as they desperately wanted to be...yet. In a week, that would change!

Mary was truly happy for them both. "I know there have been so many things I can do that you can't, Tali. It's wonderful that will finally change for the better..."

Tali's response was heartfelt, yet soft. "Thank you. It'll take a lot of getting used to...honestly, the idea of removing this suit, to truly be free of it..._frightens _me." She looked down, unsure. "I-it's been a part of me for my entire life, and knowing I can set it aside soon...I have no idea how to live without it!"

"Hey." Mary drew close to Tali, her smile reassuring. "I'll tell you how to live without it, Tali: don't think about doing it and just _do _it. You'll figure out what to do from there. I know it."

The young Quarian's voice was thick with emotion as she said humbly, "Thank you."

"Until then, I can show you that I know at least a little about how you've had to live." Shepard took a small datapad from one of the compartments of her armor. As she accessed it... "You know that while I was healing after destroying the Reapers, your people lent their enviro-suit tech to help me recover?"

Tali didn't know, of course. "They did?"

"Yep." Smiling, she brought on the datapad's display screen an image...Shepard gave it to Tali for her to see. "That's a picture taken during my recovery I knew you'd want to see. I've got to admit, though, I was unconscious at the time...!"

Tali's bright eyes turned huge behind the glass that covered her face as she saw the image of Mary Shepard in Quarian armor, modified to be worn by a Human. She let out a schoolgirl squeal of delight that made both Mary and Garrus cringe reflexively. Tali almost cried, "Oh, _wow! _Shepard, you look so...so CUTE!" Mary was tempted to cringe again. Excited, the girl looked at Garrus and Mary and said, "I need to show everyone this! I-I need to show this to Gabby!" Tali suddenly rushed off then, yelling, "GABBY!"

Mary shook her head and sighed as Garrus laughed. After a beat, the Turian said, "So."

The savior gave her dear friend a look. "So...what?"

"What kind of plans do you and Liara have?"

Mary gently shook her head. "We've barely gotten back together, Garrus. We haven't had the chance to make any plans. At all!"

Garrus crossed his arms like a disciplinarian. "I know you better than that, Shepard. I know Liara better, too! You've talked about what you both want, right? You must want the same things, right?"

The soldier said solemnly, "We want to be together forever and have a lot of blue babies. That's all we want."

"Well, you have one baby on the way, so I'd call that a good start. So when do you two want to get married?"

Shepard suddenly looked at Garrus blankly. "When?" That was something she and Liara never talked about.

"Er, yes...when?"

Mary looked at Garrus, and a smile crept across her face. She said, "I'll let you know!" Then the savior rushed off.  
**  
4  
**  
Mary Shepard didn't have to go far...she found Liara, not far away from the door to the Asari's quarters, talking to Samantha. Both women smiled fondly at Shepard as she approached, and Liara began, "Mary, Samantha was just telling me - !"

Mary stopped before them and cut her lover short by asking simply, "Liara, do you want to get married?"

Liara's beautiful blue eyes turned wide from shock...so did Samantha's. So did everyone else's in earshot of the Commander. Liara haltingly asked, "Wh-what did you say...?"

Mary drew closer to her beloved. "You heard me. We're going to have a baby. I love you more than life itself. Do you love me?"

Immediately, softly, Liara T'Soni told the truth: "I love you beyond any doubt or hesitation, darling."

Commander Mary Shepard felt more nervous than she had been in a thousand battles against scores of enemies in recent years. Fearfully, hopefully, she took one of Liara's hands in both of hers. "The war is over. Nothing can possibly stand in the way of us being together. So..." Slowly, deliberately, Mary fell to one knee as she held Liara's hand. Astounded, Samantha could only watch, her smile beaming...Liara began to tremble, her breaths suddenly unsteady, as her eyes filled with joyous tears. Mary felt herself cry, but she ignored that as she focused on her one true love. "Liara...my beautiful blue angel...will you marry me?" There were a few dozen people in the immediate area, and all of them fell silent.

With wide, wet eyes, Liara looked at her lover with amazement...she barely found the focus to say, "Goddess, Mary...th-this is so sudden..."

Mary gave her a look. "Liara."

"W-what...?"

Full of increasing fear, Mary said, "You just said you love me beyond any doubt or hesitation. Y-you're hesitating."

Realizing, Liara almost panicked...her other hand moved fast to take both of Mary's. "Oh no, Mary, I...I-I-I do love you! B-but this is such a huge question to ask of me - !"

"Is it?"

"I-I realize we're going to have a baby...well, strictly speaking, _I _am - !"

Mary found her smile again. "So I've got to make an honest woman out of you."

Liara shook her head. "What does honesty have to do with it?"

"Well, you don't want our baby born out of wedlock, do you?"

"N-no, but - !"

"You want our baby to have a father, right?"

Without hesitation, Liara answered, "Yes!"

"You want to have many more blue babies, don't you?"

"Yes..."

"With me."

Again, without hesitation, with deep emotion, Liara said, _"Yes."_

"Then what are you hesitating for?" Mary gently squeezed Liara's hands and pressed on. "I love you, you love me, let's get the inevitable over with and get married. Today."

Overwhelmed by the moment, Liara looked at Mary with total love...still, she had to comment: "I was right from the very beginning. Humans _are _bullies."

Mary grinned in spite of her tears, remembering that particular conversation from not long after she first met her perfect blue angel. "Damned right we are. We're short-lived, and that makes us impatient and aggressive as a species. So the hell what?"

For a moment that felt like forever, Liara looked into Mary's deep brown eyes...and she knew beyond any doubt how to answer. Warm tears streaming down her face, Liara told Mary, "So...call me impatient, too. I do adore you, Mary Shepard. I can't imagine loving anyone _but _you, and I want to be with you forever." She nodded, her happiness knowing no bounds as she finally said, "I will marry you."

Overwhelmed with relief and incredible joy, Mary rose to stand before Liara and kissed her hands as she held them tight. However. Liara said, unsure, "B-but the last I saw, we don't have an ordained minister of any religion here...well, my father Aethyta is here, but she doesn't have the standing to wed anyone!" Asari Matriarchs were either government officials or religious leaders, or in some cases both. Aethyta, unfortunately, wasn't ordained in her peoples' religion. "Unless you brought someone else with you...?"

Mary nodded. "You could say I did, yeah. By intergalactic law, space ship captains have the authority to wed anyone, remember? I just need to ask Captain Cullen."

Excited, Liara said, "Please ask!"

"I will."

"And he had better say yes!"

"Oh, he will." Mary thought in her heart, _Or I'll shoot him!_

As they looked into each other's eyes, Liara thought with desperate, needful speed. "W-we will need at least an hour to get ourselves ready...to get everyone ready...!"

Mary nodded. "Good, because I understand the sun will set soon. The nights on this world are very long, right?" She was thinking of a long, perfect honeymoon night.

Liara suddenly thought of that too, and she felt very warm as she almost breathed, "Oh, yes...very long." She smiled with building anticipation. "I...I know a place we can go by shuttle. It's very secluded and in a part of the local geography we long ago deemed as safe."

Mary felt warm, too. "Just as long as it's secluded enough for just the two of us."

"Oh, yes."

"Do you want the ceremony inside the ship or outside, angel?"

"Outside would be wonderful. What will you wear?"

"I'll put on my best dress blues after a quick shower. You?"

Liara's lips curled a bit more as she smiled. "Remember after we defeated the Shadow Broker...when you invited me to this ship, I wore that dress...?"

Mary nodded enthusiastically. "The one with the gloves..."

"Mmmm."

"Do you mind...well, a Human ceremony? I don't know if you preferred an Asari wedding..."

"A Human wedding would be perfect. Asari weddings can take hours...I'm not sure if I can be that patient."

"Me, either." They stared needfully into each other's eyes...but then, with a burst of shame, Mary looked down. "I'm sorry I don't have a ring to give to you, Liara."

With a cool, joking tone, the Asari said, "Using jewelry to symbolize love isn't mandatory in Human weddings, if I remember my lessons about Earth culture. Besides, Asari don't believe in rings. We're not materialistic."

Mary shrugged. "Nobody's perfect. But...I can think of something just as special to exchange with you. Listen..." She drew close to her adored and whispered into her ear.

Liara listened only for a moment, and she quickly, sweetly kissed Mary's lips. "Goddess, I love you."

Mary breathed, "I love you, too."

"Let's get everyone ready."

"Okay."

Beside herself with excitement, Samantha quickly said, "I'll help! J-just give me a moment, everyone on this deck will know!"

Mary said, "Go ahead, Liara. I'll talk to Captain Cullen!"

Liara gently broke away from Mary, looked at Samantha, and nodded. "Then let's go!" Together, they moved as everyone else in the area burst in sudden, excited conversation. Most looked at Shepard with so much happiness for her.

Mary Shepard took in a deep breath, feeling like she was on a cloud. It was happening so fast, but it couldn't happen fast enough. To be married to Liara. To be bonded with her forever. She felt truly giddy, but suddenly heard a muffled "A-hem!" She turned and saw Garrus grinning at her. He couldn't help but say, "I hope you two planned enough!"

Full of certainty, Mary said, "More than enough, Garrus! Can you and Tali be ready in an hour?"

He nodded deeply. "Absolutely, dear friend. In fact..." He opened his personal comm and spoke: "Tali? It's me! Listen, Shepard and Liara are preparing to get married!"

Mary heard Tali burst out, "That's wonderful! When?!"

"When? _Tonight_, in an hour - !"

Suddenly, Garrus' comm system damned near overloaded when both he and Mary heard an ear-piercing squeal of delight that made them both flinch. Tali then almost screamed, "ARE YOU SERIOUS?! _Keelah_, I've got to let everyone know - ! I've got to tell Gabby! GABBY!" The comm line disconnected then.

Mary sighed as Garrus chuckled...he said, "Why do I have a feeling news is going to travel fast?"  
**  
5  
**  
About 40 minutes later. Alone in her quarters, Ashley Williams sat on the edge of her bed in silence. She frowned in the half-light as she stared at nothing.

Her doors softly opened. Commander Mary Shepard was there, almost ready for her wedding, in her Alliance dress blue uniform. She stayed at the threshold as she asked quietly, "Ash? Can I come in?"

Ashley had tried to distance herself from Mary ever since she returned to them. She had been so ashamed inside, she barely was able to look Shepard in the face. Ash managed, "I...I don't know if that's a good idea."

"Hearing you say that, I believe coming in is a good idea." Slowly, Mary did so, and the doors didn't close behind her. She looked at Ashley for a long moment before she spoke again. "Ash, ever since I got here, the only one who doesn't seem happy about it...is you." It was impossible for Mary not to notice that...how Ashley kept a deliberate distance between them before and after it couldn't be avoided, when Mary held the brave, beautiful soldier she had known since Sovereign's attack on Eden Prime. But Ashley didn't hold her in return...to Mary, the woman was stiff and reluctant to be held. "Liara and I are about to get married soon. Everyone else is about ready, but...but you're just sitting here." Not sure if she wanted to ask, unable to think of anything else to do, Mary Shepard said, "Please tell me what's wrong."

Ash continued to look into space as she said quietly, "I'm all right, Commander. I'll be outside soon."

Mary frowned and put her hands on her hips. "Not the answer I was looking for."

Ashley looked at her. "Nothing is wrong. You don't have to be here - "

"Bullshit." Mary's tone of voice became colder. "Talk to me, Ash, or are you honestly that damned stubborn?"

"You already know the answer to that, Mary. With my history, I've had to be stubborn."

The savior said with a light tone, "Yeah, the much-lamented Williams clan...your family lost its honor because of your grandfather's disgrace, and because of you, it's finally getting it back." Ash stared at her. "Sorry if that was a little glib, but it was still an accurate capsule of your family's history. But that has nothing to do with what you're feeling now, does it?" Her only response was silence, and Mary suddenly said with authority, "I said _talk to me_, Ash!"

Ashley Williams suddenly stood and looked hard at Shepard. "What do you want from me?"

"What do you think? I love you, something's wrong with you, and I want to help!"

The Lieutenant-Commander winced as Mary spoke, as if from pain. She said softly, "Please stop..."

"Stop what?!"

Ash looked at Mary sadly. "You want to help. Fine. You can't. This is all on me. It's nothing you can do anything about."

"I just stopped a cycle of extinction that gripped the entire galaxy! I've learned I'm capable of a lot of things! Don't you dare tell me you have a problem I can't help you solve! You've been pushing me away, Ash. You're ashamed to be anywhere around me. Please tell me why!"

Ashley couldn't look at Mary. "You called me family, Mary. You called me a sister. How could you do that?"

Mary blinked. "Ash - ?"

Ashley suddenly shouted, "I don't deserve that from you! I...!" Tears welled in her eyes, and as she began to cry, the long-haired beauty still couldn't look at the hero. "You say I got my family's honor back. You say I'm as much a hero of The Reaper War as you are. Yeah, I'm so honorable, I'm such a damned hero, I couldn't keep my faith in you!" She issued a sour laugh. "Me, a believer in God, and I couldn't keep my faith in _you_." For a moment, she was silent, and then Ashley Williams began...

"We had been through so much together fighting Saren. I _did_ believe in you. I believed in your goodness and decency. I believed you represented the very best of Humanity! And I believed nothing could change how I felt." She shook her head slowly, sorrowfully. "And then you died. A part of me died, too. Two years later, I saw you again on Horizon driving away the Collectors. And how did I react? You remember, right? I couldn't believe it was you, even though I held you and I felt your warmth...I looked into your eyes, and I saw you, and you _were_ alive again...but I thought you were a tool for Cerberus. I called you everything but an enemy. I couldn't trust you. Tali could trust you...Garrus, Wrex and Joker could trust you! _But I couldn't!_

"Then...then the war started. The goddamn Reapers came and took Earth away. And I still...couldn't...trust you! The best friend I ever had, and I couldn't get my faith back. You saved me after I almost died. When I told you I was asked to be a Spectre too, you supported me. You told me any decision I made for myself would be right. You almost gave everything to save the Citadel Council from Udina and Cerberus...and there I was, pointing a fucking gun at you, because _I still couldn't believe in you! _It took that bastard Udina himself to make me realize how wrong I was, and I shot the son of a bitch! You told me that you didn't have to explain yourself to me...but when I did you wrong, you didn't ask for anything but for me to trust you again. You never stopped being my friend. You never stopped having faith in _me_."

Ash let out a soft sob as she cried...she regained some of her composure, and continued. "But...b-but I couldn't do the same. I didn't trust you, I suspected you might be a danger even if you didn't know it! Again and again, you proved you hadn't changed, but that wasn't enough for me. It wasn't enough until you almost got _shot _by me, and I could never ever explain MYSELF for that! The only thing I could say was...I lost faith in my commander and my best friend, and the one of us who doesn't deserve anyone's trust...is me."

Ashley Williams' arms wrapped about herself as she looked at Mary again...full of shame and guilt, she finished, "I don't deserve to be a part of your family, Mary...I'm not sure I deserve to wear my damned uniform anymore."

For a moment, Mary Shepard could only look at Ash...then, someone else spoke.

"What the hell." Both women looked to the door, and James Vega was standing there, the expression on his handsome face confused. "That's what your problem's been, Ashley? You've been feeling _guilty?_"

Mary quietly nodded. "Strange but true, Vega. You have something to say?"

James moved into the room as he said, "Yes, _ma'am!_" He moved to the center of the room next to Shepard and looked at the woman he loved. "Ashley, I don't give a damn what kind of mistakes you made before. I don't care if you didn't trust Commander Shepard for a while! For a long time, I wasn't sure if she was too good to be true, either. The savior of the Citadel, and I wondered if it was all bullshit. But Shepard made me a believer during the war. I started believing like a lot of folks did she could end the war!"

Ash bit her lower lip. "James..."

"Listen! I love you, Ashley, every bit of you...even the parts that aren't perfect. You lost your faith in Shepard for a while." James shrugged, his expression kind. "Well, so the hell what? I believe in _you_, now more than ever."

Ashley began to cry again, overwhelmed, as she managed to ask, "How...?"

"Because only one of the most beautiful and loving women I've had the honor to meet in my life could admit she was wrong. So drop this guilt shit, turn the page, and let's move on, okay? And I want...I need to ask if you'll move on with me." He drew close to Ashley and gently took one of her hands. His eyes implored to her. "I'll say it again and as many times as I have to, Ashley...I love you, and it'll take a helluva lot more than guilt to change that!"

Ash felt herself smile a little at the big lunk as she squeezed his hand. "Oh, James..."

"You took the words out of my mouth, James." Her arms crossed and her expression resolute, Mary drew closer to Williams. "I love you too, Ash. And if you're so hellbent on feeling guilty, there's only one thing I can do about it!" Without warning, Mary closed the distance and hugged Ashley tight.

Mortified, still full of shame, Ash stiffened and almost struggled. "M-Mary...!" Moments passed, and she began to weep again in the savior's arms. "Mary..."

Mary was crying too, and she said into Ashley's ear, "I love you, dammit. _I love you and I forgive you_, Ashley Williams. You understand? Do you understand I forgive you?"

Mary felt Ash's being tremble and finally relax into her...the long-haired beauty held the savior tightly in return and whispered, "Oh, God...I'm so sorry...suh-so sorry..."

Gratefully, proudly, Mary held Ash tight... "Shhhh. Shhhhhh..." For a few minutes, they held each other this way. James watched and barely kept himself from crying.

Finally, Ashley pulled back a little...the women looked into each other's eyes before the Lieutenant-Commander said with thick emotion, "Thank you...thank you for being the best friend I ever knew..."

Mary nodded with love. "You're welcome, dear sister."

Ashley Williams looked down a little...and she noticed something that made her wince. "Oh, hell...I cried all over you...!" Mary stepped back a little and saw it was true...her dress blue tunic was made a deeper shade on a large, splotchy area of her breast.

Mary reassured, "It's okay. I've got a spare." She then gently broke from Ashley...and James quickly moved close to her, his expression lovestruck. Ash looked back at him and it was clear she was just as crazy for him. Why, Mary might never know! The savior said to them both, "Now I'm gonna leave you two alone for a few minutes. Then I'll expect to see you both with everyone outside."

James Vega looked at the Commander. "Aw, just a few minutes?" He was clearly hoping he and Ash would have more time together.

Mary smiled brightly as she stood at the open doorway. "Yeah, I'm going to be getting married soon, remember? Don't be late, and that's an order!"

**TO BE CONTINUED...  
**


	18. Chapter 18

**PREVIOUSLY: Commander Mary Shepard is reunited with Liara and her lost crew. Most all of her loved ones are together, and it was as good a time as any for the hero to ask her Asari love to be her wife...**

**Of course, Liara said yes. Wedding bells are in the air in this chapter.**

**It took me some time to write this chapter...I wanted to make sure it was right. And I'm not in the mood for any technical criticism. The ceremony has a combination of Western and Indian (the necklaces) influences.**

**During that time over the past weekend, I got terrible news about a dear friend.**

**She was a fellow Deviant on deviantART named celticknotgirl, aka Kat. She was a truly amazing, beautiful person and fellow writer. I found out from her brother she died in an automobile accident with a drunk driver. It was horrible, useless senselessness. She had family, a girlfriend and many friends and fellow "Mass Effect" fans on DA who miss her and the light she brought to our lives.**

**Kat was also one of my biggest critics/cheerleaders...she truly looked forward to seeing how I'd have Mary Shepard and Liara get married. Kat, in your memory, this chapter and "Coda" are dedicated to you. You'll never be forgotten, dear friend, and I hope to see you one day...**

**"MASS EFFECT 3 EPILOG: CODA" by Charles Spencer**

**Chapter 18:**

**"DEARLY BELOVED..." In dedication to Kat.**

**1**

**Things didn't go exactly as initially planned. **Naturally. There was a delay of about half an hour to the anticipated start of the ceremony, in fact. The reason? When word was passed on to Samara by Miranda Lawson about the impending wedding, the Justicar immediately went to find Mary Shepard. Samara then asked the Commander, with a little nervousness, "Shepard...with your blessing and Liara's, may I perform the wedding ceremony?"

Mary, who was talking to Captain Orion Cullen at the moment to ask him to do the same thing, was taken aback. Mary said, "I didn't know you could perform wedding rituals, Samara!"

Samara's cool eyes were reassuring as she said, "Remember we Justicars are, at our core, a religious order that adheres to the teachings of the Goddess by the strictest measures. It is well within my authority to perform wedding rites for others, Mary."

"I-I see," Mary said as she smiled. "I hope you understand this isn't a choice I can make by myself. Just a moment...!" She keyed her comm and said softly, "Liara?"

The response from her true love was immediate. "I'm here, darling! Samantha and Tali are helping me prepare. Is everything all right?"

"Yes, but I needed to tell you that Samara has offered to perform the wedding. Are you okay with that?"

A beat passed in silence...no doubt Liara was as surprised as Mary was. The Asari finally spoke with barely-contained excitement: "That is _more _than okay, darling! Samara, if you can hear me, thank you! I would be honored if you would be the one to marry us!"

Mary Shepard said, "That's what we both want, Samara, and we're both honored. Thank you."

Samara smiled and bowed gently. "You are both truly welcome, Shepard."

Mary gave Captain Cullen an apologetic look as she said, "I'm sorry, Captain."

Cullen nodded, understanding. "It's all right, Commander. Is there any other way I can help?"

Mary thought for a beat and then said, "Simply make sure the shuttle I want to take from here with Liara is fully ready for extended expeditionary travel. Thank you!" Cullen gave a brisk nod and quickly left. Mary had chosen one of the shuttles from the _Yosemite_, as preparations were quickly made, to be stocked with enough food for three days and equipped with an 'ex-shell', an add-on created for lengthy expeditions away from the crew's main vessel...when its framework was deployed and its canvas shell inflated, the ex-shell extended the living space from the loading doors to form a sealed enclosure similar to a tent dwelling two-thirds as big as the shuttle itself.

Liara asked over Mary's comm, "Samara?"

The Justicar answered, "Yes, I am here."

"Is there anything _you'll _need?"

"What kind of ceremony will this be? I'm sure you do not wish for a lengthy Asari wedding."

"You're right, Samara! It will be a Human ceremony. Samantha is briefing me on exactly what it will involve now."

Samara said confidently, "Ah! I will only need to know more about the basic structure of a typical Human wedding, as well, and what I'll be required to say during the ceremony."

Mary said, "I can help her with that, Liara, no problem!" She had a datapad in hand, and was accessing it.

Liara said, "Understood, darling! Samara, what else do you require?"

Samara shook her head lightly. "Nothing more, Liara, thank you."

"Okay!" Mary finished what she was doing with the datapad, and then offered it to Samara. "I had to access the _Normandy's _archives. I have the basic structure and words for a simple Earth ceremony here, along with other things you need to know so you understand how it all works." She added solemnly, "And so you understand what Liara and I want."

"Of course." Samara took the datapad and looked at it...after a moment, she said, "It will not take me long to memorize this."

Thankful, relieved, Mary Shepard said, "Samara...I wish I knew how to thank you better than simply saying the words. I...I thought you were still mad at me."

Samara gave Mary a surprised look. "Mad? For what?"

"F-for the conversation we had not long ago." Mary looked down and said quietly, "The way I said what I wanted to was all wrong. I didn't mean to insult you."

Samara smiled brighter and said, "Of course you didn't, dear friend. But you came across as trying to tell me I'd made a mistake becoming a Justicar."

Mary looked into Samara's eyes. "I know better than anyone how seriously you take your vows, Samara, and I'd never insult you in such a way."

"Thank you, Mary. I must apologize for my leaving so abruptly, as well. Ever since, I have come to realize what you really wanted to say."

"You have...?"

Samara nodded. "Yes...but that is a conversation that can wait until after you and your wife return from your honeymoon." Suddenly, the Justicar drew close and embraced Mary Shepard...the hero returned the embrace gently, gratefully. She heard Samara whisper into her ear, "I love you, dear friend, and it is _my_ honor to bring you and Liara together forever. Thank you."  
**  
2  
**  
Minutes later, Kahlee Sanders took Samara to the freighter by the second shuttle. There they had to make two very special calls as preparations continued to be made planetside. The first call was made and completed within minutes. For the second call, after reaching the person she wished to communicate with, the temporarily on-leave Administrator of Jon Grissom Academy (due to the whirlwind events of The Reaper War) said, "Admiral Hackett, Kahlee Sanders reporting in. We've found the _Normandy_, and all hands are alive and well!"

On the comm station's main display, Admiral Hackett smiled and nodded. "That's excellent news, Kahlee. We've been out of contact with you for so long, what happened?" It didn't take long for Kahlee to tell him about Balak and his forces, and how they were dealt with.

The blonde woman couldn't help but frown when Hackett confirmed what the crew of the _Normandy _told them, because Shepard and those with her were temporarily cut off from communications with Earth. That the Sol Relay was destroyed by Balak, and it would take a while for it to be replaced. Kahlee sighed, "Damn...so we're all going to be stuck here for at least a month. Unless we want to go somewhere else besides Earth."

Hackett said, "I'm sure Commander Shepard will know the best course of action to take. Unless she has decided to simply wait for Alliance support and rescue?"

Kahlee informed the Admiral, "Actually, that is the course Shepard wants to take. She's curious to know more about this world the Normandy chanced upon, and...well..."

"'And' what, Kahlee? Where is the Commander?"

Samara, who stood next to Kahlee, finally spoke as her Human companion smiled. "She is detained, Admiral, preparing for her wedding with Liara T'Soni."

Hackett stared back at them. _"Wedding...?"_

Kahlee nodded. "It was something they both dearly wanted to make happen as soon as possible, but Commander Shepard wanted us to tell you that she wishes you were here for the occasion, Admiral." Her smile became softer as she told him, "She wanted me to tell you that she thinks of you as family to her."

Taken aback by the sentiment, Hackett looked like his heart swelled several times its normal size. He nodded deeply. "Thank you, Kahlee. Let Shepard and T'Soni know they both have my congratulations. I can only wish them the very best." His brow suddenly knitted as he thought of the obvious question. "Wait...who will be performing the wedding?"

Samara nodded and said formally, "I shall be, Admiral, by my authority as a Justicar."

"I understand, Justicar Samara. I have no doubt Shepard and T'Soni appreciate your assistance."

Samara asked, "I believe you shall require some information concerning their wedding, for the sake of formal recognition and entrance into Earth Systems Alliance public record?"

Hackett nodded. "It will only take a few moments, Samara. It's for formality's sake more than anything else, and so I can ensure that every Council world will record and recognize their union, as well."

"Of course. Will Commander Shepard and Liara T'Soni be needed for this formality, Admiral?"

"Not at all, and I wouldn't want to delay their wedding. I'm sure you'll be speaking with the Matriarchs as well, since this involves an Asari citizen?"

Samara nodded. "I already have, and they were kind enough to expedite matters." It was to the Justicars the first call from the _Yosemite _was made. Samara chose not to say why the Matriarchs were unusually efficient with a bureaucratic procedure that often involved the recording of genetic signatures of spouses, since the Asari were so thorough about such things. The Justicar chose not to say that if many of them hadn't been efficient, she would have felt honor-bound to arrest them all the moment she returned to Earth space for their keeping a Prothean beacon hidden and secret on Thessia, an act of selfishness that ensured the technological dominance of the Asari and ironically nearly gave the final advantage to the Reapers. (Lidanya and Aethyta were among those who were innocent, those who didn't know about the secret beacon...they sped formalities along with pleasure, and without having to be 'persuaded'.)

Because they so quickly legitamized the impending wedding of Mary and Liara, Samara assured those who sought to benefit from hidden Prothean knowledge they had nothing more to fear. From her. But most of the order of the Justicars survived the war, and the knowledge of the more corrupt Matriarchs' crimes was already passed on to them...Samara warned them that if _ever_ they strayed from the righteous path leading their people again, the Justicars would know what to do.  
**  
3  
**  
Just within the open main hatch of the _Normandy_, not long afterward. A bouquet of exotic flowers from the world just outside in her trembling hands, Liara T'Soni felt more happiness than she ever had in her life...along with more terror and anxiety, too! Her slender form was clothed in the same gorgeous, figure-hugging red-and-wine dress she had worn when she visited Mary's ship just after the destruction of the Shadow Broker. Its exotic fabric shimmered in the slowly deepening golden light of the sunset outside, and was designed with long opera-style gloves to make a man or woman want to see more of the person who wore it. It certainly had that affect on Mary before, who gently peeled it from the Asari's indigo body after she toured the new frigate.

"Baby?" Matriarch Aethyta drew in close to stand with her daughter, her ordinarily gruff voice full of barely-restrained emotions. "You all right?"

Liara felt her voice shake a little as she managed, "Goddess...I was less nervous when we arrived on Earth to stop the Reapers."

Aethyta asked, "You know why, right?" Liara looked at her father, who grinned a little. "Then, you only had to worry about getting yourself killed. Now..."

Liara nodded, positively frightened as she said quietly, "Now...I am only going to change my life forever by marrying the one I love more than life itself. I-I'm sure I love her with all of my heart...I feel beyond any doubt this is right...but..."

"But..." Aethyta gently finished for her daughter, "...you're afraid you won't be good enough for her. You're already afraid that one day she'll take one look at you and ask, 'Why'd I marry her again?'"

Horrified, Liara breathed, "Father...!"

"What? Was I close?"

Liara's wide blue eyes reflected her incredible fear. "Actually...you're exactly right." She looked down at the floor as she frowned, lost. "From the first moment we met, even before I found out she touched a Prothean beacon, Mary fascinated me. Almost every day since, I've found out something new about her. But me...I-I've never kept any secrets from her. She knows all she needs to about me." Liara looked up at Aethyta and asked softly, "Am I good enough for her?"

Aethyta's eyes examined Liara gently before she answered: "Kiddo...that lady knows as well as I do how amazing you are. Don't start selling yourself short because you're so damn modest. I mean, you're gonna break the hearts of a lot of guys outside as they watch you get married soon." She quickly added, "And a few girls!"

Liara sighed, "Father - !"

"I'm serious! You are perfectly stunning, kid." Then...Aethyta's expression shifted as her eyes filled with tears. "And...a-and you're breaking my heart, too. I mean, I've gotta give you away..."

Liara quickly moved to face Aethyta, full of concern. "Oh, father...I..."

As tears fell down her cheeks, Aethyta's voice found its strength again. She said with certainty, "Listen to me. If it wasn't for the fact you're marrying a damn _war hero_, I wouldn't even be letting this wedding happen! I never would have thought anybody was good enough for you. But you're damn lucky to have met her, Liara. Never take that for granted. Never take your love for granted, either."

Tears filled Liara's own blue eyes as she said, "I won't, father. I couldn't!"

"Good." Aethyta's voice softened as she held her daughter's shoulders. "And always communicate. Don't make the same mistakes me and Nezzy made by letting our marriage crash and burn. You hear me?"

Liara nodded deeply as she felt herself cry. "I hear you, Aethyta. Thank you..."

Aethyta gave her daughter an annoyed look. "One more thing...you two _really _oughtta stop being all sweet and lovey-dovey with each other while having sex."

Mortified, Liara glared at Aethyta as she almost shouted, _"Father!"_

"I still remember what you told me that one day, not wanting to be 'tawdry'! You two like to take it slow and easy, am I right? Take my word for it, if you both want a healthy sex life, start going wild on your honeymoon! Go at it like a coupla rabid thresher maws!"

Liara groaned as she covered her face with one of her gloved hands. "Oh, Goddess...!"

Aethyta quickly added, "I'm just saying!"

Mercifully for Liara, she and Aethyta heard music begin to play from outside...they were the slow and earnest first notes of Wagner's _"Treulich gefuhrt"_, or the "Bridal Chorus", being played by a single acoustic guitar. However, the young Asari about to be married almost felt her heart stop hearing the notes, too. If ever there was a point of no return, this was it. Aethyta understood it too, and understood the sheer weight of the moment. Liara's father breathed, "Aw, crap...here we go."

Liara gave Aethyta a look. "Here 'we' go? I'm the one getting married, _I'm _the one who may not be good enough for Mary - !"

Quickly, carefully, Aethyta clutched Liara's shoulders in her hands. Staring coolly into her daughter's eyes, the Matriarch said, "Enough of that nonsense. You're not just good enough, Liara. Damned if I know why, but you can't see what Mary and everyone else sees. _You are perfect_, kid. I promise you." Emotion thickened her voice as she finished... "And I'm so damned proud of you...I'm so lucky I got to be a part of your wedding day." Aethyta was close to tears again.

So was Liara, who also was on the verge of panicking, but her father's words got through to her...she found her strength again, even though it didn't lessen the virtual terror that gripped her. She loved Mary so much...she had to believe she was worthy of the hero. With so much of a greater yearning than any fear within her, Liara T'Soni accepted once and for all the perfect truth that she wanted to be with Mary Shepard for all time and beyond. Liara managed to nod solemnly and suddenly hugged Aethyta tight. They could only hold each other for a moment as Liara whispered into her parent's ear, "I'm so lucky to have you here today, Aethyta. You truly _are _the best father a girl could ask for. I love you."

"I love you, too," her father whispered in return gently. Aethyta quickly pulled back and gave her daughter a last examining gaze as Liara took a deep breath to regain her composure. Again, in Aethyta's eyes - in _anyone's _eyes - her daughter looked perfect. For Liara, taking a deep breath helped...only a little. Aethyta then offered her hand and asked, "So...you ready?"

Liara barely breathed, "No..." But she managed a true smile full of primal expectation as she finished, "...but let's do it, anyway!" She took Aethyta's hand.

Outside. Everyone watched as Liara and Aethyta stepped into view in the open hatchway, and slowly exited. Liara felt her father's hand comfortingly tighten around hers, reassuring, as they descended into the clearing. Dozens were here, most of them virtually family to Liara, like they were to her one true love. The crowd of familiar faces parted to create a path to her destination. There, she saw her lover with Samara, and they were bracketed by Ashley and Tali'Zorah on one side, and Wrex and Garrus on the other. Just off to the side was the source of the music: Steve Cortez, playing his guitar. Liara didn't even know he played such an instrument, but was truly thankful to know he was considerably skilled. The wedding music flowed through the air like a breeze that began to quietly rush through the area.

Liara looked at Mary Shepard again, and her heart almost skipped a beat in the process. Even closer, the Asari couldn't help but be entranced by how amazing Mary looked. In her deep blue Alliance Navy dress uniform, the hero was as much a stoic embodiment of martial discipline as Samara. But the conservative nature of her dress blues made Liara want to see more of the one who wore them, too. Liara recalled all of Mary in more intimate moments - her perfect, toned, strong yet soft nude body - and she felt a flush of warmth. Softness as much as strength defined Mary Shepard, and the combination of those aspects embodied perfection to Liara. In the gold rays of the alien sunset, her cream-colored skin shone like a goddess, contrasted dramatically by the soldier's raven hair and nearly-onyx eyes. Liara couldn't help but virtually fall in love with Mary almost every time she looked at her.

Mary Shepard felt the same way as Liara approached, holding Aethyta's hand. It took all of her willpower to keep her breaths steady and calm as she felt her heart beat hard in her chest, and she wished David Anderson was here to see this. She couldn't believe how beautiful Liara looked in these moments, and not being able to read her lover's mind, didn't know she felt the same way in turn. Liara couldn't have known what Mary thought as her soulmate reached her: _Please let me be worthy of such a perfect woman...please,_ please _let me be worthy of her._

Then...Mary and Liara stood together in the quiet jade of the clearing. Steve finished his song, and all was quiet for a moment. And then Samara began:

"Dearly beloved...we are gathered today to bear witness to the joining of Mary Shepard and Liara T'Soni in marriage. We are here to share as family this most important and sacred moment in both of their lives. Marriage is a holy pact of honor, and one that cannot and _must not _be entered into lightly. Those who wish to bring their lives together as husband and wife must do so with solemn reverence not only to the pact they make between themselves, but with the utmost respect and love for one another. Under the sight of the gods we each believe in, under the sight of we, their witnesses, Mary and Liara once and for all declare their love for one another, a love that shall endure all the days of their lives...and forever after."

Samara looked upon the Commander...she said, "Mary Shepard...it is your desire to become husband to Liara T'Soni." Mary bowed deeply.

The Justicar then looked upon the young Asari next to Mary. "Liara T'Soni...it is your desire to become wife to Mary Shepard." Liara bowed, as well. (For the sake of technical distinctions - and the fact the Asari was going to be mother to their children - it was quickly agreed beforehand that the honorifics of husband and wife should go to Mary and Liara, respectively, even though they were both female.)

Samara stared forward and asked for everyone to hear, "Who gives this woman to be married to her husband?"

Matriarch Aethyta stepped forward to reach Mary and Liara, and she announced, "I do, Justicar...but honestly, she can give herself with no trouble." The elder Asari then embraced Liara tenderly...and then moved and embraced Mary. As she held the savior, Aethyta whispered softly into her ear, "Please treat my baby right. Always."

Mary answered softly, "I will...always." She held Aethyta with true warmth.

The Matriarch parted from Shepard, and considered the Justicar. Samara said, "Matriarch Aethyta. As Mary and Liara begin a new family together, will you bless them in their marriage? Will you celebrate them in their times of joy, and give them strength in times of hardship?"

Aethyta bowed and said with earnest, "I will."

Samara nodded and looked at Mary and Liara again. She said, "Take each other's hands now and look upon one another...so you may see the gift this truly sacred day brings to you." The women did, and they gazed longingly into one another's eyes as they held hands. They heard Samara say, "See the one you love above all others and always. Know that the hands that hold yours will love and cherish you, comfort you...hold you in times of fear, wipe away tears of both sorrow and joy...give you strength and encouragement...know that the hands that hold yours will keep you together now, all of the days of your lives, and forever after." They knew, and they both knew an amazing, wonderful joy.

Samara's eyes fixed on the Human groom. "Commander Mary Shepard. Will you take Liara T'Soni to be your beloved wife and the mother of your children? Will you belong to her in times of plenty and times of want...in times of sickness and times of health...in times of joy and times of sorrow...and in times of failure and times of triumph? Will you promise to cherish and respect your wife, care for and protect her, comfort and encourage her, adore, honor and stay with her for all eternity?"

Mary Shepard looked into Liara's blue eyes and promised in a strong voice, "I will."

Samara looked to the Asari bride. "Doctor Liara T'Soni. Will you take Mary Shepard to be your beloved husband and the father of your children? Will you belong to her in times of plenty and times of want...in times of sickness and times of health...in times of joy and times of sorrow...and in times of failure and times of triumph? Will you promise to cherish and respect your husband, care for and protect her, comfort and encourage her, adore, honor and stay with her for all eternity?"

Liara T'Soni looked into Mary's deep brown eyes and promised with total, perfect certainty, "I will."

With the notable exceptions of Wrex, Grunt and the always-stoic Samara, most everyone bearing witness to these singular moments was in tears by now.

Samara then said, "I know it is tradition in most Human weddings that the bride and groom exchange rings. I believe Mary and Liara have something slightly different to offer each other. Mary?"

Mary bowed and said, "Yes." She quietly signaled to Wrex, who moved closer with a box in his hands. Mary then looked to her bride. "Liara, not long ago, you found and returned to me my old dog tags on a chain necklace." As Mary turned and took the box Wrex offered, Mary continued... "I never forgot that, and I never expressed how much that meant to me...until now." She slowly opened the box, and inside was a chain-link necklace with a gleaming new set of Earth Systems Alliance Navy tags. As she showed them to Liara, Mary said, "I was given a new set of dog tags not long after by the Alliance Navy, and as I express my gratitude for what you gave to me...I can only think of this to give to you." Liara's smile was brilliant as she reflexively bowed to Mary...she felt her heartbeat quicken as she felt the hero's firm yet soft hands carefully moved to place the chain and tags around her slender neck, and then clasped the chain together. Liara almost felt dizzy as she heard Mary say, "I give you this to wear around your neck, a chain that has no end, to symbolize my eternal love that will always surround you. Please wear this, because it symbolizes our vows on our wedding day." By the time she finished, Mary's voice was trembling from incredible nervousness.

Liara rose to stand and looked upon herself...one of her hands gently touched the tags as they seemed to rest in her bosom. She didn't bother to hold back any tears as she said softly, "Thank you, darling...thank you." She managed to look to her left, and Ashley Williams stepped up to her...the Lieutenant-Commander also had a similar box. Liara's voice became thicker as she said, "In return, I can only give you this, as I did before...the tags you had lost, which I now give to you again to express my love and devotion for you above all others." Ashley opened the box, and the damaged yet mostly-restored tags Mary Shepard lost that terrible day the Collectors attacked were there on a new chain necklace. Ashley took Liara's bouquet briefly as she drew closer to Mary...the Commander bowed to her love, and Liara carefully, sweetly placed the chain around her neck and secured it with its clasp. The Asari's voice trembled too as she spoke in those moments... "And this...this shall symbolize my eternal love that shall always surround you, as well. This too is a symbol of our vows on our wedding day."

Overwhelmed, Mary Shepard managed to say, "Thank you..." Ashley quickly gave Liara her bouquet back before the bride and groom held hands again.

Samara looked upon them both and announced, "To conclude this ceremony, Mary and Liara each have something important to say to one another."

For a couple of moments afterward...there was silence. Mary and Liara could only look at each other with total love, amazing nervousness...and in spite of what Samara said, they both seemed to be speechless. Finally, Mary pursed her lips nervously and looked down. Again, she wanted her words to be right. She needed them to be right now more than ever. It didn't help that her heart was beating harder than a jackhammer. Then. Mary Shepard felt a calm blanket her as she looked up into Liara's blue eyes, and not for the first time, she wanted to swim in their very depths like water, be lost in them forever...and she spoke:

"Liara...my angel...my one true love. A long time ago, I wanted to be a positive force in the lives of others. I thought the best path to doing that was to become a soldier. I made it my duty to fight monsters so no one else has to. I swore my life to defend all that is just, decent and honorable not simply for my fellow Humans, but for all who live everywhere. I don't know if it was because of luck, skill or my desire to never give up to any challenge, but I was fortunate to win more battles than I fought. And for so long...I thought my duty was enough to fight the monsters no one else could.

"But then I met you...my beautiful, sweet, perfect Liara...and I finally understood I found my _reason _to fight.

"When I fell in love with you, I promised myself I'd fight until the day I could fight no more...because on that day, you'll be safe. And you are. You are here with me now on the happiest day of my entire life. And even if there are still monsters out there to fight, even if I have to fight forever, I will. Because I will always keep you safe. Because I always and forever will love you."

The moments fell silent again.

Overwhelmed by Mary's words, Liara fought will all of her heart to keep from crying openly from the sheer joy she felt. The blue beauty did her best to keep composed as her lover and the father of her child smiled upon her, completely patient...completely in love. Liara T'Soni steadied herself...Mary felt the hands she held ease in their trembling...and then the bride finally said what she most yearned to say:

"Mary...my dearest, bravest Mary...you gave me so much since the moment we first met. When you found me, when I was threatened by evil forces, you gave me shelter and solace. In our common cause, I gave you my help in finding the answers we all needed. As time passed, you gave me even more. You gave me certainty and hope...and you inspired me to find my determination, courage and strength. I had never thought of myself as a warrior until I felt the need to follow your example, to fight our common enemies with you. You gave me so many gifts, Mary, but the one I will cherish and treasure above all...is your love.

"You gave me..._you_.

"The moment you gave me your love, when you gave me all of you, I knew I could do nothing less than give you everything I am...all of me...in return. When we lost you...when I lost you...I couldn't let you go. I might as well have cut out my very own heart and let it go. I will never let you go, my darling, I promise you. I love you and we will have each other...for all eternity."

Liara fell silent as she and Mary gazed into each other's eyes...only a light breeze could have been heard for a moment as everyone watched.

Samara smiled and nodded once more. "Very well." She stepped up to the couple, and her hands reached out to hold theirs. Her head bowed, Samara announced in a clear, loud voice, "By my authority as Justicar...I pronounce that you both are now husband and wife. May you both know happiness for the rest of your lives and beyond. May this union last forever, and let no one rend it asunder." The moment she spoke that last, a halo of bright power flared briefly from her body.

Samara gently let them go and took a step back...and the husband and wife eagerly, hungrily moved together to finish the last traditonal part of most Human weddings without needing the instruction. They embraced and began to kiss each other tenderly, but with each moment their lips became more needful of each other, just as they always would. They were oblivious to everything but each other and the perfect, incredible knowledge they were married, and barely heard Samara's proclamation (and the wild, heartfelt cheers that sounded from everyone in attendance in response):  
_  
"I proudly present to these witnesses Mary and Liara Shepard!"_

**TO BE CONTINUED...  
**


	19. Chapter 19

**I'm sorry once again for the delay...besides having trouble how to approach this chapter and a lot of life getting in the way, I got sick. But I got better as I finished this, and I'm happy with how it turned out, even though its shorter than the average chapter before. But you'll soon see that it makes up for its lack of length in other ways!**

**PREVIOUSLY: Commander Mary Shepard and Liara T'Soni finally found each other...and they got married.**

**In this chapter, our newlyweds get away from it all to have their honeymoon. And the time they'll have to each other will be as sweet as it is passionate. As fair warning, this chapter doesn't get explicit, but it also might make you hot under the collar. I also took the liberty to imagine a few more things that make Asari different from Humans, which could likely make you even hotter! In short, if you don't want to read about intimate lesbian relations, much less lesbian relations where one lady is Human and the other is alien, don't read this! Besides, this story has been violent at times...if you didn't mind that but raise your nose at what happens in this chapter, something's wrong with you!**

**To increase your enjoyment: if you have a favorite love ballad...I'd advise "I Wanna Kiss You All Over" by Exile, "When You Say Nothing At All" by Alison Krauss, or "Still of the Night" or most anything by Whitesnake...you'll know when to listen to it as you read!**

**"MASS EFFECT 3 EPILOG: CODA" by Charles Spencer**

**Chapter 19:**

**"FOREVER STARTS NOW"**

**1**

**It took over four hours of flying for their shuttle to reach its destination.**

Nighttime had reached this part of the alien world. The women were silent for most of the flight, taking their time, letting the overwhelming euphoria of their wedding and the anticipation of what was yet to come flood through them. Doctor Liara Shepard was at the controls as her husband sat in the co-pilot's seat. Commander Mary Shepard could only stare at her wife for the entire flight, her smile wistful. Neither of them could remember being so happy before.

Then Mary noticed they were flying toward a great mountain somewhere to the south of the Normandy's crash site. Liara began to slow the shuttle as they approached the mountain, and she activated its bright landing lights...closing in on its north face, they saw a massive waterfall cascading irregularly down its rocky contours. Closing in, Mary noticed what seemed to be a large alcove that reached deep within the rock below the waterfall, about 80 to 90 meters above the valley below, and more water was pouring from it like a partly-opened tap. Liara slowed even further...

...and moments later, the shuttle was within the alcove. The lights of the Kodiak illuminated the interior of the alcove, and Mary saw it reached deeply into the mountain, in part because of the stream that ran out of the opening. Even though the space became more narrow the deeper the recess went, there was room enough in this outer portion for the shuttle to land. Liara did so within moments, setting down softly on the grass on one side of the stream.

Liara shut down the engines and glanced at Mary with warm anticipation. "We've arrived, darling."

Mary looked out from the cockpit with wonder. A truly unique combination of erosion from both wind and water created this extraordinary setting, and she saw there was more to see as it narrowed into a bottleneck ahead to another dark area the lights of the shuttle couldn't quite reach. Mary said, "It feels like we just nestled in someone's pocket. How did you find this...?"

"During one of our expeditions exploring this world. I've had decades of experience as an archeologist, but I still found this place more from chance than any real skill as I climbed this mountain."

"It certainly is secluded..." A very, very good thing, Mary thought, so she and Liara could have all the time they needed for themselves.

"I am sorry it is so late, Mary. It's best to explore deeper into the interior of this alcove during the day, but we'll have time enough tomorrow."

"Yeah," Mary agreed, and she looked at her wife. "I'll get the ex-shell ready."

Liara nodded. "Okay."

They reluctantly parted, so in need for one another. Mary moved to the shuttle's main doors, opened them, and began to deploy the memory metal framework for the ex-shell. It only took a few minutes to establish the skeleton of what was in spirit a massive tent, but hundreds of years and the application of alien technologies made what was in spirit and what was reality very different things. The skin of the ex-shell had the feel of soft sheep's skin as Liara helped Mary take it out to cover the framework. Then, in the last and mostly-automatic process, the skin was filled with a unique foam from tanks that soon jelled and gave the shell its firm substance. The finished product was designed for comfort as much as practicality, yet like the shuttle could withstand any conceivable form of bad weather short of something with hurricane or tornado force.

The ex-shell, from the outside, looked like a short cylinder as big and almost as tall as the Kodiak shuttle it was connected to, and measured about 50 yards in diameter. In the spacious interior, the foam filled specific areas to create an organic form of seating and surfaces akin to tables, but it couldn't be described as a 'pre-furnished' habitat. That was left to those who would reside within it for days at a time...in this circumstance, for Mary and Liara. Neither brought a great deal for this honeymoon getaway outside of a few essentials, which both women attended to and finished within a few more minutes. The largest and most important addition for them both was the soft, light futon mattress that was placed in the shell's heart. After setting up lamps and candles for illumination of the interior, it was done. In the gentle light, the interior was a warm, inviting place.

Mary drew close to her new wife as they stood close to the bed they just set up. The war hero took Liara's hands and said quietly, "I suddenly feel...very hungry."

Liara smiled and nodded. "Of course, darling. I'll prepare our dinner."

Mary quickly drew very, very close to Liara as she squeezed her wife's hands gently. "Liara...I didn't say I was hungry for food."

Liara quickly realized and said, "Oh!" But then...she _really _understood what Mary meant, and said much more softly, "Oh..." Her own smile became full of need and desire as she blushed a little.

Mary Shepard then held her beautiful wife in her arms...she felt the Asari's warm arms encircle her, as well, and she felt like she was in a cloud. There was no sound but their voices as they looked into each other's eyes. Mary said, "Listen, my angel. I want you to understand this before our marriage gets one minute older. We will love, honor and cherish each other...but when it comes to decisions that will affect us both, I'm the boss."

Liara raised an eyebrow. "Really? Well, I haven't had any complaints about your leadership ability so far..."

Mary gave Liara a look. "'So far'?"

"Hmm. But if one of us must be the boss, I believe I'm better qualified simply on the basis of seniority. I am three times older than you are, remember?"

A sweet yet wicked curve developed in Mary's lips. "I remember. Did I ever tell you I've always found older women...very, very sexy?" Then, Mary's lips found Liara's perfect neck, and began to kiss and lick lovingly upon her skin.

Liara exhaled, "Ah...!" She suddenly wanted to melt from the feeling. Her eyes closed as her expression slackened. "Mmmm, I believe this is the first time you...you have told me so..."

Mary gently paused in her efforts and whispered, "And I mean every word, Liara. And every...single...touch..." As she licked her wife's neck again, one of her hands drifted...

...and in a moment, Liara did indeed feel Mary's touch, and she was suddenly weak in the knees. "Mmmmmm... As your fellow Humans say, you know how to butter a girl down."

"That's 'up'."

"Whichever..."

Mary suddenly pulled away from Liara's neck, and they looked into each other's eyes. Liara saw how serious her husband's expression was as she said, "I hate to boss you around now, but you _are_ expecting, and I don't want to put you and our child through any stress. That includes something as complicated as...well...how intimately Asari usually mate." How Asari usually mated went far, _far _beyond intimacy, beyond even the elemental function of creating offspring. When an Asari mated with another, whether of their species or not, it involved a virtual joining of both mates by sensation, genes, and most believed spiritually. It was also highly complex...although her people were very strong and adaptable, it was frowned upon in Liara's culture to be so intimate while pregnant. Mary clearly also felt the same way. "I hope you won't mind if I ask we keep things...well, strictly physical?"

Liara's smile developed a naughty curve of its own. "You might as well ask if I'd mind _breathing_, darling. But you don't have to treat me like a vulnerable flower, you know?"

Mary's smile became solemn in the low light. "Too late. I'll always treat you that way, whether you like it or not." She punctuated her words with a truly tender kiss to Liara's sweet blue lips.

Liara wanted to melt in her husband's arms then, but she managed a sigh of mock-impatience and she said lightly, "Well...I suppose I'll just have to live with that..."

Mary Shepard's smile faded then...she looked down sadly as she thought back. "I've got so much to make up to you, Liara. I should never have left you on Earth so I could get to the Citadel..."

One of Liara's hands quickly rose and softly touched Mary's cheek. The gorgeous Asari reassured, "But you _had _to leave so you could save us all. I understood why and you owe me nothing! It just hurt so much to be apart from you...!"

Mary nodded. "I know, and it was like Hell for me to be apart from you, too. I love you more than life itself, and I never want to hurt you that way again." Their eyes looked deeply into one another again. "I owe you my love, sweet angel...every bit of it, and for every moment of our lives and forever. Let me do all the work tonight...let me show you how much I love you."

Liara Shepard bit her lower lip, full of anticipation. "So...you just want me to lie back and enjoy myself?"

"That's the plan, yeah."

Her voice full of desire, Liara smiled and said, "I can get used to you being the boss very quickly. Just as long as I have my turn with you later...?"

Mary nodded, her eyes never parting from her wife's. "Anything to make you happy, my angel." Needfully, lovingly, Mary's face drew close to Liara's...they were alone, removed so far from anyone and anything that could interrupt them, and her desire became everything. Mary Shepard whispered, "I love you."

Liara Shepard, her wife, her eternal mate, breathed in answer, "I love you too, dear husband." It was their wedding night. They both knew any more words would just get in the damn way of the bliss they could give to one another. Their lips were very close as the Asari angel quietly urged, "Show me, Mary. Show me how much you love me. Show me now."  
**  
2  
**  
Mary kissed Liara slowly, softly, and their tongues found one another with a patient, sweet pace. For them both, even thought gave way as they felt the exquisite sensations they gave to each other. But for tonight and until Liara brought their child into the universe, the feelings they gave to one another was purely physical. They couldn't be virtually joined like they could be on the most intimate terms, the nervous systems of their bodies almost becoming one, giving them the blessing of feeling each other's pleasure. But they were still together, and that alone was a wondrous, perfect blessing. Mary couldn't help but shiver as she felt Liara's tongue gently reach deeper into her mouth and lovingly sought to coil around hers. It was a little-known fact an Asari's tongue was on the average a little over twice as long as a Human female's, something Mary found out with heated wonder the first time she and Liara were intimate together. It was no wonder kissing alone was such a source of ecstacy for them both.

As they held one another, Mary's hands roved up her wife's amazing body and began to take off her dress...Liara echoed her husband and her fingers gently found the buttons of her dress uniform. The Asari's dress fell to the floor first, of course, and puddled around her ankles like mercury...she had worn nothing underneath. Mary's uniform took more time as they couldn't stop kissing, but she helped her wife by shrugging out of what was just unbuttoned and unfastened. Soon, the war hero was down to her tank top and panties, and they didn't last long on her lean yet lovely frame.

They were both nude then in the core of the habitat as they kissed deeply, except the new bride only wore the nearly shoulder-length gloves a deeper blue than her indigo skin. Mary helped Liara move closer to the futon...almost absently, they lowered to the mattress and laid on it. For minutes they simply held each other and never stopped kissing, their breaths through their noses quickened from the euphoria. Their eyes were still closed, devoted completely to one another, as Mary laid on top of Liara and held her, never stopped kissing her beloved wife.

Time passed...and with tenderness, Mary broke their kiss. The hero looked down into Liara's blue eyes, lost in their depth as much as Liara was within the near-blackness of Mary's eyes. Pure, nearly animal instinct dominated them both then...there was no need for words in this passionate time, and almost none for thought. Mary sweetly, softly kissed Liara's lips once, twice, again and again slowly, lovingly...and after some moments, Liara's mouth opened and her long tongue reached out. Their eyes closed again as Mary's mouth opened and her tongue reached back, and their breaths came faster as they kissed in this way for a while longer.

Their tongues parted from their French kiss, but Mary had only just begun to give to her mate. Her face descended upon Liara's beautiful long neck and began to kiss and gently suckle from her skin. Fully overtaken by the sensation, Liara didn't dare to move, but the full length of her body shuddered involuntarily from the sudden jolt of ecstacy. Mary began to work her way down the Asari's body, pausing at certain, amazing times to minister to Liara's shoulders...her breasts...her slender (at the moment, but that would change as their unborn child grew within her) belly and navel...and finally, Mary reached that secret, special place between Liara's legs, which was already moist and ready for her. Mary gazed up her bride's body and saw Liara smile as she massaged her own breasts slowly, overwhelmed with anticipation as she looked back at her husband...seeing her nude wife from between her long blue legs was an amazing, perfect sight, but something about Liara still wearing the gloves that covered her hands and arms made her even more tantalizing to the war hero.

Mary smiled warmly back and didn't make her one true love wait another moment. First, she moved two of her fingers to massage Liara between her legs, which made the Asari bride gasp, and then her breaths began to come out as soft moans. That changed when the two fingers entered Liara lovingly, and began to thrust into her vulva again and again...Mary felt her wife tighten around her fingers as she heard her sweet moans become louder...her husband's face finally descended and began to lick from Liara as her fingers did their work. The bride sighed with pure, total pleasure, "Oh, Mary..."

Liara's eyes closed as she felt her husband lick into her...her breaths became shallower...she seemed to be in a trance-like state as she absently toyed with her own nipples. Then, her long blue legs slowly parted further under Mary until they became spread-eagled to give her mate better access. Asari were naturally far, far more flexible than Humans. Mary did indeed seek to dive further, her tongue reached deeper into her wife as her hands caressed Liara's inner thighs...the Asari's pelvis slowly yet needfully began to work in time with Mary's tongue, as well. Liara's body shuddered quietly as she orgasmed and sweet, sweet warmth washed into Mary's mouth...the Human woman was so wet between her thighs she almost came as well, but managed to control herself as she focused fully on giving to Liara. It stayed this way for a while as Mary devoured Liara, made her reach the peak of euphoria again and again, for...how long? Neither sought to measure the time. Neither wanted to.

Time passed regardless on this perfect night...Liara was completely overwhelmed by the pleasure her Mary gave to her. Liara's breaths were thready, almost nonexistent, as if she wasn't breathing at all...the few times her eyes managed to open, only halfway, her eyes had rolled back into her head. Mary couldn't help but feel so happy she made her wife feel this way...the Human had seen this, partially felt it, in the times they made love before. It was something known well to the Asari that translated in Human language as Heaven's Haze. It was a phenomenon that happened mostly to the youngest, sexually inexperienced members of their race when they reached the heights of ecstacy. Liara's now-white eyes reflected how far the sexual pleasure she experienced took her beyond coherent thought...the euphoria had literally overwhelmed her. Imagine being sucked into a whirlpool of bliss, and that bliss was all that could be felt. When Liara had reached this point at times she and Mary made love before, they had been joined at such a level they knew what the other felt...when Mary felt the totality of her lover's bliss at those times, shared in it, the Human honestly wondered how her lover would _want _to return from such a state. (Heaven's Haze faded some time after a sexual experience, for better or worse.) Mary was so grateful she took Liara there now, even if she couldn't feel it too, and she sought to keep her wife in that place beyond thought, where only sensation could be known, for as long as possible.

Liara was still conscious, at least on a primal level, yet might as well have been dreaming...almost absently, one of her long blue legs moved, moved _up_, and the Asari's gloved arms reached out and took hold of her ankle, pulled it effortlessly up to rest in the nook between her head and shoulder. The move made Mary pause only for a moment and look upon the contorted position Liara placed herself in...then Mary understood. Her wife needed the Human's tongue to reach deeper. Mary quickly sought to do so and her lips pressed firmly on Liara's, and her tongue did indeed reach deeply as the Asari's pelvis worked with her. Even more unmeasured time passed as Liara's white eyes looked at nothing, as her husband kept her in the throes of the highest pleasure.

For a moment, long after they had started, Mary had to pause...her tongue pulled back from inside Liara so she could take a moment to figuratively catch her breath, but three fingers of one of her hands continued to rub and stimulate her wife with loving passion.  
_  
"Mary..."  
_  
Liara's voice sounded as if it came from somewhere far away...in a sense, it truly did. Mary looked up her mate's perfect body. Liara's expression was still slackened from the euphoria, her white eyes gazed at nothing, but her mouth opened and her tongue - long, thick and inviting - reached up from between her lovely blue lips.

Mary immediately answered her lover silently...her cream-colored body moved up the futon, and then her face drew close to Liara's. The Human quietly, tenderly parted her lips and they moved to take the tip of her wife's long tongue into her mouth...and then Mary's eyes closed for a moment as she suckled upon Liara this way. With exquisite care, Mary's soft lips moved down and took in the length of the tongue and then back up, sucking gently yet firmly at every moment. Mary did this several times as Liara's body moved automatically...her other leg moved up slowly, and one of her hands left her other leg to take hold of its ankle. Her other hand mirrored holding the ankle of the leg that had already been in that position.

Mary parted from Liara's tongue only for a moment, and her nude body moved...she moved until she was on her knees at the crown of Liara's head. Then, she moved on her knees until she straddled her wife's face. Mary felt herself tremble as her hands reached out and she took hold of Liara's ankles. Mary closed her eyes and she lowered herself slowly. She gasped as she felt the tip of Liara's tongue enter her...and it slowly began to reach into her. Mary's breaths became shaky as she lowered herself, as well, and she felt her wife's tongue go deeper...deeper...

...and Mary softly, joyously cried out Liara's name as she felt her wife's tongue shift and lick deeply inside her with deliberate care and love. Mary trembled as she whispered, "My perfect angel..." With so much tenderness and love of her own, the Human's upper body bent forward, the touch of her hands skating upon the backs of the Asari's legs...and then her face was just above Liara's special place once again. Mary's own breaths were quiet as she steadied herself in spite of the incredible pleasure she felt...and then her face dove down and her own tongue found Liara again in its more modest yet elemental way.

It became very quiet as the two mates knew the perfection of their wedding night.  
**  
3  
**  
After they both awoke to the light of the next morning, Liara led Mary to show her the inner part of the alcove.

Immediately, Mary was awestruck. The inner portion was an amazingly beautiful place, a virtual oasis. Carpeted in jade grass, groves of fruit trees (fruit deemed safe by Doctor Chakwas, thanks to thorough surveys and examinations) surrounded a high, majestic waterfall that emptied into a deep pool...this was where the stream began that gently flowed into the next area. The rock walls that surrounded the area weren't so high to be claustrophobic, and opened to the beautiful sky and the two omnipresent moons still visible during the day. This was the heart of the refuge Liara had chosen for their honeymoon, and Mary couldn't help but smile.

It was here the lovers spent most of their hours to themselves. To simply _being_. To talk, eat, have sex, sleep, and be beyond any cares and responsibilities, at least for this brief time. To live only for one another, and no one else.

It was glorious.  
**  
4  
**  
Sunset, just before their third and final night to themselves. They sat not far from the shuttle as they watched the golden rays of the sunset wash over the valley outside, as they held one another. Liara asked softly, "Mary. Do you remember when I wondered if we might find a place...where we can only know peace and happiness?"

The soldier and war hero remembered that well. "Could this be that place?"

"I hope so." Liara's voice became thick with emotion. "After such a long time fighting, struggling against one enemy after another...please tell me it can stop. Please...tell me we can have peace and happiness together...forever."

Mary felt the same things...she shared the same need as Liara. Like her Asari wife, the Human was tired. So tired.

And the savior knew what had to be done...for Liara...for the family in their future.

Mary Shepard promised her wife, "We will, my angel. We will...because forever...starts _now_."

The promise was sealed with a long, loving kiss that promised eternity together.

**TO BE CONTINUED...  
**


	20. Chapter 20

**Everyone, my most heartfelt apologies for the delay in getting this chapter here...I had a lot going on offline, and the holidays didn't help any. I just didn't have time to write on any given day until recently; worse, being close to the end of the story, I want to get things right more than ever! But here's Chapter 20 finally, with only one more to the story coming soon...thank you to all of you who have stuck with the story this long! :)**

**Previously: Mary and Liara got married, and they're expecting a child. But how can they know peace in a galaxy that's rebuilding, where so many will rely on The Shepard more than ever? There's only one way Mary and Liara can have any peace and raise their family, and that way is why this chapter is called "Fade Away"!**

**"MASS EFFECT 3 EPILOG: CODA" by Charles Spencer**

**Chapter 20:**

**"FADE AWAY"**

**1**

The day Mary and Liara Shepard returned from their honeymoon, a communication was sent to the high command of the Earth Systems Alliance.

Admiral Steven Hackett answered, and was happy to see who called him on the vidscreen. "Commander Shepard! I see, ah, the new Mrs. Shepard is with you, too!"

Liara Shepard smiled with her husband Mary and nodded gently in response. "Good evening, Admiral!"

Mary Shepard said, "Admiral, I need to apologize for being...well, indisposed for a while."

"No apologies are necessary, Shepard. The war is long over, and you more than anyone deserves a furlough. By the way, one of your crew recorded your wedding and Kahlee sent it to me. You both have my deepest congratulations and best wishes for the future."

Liara said, "Thank you, Admiral. That means more than you know."

Mary's smile began to falter...her expression became more serious as she spoke. "Admiral Hackett...I needed to talk to you about the future, because you have a huge part in deciding what our future will be."

Hackett frowned. "What do you mean, Shepard? If you want to talk about a promotion in rank, that's a foregone conclusion. After you come back to Earth space, I'd intended to - !"

"Sir." Mary Shepard's interruption was gentle, but it was the expression in her eyes that made Hackett pause. The savior also was silent, but only for a fleeting moment. She was gathering the strength to say what she did next: "It's my intention to request I be discharged from the Alliance Navy. I want - I _need_ to stay here. To help my wife raise our family."  
**  
2  
**  
For a moment, Hackett had trouble absorbing Mary's request. In fact, he needed to be sure... "Shepard...you want to leave the Navy...?"

The savior of the galaxy nodded deeply, her beautiful face solemn. "Yes, sir. This is so much more difficult for me to ask than you know. The Navy has been all I've known my entire adult life. But for my wife and our unborn child, that has to change. I need to devote myself to them...but I can't do that _and_serve the Alliance. I'd be asked to put my duty before my family's needs all the time, and that's unacceptable to me. I know many officers have successfully built families in spite of their obligations, but that doesn't matter. I need more than that, and I don't have to explain why."

Hackett considered Mary and the weight of her words for a moment. Then: "For argument's sake, Shepard, perhaps you should explain. If anyone can have a family and serve the Alliance, I know you have the drive and ability to make it happen - "

"I'm not so sure I have that drive anymore, Admiral. If I did, if I was sure, we wouldn't even be asking what I am of you. _But I'm not._ I told you not long ago that I was tired, and I meant it. You asked so much of me, and I gave...at one point, I honestly had to give my life. I never had any difficulty with that because my duty was all I had to define me, but that's changed." Mary glanced at her loving wife as they held hands. "I'm about to be a parent...my wife is going to give us a daughter, sir. If I'm going to give _anything _more, it'll be for the sake of my family."

"Shepard..."

"Admiral, you know I never had parents. I have never known what it means to truly have a family, and that's going to change. _Finally_, that's going to change. For my wife and daughter, I need to ask for this discharge to devote myself to them for the forseeable future."

Hackett arched an eyebrow. "The 'forseeable' future...?"

"I don't intend to divorce myself from the Alliance and the rest of the galaxy entirely. I am still a warrior, sir...I'm a soldier in my heart and soul and if I'm needed again, if another threat like the Reapers plagues us again, I will answer to my responsibilities. I'm simply asking for the chance, however long or short it may be, to answer to my duty to my wife and to the children we'll bear. I'm asking this so I have the chance to do my part as a parent _right._"

The Admiral looked at Shepard thoughtfully. "And you intend to retire to the world the _Normandy _found in order to do that?"

Mary nodded. "Yes, sir. And not just because Tranquility is far enough removed physically from galactic civilization, so we can have the solitude we need."

"Tranquility?"

Liara said, "The rest of my husband's crew left it to her to name this virgin world, Admiral, and she has named it Tranquility."

Mary offered, "Enough scans and surveys were done to determine Tranquility is as stable and ideal a garden world as can be imagined, sir. In fact, a low-impact colonization of this world can proceed at any time."

Hackett said, "I didn't know you had knowledge of colonization procedures and standards to make that kind of call, Shepard."

Mary said, "No, but I know someone else who does, Admiral." She looked off-screen for a moment, and then two more women entered the frame.

They were Miranda and Oriana Lawson. Miranda said, "Hello again, Admiral Hackett."

Oriana nodded deeply. "Admiral."

Hackett smiled. "Miranda. Oriana. I do know that one of you has been studying colony management and procedures."

He referred to Oriana, who said, "Yes, sir, I have. Everything Commander Shepard said about this world is true, sir, and with your permission, I'm more than ready to begin overseeing development of a colony on Tranquility. The fact Mary, Liara and their family will call it home as well can be...ah, incidental, sir."

Mary added, "And I have the fullest confidence in Oriana's knowledge and abilities, Admiral."

Hackett thought for a moment, and said, "As much as I'd like to accomodate your ideas, the Alliance and most every civilization in the galaxy is being pulled in a hundred different directions already simply to healing and rebuilding. We can't spare a lot of resources to building a new colony right now."

Mary said, "Actually, the resources are already on hand with us, sir. Remember what the _Yosemite_ was already carrying before it was reassigned to my command?"

"Fifty colony modules, if I remember correctly."

Oriana Lawson quickly said, "That would be more than enough to establish the minimum requirements for a viable colony. And I know enough to point out that colonies have been established on less hospitable planets, sir."

Liara offered, her expression hopeful, "This colony would be perfect for a young family that needs peace and time to grow as well, Admiral. It's our hope you agree...?"

Hackett couldn't help but smile again. "I understand, Liara...and I do agree." His eyes fixed on Mary Shepard. "You seem to have things thought out well, Commander. Considering everything I owe you, and more than that what the galaxy owes you, I'm ready to help you make anything you'd ever want a reality. However. It's the rest of the galaxy and how they feel about you that must be factored into this."

Mary nodded wearily. "I know. They're calling me The Shepard, because they see me as their savior and leader. They'll look to me for strength, for guidance, and so much more. More than that, they believe in me. I'd never be left alone."

Hackett considered all of that, and mused, "A very long time ago in Earth's history, there was another who was called a shepard of the people. Unfortunately, he had to get put on a cross and die for our sins. If you stayed with the Alliance, Shepard, I'd help make sure you'd have a buffer of a thousand bureaucrats to shield you in one way or another from any would-be acolytes and worse, any opportunists. But even if you retire from the Earth Systems Alliance Navy, it wouldn't matter _where _you went to give yourself and your family any peace. As you said, you'd never be left alone." He reflexively frowned as he added, "Unless, of course, you died again..."

But what Hackett had meant to be an offhand comment was latched onto instantly by Mary Shepard the moment she heard it. She looked excited as she smiled and declared, "That's a great idea, Admiral!"

Hackett blinked. "I beg your pardon - ?!"

Mary looked at Liara again, and her wife also visibly liked the idea. "It's the only way we'd be truly left alone...if you reported I was _killed in action_, sir. Maybe a few days from now, you can report I died in an accident during a shuttle flight - !"

Hackett suddenly said loudly, "Slow down, Commander! You do realize what you're asking...?"

Mary nodded deeply. "_Absolutely_, sir."

"I-I can't just - !"

Mary asked simply, "Why not, Admiral?"

"But..." And then, really thinking about it, he had to look within himself to find an answer! Hackett finally said, "Well, didn't you say you'd return to duty if you were needed again...?"

Mary said, "And I will, sir. I'd return covertly, clandestinely, to help the Alliance and our allies on the frontlines, where I'd be needed the most. The galaxy doesn't need to know I'm alive. And if they do find out...well..."

Miranda Lawson said, with a small smile, "Mary did die once before. It will not surprise anyone to hear The Shepard came back from the dead _again_, Admiral."

Hackett nodded. "You have a point, Miranda."

Mary Shepard looked at Hackett, her eyes entreating. "I'm not asking for a goodbye, sir, not one that would be permanent. I'm just asking for the time to rest and give myself to my family. _Please_, Admiral."

A long moment passed...and Admiral Steven Hackett finally said, "You're asking for the chance to find your own happiness, Shepard. If this galaxy owes you anything, it's the chance to do just that...and I'll give you what you want. I hope for your family, for all of our sakes, the next crisis will never ever happen."  
**  
3  
**  
Mary Shepard thought it strange that in a few days, she'd die...at least, as far as the rest of the galaxy knew. It would take some time to get used to the fact, even though it was necessary to have her peace with Liara and their family on Tranquility. Later that day on the _Yosemite_, given a quiet moment, she made another very important call.

When Shepard saw the image of the woman she wanted to talk to, she couldn't help but smile. "Hello, Kate. It's been too long."

Kate Bowman, citizen of the Human colony on Terra Nova, smiled brightly back. "Commander Shepard! I-it's so good to see you!"

"It's great to see you too, Kate. How are you?"

Full of gratitude, Kate couldn't help but answer, "I'm okay. The _galaxy_is okay because of you! I know none of us can ever thank you enough for all you've done...!"

Mary then gently interrupted, "Kate...I called you to let you know something important. I owed you so much, and I can finally tell you it's over."

Kate's smile faltered a little. "Commander...?"

The savior said quietly, "Less than a week ago, I fought Balak. He's dead, Kate. Your brother can rest easy now."

Just like that, Kate Bowman remembered the chaos and pain she suffered when Balak's forces attempted to use the asteroid X-57 to annihilate the Terra Nova colony of Scott. Shepard saved the colony and most of those on the asteroid, but too many innocents died in spite of her efforts. Kate's brother was one of them. The loss still weighed on Kate heavily as her expression conveyed the elemental loss that would never truly fade away. At first, the woman managed, "You...you got Balak..." Shepard could only nod, and Kate Bowman broke into grateful tears. "Oh Commander, thank you...oh, _thank you...!_"

Mary felt sudden sadness, as well...this was the last time she would ever talk to Kate.  
**  
4  
**  
It didn't take long to assemble the crew of the _Normandy_ and all of her loved ones in the wrecked ship's CIC, and she told them she was staying on Tranquility with Liara, to help begin a new colony. She also told them of how Hackett would soon declare her dead, at least officially. Most were stunned by the news, but they also understood the savior's need to know some peace of her own with her family. Mary also made the offer that any who wished to stay and help build the colony could...but such an offer couldn't be answered immediately, or lightly. They had about a month to think it over before the local space was open to the relay network again.  
**  
5  
**  
The next day, Mary went to find Jack, who had been very quiet since her announcement. The soldier found the young Biotic sitting back against the trunk of a great tree, her lithe form blanketed by gentle shade. Jack had a soft frown on her face. Mary approached her slowly and said, "Jack? Are you all right?"

As she looked into space, Jack said, "I'm okay, Shepard." Then the tattooed beauty looked at Mary with a smirk. "Worrying about me again?"

Mary stopped and smiled at the girl. "Nope...just asking."

Jack's eyes shifted...they became serious. "So you're gonna stay here, huh?"

"Yeah. I have to, for my family."

"You already told us why, Shepard. I know you're gonna make a great parent." Jack laughed softly as she said, "I know you tried to be my mom enough times."

"Do you still have a problem with that? All I ever wanted was for you to be better, Jack."

Jack's smile was soft yet honest when she said, "I am. I'm all right, really."

They were silent for a beat. Then Mary asked, "What will you do?"

Jack thought about it, and looked away from Mary. "I...I've got no idea what to do next. Honestly...I..."

Mary sat on her knees on the cool jade grass as she looked at Jack softly. "Go on. Tell me how you feel."

Jack suddenly said defensively, "I've done that enough times, thanks!" But then, her expression softened again. "It's just...without you, I wouldn't know what to do next. I can't go back to being what I was. You honestly changed me."

Mary shook her head. "No, Jack. You changed because you wanted to change. I just wanted to help you find some peace."

Jack smiled. "You did, Shepard...and somebody else helped me with that, too."

"Who?"

The young Biotic suddenly declared, "_Uh_-uh! Let a girl keep a few secrets, huh?"

"Okay."

Jack's eyes shifted in tone again...to something needful. She said quietly, "I was just fine teaching kids at Grissom Academy with Kahlee, you know? But ever since you dropped back into my life...I didn't realize how much I missed you." She added with a quiet tone, "I have gotten so used to being with you, Shepard."

Mary offered, "You know you can stay here, Jack. Until you figure out what you want, nothing says you can't stay here. It's a truly peaceful place."

Jack looked at the savior. "You want me to be here...?"

Mary nodded. "And you can do anything you want here, you know? If you still want to teach Biotics, there's nothing that says you can't teach them here...!" She suddenly stopped herself, and they both looked at each other for a very quiet moment. Mary smiled and said, "What matters is what you want, Jack. That will never change. I promise." Mary then stood and said, "It's going to be weeks before this part of the galaxy is open to the Relay network again. You have plenty of time to think about it."

Then, a bit awkwardly, Mary walked away.

Jack looked in the direction the savior left for a long time.  
**  
6  
**  
Private moments...not much longer afterward.

Under the low, intimate lights of a bedroom, he felt her fear. His voice sought to soothe her. "I swear I won't hurt you. I'd die before I hurt you."

She spoke with a soft tremor in her voice: "I know. I'm not afraid...I mean, I'm scared out of my mind, but not because of you."

"What's wrong?"

Her posture shifted defensively as she wrapped her arms around herself. "This isn't just my first time taking this suit off. It's the first time I...I..."

She didn't have to say anymore. He realized and said quietly, "Oh."

"For the longest time, my people had to follow the strictest procedures just replacing our suits' waste storage pods! Humans say they're taught 'the birds and the bees' when they're kids. What the hell made them call sex something like _that?_"

He shrugged. "I'm not Human, so don't ask me."

Her voice became quieter, yet still full of nervousness, as she spoke. "When I was taught about sex at a younger age...well, it's embarrassing how many precautions I had to memorize. So I thought, why run the risk of having sex if one slip-up can get me infected and kill me? It helps I never met anyone who made me want to have sex...until recently..."

He smiled gently, truly honored by her sentiment, and he offered, "You don't have to worry about such a thing anymore...you know that, right?"

She said quickly, "I know! I know. It's just so...new."

"I'll be gentle. I promise."

"Thank you." He had taken off his clothes just before, and she couldn't help but stare as her defenses lowered. "You do look so delicious without your battle armor."

"I'm eager to see what you look like, darling." A quiet beat, as he was elementally patient. For her. "Are you sure I'm not scaring you?"

A silent moment, and she finally said, "You couldn't scare me. But...I am scared of being...truly naked. I may disappoint you."

He looked at her and said, with perfect certainty, "No. You won't." He regarded her with a primal longing and said, "I love you, Tali."

Her bright eyes softened behind the glass that covered her face. "Oh, Garrus...and I love you."

Slowly, tentatively, the young Quarian took her suit off...he watched, entranced.

Then she was before him, naked, and to him her beauty was perfect. He managed to breathe, "Spirits..."

All that happened next would only be between them...and it was amazing.  
**  
7  
**  
One of those who finally told Mary she couldn't stay was Justicar Samara. They walked together, not far from the wreckage of the Normandy, a few days after the announcement was made by the high command of the Earth Systems Alliance that Commander Shepard had passed away. But Samara considered the savior, still very much alive, and she said, "The galaxy will truly lose so much of its brightness without you, Shepard."

Mary grinned. "Oh, the galaxy will get along just fine without me. It did before the Reapers arrived, and it will now that they're gone."

"Until new monsters rise to threaten the innocent. I pray for you and your wife's happiness you shall only know peace."

"Thank you. Samara..."

"You wish to speak to me again about what I will do next. Or, to be more precise, what you believe I should do next."

Mary said, "I wasn't trying to tell you what you ought to do with your life from here, my friend. I sure as hell wasn't trying to tell you to stop being a Justicar, I promise you."

"I know." Samara stopped, and Mary quickly did, as well. The Justicar looked at the savior and said, "However...?"

Mary frowned. "However...I can't help but think there's someone out there who needs you so much more than your people need order and justice. I'm about to become a parent, and that just makes what I want to say - what I _tried _to say to you before - even more relevant."

Samara looked at the Human with sudden, uncharacteristic unease. "Mary..."

Mary drew closer to the Asari. "Samara. You have been a dear friend to me, and I love you too much not to tell you what I feel. If you don't want me to tell you these things, just say 'stop', and I swear I will. But I feel you need to hear this. Please."

Quietly, almost reluctantly, Samara finally said, "Very well."

Mary crossed her arms under her breasts as she regarded Samara. Then she began... "My people believe, when you scrape away everything else about our society, the one elemental thing that matters to us above everything is family. Being here for my wife and daughter means more than I could ever, ever put into words. It means more than even the life I chose for myself as a soldier."

"Mary..."

"I know the Asari hold family just as precious, dear friend. One of your peoples' philosophers once said, 'A living being's soul may be elusive, but their heart can be found with those bonded to them in blood.' Being a Justicar is what you want to be, Samara, but I've always felt your sadness. I can imagine you've never been happy since you - "

Samara suddenly turned away from Mary...her posture was rigid. The Human's words were already causing her so much pain, bringing back the wounds of her memories. Of her three daughters. Rila, Falere and Morinth. All had been born Ardat-Yakshi.

The Justicar's lips trembled as she remembered. Once, Ardat-Yakshi were pure mythology, known as 'demons of the night winds'. But...Samara illuminated for Shepard during their hunt for the Collectors that the Ardat-Yakshi were very real, victims of 'a unique genetic condition rare among Asari', in the Justicar's words. Such Asari, during the act of sex, overpower and burn out the nervous system of their mate, whether that mate is Asari or not. The Ardat-Yakshi experiences an ecstacy far beyond even the phenomenon of Heaven's Haze...as the mate dies.

That ecstacy is narcotic to Ardat-Yakshi, and if they are strong they can resist becoming addicted to such...if they are not, they become predators, chasing after the next ecstatic experience by killing another victim during sex, and they repeat the process for as long as the hunger burns in them. And if an Ardat-Yakshi does not wish to be cured, the addiction stays with them for their millenium-long lifespan. The worst part of it all was that, strictly speaking, there was no such thing as a cure for such a condition.

Samara's three daughters became Ardat-Yakshi...two of them, Rila and Falere, voluntarily isolated themselves in a remote Asari monastery to know peace and divorce themselves from society, reduce the chances to nil they could ever threaten anyone. But Morinth was very different: she became a fugitive, a predator, a serial murderer who hunted her prey in answer to her addiction to the ecstacy of killing her mates. Samara became a Justicar in the first place to hunt down and stop Morinth, one way or the other. Four centuries after she began her hunt, Samara and Shepard tracked Morinth to Omega and lured her into a trap...and because of Shepard's help, Samara killed her dark daughter for the sake of justice for her victims, and so she would never prey upon anyone else.

The pain of murdering one of her own daughters had to be horrible enough for Samara, no matter how necessary it was. But during the galaxy-wide war against the Reapers, the Asari were deliberately targeted for conversion into Husk-type creatures called Banshees that would answer to their artificially-created masters. Indeed, the enemy targeted a certain monastery in Asari space. Shepard's squad met up with Samara again to save her surviving daughters...but while they could save her youngest child, Falere, Rila sacrificed herself to destroy the enemy in a last, brave act of independence. The scars of losing two of her children, one by her own hand and another to monsters, was a burden that weighed terribly on Samara as she remembered...her voice shook as she tried to speak. "Shepard, I...I-I cannot - !"

"You need to hear this, Samara. I'm not saying these things to hurt you, and I'm not telling you what to do. You know that. If you felt differently, you would have said stop before now!" Mary drew close to Samara as she looked away. "Will you?" For a long moment, only silence was her answer. "I don't have to guess I'm telling you things you've already thought of a thousand times...hell, a million times since you became a Justicar."

"I..." Samara couldn't look at Mary as her shoulders began to tremble.

Mary regarded the Justicar sadly. "It must have felt like your heart got torn out when you found out your daughters were Ardat-Yakshi...when they were taken away from you. That was terrible enough, but I can only imagine other things. I can imagine...you blamed yourself for what happened."

Samara slowly spoke then...and her voice was desolate as she looked away from Mary, full of pain. "When...when my mate and I were told that...our daughters were Ardat-Yakshi... We both blamed ourselves. Wh-who else could we blame, Shepard? But their father...couldn't live with the guilt." Her voice broke as she said at last, "She killed herself..."

Tears welled in Mary's eyes. "Samara..."

The Justicar finally turned to look at Mary, and she was crying openly. Her very being began to tremble... "And so...I-I sought to atone in a different way after Morinth escaped. I devoted my life to the code of the Justicars. I had to pay penance for the curse our children were born with...I-I-I had to pay for not being there...f-for my mate..." Samara issued a short cry and broke down completely, unable to look at Mary as she wept.

Mary slowly closed the distance between them and gently took Samara's hands in hers. The savior cried as well as she looked upon this brave yet broken warrior. "Samara...dear friend...haven't you paid enough of a penance?"

The Justicar's expression became one of someone...lost. "I...I do not know. I truly don't."

The Human's touch never stopped being anything less than gentle, loving, as she looked into the Asari's eyes. "I never asked you to stop being a Justicar, Samara. I won't ask that now. But it isn't too late for you to find happiness again. And you can find it with your family...with your daughter. I know you can. I've met Falere, remember? I know how much she loves you. It isn't too late for you to be a mother. And make no mistake, _you are worthy of being a mother._"

Samara's eyes were wide, unsure. "You...you truly think so?"

"I believe that with all my heart, dear friend. I swear."

A long, quiet moment later, Samara nodded. Her voice was hopeful: "Then...then perhaps I can believe that, as well."

Mary Shepard and Samara held one another then, feeling each other's warmth in the quiet of the wilderness.

Then...Samara almost whispered, "I...I must confess something to you, dear friend. I lied to you before."

Mary heard those words, and she smiled a little as she held the Justicar. "If you lied to me about anything, it doesn't matter. It can't be anything important, can it? I mean, it can't be important now...?"

Samara pulled back a little so they could look at one another. "I lied to you, and I hated to do so. You are the best friend I have ever known, and I did you wrong to be dishonest. You deserve the respect of my telling you the truth."

Mary's eyes became troubled...there was such an ominous tone in Samara's words. "What do you mean? Tell me the truth about what?"

Samara's eyes were full of shame as she looked upon Mary...and then she found the strength to speak:

"On Omega, when we confronted Morinth...you must remember she claimed to be 'the genetic destiny of the Asari'. I know I need not remind you of that, or that I dismissed her words afterwards as an attempt to preserve her own life." Mary nodded. Samara's voice deepened with sadness as she continued. "But Morinth _was _telling the truth. In the most elemental of respects, she did represent what all Asari will one day become."

As she held Samara, Mary suddenly knew dread. She said softly, "To be Ardat-Yakshi isn't some abberation...it's the next stage of your race's evolution. Isn't it?"

Slowly, regretfully, Samara nodded. "It was a discovery made a few thousand years ago, and only the Justicars and the Matriarchs have been entrusted to not simply keep that information, but keep it hidden from our own people. If our race procreated exclusively with our own kind for four generations or more, the next generation to be born would be Ardat-Yakshi. As time has passed, the passage of pure Asari generations to becoming Ardat-Yakshi has _reduced_, which is testament alone that all Asari are destined to become so. Now it can sometimes take only two generations of such breeding, and in rare cases...only one." She sighed deeply as she confessed, "My mate and I were both from families of three generations of pure Asari genes. Even if I had known the truth then, hundreds of years ago, I would have thought it safe for us to have children. But I would have been wrong."

Mary immediately understood so many things then, prominent among them... "That's why your culture frowns upon Asari mating with one another. Liara told me there was such a social stigma regarding 'purebloods' like her..."

"Yes. While the truth could not be made known to our society, those in power who did know could at least..._incline_ our people against mating with one another. The randomizing of our genetic code with those of non-Asari races, in fact, is the one proven way to eliminate any chance that _any _new Asari born would be Ardat-Yakshi, as well."

Mary was silent for only a beat before she thought of something else. "You said it wouldn't be a destiny for your people at all if Morinth was right. But she was. Tell me this. Can Ardat-Yakshi...prey upon each other? Would it be possible for your race to procreate, even if...?"

Samara looked down and almost whispered, "Yes. If our race took such a dark path, we would have nothing to fear from one another. Sex would not be fatal to one mate or the other if both were Ardat-Yakshi. We could even continue to have children. We would continue to thrive, but undoubtedly at the possible cost of non-Asari who might be preyed upon by...by us."

Mary could only ask, "Samara, why can't Thessia's leaders trust their own society to know and accept what you're telling me...?"

Samara mournfully said, "Mary, I am telling you that my sisters are destined one day to evolve into predators! _Monsters _like the vampires of your world's mythology! You saw how twisted and amoral Morinth was - !"

Mary quietly countered, "I also saw how courageous and strong Falere and Rila were, Samara."

The Justicar relaxed slightly in Mary's arms. "Regardless. As your people say, Mary, ignorance is bliss. If our leaders divulged the truth, the upheaval it would cause our society would change everything."

"That's what the Matriarchs and those among your order believe, Samara. What do _you _think?"

"I..." Samara was at a loss. "I truly do not know."

Mary was silent for a moment before she spoke. "I don't know what to think either, Samara. I can't tell you what should or shouldn't be done. I sure as hell can't look into the future and tell you whether telling all Asari the truth about themselves would be a mistake or not. You fear all Asari will one day become like Morinth, predators compelled by their need to prey upon others, right?" Samara nodded...and Mary smiled a little. "And you can't have any faith that instead they will become disciplined enough to rise above their hunger, live their lives in respect for _all _life, like Falere and Rila?"

Samara was silent for a long moment before she said softly, "I want to have faith they will, Mary."

Mary Shepard said, "Me, too. Samara...if you want me to keep this secret, I will. If it means that much, I promise this will only be between us. But I also have to tell you this: one way or the other, sooner or later, all secrets have to come into the light. The Matriarchs kept their hidden Prothean beacon secret for the sake of technological advantage, and we all saw how that nearly led to disaster. What the Asari will become one day is being kept secret because you and the Matriarchs fear what could happen. I can't help but ask, _what good will come keeping the truth from your society? _Nothing will stop evolution, Samara, and it won't stay secret forever. You have to know that." The savior smiled softly and said, "The Asari are a much, much nobler and advanced race than mine, but there's one thing your people and Humans have in common: nobody's perfect. For every Rila there must eventually be a Morinth, just as there is good and evil among my people. One day, you need to find the strength to trust your sisters...trust that they will take the truth of where they are going and that they will reach that destination with wisdom and honor."

Samara smiled a little, as well. "You are presuming that the Matriarchs can one day muster such strength, you know?"

Mary shrugged. "Hey, a girl can hope." After a beat, the Human added gently, "I promise I won't share this with anyone else, on my honor. But you had better at least try to be a mother to Falere. Okay?"

Samara truly smiled then, and warmly. "You need not make such an oath, dear friend. I will trust in you forever, just as you can trust me to keep your secret, always." Samara kissed Mary and promised, "And I _will_ try...for my daughter."  
**  
8  
**  
Another point of time. Many had decided to stay to establish the colony, among them Samantha Traynor and the love of her life, Gabby Daniels. Samantha spoke to two more comrades who had decided to stay. She asked one of them, "Are you sure you want to stay too, Jeff? I know how much you love to fly..."

Jeff 'Joker' Moreau was there with EDI, holding her hand, as he shook his head and smiled. "I've had two great ships torn out from under me in spite of myself, Samantha. Chances are if that happens a third time, I won't be so lucky to live through it! And I've pushed my luck enough...for now, anyway!" He looked at his lover and said, heartfelt, "It means everything you want to stay with me, EDI."

EDI nodded deeply. _"I love you, Jeff. My place is and shall always be with you, no matter what you do. Also, I must stay for practical reasons."_

Samantha gave her a curious look. "Practical...?"

But Joker knew exactly what the synthetic being meant, and he tried to reassure, "EDI, they're changing the laws against unshackled A.I.'s across the galaxy, remember? You wouldn't get in trouble going back to Earth space!"  
_  
"I doubt the changes being made includes retroactively forgiving rogue A.I. like myself who existed for years. And then there is my unusual history with the Alliance military."_

Joker said, "Darlin', Shepard said she could straighten all of that out if you wanted - !"

EDI gently squeezed his hand. _"But I do not want that. Jeff, it means everything for me to be with you, as well."_ She gave him a knowing smile then. _"Consider what I said before an excellent excuse to do so."_  
**  
9  
**  
Another random moment. The door opened, and Miranda Lawson looked inside. "Oriana?"

As Oriana Lawson sat on the bed she and Miranda shared in their quarters, working on a datapad, she looked up and smiled brightly. "Hi! Don't mind me, I'm still finalizing what the colony will need in terms of outside resources. Along with how often we'll need those resources shipped, how much, and so on and so on."

Miranda entered, and the door softly closed. She said flatly, "Sounds terribly exciting."

Oriana almost laughed. "Honestly, it is. It's a big challenge to administrate a new colony and get it going. I know I'm ready for it."

"I know it too, dear sister." She sat next to Oriana and looked upon her lovingly. "I'll stay with you for as long as you need me, as well. Or for as long as you want me."

Oriana's expression became softer as she sat her datapad on her lap and focused on her twin. "Good...because I won't be doing this forever. In fact, in a few years, I want to move on to something else even more important to me. When the time comes, Doctor Chakwas, Samantha Traynor or Gabby Daniels would be excellent candidates to fill my role as administrator."

Miranda gave her a look. "What could be more important to you, Ori?"

"_Who_, actually." She reached out and took her twin's hand. "Miranda...I love you so much. I love you more than life itself."

Miranda's feelings for her twin were mutual and elemental. "I love you, too. You're everything to me, dear sister."

"I know you want to get back to what you do best one day. And I don't mean your scientific pursuits."

Miranda frowned a little. "What do you mean?"

"You know what, dear sister. I'm talking about what you learned working for Cerberus. Your skills in military combat and both gathering intelligence and counterintelligence. You told me more than once how exciting it was, Miranda, and I can sense how restless you already are."

Miranda visibly flinched and looked down. "I...tried not to be obvious, blast it. I'm sorry."

Oriana gave her a perfect smile. "Why are you apologizing? It's part of who you are."

"Oriana, I do want to stay with you. I was serious about that - !"

"I know."

They gazed at each other solemnly...Miranda said, "You're all the family I have left, as well. But...I do want to get back to such things one day. Use those skills for positive ends instead of for Cerberus."

Oriana nodded. "You'd do so much good for the Alliance and the other Council worlds. I know it."

Miranda shook her head. "But Ori, what do I have to do with what you want to do next?"

Oriana answered simply, "I want to join you, Miranda. I want to work with you."

"What...? You have no idea how dangerous that kind of work can be!"

Steadfast, her twin said, "I want to know. I want you to teach me everything you know."

Miranda didn't quite expect this. For so long, she had sought to keep Oriana and her adopted family (when they were alive) safe from any threat...especially, unfortunately, from their father. And now her twin wanted to follow her into activities that were, to say the least, incredibly high-risk. Taken aback, Miranda asked, "W-why?"

Ori answered, "Because you're my hero, dear sister. You're a great woman in all of the ways I always wanted to be."

Miranda glanced away, self-conscious. She thought she didn't deserve such words. "You'd call me a great woman...?"

Oriana said softly but earnestly, "I wouldn't call you that if it wasn't true."

"But what about what you want, Ori - ?"

"This _is _what I want, Miranda. The more I think about it, the more it feels so right. I want to be exactly like you in every way possible. We are twins, remember?"

"I remember, but - !"

"'But' what?"

For a long moment, Miranda was silent. Then she suddenly burst out in sunny laughter, struck by the irony of it all. Miranda looked at her twin lovingly and said, "It's funny...for the longest time, a part of me has always wanted to be like you."

Oriana Lawson smiled back, but her eyes were serious. "Miranda, I know what you want to do is dangerous...but I meant it when I said I wanted to be protective of _you_one day. How else can I do that but to work with you, be there for you when you need someone? Please. Tell me I can be like you, dear sister."

There was a sad note to Miranda's smile then, but she couldn't deny her twin anything. She said quietly, "You can be anything you want to be, dear sister." The sisters looked at each other with love for a silent moment. Miranda finally asked, "In every way, huh?"

"Yes. I know I have some work to do to look exactly like you, since we each led very different lives. I need to let my hair grow to match yours, for instance, but things like that will be simple. And dressing like you do..." Oriana flushed a little in her cheeks, but there was an excitement in her expression, too. "...it's so daring, but it fascinates me, as well."

Miranda grinned. "You're as...ah, well-built as I am, Ori. That won't be a worry! You'll still need time to learn everything I know. And I'm going to make sure you learn for your survival _and _mine if we'll work together. It'll take a few years to teach you, at least. By the time we leave Tranquility, you'll be ready."

Oriana nodded. "You know I'm a fast learner, Miranda." Her lips turned into a smirk as she said lightly, "Although, you're a lot older than I am. Just because of that alone, I know it'll take me some time to catch up - !"

Miranda's look of shock made Oriana burst out in laughter...she defensively said, "Listen to you! I'm not _that_ much older!"  
**  
10  
**  
Less than two weeks before the new relay in Earth space was finished. Ashley Williams and Mary Shepard walked alone in the wilderness, holding hands. Ash said thoughtfully, "It won't be much longer before the Alliance is able to reach us. God, time passes so fast..."

Mary said quietly, "Yeah."

"I'm so sorry I can't stay, Shepard."

"You're Alliance for life, Ash. You don't have to explain. A part of me wants to go with you, but..."

"I've never told you enough how happy I am for you and Liara. Seriously."

"What about you and James? I never saw that coming, but...are you both going to make it work?"

A thoughtful moment later, Ash answered, "Yes. I honestly love that big lunk, he loves me, and...we're gonna take it one day at a time. I hope we can keep working together, though."

Mary smiled. "Fight for it, Ash, just as strongly as we fought the Reapers. You'll make it work."

They both stopped, and Ash looked at Mary fully. "Shepard. I can't stay, but I want to come back here when it's time for Liara to give birth. I want to be there for you both when she brings your daughter into the world."

Mary felt blessed as she nodded. "I want you here, too. Thank you."

Then...Ash looked down, unsure. "Shepard. There's one thing I've always wanted to ask you."

"Yeah?"

With each moment that passed, Ash got increasingly uncomfortable. "It...it isn't an easy thing to ask, though. I don't even know if you can answer - "

"Hey." Mary looked into her eyes, giving her strength. "There's one way for you to find out if you'll get an answer or not. Just ask!"

Ash smiled and nodded. "Okay. I'm a little scared to ask this, too. It might be...well..." She braced herself, and then asked what she needed to: "Shepard...what happened to you when you died? I mean...um...did you go somewhere when you died, after the Collectors killed you?"

Mary looked back at Ashley with a deliberately neutral expression. "You're not just asking that out of curiosity...are you?"

"No. B-but I'm not asking to validate my faith in God and the afterlife, either! I...I just want to know. If you want to tell me."

Mary Shepard looked down at the forest ground of Tranquility for a beat, thoughtful. "You know, you're the first to ask me that, Ash? I know some have wanted to ask me, and they almost did...but like you, I think they were scared to ask. Or maybe they were more afraid of what my answer would be." The savior looked back into Ash's eyes. "You want to know what happened to me when I died. You may not like this, but...I don't have much of an answer to give to you."

"What do you mean?"

Mary shrugged helplessly. "I mean I can't say that anything happened, or that I went anywhere. I didn't see a bright light at the end of a tunnel, and bang! I was at the Pearly Gates waiting to see Saint Peter, or something like that. I just lost consciousness when I suffocated, everything went black, and...and then the next real memory I can recall, I woke up in a Cerberus lab two years later. And...that was it." And yet...Mary's expression became a troubled one. "But..."

Ash nodded quietly. "Go on...?"

As she spoke, Mary Shepard was honestly making an effort to think back. To remember. "I feel like...there _was_something else. When I woke up, I had this feeling...a sense that...that a long wait was over. It didn't feel like I had been dead, just...asleep. If anything else did happen, I honestly don't remember, Ash. You're not the only one to believe in an afterlife, and it kind of bothers me at times!"

Ashley Williams smiled warmly. "Everything you said doesn't bother me, Shepard. You said you felt like you had been waiting when you woke up. Maybe you were waiting to live again because it wasn't your time to leave us. You're not meant to remember where you were."

Mary looked annoyed. "Well, I know I've been dead. It couldn't hurt any more to remember if I'd been in the afterlife or not!"

Ashley said, "Like I said, _it wasn't your time._ Maybe God didn't want to spoil the surprise for you!"  
**  
11  
**  
The time came at last. Those who couldn't stay had finished their preparations to leave. Mary Shepard, with Liara close by, was there to say goodbye to them as they stood at attention in the field, the Kodiak shuttles not far away ready to take them to the _Yosemite_. Those who stayed gathered to see them off, as well.

Mary walked up to the first of those loved ones who couldn't stay. And dammit, she could barely keep from crying already. She looked at her sister and said thickly, "Dismissed, Lieutenant-Commander."

Ashley Williams snapped off a brisk salute as she said, "Ma'am." But...her expression broke too, and she couldn't help but damn ceremony and rushed forward to hug Mary. Ash held the woman she loved as much as her sisters as she said through her tears, "I know I'll be back soon, but I miss you already."

Mary clutched Ash tight as she cried. "I already miss you too, Ash." After a long moment, they reluctantly broke the embrace. But when Mary stepped away from Ash, Liara was there.

The beautiful Asari's belly had visibly begun to swell a little over two months into her pregnancy. At this moment, though, her thoughts were fully for her Human friend. She began awkwardly, "Ashley..."

Just like that, Ash found it even harder to contain her tears. Still, she managed a soft laugh. "Ha...I still wish I could look as good as you when I hit a hundred, Liara. God, I'll miss you both so much..."

Liara Shepard had begun to cry, as well, and she gently moved close and held Ash in her arms. The women held each other needfully as the Asari said softly, "You are truly dear to me as well, Ashley. When you are not here...a part of me will always be with you. I swear."

Mary Shepard had moved Wrex...the gruff, battle-scarred Krogan's red eyes stared at her, and then he nodded and rumbled, "Shepard."

Mary simply stood there and looked at him, as well...but that could only last for a moment. With a sharp sob, she looked down and she cried as she knew she couldn't do this as easily as she had hoped. Mary finally managed, "Wrex..." And suddenly, uncaring that he might not like it, she rushed forward and hugged the big warrior. Wrex's eyes widened for a brief moment of pure shock...and then he relaxed, his hardened features softening as he held the Human savior for a long time.

Finally, Mary found the strength to let Wrex go...but he couldn't. They looked into each other's eyes, and the leader of Tuchanka growled with sadness, "I understand the crying thing a little more, Shepard. I wish I could do that. I...I wish I could show you..."

Mary sweetly kissed Wrex's cheek. "You're already showing me, brother. You'll always be in my heart. Always."

Time passed for these farewells with an understandable slowness.

Liara held Garrus' hands as she said through her tears, "May the Goddess grant you and Tali every happiness, Garrus."

Garrus Vakarian nodded uneasily, barely keeping hold of his stoicism. "Thank you. We may be making our home on Rannoch...but here is where our hearts will always be. With you and Mary."

Tali and Mary, meanwhile, were so full of emotion as they said their goodbyes. They had begun to embrace tightly before even saying a word to one another. Mary looked into the young Quarian's face - her uncovered face that held an incredible, exotic beauty that mirrored the beauty of Tali's heart and soul. The girl looked into the savior's eyes and she could barely form the words... "I...I-I guess this is where you stop looking out for me."

Mary nodded gently as tears flowed down her cheeks. "Yeah. If you or Garrus ever need anything, I'll be there."

Tali Zorah vas Normandy smiled through her own tears. "I know. I love you, my sister."

Mary kissed Tali's lips softly...and she answered the sister of her heart: "I love you, too..."

It was only slightly less difficult to say goodbye to the rest, who hadn't been with Mary and Liara on their journey for so long. Very, very slightly. They included James Vega, Steve Cortez, Kahlee Sanders and Marie Durand, who like Ash felt the obligation to stay with the Alliance Navy. The computer savant David Archer wanted to stay with Kahlee, no matter where she went. Jacob and Brynn Taylor wanted to make a life for themselves on Earth. Urdnot Grunt desired to return to Tuchanka to help proceed with the renewal of his race, and Major Kirrahe longed to return to his homeworld. Justicar Samara would keep her word to return to the monastery where her surviving daughter still lived. Zaeed Massani and Kasumi Goto, meanwhile, kept their future plans close to the vest...mostly because those plans might not entirely be legal. The Prothean Javik, meanwhile, was ready to return with Juliana and Lizbeth Baynham to help them investigate some unexplainable anomalies on Feros, what Javik called a 'capitol world' of his long-dead empire.

Only some of the Normandy's crew elected to leave Tranquility. Most of them wanted to stay with Commander Shepard and build the colony, like her wife Liara, Karin Chakwas, Jeff Moreau and EDI, Miranda and Oriana Lawson, Matriarch Aethyta, Gabby Daniels and Samantha Traynor, Armando-Owen Bailey and Chloe Michel. It took a long time to say goodbye to those who couldn't stay...so long, in fact, it was approaching sunset when all was said and done. Almost.

Then Mary and Liara were before Jack, the young Biotic who had been turned into a living weapon by Cerberus...but because of Mary, she found the power and the hope to take hold of her own destiny. Jack's eyes were full of emotion as she looked at the savior. Mary looked at her with so much feeling in her eyes and gently asked, "Jack...have you decided whether to stay or not?"

Ever since Mary first asked Jack if she wanted to stay weeks before, the girl was very quiet on the subject. She didn't want to talk about it, and she never opened the subject up since. But Jack knew, now, this was the moment of truth...and she finally answered, almost defensively, "No...no, I can't stay. I mean, are you kidding? This place is too damn quiet." Jack tried to smile, but it felt so damn phony. She added, "Definitely not my style, you know?"

Mary nodded and smiled...inside, though, she felt her heart break gently, like dropped crystal. But Mary understood, even though she wanted to tell Jack how much she had gotten used to her, as well. "I hear you." Still...the savior couldn't help but kiss the girl's cheek quickly, a move that almost surprised them both. Mary nodded deeply again and said, "Take the best of care, no matter what you do."

Inside, Jack's emotions were like a maelstrom as she said shortly, "Whatever!" Her frown became softer, though, as she quickly said, "You and Liara take care, too."

Liara nodded, her caring expression bringing elemental warmth. "We shall, Jack. May the Goddess always watch over you."

A few minutes later...the two shuttles were boarded, and they began to lift high into the deepening sky.

On one of them, Jack sat quietly...but she was so full of emotion, it was like an aura around her. The further the shuttle lifted, the others with her actually felt it. Kahlee Sanders looked at Jack carefully...the girl was doing her damndest to keep it bottled in, but Kahlee saw the increasing weight of sadness in Jack's face.

Kahlee wasn't the only one to see it.

Standing close by, Zaeed Massani turned to the door to the cockpit and rapped on it with a heavy fist. He shouted, "Steve! Keep this crate in hover for a minute!"

Behind the wheel, Steve Cortez shrugged and said, "Uh, sure!"

Jack felt the ascent stop, and her sadness became mixed with confusion. Then she looked at Kahlee, who smiled at the girl. The older woman nodded and said, "Jack...what are you waiting for?"

"Go on, honey." Those words came from Kasumi Goto, who opened the loading doors for the Kodiak only feet away. They opened to the beginning of the sunset on Tranquility. To where Jack yearned to go...to the one Jack yearned to be with, yet felt unworthy of being with. But Kasumi smiled, as well, knowing better...she said, "Go to her!"

Then...Jack felt her heart swell as she truly smiled, and she gave Kahlee Sanders a heartfelt embrace for a tender moment.

And then the girl rushed past Kasumi Goto and jumped from the shuttle as it hovered over 200 meters in the air!

Those on the ground were stunned by the sight, especially Mary...but then the falling figure glowed as her descent visibly slowed. Jack's fall slowed to virtually nothing before her boots gently touched upon the grass. Mary parted from Liara to move to the tattooed girl.

Jack had begun to cry, not from sadness but happiness, as she saw Mary approach. But she felt so damn awkward as she tried to talk. "Shepard, I-I'm sorry...I..."

Then Mary was there, and she held out her hands, offering once and for all. She said in a choked voice, "Just shut up and come here." Jack laughed, she cried, and she rushed to Mary and they embraced needfully. The savior gave the girl warmth and more as she whispered, "Shhh...shhh. I'm so happy you're here, Jack."

Jack sobbed loudly into Mary's shoulder, full of gratitude...she tried to answer: "Whatever. Whuh...whatever..."

Mary ignored her own tears as she pulled back only a little to look into Jack's eyes as they held one another. Even Liara couldn't help but weep from happiness close by as she heard her husband tell the girl, "I know what you really wanted to say to me before, and what you want to say now. You don't have to say it." Mary's flesh and blood right hand lifted and gently touched one of Jack's wet cheeks. _"I love you too, Jack."_

Jack suddenly felt a joy that couldn't be described in words. She looked into Mary's eyes and said the truth. "I-I never had a mom. I never even _wanted _one...u-until I met you...!"

The girl was finally home as she held the mother of her soul for a long time.

**TO BE CONCLUDED...  
**


	21. Chapter 21

**PREVIOUSLY: Well, if you've gotten this far, you know a LOT happened! But to summarize, Paragon Mary Shepard recovered from her near-terminal injuries she suffered when she ended The Reaper War, found a way to reunify the galaxy, and then with some help found her lover Liara T'Soni, who was pregnant...they got married and elected to stay on the new world they found; with Admiral Hackett's help, the semi-retired Shepard was declared 'officially' deceased after an untimely accident. Many stayed with her and Liara to give their new colony a good, solid start.**

**But let's not forget, Liara still has a blue baby to give birth to! :D And how will the future unfold for Shepard, her beloved wife, and the rest of her loved ones? In order to find out, one must take quite a few steps forward...and simply look back...**

***Whew!* It's been a while, but I can finally call this "Coda" complete...in case you didn't know, the subtitle of this epilog means 'a passage that brings a piece of music to its end'. I didn't think this story would go so far and be as huge as it was, but (Paragon) FemShep, Liara, and so many more characters had so much to say...and there was so much I as a fan wanted to see to give the epic story of "Mass Effect" a proper capstone, and I believed you might want to see those things, too. I wrote "Coda" to give us all as fans a possible ending we could be happy with, and you have no idea how truly gratified I am that so many of you have liked what you've read up to this point, and I hope the conclusion of this passage will leave you as satisfied as it did me. If you enjoyed this ride I took you on, I did my job...and I'm a little sad that job is now done. To all of you who have followed, favorited and loved "Coda", I can't say these two words enough: thank you!**

**As I said on deviantART, once and for all, this story in full is dedicated to my dear friend and fellow FemShep-loves-Liara fan, Kat, who is no longer with us. I'll always remember you. 3**

**And please excuse my using Katy Perry's "Firework" at the end if you think it cheesy...I thought it perfectly fit Paragon Mary Shepard.**

**Oh yeah, a loud and clear disclaimer for legal reasons. "Mass Effect" and its characters are the property of Electronic Arts and BioWare. "Firework" is under copyright of Capitol Records. This story was for entertainment purposes only!**

**"MASS EFFECT 3 EPILOG: CODA" by Charles Spencer**

**Chapter 21, The Finale:**

**"CODA"**

**1**

**About five standard months later...**

An entire galaxy was still absorbing the tragic news their savior, Commander Mary Shepard, was lost to them.

By contrast on a quiet, far-away world that become home to a fledgeling colony, a new life was about to be born.

Alliance Lieutenant-Commander and Spectre Ashley Williams led the rest of the large group of colonists as they raced through the green wild of Tranquility. Her mood was uniform with those of the others: desperate and frantic. Ash ran as fast as she could as she feared she'd be too damned late, and she couldn't help but say so under her breath, but her voice quickly rose into a yell: "Oh shit! Shit!-Shit!-SHIT!" She shouted at the others with her, "HURRY, DAMMIT, WE'RE GONNA BE LATE!" And to think this was the reason she returned to Tranquility, the reason why she asked for this leave - !

Trying to keep pace with her, but barely succeeding, was James Vega. He tried to shout back to her, "Calm down, Ash, we...we'll make it!" By contrast, Matriarch Aethyta was running a few yards ahead of Ash and everyone else. The Human woman felt a flash of jealousy, considering the elder Asari was in better shape than the Human was even though she was nine _centuries_ older. Ashley thought it _had_ to be something in the water on Thessia that kept them so healthy and beautiful for a millenium! EDI, meanwhile, stayed with the group and kept her speed low.

Not far behind, Miranda and Oriana Lawson were close together as they ran. Miranda called to Ashley, "We will make it! I know we will!" But her tone was uncertain, in spite of herself. Oriana lagged behind her twin, but only by a slight measure. In the past few months, the others couldn't help but think how much Oriana had begun to look like Miranda, mostly because Ori had let her hair grow long enough to match her elder twin's.

Everyone had anticipated it would be at least another week before this happened, and it took everyone by surprise.

Most surprised of all was Liara Shepard. She and her husband Mary traveled by shuttle to a massive lake only a few kilometers west of the colony...Jack, who by this time was almost as inseparable from Mary as her wife was, had joined them. The three had arrived only a few hours earlier to take in the beauty of the place and its blue-green waters. The largest indigenous lifeforms in the water were eel-like creatures about two feet long that fed exclusively on the algae that grew at the bottom of the lake. They weren't dangerous, but they were ugly enough to make the more cautious balk at swimming in deep water. Mary, who among a few others of the planet's new residents had taken the responsibility to hunt for wild sources for food on the planet for the colony, wasn't in a hurry to see how the slimy things tasted. (Even after Doctor Chakwas thoroughly examined a few of the creatures and pronounced them healthy to eat.) Jack, though, could never have been called a cautious soul...she felt the urge to skinny-dip, and did so after stripping nude from her clothes. A moment later her lovely tattooed body was in the cool, inviting water.

Liara sat on the beach with her beloved, favoring her aching back, as they watched Jack swim. Liara, because her belly had grown so big, had fallen to wearing a simple one-piece garment similar to a sundress in public. She had also developed a significant lack of self-esteem as a consequence and constantly referred to herself as fat and ugly. Even a complete stranger to the Asari would have flatly disagreed...so did Mary, and passionately, and she had ways to lift Liara's self-image. In intimate moments they'd never share with anyone else.

None of the three measured the time in these free, wonderful moments at the lake. Then. The beautiful Asari suddenly felt pain elsewhere. And it was growing with an alarming intensity. Mary felt her wife squeeze her hand as Liara said, "D-darling...?"

Mary looked at Liara and saw the expression on her wife's face. She felt a sudden dread. "Yeah...?"

Liara almost bit her lower lip as she breathed, "Call...Karin..._now!_"

Mary quickly yelled to Jack and then called the colony's clinic on her comm. Doctors Karin Chakwas and Chloe Michel dropped everything and rushed out to the shuttle. Ashley saw their rush to leave and asked what was wrong. The doctors didn't stop running to the shuttle, with Jeff 'Joker' Moreau hurriedly limping after them, as Chloe quickly shouted an answer that was all Ash needed to hear. From there, the Lieutenant-Commander raised the alarm for everyone, but dammit, Karin and Chloe wouldn't wait for anyone else to go with them! It must have been serious if they couldn't even wait for anyone, even Aethyta, to join them. Everyone left behind knew if they wanted to help Mary and Liara, or at least be there for the birth, they had to literally hot-foot it to the lake.

When Ashley, Aethyta, Miranda, Oriana, Samantha and the rest finally got to the lakeside, where both shuttles were parked on the beach...several meters beyond them into the blue-green water, they saw the others.

Liara was sitting down in the lakewater, her knees poking above the surface as her legs were spread apart, and her agonized expression told the story about the pain she was suffering from the contractions that were taking place at decreasing intervals. Liara reclined against Mary Shepard, who wrapped her arms tenderly around her wife from behind as she sat in the water on her knees, trying with all her soul to soothe Liara. Jack was also there on her knees on the right of them both, holding Liara's hand, her expression full of uncertainty...she clearly wished she could do more than simply be there for them. Meanwhile, Doctor Chloe Michel was positioned where she needed to be between Liara's legs, ministering to the pregnant Asari. Doctor Karin Chakwas stood next to Chloe, supervising, looking at her Omni-Tool readings with quiet intensity. Joker was a bit further away from them, feeling like an idiot as he could only stand and watch. Between Liara's legs, the water had turned a vibrant purple...Chloe wore a bright visor over her eyes to see under the water as she helped the Asari give birth.

Mary Shepard long ago learned about the Asari tradition that pregnant females give birth in water, but that didn't make much difference to Liara at the moment. Indeed, Mary's previous experience helping her friend Ereba give birth was still bright and vivid in her memory, but it didn't help. At all. Mary felt helpless as she held her beloved, wishing with all her soul she could trade places with Liara. The savior's clear and present anxiety for her wife wasn't eased even as she saw the others arrive, splashing ankle-deep into the water. Still, Mary managed a nervous grin and said dryly, "Hey, now it's a party!"

Armando-Owen Bailey, the security chief for the colony, tried to talk between labored breaths because of his run. Hating to feel so damn old, he looked apologetically at Mary and Liara as he managed, "The...the second we heard, we rushed as...as fast as we could...!" Chloe looked back at her lover with an understanding smile, happy he was here. EDI reached Joker and they held hands as they bore witness, like Samantha Traynor and Gabby Daniels did as they watched with worry and hope.

Aethyta, like Mary, was beside herself with fear as she moved close to Liara. She couldn't help but say, "Honey, what's wrong with you! This had to happen all the way out here?" Like the pregnant girl had any control over it...Liara gave her father a flat 'Are you serious?' look, in spite of her pain.

Private Mike Donovan felt like his legs were burning from the run as he said, "Karin...didn't you and Chloe say Doctor Shepard wasn't...wasn't due to have her baby...for maybe another week?"

Karin looked at the younger man and said coolly, "I did stress _maybe_ for the approximate time that Liara would give birth, Michael!"

Mary looked at everyone and said jokingly, "Anyway, you know Liara...she just looooves to surprise people!"

In spite of her pain because of the contractions, Liara shot her husband a glare. "That...was not funny, darling!"

Jack couldn't help but giggle and said, "I thought it was!"

Suddenly, Liara almost screamed, _"Oh - !"_ The newest pain was so strong, it caught her breathless. Everyone looked at Liara with sudden worry as Mary held her with adoration.

Chloe's voice sought to soothe Liara... "Easy...easy, you're almost there. Just keep breathing at the rhythm we taught you...!"

But any lessons Karin and Chloe taught the young Asari about how to breathe during childbirth seemed a very distant thing. In fact, Liara stared at Chloe and said with a flare of anger, "E-easy?! There's _nothing_ easy about this - !" Jolted by the pain of a new contraction, she cried out again. Liara looked up at the sky with wide, wet eyes and moaned, "Oh, Goddess...!"

Liara then felt warm, full lips kiss her cheek with eternal care and love. She heard her husband's voice: "I'm with you, Liara." Liara managed to look at Mary Shepard, who was in tears, but was also smiling proudly upon her wife. Mary promised, "You're not alone. I'm here for you. I'll help you through this, my angel."

Liara Shepard looked up into her husband's eyes and found her strength again...in spite of the pain, she felt her very soul relax into the feeling of being in her beloved's arms. She smiled and breathed, "I...I know you will...dearest Mary. I-I love you..."

Everyone who bore witness that day wished they could give their strength to the beautiful Asari. Ashley Williams hoped to give Liara strength as well as she said, "We're all here for you, Liara. Anything you need, we're right here!" Liara looked at Ash and the others with elemental gratitude in her eyes.

But then time...terrible, painful time...passed slowly. Liara Shepard fought one of the hardest battles of her young life. She gave all of her strength, and then reached even deeper within her self to give even more...

...and finally, blessedly, the pain began to subside just after Chloe shouted, "I have her!"

Karin monitored closely as Chloe gently lifted the newborn out of the water from between Liara's legs and cradled it to her bosom. The young doctor expertly cleared the infant's airway and suddenly, a new voice was heard in the air of Tranquility. Liara, in spite of the fact she was completely spent, couldn't help but laugh with Mary as they heard their child's cries. Emotions were high from everyone there as Chloe carefully cut the baby's cord, and Jack was there to take the baby.

Even if Jack hadn't changed in elemental ways because she met Mary Shepard, the young woman's heart would have melted seeing who she held in her arms. The Biotic's expression almost melted as well with awe and pure joy. She managed, "Oh...oh, she's so beautiful...!" But she quickly refocused, and carefully moved to give the baby to her mother.

Liara took the child into her arms as she heard laughter and applause from those who were watching, and she felt an incandescent level of happiness as she felt her husband's arms cradle her in turn. All she felt rivaled Mary's feelings of euphoria to look upon her family, and she knew she could never, ever have asked for any greater blessing. It couldn't ever have been put into words how Mary and Liara Shepard felt when they saw their baby. Her skin was a vibrant blue, and as Jack said, beautiful beyond any doubt.

Oriana held Miranda's hand as she watched, so happy for the new family. Oriana asked, "Mary...Liara...did you decide what you'll name her?"

Mary answered with pride, "Benezia. After Liara's mother."

Aethyta couldn't help but cry with so much happiness, as well. As she saw her grandchild, she said to Liara, "She's proud of you, baby. Wherever Nezzy is, she's gotta be damn proud of you."

As she felt Mary's arms hold her, as she held Benezia in her own, Liara cried with joy. "Oh, Benezia...our baby..."  
**  
2**

**One standard year afterward...**

Life had long ago fallen into a comfortable routine for the citizens of Tranquility. The core of their colony, the collection of colony modules named with respect and the hope of a bountiful future Shepard's Square, was full of activity as the most recent influx of peoples arrived to join the colony. Most were Human, and all had to admit that part of the reason for why they were here was out of love and respect for The Shepard. Many, many billions across the galaxy wanted to make a pilgrimage to their savior's final resting place, in fact, but accepting new colonists alone was tightly administrated by the Council Worlds. The official reason was to limit visitation by peoples across the galaxy and therefore keep any possible damage to this garden world's ecosystem to a minimum.

Still, all of those who called Tranquility home had many ideas on how to honor The Shepard...one that was about to become reality, in fact, was the erection of a statue of her likeness in the center of Shepard Square, just as statues were created in her memory in most of the rebuilding cities of Earth and nearly every Council World. ('Nearly' because Dalatrass Linron didn't approve of a non-Salarian memorial being erected to The Shepard on Sur'Kesh, preferring instead to focus entirely on creating tributes to her peoples' heroes of the war. The leader was stunned by the angry reaction to her position from a majority of Salarians, and discovered how unpopular she could become very quickly.)

Only the colony's founders knew that one citizen in particular would have been secretly embarrassed.

The mostly-intact wreck of the _SR-2 Normandy_ laid on a rise overlooking Shepard's Square, like a huge bird that could no longer fly watching over its nest. The Alliance had decided to leave the frigate there, and its internal systems were kept in perfect working order so that it might also be a living memorial to perhaps the most important Human in Earth history. But that was only part of the truth. Visitors were allowed to tour most of the _Normandy_, to walk the same decks as the woman who gave an entire galaxy a future, but some areas were off limits.

The _Normandy_ wasn't simply a memorial, it was also home to several residents, those who kept the decks clean and as fully functional as an operational frigate. Jeff 'Joker' Moreau was its official caretaker, and he took his job very seriously. Liara Shepard, who was one of the most famous of the Followers of the Shepard, also called the _Normandy_ home. In fact, she lived quietly in the late Mary Shepard's former quarters with her child, a daughter she and the savior conceived before Shepard's untimely death. Others who lived in the ship weren't well-known to the galaxy. One, EDI, preferred that as she lived with her one true love...she had months ago devised how to successfully, safely divorce herself entirely from the ship's computer systems and become truly independent in her android body.

Only one other who lived on the _Normandy_, like EDI, preferred to remain - at least by sight - anonymous.

To not ruin the illusion she was 'officially' deceased.

She was known to those who joined the colony since The Shepard's death simply as Katlyn, a quiet veteran of The Reaper War. Anyone who met Kat felt an immediate, undeniable kindness from her, even though she never showed her face...it was said she was self-conscious of her battle scars she suffered from the war. She always wore a helmet to mask her face along with combat armor over her lithe, athletic figure in public; the armor was also a necessity since she led the weekly hunting parties that provided indigenous food for the colonists. (The citizens of Tranquility didn't subsist on local greens and vegetables alone. One species was officially exempt from hunting, the fuzzy, bouncing creatures called Puffs. Joker was disappointed by that...he'd always wanted to see how those annoying furballs tasted as _meatballs_ with spaghetti and marinara sauce!) Others who followed Kat on the hunts bore witness to the retired soldier's deadly skills, and how they were as natural to her as breathing...they didn't doubt the quiet woman was a true survivor.

'Kat' entered the Captain's Quarters of the _Normandy_ after a long day on the hunt...it was already sunset outside. The beginning of another long, peaceful night. The armored woman saw her beloved immediately and said, "Honey, I'm home - !"

"Shhh!" Liara Shepard was there, delighted to see the new arrival as she held their year-old baby in her arms. Benezia was a bit of a handful, though, because of the ironic fact that Asari developed and grew 40-percent faster than Human children. And no, one of her parents being Human didn't make much difference. Still, Liara cautioned in a hushed tone, "Benezia just fell asleep." All children, no matter what world they came from or what parents bore them, could get upset with little cause at an early age. Being woken unexpectedly from sleep was high on the list of those causes, naturally. Thankfully, Asari babies were in every other respect far quieter than the babies of other species.

Nezzy was such a handful in size, in fact, Liara almost rested the baby on top of her swollen belly as she stood there holding her. She was five months into a new pregnancy. With twins. Again, her being pregnant took nothing away from her extraordinary Asari beauty. Especially in the privacy of these quarters, where Liara preferred not to wear any clothes. She honestly still didn't have the self-awareness to know how tantalizing she was when nude, pregnant or not...especially to the person who just arrived.

"I'm sorry," 'Katlyn' said through her helmet. The voice was purposefully masked to sound differently from how its user usually spoke through its speakers...it had to be since most anyone on every advanced world in the galaxy would have recognized it. She then took it off...and Mary Shepard's lovely face looked at Liara with the deepest adoration. Her black hair was matted a bit by wearing that helmet for so long. "I wanted to be back sooner," Mary added quietly in her normal voice.

Liara nodded warmly, feeling nothing but the purest love for her mate. "I know, darling. I heard your party ran into a pride of those Hooksaws." The breed of predators that Shepard's crew long ago encountered for the first time over a year ago, when James Vega almost blew one of them to smithereens. Running into an entire group of those centaur-like carnivores was the last thing Mary and her party expected, but because of the instincts and ability of a woman believed by the rest of the galaxy to be dead, they narrowly avoided a deadly confrontation that didn't have to happen. Liara was so relieved, but wasn't surprised, considering how well she knew her mate. Liara glanced at their sleeping child, who nuzzled up to their bosom in her sleep, and whispered, "I was about to put Benezia to bed."

Mary nodded. She raised a hand and gestured behind her. "Okay. Uh, give me a few minutes to shower?"

Liara smiled brightly. "Of course, darling."

Mary nodded with gratitude and, after putting away her Predator pistol, Viper rifle and ammo in their nearby weapons locker - inside, on the top shelf, her samurai sword sat silently in a rack - she quietly rushed to the shower, where she shed her armor and left it outside of the stall. Nude, she climbed in and showered under hot water for a few quick minutes, and she felt the fatigue and aches of being out all day wash away with her sweat. The woman briskly dried off with a towel, put on a clean t-shirt and panties, and combed her hair. Mary left to rejoin her wife and child then.

Mary drew close to them both, and sweetly gave a light kiss to their baby's forehead...then she gave a deeper, more loving kiss to her gorgeous mate. Mary then asked in a whisper, "I'll put her to bed for you, if you want?"

Liara nodded gratefully. "Please, darling. My back is definitely not happy with me."

Mary carefully took Nezzy from Liara's arms and moved a few paces to the crib, its barriers glowing gently with blue light. In a moment, the girl was swaddled in her covers. She had barely even stirred from her sleep because of her parents' love.

However...Liara visibly began to show how tired she was, and winced a bit because of a persistent ache in her back. Completely devoted to Liara, Mary took her hands and urged, "C'mon, Liara. You need to lie down."

Liara smiled wearily. "It's that obvious, isn't it?" Both walked to the bed in the sunken portion of their quarters, and one mate helped the other lie on the spacious mattress. It took some effort on Liara's part, though. "Oh...! Ooohhh..." As the naked angel laid down, holding her swollen belly in her hands, she felt a lot better. "This...is definitely an improvement." A smirk then formed on Liara's deep blue lips. "Just remember, darling, you did this to me. Again!"

Mary climbed into bed with Liara, and looked at her apologetically. "With your loving blessing, my angel. I wish again I could trade places with you, though...I mean, we both have the same equipment - !"

Liara's expression shifted to become soft and loving again as she looked at Mary. "It's truly all right. We're going to give our little one sisters. It's going to be wonderful."

Mary laid on her side next to her wife, and looked to her pregnant belly. Her right hand moved to take Liara's left; their fingers laced together and rested on top of where Nezzy's sisters slowly grew within their mother. Mary's expression was full of love, as well. It always, forever would be for her eternal mate. The savior said with earnest, "No...you're wonderful, my angel. Now if it's okay, I'll get dinner ready. And I'll serve it to you in bed..."

But before Mary moved, before her hand let go of Liara's, the Asari softly but urgently said, "Wait. Please wait."

Mary didn't move, completely devoted. "What is it, Liara?"

Liara's eyes showed a depthless level of emotion as they looked at the one she loved. "Mary...being married...building a family together...it is truly wonderful. I couldn't have ever asked for more."

Mary's expression was elementally solemn. "I feel the same way, my angel. Every day with you is a perfect gift." But then...Liara's expression shifted to one of increasing sadness...her blue eyes became bright with building tears. Mary felt sudden fear. "Hey. What's wrong...?"

Liara's voice was thick as she said, "I don't want our time together to end, Mary. I want us to be together forever...but..." Liara wanted to say more, but she didn't want to. She was afraid to.

Mary reassured, "We will be together forever, Liara. We made that promise to each other, and we will keep it. I believe that with all my heart." And yet...the Human's eyes expressed sudden sadness, as well. This was something neither of them ever wanted to talk about. And every time they tried, one or the other quickly shifted the conversation to something else entirely. Mary still managed to finish, "But...but you and our children will outlive me. If I'm lucky, I'll have several decades left with you before..."

"Yes." Tears began to flow from Liara's eyes. "When you died before, I couldn't let you go...I would have been lost without you."

Mary nodded quietly. "You gave me...you gave us both a second chance, sweet angel. For that reason alone and so many more than I could ever tell you, you'll hold my heart forever..."

Liara's perfect lips quivered as she said the truth: "But I will lose you again one day, my dear husband."

Mary's amazing body moved to snuggle against Liara's nude perfection as they laid in bed...their hands, laced above her belly, held each other tighter. The Human felt herself cry as she said, "And I won't want to go, you know that. But there won't be anything we can do about it." A moment of unsure silence. Then Mary asked, "We both believe we'll move on to something else after we die, right?"

Liara nodded. "Yes..."

"You will see me again, and then nothing will ever keep us apart, Liara. _Ever._ You believe that too, right?"

"Yes." Liara truly did believe that, as much as Mary did. Her expression already held so much loneliness from the mere thought of losing Mary one day, though. "But until we're together again under the grace of the Goddess...for as long as I must live without you...for as long as you're without me..."

"Hey." Mary forgot her own tears and gave her perfect wife a reassuring smile as she gently pressed closer, as her face moved above Liara's. Her voice was full of the purest certainty of what was in store for them both. "I swore I'd never be apart from you again, and I meant it. One way or the other, until you see me again in the next life...I will _haunt_ you, my sweet, beautiful angel. I swear I will."

Liara smiled back, not doubting her amazing, lovely mate's words for a moment...she knew Mary always, always kept her promises. Feeling her beloved's warmth, the Asari softly said, "You had better." Her smile faded only a little then as something grew needful in her eyes.

Mary Shepard felt her wife's need as much as saw it and responded without words, with a hungry need of her own. In that time, as their child slept not far away, these lovers needed no more words. As they laid together in their bed, as they held hands atop the womb of their growing children, the savior's face descended and began to kiss Liara Shepard. Their eyes closed and, in a few moments, their mouths widened as their lips pressed together. Their tongues danced slowly, with primal perfection as the rest of the universe faded away and only they and all they could make each other feel existed.

Outside, the sky deepened to black as night fell...its twin moons watched over the quieting world like mates forever bonded...  
**  
3**

**Tranquility...over two-thousand years in the galaxy's future...**

_Those moons still loomed in the night sky like sentinels over the whitened, winter landscape of this world. The girl walked with the old man as they reached the historic site of the first colony here, Shepard's Square. The cityscape of Normandy towered brightly in the distance. He had finished telling her one more story, as she wanted. But she said with a frown, "It's so sad, really."_

_Holding her hand, the old man asked, "What is, my sweet?"_

_Her eyes were bright in the night as she looked up at her grandfather. "The Shepard gave so much, did so much, and then she died. I wish she had a chance to be happy. It's unfair." He had told her what was known in 'official' history about Mary Shepard's final days, her finding Liara and Tranquility, and then her unexpected, accidental death that stunned the entire galaxy._

_He looked back down at his grandchild and smiled a bit. "I think The Shepard herself wouldn't say that. She was someone who lived for others, not for herself. Remember the story of how she lost her life the first time? I think she was more than happy with the second chance she was given, no matter how long it lasted, and she definitely didn't waste it. Besides...what I just told you wasn't the last story people have told of The Shepard." The old man looked upon the snowy ground they treaded upon thoughtfully. "It's been a long time, and so many facts have been mixed with legend about our savior in our history since. But there were many threats to our galaxy's peace not long after we lost The Shepard...in spite of that, there were stories that she still lived. People of every world tell stories about her returning to us when we needed her the most."_

_"But that would mean The Shepard didn't die. That means history is wrong."_

_The old man laughed. That was exactly something a child would say. And even he had no idea how far it was from the truth!_

_His voice full of warmth, he advised, "History isn't a completely objective thing, my sweet. We each contribute our own point of view to what happened in our past, and we don't always see everything. Because of that, sometimes, history might be wrong."_

_By this time, they had reached Shepard Square...the first colony modules were still here, still clean and preserved as they once were, a monument to the civilization that long since thrived on the planet. Above the old colony on a rise was the _SR-2 Normandy_, which still gleamed under the light of the moons. In the heart of the square, also preserved regularly with care and respect, was a monument sculpted from marble. The little girl couldn't help but smile because she only knew warm feelings when she looked upon the sculpture._

_Standing there on a pedestal behind an eternal flame was the life-sized marble image of Mary Shepard herself, in her ancient Earth Systems Alliance naval battle armor, except for her helmet. Her Predator sidearm was held tightly in her right fist at her side, but her left hand reached out, as much a peacemaker as she was a defender of all she believed in. Her beautiful face framed by her hair was soft in expression, yet her eyes reflected a hardened determination as she looked forward into the future. The same statue could be seen, in varying sizes, in sites of honor on Earth and every advanced world in the galaxy. The old man also felt warmer as he looked upon perhaps the most important woman in Human history and said with pride, "One thing that we can all agree on, no matter what world we come from, is that Mary Shepard was truly a Paragon unlike any other. If not for her, my sweet, neither of us would be here to remember her. And many believe that even now she is watching over us, and that she might return once again if another disaster were ever to arise. In this time of peace and enlightenment, thankfully, any form of disaster except for ones beyond our control is unlikely._

_"As the galaxy recovered from The Reaper War, a new Galactic Council was voted upon by every member world, and it need not be said that Humanity was given a position as equals among the Asari, the Turians and Salarians. More than that, other races were invited to become part of the Council, as well. The Geth, Elcor, Volus, Hanar and more were finally represented, no longer spectators, but like Humanity able to decide their own destiny on equal footing with the rest of the advanced races of the galaxy. And together, trusting and respecting one another, we've made so much possible ever since."_

_The girl couldn't take her eyes off the marble visage of The Shepard...no doubt she was inspired by the woman who herself made so much possible. "Grandpa...what happened to the followers of The Shepard? I could never get tired of hearing her stories, but I don't hear what happened to her friends after she died. They were heroes, too. What happened to them?"_

_The old man gently squeezed the girl's hand. "Well obviously, they're no longer with us...like The Shepard, they lived their lives a very long time ago. But they were important to our history, too. The Shepard herself said if it wasn't for them, she would never have accomplished all she had." He frowned a little. "Still...there isn't much to say about her friends, those she led against the Reapers. Many facts have been outright lost in the millenia since their time. You have to understand, many of The Shepard's friends were private, quiet people who, like her, didn't care about celebrity or fame. There was one follower in particular who was a true mystery, the one history tells us was a master thief who worked to help The Shepard first against the Collectors, and then against the Reapers. Her name was Kasumi Goto, and that's one of the few things we know about her. Anything else about her, and a few others, was kept secret...we will never know what she did after The Reaper War or even how she passed away, and I suspect that's how Kasumi herself would have wanted it._

_"I can at least tell you a few things about many of the others..."_

_He thought back, and told the girl what he remembered reading about those heroes...the followers of The Shepard..._

_**Ashley Williams**__, like her future husband __**James Vega**__, remained in the navy for the rest of her life...they also devoted themselves to each other because of their love. While James was happy with being a 'grunt', in his words, Ashley rose high in the ranks, reaching the rank of Admiral in the Earth Systems Alliance, once and for all giving her family name the honor and pride it once lost. She also became a figure of great historical importance, distinguishing herself as a true warrior and leader in one crisis after another._

_Most of the heroes of The Reaper War retired to quieter - or at least more uneventful - lives, like __**Tali'Zorah vas Normandy**__ and her mate, __**Garrus Vakarian**__. They had many children together as they built a farm that still thrives to this day under the care of the newest generation of their family. Although both were happy with the life they built together, there were times of crisis since...times they didn't hesitate to respond and do their best for the greater good of everyone. Tali'Zorah, because of her amazing contributions to her people since meeting The Shepard, became a beloved figure in Quarian history. After her people had reclaimed Rannoch to live in harmony with the Geth, there was no further need for the custom known as The Pilgrimage. However, to pay tribute to her memory after Tali's death decades later, the Quarians decided to restore and rename it in her honor and memory...it is a truly sacred tradition known as, translating from their native language, _Following the Footsteps of Tali'Zorah._  
__**  
Urdnot Wrex**__ continued to lead Tuchanka with his mate, __**Urdnot Bakara**__, with a firm yet wise hand, and always with honor. He and Bakara had many, many children as they oversaw the rejuvenation of their homeworld and the Krogan. Bakara passed away 200 years after The Reaper War, and Wrex joined her a century later. He had grown incredibly old...his time left could be measured in days...but he refused to see the end of his life stuck in a sickbed. Forever a warrior, he asked his eldest son to face him in ritual combat, to give him a worthy death. With great pride mixed with terrible sadness, Urdnot Mordin gave his father what he wanted, but barely won all the same. Even upon his death, Urdnot Wrex was beyond any doubt a fighter. __**Urdnot Grunt**__ left behind many children too when, only a few decades after his Battle Master's death, he lost his own life during the great conflict known as the Vorcha Plague...true to who and what he was, like Wrex, Grunt died fighting._

_The powerful Biotic known as __**Jack**__ established a school for those like her on Tranquility. With the advisement of __**Kahlee Sanders**__, who ran the school with her, Jack once and for all became a teacher. She also finally found someone to love and share her life with years later, but because the couple was so private, very little was known besides that her wife was named __**Melissa**__. It can be said that Jack truly found happiness, but like her friends Tali'Zorah and Garrus, was always ready to help reassert peace when times of trouble took hold of the galaxy. It was a profound statement that after Melissa's death, Jack asked that the woman she loved be laid to rest outside of The Tomb of The Shepard, and that she be buried with her when she passed away a few years later...close to the resting place of the woman Jack called, to the last day of her life, her mother._

_The Asari Justicar __**Samara**__ never fully returned to her order in her lifetime...as she promised, she devoted the time she had left to her surviving daughter, __**Falere**__. For over a century, the mother and daughter were inseparable...even unto Samara's final days, when she slowly faded away. But the earnest warrior became known for much, much more than being one of The Shepard's Followers. On the day she died, made a final statement that Falere recorded and, in accordance to her mother's last wish, sent to every Council world to be broadcast for everyone to see. In this statement, Samara confessed that the Asari race was destined to evolve into Ardat-Yakshi, and that her order and the Matriarchs kept the truth secret from her people. Samara's powerful last words concluded her statement just before she passed away:_

_"Someone more dear to me than a sister...once said that all secrets must come into the light. But sometimes...one must take the initiative...and make a secret known to all...for better or worse. When I fade from this mortal coil...I will no longer be obligated by my order...or my leaders...to stay silent. And so...I speak these words...to all of you...after my death. Falere...I will always love you. Farewell." Falere then held the body of her mother in her arms as she cried._

_What happened after that...well, that led to other stories. It led to upheaval, the Asari Civil War...and, hundreds of years later, what became known as The Demon War. Thankfully, the Asari survived such crises, and to this day remain one of the most deeply respected races in the galaxy._

_**Zaeed Massani**__ returned to the Blue Suns and took leadership over the mercenary group again...no one was foolish enough to challenge him. Afterward, he converted the Suns into a private military company that worked only for the Council Worlds. Following the example of Mary Shepard, Zaeed ensured that his organization measured their success not in credits, but in how many lives were preserved in missions they were involved in._

_**Javik**__ journeyed to Feros with __**Juliana Baynham**__ and her daughter __**Lizbeth**__ to investigate what turned out to be faint energy emissions of an unknown type far, far beneath the planet's surface. They did so, and found something the Reapers and even the Thorian had missed...not one, not a handful, but hundreds of living Protheans in stasis capsules like the one Javik had been found in. His people had been given a second chance to live again...but with time and thanks to Javik, who learned so much because of Mary Shepard, the Protheans saw the value of turning from thoughts of conquest and reestablishing their empire to working in harmony with their heirs across the galaxy. The world city of Feros was restored to become their homeworld._

_Much quieter, humbler stories can be told about the rest of the Followers of the Shepard. To illustrate...__**Jacob Taylor**__ and his wife, __**Brynn**__, returned to Earth to make a family. __**Samantha Traynor**__ and __**Gabriella Daniels**__ married and raised a family together on Tranquility. Others took roles and lived lives that fulfilled them, however long or short their lives were. __**Steven Hackett**__, another truly important figure in Human history, quietly retired from the Alliance Navy to live with his new wife, the former Consort __**Sha'ira**__, and they lived in seclusion on Earth until Hackett's death. It surprised some to know how old Sha'ira was when she passed away and joined her husband only a few decades later.  
__**  
Miranda Lawson**__ played an incredibly important role in history as the one who brought The Shepard back to life...which makes it surprising so little is remembered about her and her twin sister, __**Oriana Lawson**__. What is known is that the sisters left Tranquility a few years after Mary Shepard's death...and that was all. Like Kasumi Goto, it was as if the twins took great pains not to remembered any further in the pages of history, and succeeded. Documents declassified by the Earth Systems Alliance hundreds of years after their deaths do record that Miranda made extraordinary, historical contributions to maintaining peace in the galaxy as a counter-terrorist and intelligence agent._

_But nothing was ever recorded of her beloved twin, Oriana...indeed, it was like only Miranda had left Tranquility, and Oriana ceased to exist. Most agreed that it was because Miranda again took great pains to conceal her sister's existence from the remnants of Cerberus, in the same way she kept Oriana safe from their father before. Two other things were worthy of note, however. First, the few surviving members of Cerberus were hunted down and eliminated by Miranda herself a few years after The Shepard died, but afterward Oriana still never resurfaced. Second, it had been documented officially more than once in years afterward that Miranda Lawson was somehow seen in more than one place at the same time, even if the distance between those places was worlds apart; such reports should have been impossible, and only increased the mystery of her legend since...some have speculated, however, that there was a simple explanation. That Oriana Lawson had fully taken on the appearance and persona of her better known twin, and together they worked to protect the innocent from within the most shadowy corners of the galaxy sharing the same identity._

_The one thing known to be true is that even the final resting places of those perfect sisters is still unknown._

_And then...there was __**Liara Shepard**__..._

_Not a great deal was recorded about Liara Shepard after her beloved Mary died...and it stayed so for a few hundred years. The loss of her mate must have affected her in ways that can't even be imagined. To compound that, because of her long lifespan, Liara was forced to witness the end of the lives of so many she knew and fought with during The Reaper War, loved ones who were family to her. In fact, her only living relation...her father, the Matriarch Aethyta, passed away several decades after The Shepard's recorded death. Aethyta reached the end of her millenium-long life, and like most Asari, developed degenerative disorders as a result of such advanced age. However, as was custom for her people, she had the option not to endure her final days in pain, and she exercised that right. In a private ceremony she shared only with her loving daughter, Aethyta terminated her own life with a special poison. The elder simply fell asleep in the arms of her daughter and never awoke again. Liara resurfaced publicly for the first time in centuries, in fact, to attend the funeral ceremony of the great Urdnot Wrex on Tuchanka._

_The Liara Shepard the peoples of the galaxy saw then was a quiet, enigmatic soul. So many wished to know about her...so many had questions only she could answer about herself and the love she shared with The Shepard...but she was reclusive and silent. One can only wonder how much the passage of time had changed her after so much heartbreaking loss. Or had she changed at all? Because she was such a private woman, no one could say._

_It's known in history that Mary and Liara Shepard had at least one child before the savior's death. Benezia Shepard made a dramatic impact on history as well, first as a warrior and then as a Matriarch of her people, like her mother. She also had many children, and the family name of Shepard is one that is known with great respect on Thessia, Earth and across the known galaxy. Did Benezia have any sisters, though? The answer has been speculated about time and again...investigations that lasted as long as decades and even centuries since Benezia Shepard passed away do point toward six potential candidates for being sisters to her. All grew to become Asari Commandos, and they came together to form a unit who became legendary for both their prowess as warriors and leaders on the battlefield...the truly awe-inspiring deeds they performed in defense of the Council Worlds are perhaps the best evidence in recorded history that Benezia was not the only child of The Shepard and her Asari mate. The entire subject has been topic of increasing controversy over the years...the only reason none have truly sought to find definitive answers is because of the respect and adoration most in the galaxy feel for Mary Shepard and her wife._

_But one question that could be answered without any doubt or speculation was this...in the rest of her lifetime, after The Shepard passed away, Liara had never loved another. There had never, ever even been the rumor of a passing affair...the most unscrupulous of the galactic media investigated again and again to find evidence to the contrary, both before and after her death, but were disappointed. In all of her centuries of life, Liara had truly loved only one person, her eternal mate, Mary Shepard._

_Late in her life, Liara became a Matriarch of her people and was known to the galaxy again...and thankfully so, because shortly afterward The Demon War began, when those among the Asari who wished to live in harmony with the rest of the advanced races of the galaxy fought against their wayward sisters, those who splintered from their society to embrace their predatory side as Ardat-Yakshi. The conflict was a brief yet brutal one, and would have defined the future of the Asari. But Liara Shepard, after months of fighting, showed she was a truly strong yet compassionate leader by finding a peaceful solution to the conflict._

_Liara was a deeply loving and gentle yet quiet leader who led her people with uncommon wisdom on Thessia until her final days. Like her father, she chose to end her own life on her terms without suffering. Billions arrived from across the galaxy to gather in a quiet, respectful vigil to a woman who was beloved by all as one of Thessia's most important leaders, a hero of The Reaper War and the wife of The Shepard. The intimate ceremony was conducted with her daughter Benezia and several other Asari in attendance, those who had long been thought to be her children...but at that time, out of respect to Liara, no one sought to satisfy their curiosity to be sure once and for all. As the toxin that ended her life slowly yet painlessly did its work to take her to a final, perfect sleep...as she lost consciousness, it was recorded that Matriarch Liara Shepard smiled and simply said this as she closed her eyes..._

_"Dearest Mary...finally...we shall be together."_

_Liara Shepard was laid to rest with her mate in The Tomb of The Shepard on Tranquility._

_The child looked at the old man. "What about EDI, father? I heard about her many times, but I don't know a lot about her. Only that she became known to the galaxy a long time after The Shepard died. Where is she now?"_

_The answer didn't come from the old man, but from another...from a voice full of natural grace...not far away: "I believe I can best answer that, little one."_

_Both the old man and the little girl looked to the voice, and saw a woman of truly unique beauty approach. She appeared Human at first glance, but she wasn't. Her skin was a pale complexion as her statuesque form wore an exotic dress and matching high heels...but her hair was a bright, shining silver, and her amber eyes issued a gentle glow in the night. Her almost-Human lips, a deep violet like her dress, formed a gentle smile as she looked upon the child and said, "My name is EDI. I too have come here to pay my respects to The Shepard." She still resembled her original android form...if one of her loved ones from the time of The Reaper War saw her now, they would have instantly recognized her voice, her exquisite face, even the set of her silver hair._

_The old man recovered from his initial awe and nodded deeply...as the little girl with him stared in fascination, he said to the woman, "I've heard of you, as well. You have definitely had an extraordinary life."_

_EDI nodded in return gently. "Mostly because I came into being in extraordinary circumstances...but it is heroes like Mary Shepard who find in themselves the initiative and will to play the part she did in galactic history." She looked up at the statue of her late mentor and friend with clear and present love as she said, "It is because of her I am who I am today...and shall be for as long as I live." She had another six centuries, in fact, give or take a few decades. A very, very long time ago, when she was simply an android, EDI's synthetic body would have naturally deteriorated and ceased to function after only several hundred years, even with regular repair and maintenance and even the outright replacement of her body.._

_500 years after Mary Shepard's death, however, EDI took it upon herself to truly evolve...and she could, thanks to the Geth. In an effort to better understand organics, the race innovated a means to transform themselves into a synthesis of organic and synthetic life. The process was purely an elective one...many Geth were still fully synthetic. But EDI, who had long yearned to feel and experience life in ways that were unknowable to her as she was, visited them and asked that she be recipient to the process. Because they knew she was the one who warned them on behalf of The Shepard about the Crucible, they gladly granted her request. The process was perfect, and the results were more than EDI could ever have imagined. She felt truly alive for the first time, and the one regret she had was that it couldn't have happened when Jeff was still with her. In the same way Liara loved Mary, EDI knew she'd never love another as much as she still loved him. She already felt anticipation toward the end of her long life and seeing Jeff, Mary, Liara and the rest of those she called family so very long ago._

_EDI had overheard from not far away all the old man told the little girl of what was 'officially' remembered of Mary Shepard's legend. And she couldn't help but remember the savior because of the virtually depthless, perfect memory in her partly organic, partly synthetic positronic brain her self was downloaded into long ago, and that Mary unofficially made many more contributions to preserving peace and freedom in the galaxy after The Reaper War. But she had long ago sworn to keep many secrets for the friend she would always love with all her heart and soul..._

_...and besides, no one else _needed_ to know history was wrong, at least where Mary Shepard was concerned!_

_EDI smiled softly as she mused, looking at the statue of Mary Shepard, "Because of Mary, I learned so much...the entire galaxy learned so much. She taught us we can each make anything possible if we have the will and desire to do so. Mary taught us we can have faith in one another, no matter how far apart from one another our origins might be. And she taught us, in the decisions she made and the actions she took, how truly positive a force we each can be._

_"Mary told me how alone she once was, how harsh her life had been, before she found the inspiration to become a soldier. She was so truly, perfectly special because she knew she was in a unique position where her every choice would not only affect her or the success of her mission, but have a profound effect on the fates of others...and the galaxy rightfully calls her a Paragon because she made her choices based on what was right, not for herself but for all who live. I believe Mary knew, even at a very young age, that what is as important as how we live is what we leave behind...we each have the potential to leave behind a legacy that will exist long, long after we see the end of our lives._

_"Just as importantly, Mary knew we must each have the freedom to live in the way we want, and in how we choose what to leave behind. That was best illustrated by what she did when she ended The Reaper War. She could have chosen to take control of the Reapers or she could have forced all life to become as I am, a synthesis of organic and synthetic. Either of those choices would have had unknowable consequences upon the galaxy, and perhaps the entire universe. She might not have truly been in control at all if she had made one choice, and if she made another she would have changed everything and forced her will, that single decision, upon all others. In the end, for all of our sakes, for both our very future and our ability to self-determine, Mary Shepard truly chose what was right for all of us and destroyed the Reapers that would have destroyed all organic life, even if it might cost her own._

_"The legacy Mary Shepard left behind was not only the preservation of trillions of lives, but our very future. To ensure those lives would have heirs, that we would all have the freedom to choose our own fates, and I am truly proud to say to this day we continue to pass on all our savior taught us, no matter what world we are from." EDI's gaze at The Shepard's statue was heartfelt as she smiled brightly... "To do the memory of Mary Shepard justice, all we need to do is keep her memory alive for as long as there is life...and I hope this galaxy will remember her forever!"_

"You don't have to feel like a waste of space  
You're original, cannot be replaced  
If you only knew what the future holds  
After a hurricane comes a rainbow  
Maybe your reason why all the doors are closed  
So you could open one that leads you to the perfect road  
Like a lightning bolt, your heart will glow  
And when it's time you'll know  
You've just gotta ignite the light and let it shine  
Just own the night like the Fourth of July!"

- Katy Perry, "Firework"

**THE END**


End file.
